WTMCO Sequel: Conquest
by Jamie Hasaku
Summary: It's been four years since WTMCO and as Katara deals with the attraction she feels slipping underneath her guard every time a certain firebender walks in the room, she must also come to grips with their future. Chapter 4 'Part 3' rated M. Zutara
1. Part Zero

Okay yeah. Me again -sighs-

This was actually written forth, but Hikaru asked for a prologue-type thing so I wrote it. –smile-

She's a new reviewer and I don't know her in any way, shape, or form, but I did it for her anyway.

And I'm sorry for picking her out of the crowd like this (yay her!) but you guys are allowed to ask for me for things! I'm more than happy to write something if it strikes my fancy like this did.

Let me make it clear:

**This is supposed to be BEFORE part one.**

It doesn't matter if you read it last because it's still cute anyway. It adds to the story, so enjoy!

Hope you like it, Hikaru!

Oh, and btw. I love how all of you guys are calling the original fic "WTMCO" now. That's so cute!!! I love it! It totally made my day! You guys rock! Thank you!!!-is giddy-

**

* * *

Conquest: Part Zero

* * *

**

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

**Katara sighed as** her students filed out of the yard. Three hours, four days a week, and they were finally getting better. The children who'd migrated here from the North Pole had talent, but no drive. Peace had taken its toll on almost everyone, and some better than others.

She looked up at the sky to the half-sun that floated on the horizon. The war had been over for years, and yet some scars remained. The Fire Navy ship that she and Aang had explored their first day together was still sitting out in the ice floe, and was still a bad memory.

She wondered what the Avatar was doing now. Aang sat on the Fire Lord's counsel, second in command only under Uncle Iroh. She smiled at the memory of his laugh and his grin. To think the sixteen year old was that powerful and still managed to get under Zuko's skin almost every day. She had constant letters from both Iroh and Aang himself telling as much.

She was glad the two men had become friends. She hoped that Zuko had at least been able to accept the Avatar has an advisor… but she didn't know. Neither Iroh or Aang spoke much of the Fire Lord, and she wondered why almost daily. How had he changed? Was he okay with his position?

Did he think or talk about her at all?

Her love for the exiled prince had risen to such a level that she'd been more than willing to stay with him in the Fire Nation, to help run his country. But just like when they'd been younger, he'd turned her away, saying she needed to live her own life, not be stuck in his.

She'd understood the sentiment, but she still left him hanging from the ceiling by an ice block.She cried for hours afterwards, thinking he'd turned her away for good. But when Iroh had come to her afterwards, telling her how Zuko had nearly destroyed his room in temper, she realized he'd once again chosen her happiness over his.

She almost gone back and iced him again, but Iroh held her back. The old man told her that it was how it had to be. Katara left that night with her brother to go back home to the South Pole, but only because she didn't want to be in the way.

Years had gone by, and still no word from Zuko. She'd written him once, but never got a reply. She'd begun to think that he'd forgotten about her, maybe even giving up on her. But every time she thought that and wrote to uncle Iroh, the old man reassured her, saying that the Fire Lord would come for her when the time was right. And when he did, their feelings for one another would be as strong as ever.

She'd had plenty of marriage offers since then, but every time they were given, Zuko's face would appear in her head, and she would respectfully decline. It had gotten to the point where Sokka teased her about how she'd never settled down, and she'd begun to think the same.

She wouldn't have anyone but Zuko, and she would wait until she knew what he thought too.

"Sifu Katara!"

The call from outside the walls that surrounded her and Sokka's house snapped her out of her reverie. The voice belonged to the oldest member of her children's class, the twelve year old Kilaun.The girl showed promise but reminded Katara of Aang at that age; much more interested in fun than work.

But as the girl ran into the yard, Katara noticed that she was running faster than she'd ever seen the girl run before, and that worried her.

"Kilaun? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sokka says to come to the village meeting house," the girl panted as she stopped about two feet in front of Katara, "and quickly. He says there's something you should see."

All sorts of horrible things rushed through her head. Had one of the hunters gotten hurt? Was one of the children sick? She ran as fast as her legs would carry her before bending a sled to rid down the sloping show drift between the house and the village. She rode around the other small houses quickly before arriving at the meeting house Sokka had rebuilt himself using a few tricks he'd picked up from the Fire Nation's machines.

As she rushed in, she saw her brother standing at back of the building; a few of the other men were around him. Sokka was standing with his back to the entryway and he didn't turn when she raced in.

"Sokka?" she said as she ran between mats and furs on the floor where the rest of the tribe usuallysat during town meetings. She came up behind him, but he didn't speak.

"Master Katara," one of the other men said and she turned to him. Why wasn't Sokka speaking? What'd happened?

"What happened?" she said, directing her question at the man. "Has someone been hurt?"

The man just shook his head. "We got a report from one of the hunting parties today. It says there's a Fire Navy ship heading this direction." He looked over at Sokka, who sill hadn't turned around to look at her. Katara took step forward, and reached out to touch her brother's back.

"It should be here in a couple of days," another man said. She'd heard him but didn't look at him. "We're discussing what to do."

The war had taken its toll on everyone. The men were actually worried that the Fire Nation might stage an attack. If it had been three years ago, the men would already be geared for a fight. It was because they weren't sure that they were waiting for Sokka's decision.

For her decision.

"We wait," her brother said softly, and Katara smiled at him. Her strong brother, leader of her tribe, had a good head on his shoulders, especially when it came to unnecessary fighting. He wouldn't issue an order that would endanger everyone.

Even if Katara knew it was ridiculous to think the ship was here for a fight, she too was worried. Zuko had only been Fire Lord for three years, and Iroh had voiced concerns over the military following his orders before. But even then, she knew he'd never let anything happen to them, angry with her or not.

"Aang would never let anything happen to us," she said because she knew any mention of Zuko would start a battle of opinion.

Sokka nodded slowly and turned around to face her. "We will be waiting for them," he said, and rolled up the piece of parchment he'd been looking at. "If they start anything, we'll be ready for it. If they're just here to visit, we'll be ready for that too."

The men around him nodded in agreement before leaving the siblings alone in the large igloo. "What's really wrong Sokka?" she asked as soon of the other men were out of sight. "What are you worried about?"

Sokka just sighed. "There's been a rumor going around that Zuko's recruiting ambassadors from the other nations."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "That's an even better sign of peace, right?"

"Yes," he said and walked around her to go toward the doors. "But who do you think he'll ask to sit in for the Water Tribes?"

She thought about it. Sokka would be the ideal choice; he was respected by both tribes and was technically the leader of this one. Sokka's sway with the two Poles would help in any decision making they made. He'd be a big asset to Zuko's counsel.

"You," she said, and knew why Sokka was worried. He'd have to leave home soon. Maybe even stay away for months at a time.

"No," he said and turned to her again. "Not me, Katara. You."

"Me?" Katara had never even assumed that, so why had Sokka?

"Yes," he said and grabbed his hair in his hands, pulling slightly. "You're a living symbol of what's so new about the water tribes. Everyone listens to you, even Master Pakku. If Zuko had a brain in his skull he'd pick you as an ambassador. And I'm not so sure I like that idea, because we both know he's smart."

Her brother turned away from her and looked out through the peon entryway at the frozen oceanthat lay beyond. But Katara wasn't sure he was looking at the ocean anymore.

"Sokka," she said soothingly and he sighed.

"But I can't say it's not a good idea," he finished, and she smiled sadly. "With you in the Fire Nation and Aang at your side, things could go very well for us. I just don't like the idea of sacrificing you to that place just for a better chance at lasting peace."

He sounded so torn and she understood completely. "I doubt the ship is here to take me away," she said quietly, hugging him. "Maybe it's just Aang coming for a visit."

"Yeah right. Like he wouldn't ride Appa?"

"Maybe uncle Iroh's with him?"

Sokka shorted. "Like Uncle wouldn't ride Appa."

Katara laughed and he smiled at her. "We'll just have to wait and see," she said, and walked with him out the doors. "They're been here soon, right? We'll just see what happens when they get here, whoever they are."

Her brother nodded, and she let him go, turning to walk back up the show drift to their small house. "I'll see you at home later," she called and he held up a hand in good bye.

Katara daydreamed her way through two more days before the announcement of the ship's arrival had her barely picking at her food and so nervous she was about to break apart.

What if it was Zuko? She thought. What if it was some one else? What if they were here to attack them, and she lost even more of her people? Her students? As she ran through the village at the time of arrival, she saw that no one was doing chores anymore; everyone was waiting to see what the ship would bring.

She arrived at the newest addition to her South Pole home, the small docks, just as the ship arrived.One good thing about Fire Nation ships, she thought, they were easy to dock.

She and the others members of her tribe watched with pale faces as the ship's nose broke into two and lowered itself down on the ice dock. The sick crunch that had accompanied Zuko's arrival here years ago was all in the past as the ramp gently lowered itself into the ice.

Standing ready to unload was a female firebender in light armor. Her long dark hair and tall stature told just as much about who she was as the glasses at the edge of her nose.

"Hanea!" Katara yelled as she rushed forward towards the ramp, stopping just before touch the metal. All of her fear was gone; Hanae was an old friend and had her greatest trust.

The women nodded slightly, pushing up her glasses and walked down the ramp slowly. She wasn't alone either. Few of her crew members had come along and the filed out into the ice below. Katara couldn't help but smile; this was great. There wouldn't be any problems.

Sokka walked up behind her and put a hand on her arm. "Katara, you know this woman?" he asked, and Katara nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes! She's an old friend. She's not our enemy, I promise." Katara had barely finished speaking before Hanae arrive at the bottom of the ramp, her men in two solid lines to her sides.

"Master Katara," the older woman said, bowing slightly. "It is good to see you again."

Katara smiled and nodded her head, holding out and hand for Hanae to take in greeting. "Hello Brigmistress," she said and was taken aback by the woman's slight smirk.

"Its Admiral now, I'm afraid," Hanae said matter-of-factly.

Katara felt her smile widen. "Of course," she said and Hanae turned her gaze behind Katara.

"You must be Sokka," the firebender said, pushing up her glasses.

Katara looked around in time to see her brother nod slightly. Hanae was taller than he was, Katara thought amused as the two leaders gave each other a once over. Sokka held out his hand and Hanae took it.

"I don't know you," he said, and didn't let her hand go, "and I'm sure you're trustworthy, but forgive me if I get to the point; why are you here?"

Hanae's hand squeezed tightly, and Sokka didn't filched. Great, Katara thought with a sigh, these two were getting along so well already.

"Then so shall I," Hanae said and Katara couldn't tell who released whose hand first, but they were no longer touching. She turned to Katara and held out a scroll tied together with a red ribbon. Katara reached out for it, all the while thinking that maybe finally, Zuko had written her back. Maybe, he'd finally sent for her.

But Hanea pulled it back at the last second. "Just kidding," she said and side stepped just as Zuko walked up behind her.

All sorts of feeling ran through Katara at once. He'd grown up, was her first thought. His hair was long, was her second.

And finally, he's actually here.

She didn't know what to do. Should she hug him? No, that would freak out everybody. Should she hold out her hand in greeting? It didn't seem enough. He smiled at her as if he could read her thoughts and he held out a hand for her to take.

"Master Katara," he said, and she suppressed the urge to attack him because she knew immediately that he was teasing her. Damn him, she thought as she took his hand.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she growled, but only enough to make her feel better, and he shook his head.

"Just Zuko to you and your brother," he said and Sokka made a slight huffing sound from behind her.She ignored him in place of slowly freezing Zuko's exposed hand.

That bastard had left her to wait on her ass and now he was smiling at her like they'd just left theFire Nation yesterday. He narrowed his eyes and his smile disappeared.

"Uncle Iroh!" her brother called out from behind her and she released Zuko's hand quickly. She wondered how long had they been standing there like that. She looked up to see the old man walking slowly down the ramp, his arms placed inside the sleeves of his robe.

"Master Sokka," Iroh said, his smile as bright as it had been four years ago. "Running things smoothly I see. Had us under watch, what, two days ago?"

Katara watched as the two men grasped hands and she smiled. Iroh hadn't changed much at all. She looked back over at Zuko, who was rubbing is hand lightly, and her anger dimmed. She wondered how much he'd changed in the last couple of years; maybe he wasn't Zuko at all anymore.

Hanae appeared beside the old man and put a hand on his arm. "Let's go, general. We haveimportant matters to discuss with the boy and his sister," she said, and locked eyes with Katara for only a split second before almost dragging Iroh toward the ship. She knew Sokka wasn't inclined to follow, but he did anyway.

"Katara?" her grandmother called from the docks, and she looked back out to the crowd of villagers that had gathered and held up her hand slightly. She suppressed her anger enough to say, "We'll be right back," and turned to see Zuko waiting for her.

She walked past him and onto the ship, never once looking back to see if he was following or not.She passed by the men who were still standing on the ramp, apparently waiting for the Fire Lord to go back inside. When they didn't follow, she wondered why.

She was mad anyway. He'd better know she was mad too, because she wasn't going to apologize for anything she did to him if he pissed her off; he should know better. And it seemed he did because as she stormed off down the corridors following the sounds of her brother and uncle Iroh's voices, he didn't speak to her.

She managed to get through a few more hallways before the rage welled up and she stopped short.

"Damn it, Zuko!" she whispered hotly, and turned around to face him.

But before she could say anything else, he grabbed her and shoved her into the wall before pining her there with his body. She sucked in a breath and then tried to gasp when his mouth covered hers violently and he took from her without warning.

Oh yeah, she thought in shock as her body responded to his kiss with just as much force, he'd changed a lot in those few years since he'd been gone. She reeled at the sudden feeling of loss when he pulled away, placing his head on her shoulder.

She caught her breath in small pants as they stood there in the hallway, his body still pressing against hers. She gulped and took another deep breath, before he raised his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he said and she titled her head at him.

"For what?" she asked shakily, hoping he hadn't meant their kiss.

"For not writing you. I meant to, but…" his voice sounded hurt, and he shook his head. "Nothing I could write seemed good enough to be an apology."

She stared as he leaned back and stood up, rubbing his hand over the top of his head. He turned away from her, she wondered if he was scared of what she'd do. Her anger had pretty much disappeared, though she was still sore for being left behind for so long. But she'd understood why at the time, and she could accept it now.

"Apology accepted anyway," she said after along while.

He turned to her and smiled slightly before taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. The movement sent shivers up her spine and she suppressed the shudder.

"Come on," she said and took a step sideways to go around him and down the hallways a little further. "Let's go see about making me your Water Tribe ambassador," she said and smiled when he gave her a shocked look.

When he smiled at her and nodded, she smiled back and turned to walk down the hallway, knowing this time, he was following very closely behind.

* * *

**Here's where my author notes go. Enjoy!**

And there you go!! I hope you all enjoyed this little extra!

It took me FOREVER to upload this. I was trying to for about an hour but ff wouldn't let me! In the end I had to upload it as a .txt file and add all the stuff in later -screams- so frustrating!

See you next week with the first chapter of the Sequel!


	2. Part 1

Okay.

So this was supposed to be a one shot…hehehe….yeah right…

Anyway, enjoy your 21 pages of reading. And I hope you enjoy it.

Please forgive any typos… Please..

I'm in a hurry right now because my parents are leaving me BEHIND! AND I WANT TURKEY!!

rushes outside and into the car

* * *

**Part One**

Katara had been on the Red Rain for two weeks and things weren't getting any better. Her kiss-bruised lips were proof enough that it was only getting worse. It had been one thing when they were younger and attraction had been something that was safe. Holding hands, kissing, and hugging were things to be expected, and she'd welcomed them.

Sex appeal was way too new and was slowly killing her.

Every time he looked at her, she felt it. In the pit of her stomach, that knowing feeling that told her what she really wanted was him. What made it worse was that he knew it too.

"Katara?" her brother's voice made her jump half out of the bed, and only because he was male and she'd panicked.

"Damn it, Sokka! What?" Katara didn't mean to take her frustration out on her brother, but he was the only person she could vent at for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked worriedly, and Katara was thankful that his past had trained him in dealing with violent outbursts from women. He didn't make her worse by becoming defensive. "You seem a little worked up. Is this whole Zuko thing getting to you again?"

She nearly choked. Sokka didn't know about Zuko and her, she was sure of that, but to have him hit it on the head on the first try anyway, scared her. Maybe it showed. Maybe that was how Zuko knew and used it to his advantage all the time. Whenever she was alone, he'd get at her. Every time she turned a corner, he'd pull her into a room, and she'd have to escape both Zuko and the want to give in to him.

Maybe all males could tell.

Suddenly, being on a ship full of male soldiers from the Fire Nation didn't seem like such the good idea it had been before.

"How long until we get to the capitol, Sokka?" Katara asked, looking around the small cabin she and her brother shared, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"A couple more days," Sokka sat down on the bed beside her. "Why are you acting so strangely, Katara?"

Katara turned to her brother and wondered when he'd developed into a rational adult. The now-nineteen-year-old had done a lot of growing up since the summer when everything had changed. But then again, she thought as she hugged herself tightly and looked down at the large breasts she didn't remember growing, so had she.

She tried very hard not to think about Zuko and the fact that he'd grown out his hair. Gods, that was attractive. It made her want to run her fingers through it whenever he walked by. Not that he just walked by anymore; it seemed she was always in his way and in the perfect position to be run into a wall and kissed until she couldn't think straight.

Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder and she glared up at her brother. "I'm fine, I've just been a little sick lately."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Sokka said with a faint smile, and he lightly pushed her on the arm. "You've been in this room for hours. Go get some air on the bridge. I hear Uncle Iroh has quite a game going." He elbowed her, and she smiled. She loved to play Pai Sho with Uncle Iroh, even though she would most likely lose unless he let her win. He did it more times than she liked to admit.

"You'll come with me?" she asked, trying to keep the worry from filling her voice.

"Of course I will. Oh, no wait," Sokka said, and he rubbed the back of his head, his warrior's wolf tail flying around as his hand moved back and forth. "I just remembered; I promised to teach some of the younger guys a few moves. I'm sorry!" he said as she looked at him in anger. "You should still go; I'll catch up after."

"Yeah," Katara said, letting her anger fill her voice. "Sure," she said and he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, little sis. See you later?"

She nodded, and he left the room without a back look. Great. Now she wanted to go talk to Uncle Iroh and had to travel four floors to get to the bridge. If she ran into Zuko along the way…

She shuddered in response to their last encounter and shook herself out of the memory. A master waterbender. That's what she was; she wasn't going to run away from a fight. The next time she saw him, she'd tell him to stop. She jumped again when the door opened, and the man that seemed to be in the center of her thoughts stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Shit.

"Katara," Zuko said as if he was surprised to see her. A small smile played across his lips.

Shit.

"I just saw your brother leave." Oh… that innocent voice. The voice that got her into this mess in the first place by asking her to come with him on this stupid trip. "I heard he's got practice with some of the younger men in a few minutes. It should take them at least an hour to work it out, I think."

Shit!

"Look, Zuko," Katara started but wasn't given much of a choice but to stop talking. He had her down on the bed and underneath him so fast all the breath left her body within seconds. His mouth was on hers, and she couldn't help but respond to it with her own.

Her mind was gone in a flash and nothing mattered. The feel of his body on her, the sound of his breathy chuckles, all that mattered was his touch. His hand ran under her dress and over her pants. His fingers touched the skin on her stomach, and she felt warmth spread throughout her whole body.

She liked this. She liked it a lot. Why had this been wrong? What was wrong with pleasure like this? She tried to breathe, but found her body had locked up as he played with her skin and teased her muscles. He pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss at her throat. She arched under him, trying to get closer, and he rubbed her neck with his nose.

Pain at her throat, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His mouth moved back to hers and she kissed him furiously, wanting to taste him like he'd done so many times before. He smiled into her lips and opened for her, and this time she took.

He shifted on top of her, and she followed blindly. She reached up and untied his top knot quickly, wanted to have his hair down around them. Four years, and his hair had grown long enough to brush his tailbone. Soon she realized her mistake, as every time she tried to kiss him, hair got in the way. Frustrated, she stopped her passionate kisses to tuck each stray piece behind his ears, and smiled up at him.

He rubbed the skin of her thigh with his thumb, and she closed her eyes. This felt good. This was wonderful. She could stay like this for a long time.

But even as she thought it something inside of her wanted more.

"You were saying something?" Zuko asked with a triumphant smile. She shook her head, confused. Had she been saying something?

Oh yeah… "Stop."

"Stop what?" he said as he lowered his head to her neck, and kissed her before licking the sweat off her skin. Was it hot in there, or was it just him?

"Never mind," she said, giving up. He laughed cheerfully, and she had no trouble pushing him off. He sat up in bed and stretched. She watched him, one elbow on the bed, her feet hanging off the side.

It was always like this. Whenever things got too out of hand, he'd stop them. He always stopped them. She wondered if he just liked to tease her into thinking he'd actually sleep with her. They hadn't yet, but each day they got closer and closer. Thank the gods she shared a room with her brother at night.

"Zuko," she said, and he looked over at her, a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really ask me to come with you?" she asked, and released the hold she had on her muscles, letting her head fall and hit the pillow beneath her. She understood that, as the ambassador for the Water Tribe, she was needed at the capitol; her brother was an escort, but he held a lot of authority as well, being the future head of the Southern Tribe. However, knowing Zuko's penchant for masking things…ha, ha…there had to be something more to his invitation.

"I wanted to see you," he said and stretched out beside her, his finger playing against her side and she giggled for a moment, before grabbing his hand and glaring at him to stop. He smiled and kissed her hand lightly before wrapping it around her waist.

"Okay, but was that the only reason?"

"No," he said quickly, and she looked over at him in surprise.

"No?"

Zuko shook his head. He turned back to her and lightly placed a hand on her cheek. "But the other reason is a surprise."

Before she could respond, Zuko stood up very quickly, pulling back his hair and looked around for something. Finding his hair tie right next to the bed, he pulled his hair back into a simple ponytail and turned to look at her. The Fire Lord opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a slight tapping sound coming from the door.

* * *

When Iroh couldn't find his nephew in his cabin, he knew there were very few places the young man would be.

The old general had just come from the deck and he knew the Fire Lord wasn't there amongst the men, so there was only one place left, so he went in search of Katara.

As he turned a corner somewhere towards the middle of the ship, he found himself face to face with the girl's older brother.

"Uncle Iroh!" the youth called, holding up a hand in greeting.

"Sokka," Iroh said and bowed. "I hear you've gotten quite the reputation amongst the men. Training a few of the younger ones today, I see."

The young man held up his arm and flexed his muscles. "Yep! They have quite a regimen waiting for them too. I'm not the leader of my tribesmen for nothing."

Iroh chuckled wholeheartedly. "I believe you." He smiled and thought about leaving it at that, but then a thought formed. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where your sister is, would you? I was thinking of challenging her to a game of Pai Sho; she gotten quite good these past couple of days and seems to be the only competition left on the ship."

Sokka laughed and motioned behind him. "I just saw her two minutes ago. I sent her to find you, but she's probably still in our cabin."

Iroh smiled and bowed before stepping aside to let the young man through. "Are you sure you trust her alone on this ship?" Iroh asked as the warrior walked away. "There are men everywhere."

Sokka just brushed it off. "She's surrounded by water; that's why we asked for an ocean view." He smiled and waved his hand around animatedly, "When she's not with me, she's usually with you. Besides, she wouldn't let a man touch her; she wards them off like crazy back home."

Iroh had to smile at the irony. If only the young watertribesman knew the reason behind it. He wondered if Katara had ever told her brother who the Blue Spirit was. How would the young man react to what had happened in the week they'd spent together so long ago?

And how would he react to what the Blue Spirit was most likely doing to his sister now? He bowed again and walked on down the hallway toward the cabin the siblings shared. Iroh knew better than to just walk in, despite the temptation of humiliating his nephew.

So he knocked, lightly and waited about five seconds to open the door.

He noticed three things at his first glance. First off, Zuko's hair was no longer in a formal topknot as it had been all day, but rather, in its usual ponytail. He wore it that way because it was more comfortable and he could do it himself, he'd said. Second, Katara was blushing. Finally, a large purple blotch had appeared on her neck where earlier this morning there had been none.

He doubted her brother would have been in such a good mood if he knew Katara had been hurt. The last time Iroh had seen Zuko, his hair had been in a topknot.

Funny how the bruise and the ponytail had appeared within the space of an hour.

Iroh couldn't help but smile at this opportunity. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Katara said her voice painfully cheerful. "He was just leaving," she said with an obvious glare in the Fire Lord's direction.

If Zuko's face could stretch that far, Iroh was sure his grin would reach from one ear to the other.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said and, remembering himself, bowed, giving his nephew the respect he deserved for managing to keep his interests a secret from the girl's brother, "the captain wishes to speak with you in private."

Zuko's grin became smaller, but didn't disappear from his face. "And what does Hanae want now?"

"I couldn't say."

Zuko smiled before taking a look back at the girl in the bed. Then he bowed to Iroh and walked out the door, leaving it open behind him.

Iroh smiled and turned his gaze to Katara, who had thrown herself face down on the bed. "Master Katara," Iroh said, using her formal title as he had with Zuko, "would you care to join me in a game of Pai Sho while we wait?"

Her exasperated reply was muffled by the bedding. "Sure," she said and waved weakly, "why not?"

* * *

She knew the Fire Lord was standing behind her because the room emptied as she had instructed. She pushed her glasses up her nose before standing and walking toward the window.

"My lord," she said in greeting. "How is your conquest going?"

"It's not," he said, and she smirked briefly before strengthening her expression and facing him.

"It's not? Well, it had only been weeks."

"Stop joking around, Hanae. Besides, I don't think that's what's wrong."

"It's not a plumbing problem, is it?"

"No! Hanae!" he blushed to match his scar, and Hanae suppressed the urge to laugh. "No, I haven't even managed to… disrobe her yet."

"Not enough time to get her naked, eh?"

"You're so crude!"

"I'm a sailor, what do you expect?"

He sighed and took a seat in her chair, something she'd only allow him to do. She leaned against the window and folded her arms. "Then, what is the problem?"

"I always get…" he stopped and put his head in his hands. "I don't know… nervous."

"So it _is_ a plumbing problem."

"Will you listen?!" he cried, his voice raising an octave. "You're the one who offered to help me! Would you mind actually helping?"

"If it's only nerves then get over it. You're the Fire Lord, the ruler of a country. How are you possible being thwarted by a mere girl?"

"You're a girl" he grumbled.

"No. I am a woman."

"It's the same thing."

"No. There is quite a difference," she pushed her glasses up her nose, and pushed up off the window. "A difference you are trying to make. I have never said it would be easy. Simple, perhaps, but not easy."

She smirked. His cousin hadn't been able to make that difference, but Hanae was a different person from Katara.

"Then what do I do?" he said and slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair.

"Get over yourself."

"Excuse me?" The tone would have signified impending doom if Hanae had not been Hanae.

"Exactly what I said. Stop thinking about yourself." Hanae walked over to him, and placed both hands on the side of the chair, effectively trapping him so she would have his full attention. "The first time is more important to the girl. Think only of her, and things will go much more smoothly. After this first time, she'll be comfortable enough to do the same for you."

"I _am_ thinking of her," the boy said, and sounded so childish, Hanae wanted to box his ears.

"You are thinking of her _beneath_ you. I see the image in your eyes Lord Zuko, and you are not thinking of her pleasure alone. She is not a tool, you are."

The look on his face was exactly what she had been looking for; understanding touched with fear. She liked fear, it meant he was listening.

He gulped. "So we…"

"Yes."

"And she…"

"If you're good enough."

"And then I…"

"You can hope."

Hanae straightened up and pushed her glasses up her nose. Looking down at him, it was hard to remember that he was both a ruler and a twenty year old boy. She'd learned a long time ago that subtlety was wasted on Lord Zuko. "And don't forget the changed the sheets when you're finished. Wouldn't want her brother finding the mess, now would we?"

He coughed before growling her name and she smirked again. "Oh and there was something else."

"What?" he asked darkly.

"We appear to have run into an ice floe. I wanted to ask your permission to request Lady Katara's assistance."

That got his attention. "Is it that bad?" he asked worriedly and stood up, walking to the window and looking out onto the ice.

"Yes. It would take much too long to melt it. We'd run out of fuel for the ship before the firebenders could get through, even with you and your uncle assisting me and my crew." It was a high compliment.

Zuko nodded. "I'll see to it." The Fire Lord rested his head on the window and sighed. "One thing after another."

"Thank you, my lord," Hanea said, resisting the urge to put her hand on his shoulder. Such a gesture was reserved for only one person on this ship and she was sure he'd console the boy later.

* * *


	3. Part 2

**Part Two**

* * *

When Zuko walked out on deck, the first thing Sokka did was turn away. He no longer thought of the firebender as an enemy, but that didn't mean he had to like him. The men he'd been training until this point immediately stood at attention and bowed to the leader of their country.

Sokka didn't move.

"That shouldn't be too hard," he heard his sister call and flinched; now he had to turn and look.

Stupid Katara, he thought angrily.

Sokka walked over to where his sister, the Fire Lord, and Uncle Iroh had gathered on the deck. As he approached them, Iroh turned and waved slightly, motioning for him to come closer.

Even after all their adventures, Sokka still wanted to hate the old guy. He was Fire Nation after all, but he was just too damn nice. Stupid Uncle. Why did he have to be so nice?

"Sokka," Katara said as she turned and saw him. "Zuko was just telling me that the men really enjoy your training sessions. Oh, and he said earlier that Hanae was thinking about making you a permanent addition to the ship." She and Zuko laughed like it was an inside joke, and Sokka didn't like the look the Fire Lord was giving his sister at all.

Stupid Zuko.

"So why are you guys all out here?" Sokka asked as he slid between the older boy and _his_ little sister. "Whatcha looking at?"

"An ice floe."

"What?!" he said and leaned so far over the edge, Katara grabbed his hood to pull him back in. "How'd you manage to run into an ice floe?" He directed the condescending remark at Zuko, accompanied by a healthy glare.

"I wasn't driving," the young firebender said offhandedly, and Sokka jumped when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Don't you even start," Hanae snarled, and Sokka suppressed the urge to shrink into a tiny ball.

"Now, children," Iroh said soothingly, placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Hanae was busy; it wasn't her fault either."

"I never said it was," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

Hanae fell into place one step behind Iroh. "You didn't have to."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sokka interrupted, if only to stop a fight he knew he'd undoubtedly get dragged into; their normal fights were worse than his and Katara's on a bad day.

"I going to go down and bend it out of the way," Katara said cheerfully.

Big Brother Mode hit overdrive. "You're gonna what?!"

The sentence was spoken as the same time as Zuko's "No you're not."

Katara turned and looked at both of them with confusion. "How else am I gonna get it out of the way?"

Sokka fumed, "I don't care, but you're not going out on the ice. Bending or not, that too dangerous." He grabbed Katara by the arms and held her so she couldn't get away.

"I'll be fine," she said, pointing at her chest. "Master Waterbender, remember?"

"Still, I think the boys have a point," Iroh stated softly.

"No," Katara whined, "they're just being overprotective."

"Perhaps we should all go," was Hanae's contribution to the argument.

"No!" Katara yelped, "I can't bend you _all_ out of the water!"

"All of us go, or none of us do."

Sokka had to give Zuko credit; he sure knew how to shut Katara up. But at the same time, it irked him.

He sighed; he wanted to go home where things made sense.

"Fine, "Katara grumbled and took off her parka, throwing it huffily in Zuko's face. Her gloves weren't far behind. "You'd better not get in my way," she warned, glaring at them all. "Any of you."

She stormed off across the deck and slowly made her way down an anchor line. Sokka watched her go, and turned to Hanae when Zuko follow closely behind.

"What's her problem lately?" he asked, and thought it over quickly. "She's been so… bitchy."

"Sexual frustration," Hanae said so quietly he thought he misheard her. He must have misheard her. Please let him have misheard her.

"What?!"

The captain pushed up her glasses and turned away. "I do not make a habit of repeating myself." She was halfway across the deck when he turned to Iroh.

"What?!"

"I must be going deaf in my old age," the old man smile placidly. "I didn't hear a thing."

* * *

Katara quickly looked over her shoulder when her brother yelled in frustration. She laughed slightly and focused on the metal beneath her freezing fingers. "What's his problem?"

Zuko shrugged as he helped her with the harrowing climb to the ice below. "Hanae probably said something cryptic, and Uncle wouldn't help him with it."

"How do you know?"

He sighed in exasperation. "They do it to me all the time."

Katara had to smile at his tone. She was glad that he seemed happy. The war and the loss of his father had had a deep impact on him, and it looked like his surrogate family had picked up all the loose ends.

She thought to herself the long way down and felt very much in her element when her feet touched ice. Zuko jumped down beside her, followed shortly by Hanea and Sokka.

Iroh had chosen to stay on deck it seemed, for he called down to them "Good luck!"

Zuko waved back before rubbing his arms. She turned to look out to the ice and there was an 'oof' from behind her. Turning back, she saw Zuko covered in her brother's parka.

"Put it on," Sokka said begrudgingly.

"Why?" Zuko's voice was muffled by the thick fur, but the distain was clear as daylight.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from the deck, you baby!"

"I am not a baby," Zuko said, pulling the parka over his head anyway.

"You may not be a baby, but you're both being childish. Can we focus on the task at hand please?" she said, flicking the back of Sokka's head.

"Ow," her brother said and rubbed his injury. Zuko snickered before Hanae walked over and spanked his nose.

As Katara watched the display of affection, she turned her attention back to the ice. There was at least two hundred years of ice in the way of their departure from the South Pole. The ship was wedged between two huge ice caps, both of which would take her at least an hour to get out of the way.

If she did it the safe way, and picked off small pieces of ice at a time, she could slowly move the ship forward as they went.

Her other option was to just split the ice in two and push the ship backwards, allowing it to go around the ice floe. Going around would be faster, and it would take less effort. Katara turned and walked along the ship to the smallest section of ice at the back end, preparing to cut it and melt it into the water.

She planted her feet and slowly moved her hands side to side. She felt the ice responding and smiled: this was going to work much better. The ice dissolved in small patches, and she bended the water above her head, circling it around and depositing it back into the ocean.

"Whoa."

Zuko's voice made her blush and pride rose in her chest. He was impressed, and that made her day all the better. She reached out for another large chuck of ice, larger than before, and went about dissolving it while showing as little effort as possible. When the ice shuck was big enough to be moved, she lifted it above her head and held it there.

"Katara," her brother said, and she ignored him. Zuko's face was tilted up at the revolving ice; a very small smile crossed his lips.

Suddenly the ice jerked, and she looked down to see it cracking at her feet. She'd been careless; she'd taken away too much and it was going to split right under her. Within a second it shifted again, and she slipped. The ice she'd been holding above her head came crashing down right on top of her.

* * *

"Katara!" Both boys screamed her name. Both boys moved to jump in after her. And that wouldn't do.

Hanae took two steps to their one, and shoved Zuko back into Sokka, effectively toppling them both before diving head first into the freezing water.

And it was freezing.

Taking only a moment to adjust to the painful change in temperature, Hanae slowly made her way under the ice in search of the waterbender. Thankfully, the water was clear, and she found the girl within seconds. Getting out now that the ice was moving, would prove difficult.

She no longer knew where she was in respect to the hole Katara's bending had created. Everything above her was white and blue. Everything below was black and purple.

They were trapped.

Hanae had never panicked before and didn't plan to start now. She grabbed the girl and swam up until her numb fingers hit solid. Focusing everything she could muster into her hand, she slowly melted a hole in the ice. Very soon she felt another source of heat from above, and silently thank the Fire Lord for his assistance.

It wasn't long until they were out of the water and surrounded by her crewman.

Iroh's voice was above all the others.

"Leave the boys, they can take care of themselves," she shook the water out of her eyes and looked up at him. Iroh had taken full command of the crew and looked completely panicked. But as soon as she locked eye with him, she saw his face softened. "Get the women on deck. Katara is top priority."

If she hadn't agreed with him, she would have been upset. But Katara was in worse shape and wasn't awake to help herself. Hanae heard her crew calling out around her.

"Captain!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Enough," she said sharply, but not as loudly as she'd hoped to. She was not in the in the mood to be fawned over. Her vision started to blur and she couldn't seem to find her breath.

The last thing she saw was Iroh kneeling in front of her.

"I've got her. Let go."

So she did.

* * *

Two hours later, Iroh was still pacing outside of the infirmary. Not even tea could clam his nerves; he'd had three pots already, and it still wasn't working!

Sokka sat beside the door, his head resting on his knee, and Iroh wasn't sure if he was asleep or just in shock. The boy hadn't spoken since they'd gotten on deck.

No one knew were Zuko was. The moment he'd had gotten on board the Fire Lord had disappeared. Iroh knew where he might be, but didn't dare leave the hall; Zuko could take care of himself, and his girls needed him.

"Damn it!" Sokka slammed his fist against the hull and shock ripped Iroh from his thoughts.

"I told her not to do that!" the boy yelled, and hit the hull again. "I told her it was dangerous! And what does she do?" Iroh didn't respond because he knew it wasn't his place to. The boy lowered his head back to his knees and cried. "She drops a chuck of ice on her head. Dad's gonna kill me…" his voice cracked as he really started to cry, and Iroh couldn't help but smile.

The boy was worried sick, and Iroh could understand the feeling completely. The door opened slowly, and the ship's medic walked out with a sad smile on his face. Sokka was on his feet, wiping away his tears and stared the man down.

"Both the captain and the girl are fine, but they won't wake up for a while. Physically, the girl bumped her head pretty good and the Admiral has a coupled of broken fingers, but there's nothing too serious there."

Iroh knew better than to take that at face value. "What's the bad news?"

"We're doing all we can but we haven't been able to get either of them warm yet."

"Are they gonna be okay?" Sokka asked, appearing at Iroh right shoulder. "I mean, they're not going to…"

"No, no, they're fine," the medic said quickly. "Your sister will be awake up long before the Admiral. I'm sure she's fallen in these waters before. No offense, but your people are used to living in this climate. It's very difficult to get a cold firebender warm again without the use of their own inner spark."

Sokka nodded and looked away. Iroh heard a slight grumbling and knew the sound hadn't come from his own belly—he was full of tea.

"Maybe you should head down to galley," Iroh said, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder, "get some food in you."

"Are you coming with me?" the boy asked, and Iroh smiled ruefully.

"No, no, much as I'd like to, I would only be in the way." Iroh smiled and started walking the boy down the hallway. "Besides, I'm full of tea."

"You're always full of tea, old man." Sokka said with a small smile, before going down the hallway on his own.

"General Iroh?" the medic called, and Iroh turned back to him. "We were thinking of moving the women into their rooms. There's nothing more we can do for them here and that way when they do wake up, the surrounding will be more familiar."

"A fine idea," Iroh rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "I shall accompany Admiral Hanae to her quarters and be back for Master Katara."

"I'll take her."

The medic bowed quickly at the sound of Zuko's voice. Iroh turned to see his nephew standing in the darkness at the other end of the hallway. "Lord Zuko, I didn't see you-"

"At ease," the boy said smiling slightly, and took a step into the light. "I didn't want to be seen." Zuko walked over and stood beside Iroh, who looked up at the Fire Lord with interest. What was this?

"Have Master Katara taken to my cabin. I'll tend to her personally."

"My lord?" The medic was as confused as he should be, for Zuko had never shown any public interest in girl before.

"She is the ambassador for the Water Tribes," Zuko said calmly, and Iroh kept his mouth shut tight. "She was hurt on my watch. It is my duty as a gentleman to take care of her."

"Of course, my lord," the medic said, and gave Iroh a quick glance before walking back into the infirmary.

Iroh gave his nephew nothing but a raised eyebrow.

"What?" his nephew's tone had been almost innocent enough to convince his uncle, but the older man was not so easily convinced.

"She's sick and unconscious." The Fire Lord sounded hurt that Iroh's eyebrow should suggest such a thing. "What do you think I'm going to do, uncle? Take advantage of her?"

"You had better hide that smile Lord Zuko, before the medic comes back."


	4. Part 3

**Part Three: **

**Warning M rated for a reason people...**

* * *

Katara knew where she was before she opened her eyes. The sent of sandalwood met her nose as she sighed awake. Considering the last thing she'd felt had been stabbing pain, she welcomed the warm hands that rubbed her back gently, especially knowing whom they belonged to. She shifted into the soft pleasure of it and smiled. She heard a fire crackling near her and hazily wondered why the bed beneath her was so solid.

"Awake, I see," Zuko's voice was at a slight whisper, and she just smiled to herself, or at least smiled until her head throbbed with agony.

She moaned in pain, and he had the nerve to laugh at her. It was better than yelling, she supposed, and he didn't stop rubbing her back, so she couldn't get up to hit him. Not that she was sure she could move anyway.

She opened her eyes and became aware that she wasn't in a bed, like she'd thought, but rather halfway on Zuko's lap facing the fireplace in a room she didn't recognize.

Just as well, she thought as she moved her head around to look at him. He changed clothing, she noticed. No longer was he in royal clothing, but a simple cloth shirt and cloth pants, much like she and her brother wore throughout their journey with Aang. The sight of him took her breath away. His hair was down and it flowed over his shoulders, and his eyes glowed an even brighter amber as the light from the fire reflected off of them.

What was wrong with her? Had that hit to her head knocked something loose? She shook whimsical ideas like romance and satin sheets from her mind and closed her eyes again.

"You saved me again, didn't you?" she said, and wasn't sure what tone she had meant to use. Zuko made a noise somewhere between a frustrated sigh and a no. He adjusted his legs under her stomach.

"Hanae saved you from the water," he said, and she felt his warm hands move from her shoulders to her lower back.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked as she let him continue. "I haven't hurt myself too bad, have I?"

"No," he chuckled deeply, and she peeked up at him through one eye. "No, I'm doing this because I know you enjoy it."

"Oh," she closed her eye again and listened to the sound of the fire. That had been so stupid of her to do. Showing off like that could have gotten her killed. She was sure she'd never live it down, especially after doing it when her brother had told her it was dangerous.

"Was Sokka mad?" she asked quietly, and Zuko hands stopped for a moment.

"I…don't know." His response worried her, and she looked up at him again. He was staring into the fire, and she lifted her body and titled her head at him.

"Zuko?"

He shook his head and stopped moving. She sat up using her elbows when he shifted out from under her and stood up, walking over to the other side of the darkened room. Even though she was close to the fire, she still missed the warmth he had provided her and longed for him to come back.

There, on the side of the room he'd gone to, was a large desk. From where she was laying, she couldn't see it very well but it looked to be made out of wood. That surprised her, though she knew it shouldn't. Ever since Zuko had become Fire Lord, things about the Fire Nation had changed with its ruler.

He rummaged through the drawers as she watched him, wondering what he was looking for. Needing to go over to him, she sat up gingerly and found that it was hard to move her limbs. The movement caught his attention and he rushed back over to her, getting to his knees beside her and sweeping her into his lap again.

"Katara," he said warningly, and she just sagged against him.

"Do you know what this whole thing reminds me of?" she asked, and he huffed out a laugh.

"Yes," he said, and grabbed her chin in his fingers. "But this time it's different." He bent down to kiss her, and she readied herself for one of the forceful kisses he'd given her before.

But this kiss was special. It was sweeter; just as deep but more gentle. It surprised her, and she didn't really know what to do. When his tongue touched hers, she jerked away because she hadn't been expecting it.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried, and she shook her head. Why had that scared her? He'd used his tongue lots of times before, and it wasn't like she was disgusted by it.

"You've never kissed me like that before," she said, knowing that honestly was best in a situation like this. "It just… surprised me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and titled his head. "A good or bad surprise?"

She smiled and was glad that his reaction was to smile too. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, feeling all warm inside when he nuzzled her hand away and kissed her palm.

"Zuko," she said, not really understanding what was filling her up inside, not really knowing that she was trying to say to him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before a tiny movement at her knees caught her attention. His hands were balled into fists, and she looked back up at him, worried.

"Zuko?"

He took a deep breath and then looked at her and smiled. "Come on Katara; let's go bring you back to your room." He gently pushed her off of his lap, and she just stared at him as he stood up again. He reached down to her and offered her his hand. "I'm sure your brother's worried sick."

She nodded absently; that had been strange. She took his hand, and he picked her up much like he had in the past. But as she reached her full height, he sighed again and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and kissing her until she was breathless again.

"I just can't do it anymore," he said, and she gazed at him. He buried his head in her neck, and she laid her head against his hair, not really understanding what was going on but knowing he'd explain himself. "I just can't keep my hands off of you."

She giggled, and he let her down. "Katara, I have to warn you. I really want you right now." That stopped her giggling, and she stared at him. Had he really just said that? "And if you don't tell me to stop or run away, I'm afraid I just might take what I want." It wasn't a threat or even a joke.

It was promise.

Oh, she wanted to run. She'd wanted to run the first time he'd trapped her alone in that small hallway and taken her mouth without so much as a word in warning.

But, just like it had then, her fear gave way to curiosity.

And then, curiosity gave way to her own want.

She just looked into his eyes and kissed him, knowing that words no longer had any use. He sucked in a breath. When he picked her up and carried her back over to the fire, she closed her eyes and worried about what she was about to do. Was it too early? Were they going too quickly?

But even as the worries filled her head, facts and opinions counteracted them. They'd been in love for years. Wasn't Zuko the reason she'd never accepted any of those proposals? Wasn't he the one she'd been waiting for?

"Zuko," she said, and he put her down on her feet.

"You want me to stop," he said it as a statement, and she couldn't read his voice.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm scared." She clung to him, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm… kind of scared too," he said, and she lifted her eye to look into his. "I'm scared because you mean so much, and I'm afraid I'll lose you over something we should both enjoy."

"What do we do now?" she asked, not sure if she meant it generally or specifically. He smiled.

"Well, there's what my body is telling me to do, and there what's my mind telling me to do." He bent over and kissed her very gently. "Which should I listen to, Katara?"

She didn't know what had set him off, but he was suddenly a completely different Zuko. This Zuko had been invading her privacy the whole trip and very suddenly he was back. But this Zuko always went away when things got too serious. What if he went away this time too? Would it be too embarrassing to continue?

She closed her eyes and tried very hard to settle her raging insides. This was her choice, and she was going to make the right one. Nothing but her heart was on the line and so she had to make the decision. She took three deep breathes and let them out slowly.

"Neither," she said, and he looked at her confused. "You listen to me." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body into his. It didn't take long at all for him to respond.

This is what she wanted; this is what she would get. The warmth coming off of his body was amazing, and she wondered vaguely if he knew he was doing that. She let him explore her mouth with his own, and didn't stop him when he used his hands to explore her body in much the same way.

But she wasn't going to let him have all the fun; there were things she wanted to do to him too. When he stripped her of her first layer of clothing, she did the same. As her dress dropped on the floor, his shirt wasn't far behind.

She took a moment to enjoy the view before he took her mouth agian and pushed her backwards. Not really caring where she was going as long as it wasn't into the fire, she didn't miss a beat when her back hit the metal wall of the room. Very quickly, it seemed, Zuko had managed to get the only other piece of clothing between his bare chest and hers unwrapped and down with her dress on the floor.

His mouth never left hers, however, and when it did he latched onto her neck so tightly, she cried out in pleasurable pain. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, and she had no time to be embarrassed about her too large breasts that she used the wrappings to hide for most of her life in the first place.

His teeth found her shoulder, and he bit into her flesh hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough not to break skin. Then, his teeth moved along her collarbone and back to her neck on the other side. His mouth was all over, biting and nipping and taking. She lost herself the feeling of being completely controlled by another person, and found it highly enjoyable.

But what he was doing with his mouth was nothing compared to what he began to do with his hands. One slipped under her pants, down until he could slide it between her legs and all he had to do was rub her gently there, and her whole body reacted. She tried very hard not to moan, but the sound escaped her lips anyway.

The sound really got his attention.

He leaned back, and his eyes focused on hers with such intensity that if she could have backed up any further, she would have. When he picked her up, she yelped in both shock and delight. She noticed now that the room they were in was most likely his cabin, for though they left the room with the fire place, they didn't go into a hallway.

He carried her for only a few minutes before throwing her down on an incredibly soft pile of pillows and blankets. Not surprised to see the Fire Lord didn't make his bed in the morning, she giggled when he climbed in after her and immediately threw most of the covers to the floor.

He didn't wait for her to steady herself before climbing over to her and trapping her between him and the headboard.

"You know I'm not going to let you change your mind, right?" he asked and she smiled at him.

When he leaned down to kiss her again, she wrapped her arms around him and drew him up close. "Promise?" she pleaded, and his eyes filled with something she didn't recognize. He nodded only once before kissing her lightly and working his way down. He moved from her chin to her belly button, across her collarbone, through the valley between her breasts, and it seemed he didn't intend to stop there.

She closed her eyes and held her breathe. His hair whispered over her as he worked his way down, and it was amazing what he could do to make her want to whimper in pleasure. She didn't resist when he removed the lower half of her clothing and made only the slightest bit of noise when he began to undo the wrap around her middle and lower half.

She knew that it had to go, but to suddenly be so exposed was unnerving. The time for embarrassment was far behind her now, she thought as his fingers found their way between her legs again. He shifted so where he could sit beside her and gentle worked his fingers around her center, and knowing Zuko, he was judging her reactions.

Katara closed her eyes and let her body relax. This was something she wanted to do, and she had no regrets at all. Jumping when one of his fingers found the place she knew he'd been looking for, she gulped.

Slowly, lazily, in dipped inside and her stomach clenched in pleasure. That felt good, she thought and she grabbed his arm. He looked up at her and she took a deep breath before realizing this wrist. She was so scared; scare because her body was doing something she hadn't told it to do.

Scared because it was telling her it wanted something else, and she wasn't sure she could handle the something. When he began moving inside her again, she let those thoughts drift quickly out of her mind. She enjoyed his touch after fearing she would, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"This isn't far," she breathed, though why she was whispering she didn't know. His reached up to cup her check with his other hand. "My under things are off, but you're still half dressed."

She hope she didn't sound terrified. Zuko smiled gently at her and she was glad he' got the hint; she was as ready now as she was going to get.

He moved away to the end of the bed, slowly unfastening and sliding off his pants and anything under. She closed her eyes but only because she liked too much what she saw. He was well built, at the least, and the thought excited her. Seeing him fully exposed like she was gave her courage.

It both leveled the playing field and gave him most of the advantage.

She didn't run way when he moved around her. She didn't run when he slide between her legs and looked down at her for permission she wasn't sure she'd be able to give. Her whole body shook with anticipation and she closed her eyes to it, her heartbeat a drum in her ears.

When she opened her eyes, he was right there and he kissed her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back with just as much passion. When he finally slid inside her, she was glad there wasn't anything but fulfillment.


	5. Part 4

Part Four

* * *

Iroh awoke beside the Admirals bed and looked down at her gently. The worry he'd felt throughout the night had slowly drifted off with his sleep. He smiled when his eyes cleared because the younger woman was siting up in bed and looking over at him. 

"Good morning," he said, and yawned widely. He thought he saw the smallest of smiled cross her face before she moved to stand up. "Don't leave yout bed," he said and she shook her head before standing.

"Why not? I was merely sleeping."

"Do you not remember the ice floe?"

Hanae sighed and rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Of coursed I do. I'm fine." She drifted slowly over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She reached inside and grabbed a cream colored robe, pulling it on around her.

"How is the girl?" she asked, turning back and walking over to sit on the bed in front of him.

"I don't know yet," Iroh admitted guilty, and winched at the looked Hanae gave him.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't left my room once since I went to sleep?" her tone was filled with anger and something else he couldn't quiet place.

"I was worried about you, my dear; Katara _has_ someone to worry about her."

Hanae's eyes softened but she didn't smile. She stood up again and grabbed his arm. "Will you at least allow me to get dressed in private, old man?" she asked playfully and he smiled at her before walking with her to the door.

He bowed. "Of course. I would never invade a lady's privacy. Though, if you make me wait for too long, I may rush in thinking you hurt yourself again."

She pushed him out saying "I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

Five minutes later, Hanae walked out of her room, fully clothed and hating the fact that she couldn't use three of her fingers. Iroh was waiting and he bowed to her as she walked through her door. She nodded before h feel into step beside her, down the hallway and towards the middle of the ship. 

When she passed by the Fire Lord doors, however, she stopped because Iroh had stopped.

"What is it?" she asked before walking back to him.

The old man shook his head, a giant smile on his face. "My nephew did not come to check on you this morning, and it is almost noon."

Zuko had slept in? That wouldn't do at all. He had things do this morning, especially training that she had to make sure he caught up on. But it was the tone of voice Iroh had used that made her push him out of her way. "Then wake him up if you're so worried."

"No! Hanae wait!"

But she had already rapped on the door. She waited three seconds before pounding on it with her good hand. "Lord Zuko, do you know what times it is? Just because you are Fire Lord does not give you permission to sleep in on my ship! You have your own chores to do!"

There was only one reply. "Busy!"

Hanae would have broken down the door for his cheekiness if a girlish giggle hadn't followed the statement. Shock filled her and then something else.

She turned to Iroh slowly, and the old man was holding his face in his hands.

Hanae took a deep breath. "Is Mistress Katara in her brother's room this morning?" she asked, and Iroh just stared back.

"I…" he started and looked up at her, before shifting his gaze to the door behind her, "I do not think so."

Hanae turned around to look at the door, before an emotion filled her up so quickly she had to let it out.

"Yes!"

* * *

Sokka's first trip that morning was to the infirmary. When he got there and they turned him away saying his sister wasn't there, he'd nearly broken down the door before stomping off. 

If she wasn't here and she wasn't in their room, where was she?

He tried the bridge. Nope, no Katara.

He tried the galley. No Katara.

He tried the soldier's quarters, and, thank the Spirits, no Katara.

Damn this infernal ship, he thought. Why did it have to be so big? If no one had seen her, he'd spend the whole day looking for her.

Which he eventually ended up doing, because he couldn't find Uncle Iroh or Hanae either. Or Zuko for that matter. Why did it seem like everything and every one was hiding his sister from him?

He knew she was alright because after one trip around the vessel he'd assaulted the medic again. This time he got out that she was being taken care of, though he forgot to say where and refused to answer the door again.

Why did it seem like the man had already been threatened once this morning?

Not as much in a panic as before, though still quite angry, Sokka spent the next couple of hours looking everywhere and talking to everyone. No one seemed to know where she was.

About halfway through the afternoon he finally found Iroh leaving a small room that held daily supplies.

"Uncle Iroh!" Sokka called, and ran up beside the old man. "I've been looking everywhere for Katara. Have you seen her?"

The old man's face burst into a smile and Sokka took a step back. "Mistress Katara is with Admiral Hanae, Lord Zuko, and until recently, myself." He pulled Sokka's arm and led him down a corridor that Sokka had never been before, nor knew existed. "We've been playing Pai Sho almost all afternoon in the captain's cabin."

Of course there was a place on this ship he wouldn't be able to find, Sokka thought in frustration. And of course it was the only place his sister would be.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" he cried and Iroh laughed amusingly.

"I suppose no one knew. I would have come to find you earlier but I assumed you'd be training the men."

"Yeah, right," Sokka said. The whole ship was just against him. He'd even passed this way earlier that morning and that hallway hadn't been there.

Or had that been a different hallway?

"Argh! Why is this ship so huge?!"

Iroh laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Sokka just waved him off and followed behind, defeated.

When he saw Katara, Zuko, and Hanae seated around the large Pai Sho table, he breathed a sigh of relief before rushing over to this sister and knocking her on the head

"Ow!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. "Hey, what?"

"That was for not telling me where you were! I was worried sick after that stunt with the ice!"

"Why?" she actually sounded confused, "It was just water, Sokka, Master-"

"Waterbender," he finished begrudgingly and she smiled at him. He sat on the floor beside her and pouted. "Yeah, yeah. I know." At least she'd been safe, he thought, though he was still angry with her for not coming to get him.

He watched for the next hour while she and Hanae finished their game. She was happy, he thought as the conversation turned to the ships newest activity. Music night.

"The whole ship comes out for it." Iroh was saying as soon as Sokka was paying attention again. "You two missed it last week, but this week you _must_ attend."

Katara sighed and smiled over at him. "But what will we do? I don't know how to play an instrument."

Zuko actually laughed and Sokka gave him a look. "Neither do I," the Fire Lord said, and moved his next piece. "But that doesn't stop Uncle from forcing to me play sometimes." He reached across the table and lightly brushed her hand. "It's just one big mess where everyone comes and fools around. It is more like a party then a concert."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. Zuko had just touched his sister. He didn't like that at all. He looked out the porthole and noticed it was getting dark. Perfect.

"Hey Katara," Sokka said and stood up. "Didn't you want to practice when got dark out?"

Katara looked up at him and then at the porthole. She nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for reminding me." She stood up and smiled apologetically before moving one last piece and turning to Hanae.

"I'll take over," the older women said and Zuko moaned. "Quiet," Hanae said. "You were losing anyway."

* * *

Katara hoped Zuko wasn't angry with her. Her brother was just too smart, and after the Fire Lord had reached out to her like that, she was worried Sokka might have noticed something. 

She spent the next hour bending under the moonlight, her brother watching her from the other side of the deck

Did Sokka know? She worried over it as she saw him watching her, a confused look on his face. What would he do if he found out?

She repeated a move a few times just to get it right. He'd get angry at least, she thought. He might even get so angry he wouldn't talk to her.

But that wasn't fair, she thought angrily. It was her choice to make! He had no right to get mad. She moved her arms around her head turned a small ball of water into snow, and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he yelled, and she glared at him. "What was that for!"

"For looking at me like that!" she yelled back.

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like I've done something wrong!"

He sighed and rushed over to her so quickly she took a step back. He was definitely mad, but she wasn't so sure it was at her anymore. "Look, Katara, I'm not a bender, so I couldn't say if you've done something wrong, but you're definitely distracted." He hugged her and she sighed. "What's wrong?"

No, she thought, he wouldn't be mad at her. And even if he was, he'd understand. She should stop feeling guilty for making the right choice. Her brother would think whatever it was that he would think, and it was her fault that his opinion would matter the most.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," she said quietly, and he released her. She looked up at him, and Sokka smiled.

"It's about time," he said and she laughed lightly.

"It's really important that you hear me out first, before you say anything," she said.

"I can try-"

"No, you have to promise!" She had to have his promise. She wasn't sure how she would tell him that one of the people he hated most in the world had become her first lover; had always been her first love.

He looked at her; his look of amusement was gone. "I promise."

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did, Iroh's voice called from across the deck.

"Are you two coming? Music night is about to start!"

She closed her eyes, and look up at her brother. Sokka wasn't looking at Iroh, he was still looking at her as if the older man didn't exist.

"Katara?" he asked gently, and worry filled her. What would he say? How could she explain?

"I... I'll tell you after," she said and ran away.

* * *

Iroh watched as the girl ran past him, and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. Worried that he might have interrupted something important, he looked back out over the night to Sokka, whose hands were at his side. 

"She's hiding something from me," he said and Iroh folded his hands into his robe. It was a question, no matter how much it sounded like a statement.

"Yes."

Sokka didn't look surprised, but he did turn to look at him. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You won't tell me." This one wasn't a question, but Iroh answered it anyway.

"Correct."

"She's not leaving the South Pole for good, is she?" the warrior asked and Iroh wondered what made him think that. Had the boy figured it out already? Maybe, but…

"I couldn't say."

Sokka sighed and looked up at the moon. "What do I do?" he asked, and Iroh wasn't sure who he was talking to. He sighed again and turned back to Iroh, a sad smile on his face. "She said she'd tell me after, so I guess I'll wait."

Iroh nodded and motioned for the boy to follow him. Iroh knew was it was like to feel worry over a decision he had absolutely no control over. This boy and his sister were close, and her decision would affect him as much as it did her. At least Katara had tried to tell him.

The party, as his nephew had called it, was in full swing by the time they got down to the lowest deck. Most of the crew was there and Iroh immediately went over to Hanae, who was obviously comforting a worried Katara. Sokka didn't follow him, and Iroh had to give the boy credit for that.

"General Iroh," Hanae said in greeting and bowed.

"Hi," Katara said sadly, and Iroh rubbed her arm. "I'm going to go over there now," she said and wondered off into the crowd of soldiers.

"She's really worried," Hanae offered. "She's afraid her brother will hate her."

"She doesn't seem to know that he could never do that," Iroh said and took a place beside the younger firebender.

"Has Lord Zuko told you what he plans on doing tonight?" she asked him, and Iroh sighed. It was a good move for the Fire Lord, but he had to hate the timing. Katara would be thrilled if her brother was happy for her.

Or it could ruin everyone's night.

"Here we go," Hanae said and took a step back.

Iroh saw the Fire Lord walk right in the middle of the crowd of soldiers. He couldn't stand on anything, but the look on his face said enough; he had something to say.

A hush fell over the crowd and they waited for it.

"I have an announcement," Zuko said, his voice strong and clear.

Hanae looked for Katara and saw the girl over by her brother. She wasn't to him yet, but she was working her way over there.

"I've have been Fire Lord for three years, and my people have been good to me. You all have been good to me." He paused and looked around the room. Hanae knew he was looking for Katara so when they locked eyes, she titled her had in the girl's direction. Zuko nodded and continued. "I feel like this ship is a second home to me, so when I discovered I had made this decision I wanted the announcement to be here."

He locked eyes with Hanae again and she bowed slightly in thanks. Iroh took a step forward and she put a hand on his arm. Zuko walked towards Katara, who stopped in her tracks to look over at him. Sokka looked between the two and narrowed his eyes.

This was either going to be funny, or not pretty at all.

"Katara," Zuko said as soon as he got to her, and the girl looked like someone had slipped an eel-snail into her dress, "I wanted to know if you'd do me the pleasure of being Fire Lady at my side."

She watched the shock register in the siblings face's at almost exactly the same moment. Iroh took a deep breath and gulped.

But as Katara turned to her brother, the warrior just smiled. "How did I miss that?"

Iroh let out a laugh and Hanae smiled to herself.

* * *

Of course. Sokka thought to himself. It was just his luck to have his little sister marry the Fire Lord.

When Katara looked to him, he wantd to shake his head. He wanted to... but the plea in her eyes was something he'd never be able to ignore. Sokka nooded and when he saw the happiness in his sister's eyes, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"I'd be honored," Katara said as she stepped forward and kissed Zuko full on the lips. It hurt, but Sokka suddenly knew that it wasn't the first time they'd kissed.

He looked around his sister to Zuko, and saw the amazement in the Firelord's seyes. He'd expect Sokka to object, that much had been clear. But his soon to be brother nodded his head in thanks and Sokka just smiled.

"If you hurt her, I will have to kill you though," he said, and the whole room broke out into laughter.

* * *

**This is where my author notes go. Enjoy!**

Okay.

So this was the last part, but I'm adding more! It will go all the way until the Zutara wedding, and then I'll post the rest of the Sequel!


	6. Part 5

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Conquest: Part 5

The soft feel of lips touching her own woke Katara from a peaceful dream. She recognized his scent long before she opened her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. He chuckled deep in his throat before she felt the comfortable weight of him shifting to cover her body.

"You know at this rate, I'll never get out of here," he said as soon as she released his mouth.

"You started it," she said groggily and licked his cheek, feeling very panthercat-like.

"Katara, do you know how happy I am to have you right now?" he asked and the statement turned her bright red. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance because he covered it with his own.

She let the warm feeling spread around her, giving in to her want of him, and giggled when he rubbed his fingers slightly under her rib cage.

The moment didn't last long as a knock sounded at the door to this cabin study, and the Fire Lord cursed silently.

"I'll be right back," he said, and she reluctantly released him.

The warmth that had come off of both him and her own desire for him went away slowly, leaving her cold and slightly embarrassed.

She heard talking in the other room and decided that her lack of clothing might be awkward if anyone decided to walk into Zuko's bedroom. She sighed, slipping out of the warm bed and tiptoed over to the wardrobe in the corner, pulling open the wooden doors and rummaging around inside for something suitable to wear.

She found an old pair of pants that, if tide tightly at the legs, would fit her perfectly. She wondered if there was a law against her lover having the same size waist, and grabbed one of his shirts before pulling them on.

She folded her arms across her chest because it was easier than tying on all that bandaging and poked her head out of the doorway, looking into the study area. She smiled when she saw that it was just Hanae, and walked in, not even bothering to cover her chest anymore.

"Master Katara," the captain said, looking passed Zuko and over to her. "Good morning." The women pushed her glasses up her nose, and looked back at Zuko.

"Katara," he said and motioned for her to come to his side. "There's something you should look at."

Katara walked over, wondering what it was, and slipped under his arm, placing it over her shoulders. The motion had become a normal one over the last couple of weeks together on the Red Rain, and she welcomed any contact she could get with him. He frowned down at the scroll that was laid out on the table.

Katara read it over quickly before looking up at Hanae with worry. "They already know where engaged?" Katara asked, bewildered.

"It seems so," the older woman said and pushed up her glasses.

"That's not bad though, right?" Katara asked and looked up at Zuko.

"No," he said, smiling sadly down at her, "it's just a little sooner than expected. I didn't realize the men would tell their families so quickly. Though, I really should have."

"It is big news," Hanae added, and Zuko's head moved up and down only slightly. "We have some major damage control when we get back though," the Admiral said and Zuko sighed.

Katara furrowed her brow at the older woman. "Damage control?"

"Yes," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Unfortunately, the Fire Nation has always had a-" she paused, as if searching for the right word, "-a problem with the other nations. Water Tribes especially," she pushed up her glasses and gave Katara a look, "I'm sure you understand why." Her voice was toneless, but her look conveyed all the anger her voice did not.

Katara huffed. Opposing elements: need any more be said? She'd known a long time ago that her and Zuko's relationship would be hard- harder than anyone else's. As she thought back into their past, she remembered the couple they'd met on All Spirits Day over three years ago, a couple that was Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. They'd been in love and had been for years. She looked to Zuko and smiled at him.

"Will they really have that big of a problem with me, Zuko?" Katara asked, wanting to hear reassurance come from his mouth. His opinion was all that mattered to her.

He shook his head and her heart leaped. "It doesn't matter what they think," he said and she looked down when his hand balled into a fist. "I'm not letting anything tear you away from me again. Let alone politics." He smiled wickedly. "That's the only problem they have, right Hanae?"

"Correct, my lord," the captain answered, and Katara smiled. Zuko could handle that, she thought. And even if he couldn't, Hanae and uncle Iroh could most definitely help him enough to accomplish anything.

* * *

"You can't just get married, my lord," the old man was saying, and he wasn't unaccompanied in his thoughts. He was only one of nine men and one woman who sat directly in front of the Fire Lord's throne.

Feeling completely apprehensive about the whole thing, Katara watched as eight of the nine generals gave her dirty looks masked behind interest. She sat directly at the end of the set up, and if there'd been a table, she'd be at the head. Iroh sat immediately to her right, the only man who seemed to care.

Hanae hadn't said much, her face was clear and emotionless. She seemed to be waiting for something. She moved only once and that was to place her gasses higher on her nose.

"Really?" Zuko's voice was low. Katara looked up to his throne hidden behind flames. The fire that surrounded him was as low as his voice, but knowing him, that didn't mean he wasn't upset. She felt righteous anger rising up inside her.

"There are…ceremonies and… and steps to be taken," another man said, his face full of apprehension.

"How long," Zuko asked with a calm and malevolent voice. Katara felt like he'd just set a trap.

"My lord?"

Zuko didn't move when the grin spread across his face. Iroh spoke up, and Katara got the feeling it was because he knew Zuko would say something dangerous. "How long would it take to make these steps?" Zuko's uncle gave the Fire Lord a quick glance.

"A month, at the least," the old general said, and gave Uncle a confused look, "but surely you're not thinking of-"

"You're all excused for now," Zuko said without as much as moving a finger.

The old man was smart, Katara thought; he left without saying another word. The other generals weren't far behind and Katara wondered briefly if Zuko had meant her as well.

"My lord, you may be angry, but you are not stupid." Hanae was saying as she turned back to the throne. Zuko wasn't sitting anymore; he had stood and was pacing back and forth. "You knew this was coming didn't you?"

"There are certain ceremonies one must have in order to be married," Iroh said as he too stood to look up at Zuko. "For the Fire Lord, those ceremonies that are mainly skipped in the present time are a tradition that many would find offensive if broken."

"That's what you meant by damage control isn't it?" Katara said directing the question at Hanae.

"Yes," the admiral sighed, and pushed up her glasses. "Unfortunately, Zuko's announcement on my ship was only the second step, and completely out of order."

Out of order, she thought. "What was the first step supposed to be?"

"Asking your family for their permission."

"But Sokka- "

"Your father, Katara," Iroh said and he turned to her with a sad smile on his face, "is what Hanae means by family."

"My dad?" The statement confused her. Her father was all the way at the North Pole, an ambassador there with a new life outside of battle.

"Tradition says Zuko must travel there alone and ask for your hand in person," Iroh said, rubbing his beard.

"By alone you mean…?" Katara started.

"He can take anyone with him but you." Hanae said with a scoff. "It prevents your virtue from being questioned."

"My what?" Katara choked. "But we've been in each others company for well over a month on your ship, Hanae. Being together then is the same as being together now, the only difference was-" she paused, and remembering they hadn't really been alone. "Oh," she said and put her hand on her forehead. "Sokka."

"Yes, your brother would be proof of a chaperon." Hanae didn't need to say what they were both thinking; her whole face spoke it loud and clear. And such a good job he did at his duties too.

The blush that colored her face must have tipped off both Zuko and Uncle because the Fire Lord blushed and Iroh choked back a laugh.

"Too bad the young man has already left to visit the Kysohi warriors," the general said, the hand covering his mouth didn't quite hide his smile.

"When did he say he'd be back?" Katara asked out loud, but already new the answer. A month. That's how long he'd taken to visit the village. How long would it take him to get there, get a message, and then come back? A lot longer than a month.

As Zuko made his way down the stairs to the right of his throne, she closed her mind off to her thoughts. Katara really didn't want to stay here in the palace while Zuko went all the way to the North Pole to ask for her father's permission to marry her. But she also knew that Sokka had been looking forward to his visit to the island, or rather to Suki, for a lot longer than she'd been waiting to finish her marriage with Zuko.

"You should go now. I'll wait here," she said quietly, knowing they'd all been waiting for her to make a decision. She took a deep breath and tried to smile like nothing was brothering her. "If you ride Appa, it shouldn't take you more than a few days each way right?" she tried very hard not to sound annoyed at the decision. "Not to mention the North Pole would be happy to see Aang again."

The others stared at her for a long second, before Iroh nodded. She felt so alone at that moment that it hurt to look at Zuko. Why was this so hard anyway? All she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life at his side. A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up into the Fire Lord's eyes, and he bent to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she shook her head. "I knew this would be hard, but not as complicated as it has become. I should have made plans sooner."

The laugh that rose from Iroh made them both spin to look at him. "No," the old man said. "I think that this, though more complicated, is a lot better than the traditional way."

When she and Zuko looked at him with confusion, Hanae stepped in. "The traditional way of asking for her hand would have had Katara being the last to know." She pushed up her glasses and looked directly at Zuko. "We all know how much of a problem that might have caused."

Yes, Katara thought, they all did. She didn't know what she would have done if Zuko had announced to the world of his intention to marry her without even speaking to her first. Not to mention what her tribe and her family would have done. At least this way they knew she WANTED to marry him.

"Zuko" she said quickly, now that she'd thought about it. "My father might not understand."

Zuko laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Really? I hadn't thought of that."

She huffed and hit him on the arm. "I'm serious. Here," she said and reached up to take off her mother's necklace. "Take this with you and show it to my father. Along with a letter I plan to write, this should be enough proof that I want this as much as you do."

Zuko looked at the necklace she held out to him, and nodded gravely. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing the necklaces' history.

"If you're going to be my husband, I must have trust in you." she smiled and kissed him, bringing him close, "But if you lose it, I will sic both my brother and father on you."

Iroh chuckled at the exchange and held out a hand for Hanae to take. "So, shall we leave these two alone to say their goodbyes and ready your ship for departure once again?" He asked, and the admiral nodded, taking the offered hand.

"That would be a good idea."

They walked out of the room just as Zuko pulled Katara into as deep kiss. "Being away from you for so long is going to kill me."

She laughed because she knew he was exaggerating. "I love you, you know." She said quietly.

Zuko sighed and suddenly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "If you're going to ask me do this, I guess I get something in return, now don't I?" he said as he walked back towards the innermost chamber of the war room.

She was laughing so hard she found it hard to respond. "You are so dead when you get back," she said and let him carry her away, towards something they both really needed.

* * *

**This is where my author notes go. Enjoy!**

Okay!! Back by popular demand, I'm extending this is cover all the way until Zuko and Katara's wedding.

I hope you like it and I'll see you all later!

P.S:I hope to post another chapter by tomorrow.


	7. Part 6

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

**Part Six**

****

"It seems that everything is in order," Iroh said as he turned to shut the door to Hanae's cabin behind him. "Everything should be ready for departure by morning,"

The captain merely nodded, not looking up from the Pai Sho board in front of her. Iroh folded his arms in front of him and let the sleeves of his robe fall into place over his hands.

"Hanae?" he asked quietly, walking forward towards the younger woman and taking a seat on the other side of the board.

"Lord Zuko seems to be happy about his upcoming nuptials, despite the set backs," she said vaguely and reached out to take her tiles from the board, absently placing one piece down, initiating a game.

Not one to turn down a friendly game of Pai Sho, Iroh undid the bag tied at his waist and picked one tile, sitting in on the board as well. Hanae set another piece down quickly, her eyes still staring at the board as if it was moving.

"Our Fire Lord has much to be happy about," the general said after a few more moves.

He watched as Hanae nodded slightly. "I was planning on sending you along with him. Alone," he said, looking over at her once again. "I think I would be of much better use here at the palace with the Lady Katara."

She didn't respond, only placed another tile on the board. Their game was going well, he supposed; she was already falling for one of his traps. It was then that he knew she wasn't really concentrating.

She sighed before cursing when he sprung his trap. "Take them," she said angrily as she flicked the tiles he'd won over to his side of the board.

"It's just a friendly game, Admiral," Iroh said placidly, pushing the pieces back unto her side. "I wouldn't take any of your hard earned tiles away from you, even if I had won fair and square." He smiled and looked at her with understanding, "This wedding is taking its toll on all of us."

She finally looked up at him and sighed. "You know me that well, old man?" she asked and hung her head. At the moment, she was very different from the Hanae he'd watched grow up, but he did understand the reason behind her depression without even needing to ask.

"Hanae," Iroh said softly, wanting to reach out across the board and place his hand on hers. But knowing Hanae as well as he did, it would do no good. Only Hanae could make Hanae feel better. "It's been almost ten years and I still wake up at night thinking about him."

Hanae raised her head to look at him in the eyes, and Iroh knew that tears were where she looked. Her own eyes softened slightly, but she didn't cry, exactly like he'd known she wouldn't.

"Zuko's wedding is great news, for everyone. But, it's just…" she trailed off, and closed her eyes, sliding down to lay her arms across the board, "hard," she finished.

Iroh sighed and smiled sadly. "Maybe you should quit the Navy," he said, taking a tile in his hand and running his fingers over it.

"General Iroh," Hanae stated in a warning tone, but he wouldn't give up after only that.

"And maybe," he said, leaning across the table at her, "just maybe, find yourself a young man of your own."

"Iroh," she said again, her voice more severe.

"Settle down into a new life," he continued, watching her hands curl into fists on the table. "Maybe start a fami-"

"Father!" she yelled at him, slamming her palms into the table and knocking a few of her titles to the floor. She looked up at him with fiery eyes, and he just stared back in shock. "Lu Ten was the only man I'd ever consider marrying," she said, shifting her gaze down at the tiles on the floor, "and any thoughts of family died with him."

Her statement filled him with pride; Iroh was pleased that the woman he'd seen grow from a small child unto a strong woman was back. He did, however, shake his head. "You have a family, Hanae, right here," he said and did reach across the table to place a hand over hers. "My son may not have been able to marry you like he planned, but you have always been a daughter to me. As much my daughter as Zuko is my son."

She looked up at him, and placed her hand over his. "I know," she said softly, and he knew she would be all right for now. "Thank you."

* * *

Katara could barely breathe when Zuko hurried her out of the room. The back chamber had been empty when they'd arrived, but not for long. She was sure the servant that had walked in would be spreading rumors about the Fire Lord's girlish figure all over the palace by the end of the night. Zuko was very slim, Katara knew, but the armor and clothing he wore made him a lot less slim to the common eye.

He was already pulling on his top layer of armor, alternately pushing her forward and snapping pieces into place. "That was _not_ funny," he growled as they moved down the hallway at a half-run.

"You're right, it wasn't funny," she said, barely able to suppress her giggles, "it was hilarious."

"You only find this amusing because you weren't the one who was half naked."

She had no argument for that.

Katara was full out laughing by the time they got most of the way down the hallway. She felt a little guilty after a while, but it wasn't very long until Zuko stopped pushing and fell into a good laugh of his own.

"I'm never going to forgive you for that," he said after he caught his breath.

"Why?" she said after panting in a lungful of air. "That was your idea,"

"I'm talking about the laughing part," the Fire Lord said, pulling down his ruined top knot and tying his hair back into a simple ponytail. "Your giggles are contagious."

She smiled at him and took his face in her hands. A thought occurred to her and she hoped it didn't sound too cliché. "Yeah, well, you're quite contagious yourself," she said and kissed him lightly on the mouth. When he pulled her closer, she was no longer worried about anything but his mouth.

"I hate you," he murmured against her lips and she grinned at him. The sound of a door closing down the hallway had Zuko cursing as he pulled them into an empty room.

"Okay," he huffed, closing the door quietly behind him, "I have got to get away from you or I'll never get everything ready in time," he said as he kissed her again.

She smiled and laughed cheerfully. "Where should I go?" she asked, and Zuko took a step back.

"There are guest rooms in the northern wing," Zuko said after thinking it over for a minute. "The Avatar has his own apartment directly across the courtyard from them; all of the ambassadors do when they come to visit. You'll get your own until we're married, and then you'll, of course, live with me in the Royal Suites."

"So, for now I have my own set of rooms?" she asked, just to make sure. She didn't want to think about becoming royalty just yet; she'd avoided the subject the whole way here and she wasn't going to let the thought scare her now.

"Yes." He drew her in for another kiss, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, and I promise you I won't be gone for long. If it means riding that infernal beast to the North Pole and back-" he grumbled, looking down at the ground and then back up at her, "-then so be it."

Katara smiled at Zuko's nickname for Appa. Aang had told her of it many times, and she knew that the Fire Lord did not like flying at all.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him close. "I know that this is hard for you."

He straightened up and smiled a small smile at her. "But it will still be worth it in the end."

She blushed and he put a hand on her cheek. "I have to go see to some important matters," he said seriously. "I only had a few minutes to spare as it was. I'll see you at dinner around dark." He took her hand in his own and smiled at her, "I'll be sure to send the Avatar or Hanae or Uncle out to find you. Don't worry about getting lost; as long as you don't leave the palace, someone will be always be able to tell you where to go."

She nodded as he opened the door and took a step out into the hallway, "I'll see you in a couple of hours, my lady," he said and kissed her palm.

She blushed again and whispered goodbye as he walked down the hallway and out of her sight. Sighing contently, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, leaning her head against it.

She decided she'd better find her rooms and made her way out of the hallway and into a small garden just outside of a couple of large brass doors. Walking out into the sun light, Katara felt happy about her choice to come here. The palace was beautiful, even if it had once belong to and enemy.

"Katara!" called a very familiar voice from above her and she looked up just in time to see a shadow fall across her field of vision.

Taken up in a swish of air before she could react, Katara found herself in the arms of the powerful airbending Avatar. She giggled and hugged Aang tightly around the neck without a second thought; she hadn't seen or heard from him since he visited the South Pole a little over six months ago.

"I missed you!" she said as she let him go, looking up into the eyes of the much taller teenager. He'd grown a lot in the last four years, sprouting to an inch above her height and still growing. "I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you right when we got here. We'd barely gotten off the ship and were pulled into an emergency meeting in the war room."

Aang laughed and shook his head. "It's okay," he said and then some of the light in his eyes died. "Sokka explained things to me before he left."

His normal smile wasn't on his face and Katara felt nervousness fill her stomach. There was no doubt he'd knew what the meeting had been about, and she waited anxiously for him to ask her if it was true. She knew he'd ask, and when he released her from his hug, she set herself up for the worst.

But he didn't say anything, he just looked at her with sad eyes, and she swallowed hard.

They seemed to stare at each other for a long time before she tilted her head. "Ah, where's Toph?" she asked looking around and half expecting the earthbender to appear out of no where. She and Aang had been spending most of their free time together traveling the world and helping rebuilt what was left after the war.

"She is still in Omashu," he said sadly, rubbing his nose, "helping re-establish things in the Earth Kingdom. Bumi and his followers have managed to get most of the smaller villages in order, but Toph was still asked to stay behind."

"Aang," she started and he sighed before turning away.

"I have to go," he said coldly, and snapped open his staff when she tried to speak. "It was nice seeing you, even if you're not here to see me."

She made a quick sound but before she could respond, he was gone, up into the air and out of her voice's reach. She watched him fly away and felt such guilt that it hurt her to breathe.

"Aang," she said sadly and hung her head.

* * *

**Here is where my authors notes go. Enjoy!**

There! Finally, back-story!

If anyone is confused, feel free to ask a question! I do not mind answering serious questions.

I hope you like it!

Reveiw? Please?!

-smile-


	8. Part 7

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 7

Hanae watched as the young waterbender stirred her tea slowly, not really looking out of the window but still facing it. The admiral had wondered at first why the girl would take the long trip to visit her on the ship, but as soon as they sat down and no conversation had started, Hanae had figured it out: Katara was lonely.

Well, it did make plenty of sense. It was only the mid afternoon and Lord Zuko was most likely stuck in meetings or buried chest-deep in paperwork. He wouldn't get any time off until around dark when dinner was brought into his office, but then training began at sundown.

Hanae had been wondering the whole trip home if either of the young lovers knew what they were getting into. Her own arranged marriage had, luckily enough, been to a good childhood friend; she would never understand why anyone would willingly go through something this harrowing just to be man and wife.

"So," Katara said after almost twenty minutes of silence, "what's your plan for getting to the North Pole?"

Hanae placed one hand on the table in front of her and looked over her tea at the girl. "It's no complicated at all," she said, and being the thorough Admiral she was, reached under the table for the map she'd left there the night before. Spreading the map out in front of her, Hanae held it down with one hand and pointed to the Fire Nation.

"Asking the Avatar to take the Fire Lord was a good plan, and so far everything is following that plan. Because of the time constrains on this engagement," she said, sarcastically referring to Lord Zuko's and Lady

Katara's want to get married as soon as possible, "going by Fire Navy ship would be ridiculous; the trip would take weeks, maybe even a couple of months." Katara's set down her tea and leaned forward over the chart and nodded in agreement.

Hanae rolled up the map. "I'm not, however, allowing Lord Zuko to go into the heart of the Northern Water Tribe by himself. They are not you and your brother, and I do not trust them with his life."

Katara gave her a look of slight indignation but didn't say anything. The Fire Nation and Water Tribes had been enemies for a hundred years, and no one was going to argue that fact. "What about Aang?" the waterbender asked, "He wouldn't let anything happen to Zuko. They might not be on the best of terms but…" Katara trailed off and slowly put her head down on the table.

Hanae waited for her to continue and realized that if she didn't press the girl, she'd never say anything. "Master Katara," Hanae said, reaching across the table to put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "you didn't come all the way out here just to ask me about the trip, did you?"

Katara groaned and shook her head, her forehead never leaving he table.

"Master Katara," Hanae said, and tried to fill her voice with her sincerity. "I am your comrade and if there is anything bothering you I'd like to help."  
Katara sighed and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "It's just hard," the girl said after a few seconds.

The statement hit home with Hanae. What about this was Katara feeling uncertain about?

"All I wanted was to be with Zuko," Katara said softly, taking Hanae by surprise. "Now, there's all this debating and everybody's mad at me. Aang's not talking to me anymore, my brother left without saying goodbye- and who knows if he'll be back in time for the wedding! And now Zuko's leaving and I can't go with him!"

Hanae thought about not saying anything at all, but after thinking it over for a few minutes, the admiral realized that the girl had just uprooted her whole life to be with the Fire Lord, and if what she said was true, had lost everything and everyone she knew and loved in the process. She deserved to be a little selfish, and she deserved be comforted.

"The Avatar is not speaking to you?" Hanae focused on one problem at a time, and this fact surprised her most of all.

Katara looked up at her. She sighed and nodded her head. "He got… upset at me this morning and I haven't been able to find him all day," she said, and Hanae narrowed her eyes. "He's running away from me and I don't know why!" Her anger was a good sign; at least she was depressed anymore, Hanae thought

"And your marrying the Fire Lord wouldn't have anything to do with that?" Hanae stated matter-of-factly, and when Katara blushed furiously, Hanae knew she'd hit the nail on the head. Not that it had been hard to figure out.

"Aang once told me that he loved me when were kids," Katara started, folding her arms on the table and placed her chin on them. "I brushed it off as a crush and he never said anything like it again. But after Zuko started traveling around with us, Aang turned cold for a few weeks," she paused and looked at the window again.

"I think Aang figured out then that I loved Zuko. He confronted me about the time we spent together after Sho had captured us, and I told him the whole story… everything except that Zuko said he'd come back for me."

Hanae said nothing as she let the information sink in. She'd known after only that one night she'd spent with them that the boy had been in love with Katara, so to hear that didn't really surprise her.

"I thought at first that he was still in love with me, but…" the waterbender stopped, looking down at the table. "But he has Toph now; why would he be? After all this time?"

Hanae shrugged her shoulders slightly and shook her head. "Our first loves are never really forgotten. He may just need a little more time to adjust to this sudden turn of events."

Katara's eye filled with sadness, and she buried her head in her arms. "I hope that is all that's wrong," Katara mumbled after a few seconds, and then sat up straight when a loud ringing filled the ship. Hanae stood up and walked over to the window, peering outside at the darkening sky. The dinner bell rang at this time every night, she thought, and wondered when it had become dusk.

"Looks like dinner is served," Hanae turned back to Katara. The girl was smiling sadly and looking out at the sky. "Will you be joining us on the ship tonight, my lady?"

"No," Katara said happily and stood up. "Zuko said he'd eat dinner with me tonight, so I'm gonna head back to the palace now. Thanks you Hanae," she said bowing to the admiral, and then standing quickly to look her in the eye. "And stop calling me lady! Master is uncomfortable enough coming from you"

Hanae smirked slightly and bowed. "As you wish. Would you like for me to send a few of my men with you back to the palace?"

"That's okay, I'm not alone. I have the carriage driver with me," Katara said holding up her flask of water. "Besides, I can take care of myself."  
When Hanae nodded, Katara just smiled back at her.

* * *

As the carriage rumbled down the city streets heading back to the palace, Katara let her thoughts wonder. She looked out into the darkening streets and wondered how far away she was form the palace. She had to explore the city; if she was going to live here she was determined to learn her way around. She sighed, finally letting herself think about the things she'd been dreading for so long. 

She worried about being a good Fire Lady. The whole thing seemed like a dream to her. One day she was living her life as Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and the next, it seemed, she was here, letting Zuko take her whole world and spin it around until she had become motion sick.

All of these worries and pains spun in her stomach until they filled her with sadness. Why was this so hard? All she'd wanted to do was be with Zuko. But even as she thought that, another thought had worked its way into her head.

This was why Zuko had sent her away in the first place. Just thinking about all the stuff he had to deal with made her problems seem small in comparison. She was going to be Fire Lady, yes, but at least she didn't have to run a whole country by herself. For Zuko to suddenly become Fire Lord at seventeen, he must have been terrified and lonely.

Not that she wasn't sure that uncle Iroh had helped, but there was a point where even he had to have stepped back to let Zuko figure it out on his own.

She had just barely finished the thought when the carriage lurched to a sudden stop, sending her tumbling forward until she caught herself on the opposite seat. She sat there stunned for a second, before the carriage driver's yell of pain jolted her out of the daze. Immediately, she was out the door and in the deserted street.

"Grab her!" a voice yelled loudly and Katara looked up to see two men jump down from the top of the carriage on top of her. The two men were in full uniform and their faceplates made it almost impossible to see anything of their features. Anger filled her to the brim. Firebenders, of course. Not that it surprised her much; she was in the very heart of the Fire Nation.

She let out a yell of surprise as she ducked, bending her water out of her flask and creating a shell of ice around her.

It didn't take long for the shell to be melted and she raced to make another one.

Were they robbers? Did they think she was Zuko because she was in one of the palace carriages? The two men blew fire blast at her and she dodged them, taking the water from her shell and extinguishing them before knocking the two men over onto the street.

"What do you want!" she yelled at them, and her question was answered very soon when someone grabbed her from behind, and whispered into her ear.

"You," the voice said and she spun out the persons grasp, readying her water for another attack.

The man who stood in front of her held out his hands in a sign of good will. He was maybe a foot taller than she was and had a large build. The cloak he wore gave away nothing of his face or hair. As she watched, he motioned behind her to the men she'd knocked over and they didn't move from the ground. She looked back at them and then looked directly at their friend.

"What?" she asked enraged, still willing to talk but never letting her guard down. She had no idea what was going on and wasn't going to let them surprise her with anything.

"We want only to talk to you, Master Katara." He said, taking a step back and lowering his hands to his sides, "And we certainly don't want to have to hurt you."

The statement only angered her more. She was a master waterbender! More than enough to take on these three and then some. "Take off your hood and show me your face or you can try to hurt me," she said, and readied a water whip sharp enough to cut stone.

The man stopped moving and then shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady."

"Then go away before I make you." Katara didn't have time for this anymore. She had no idea where the carriage driver was or how badly he was hurt. He'd been a friendly old man and she'd be horrified if he got hurt now.

"I'm afraid we can't do that either." The man took a step forward and stopped when she whipped water right in front of him, cutting a piece out of the grown an inch deep. He looked up at her and took a step backwards. "We're only here to offer you a way out of your current predicament."

"The only predicament I'm in is getting back to the palace before Zuko sends the whole army out after me," she said angrily.

"Exactly," the man said, his voice full of understanding. "As a Watertribesmen, we know that you would never consent to a marriage to the Fire Lord and we're here to offer you a way out of the country in exchanged for your help."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at him. To think this man was here to help her escape from Zuko was one of the funniest things she'd ever heard of. Did the people really think Zuko was forcing her into marriage? Well, now was the time to set them straight.

"Lord Zuko has not forced me into marrying him," she said, lowering the water back into her flask. "The Fire Lord and I are very much I love," she continued and lowered her arms to her sides. "The decision to marry was made by us both."

She smiled at the man, hoping he understood. "Your Fire Lord has done nothing wrong, so please, don't worry about me."

The man said nothing and made a swift moment with his hands. Before she could respond, the firebenders grabbed her from behind, holding both of her arms tightly to her back. Confused she looked back at the other man.

His voice was no longer kind. "Then if you won't leave on your own, then we will make you, you Water Tribe filth."

* * *

**This is were my author notes go. Enjoy!**

**Someone alerted me to the fact that this story said is was completeled.. NOT true!!! I will warn you, like i did with WTMCO, when I'm thinking of ending it. That is all. -evil giggle-**

I like this chapter because I was feeling a bit depressed about this story lately and it was getting very hard to write. But with this chapter I finally figured out why I no longer was enjoying my fanifiction.

There was no action. There was no drama. It was all talking and feelings and by god, I hated it.

So, I added a bad guy.

Hope you enjoy .  
(input anyone? ) Review!!! PLEASE!!


	9. Part 8

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 8

Katara tried to struggle but the firebenders only tightened their grips on her arms, sending aches through her bones where they were twisted taunt.

Without her arms, her bending was useless, and unless she did something quick the hooded man walking towards her would most likely knock her out. Katara knew she'd wake up so far away she'd never get back. Or she'd never wake up at all.

Her hair was falling loosely around her face and she ignored it. "Why?" she asked darkly, trying to buy herself some time.

"It's no longer your concern, peasant," the hooded man said as he stopped in front of her. He reached out and took the top of her hair, pulling her head up and sending a sharp pain through her scalp. "You won't be here much longer."

Katara grimaced but made no other sound of pain as he twisted his hands. Tears sprang into her eyes and she glared up at him. She wanted to say he'd never get away with it, but unless Zuko knew she'd been taken, he might not go after her until it was too late. She only hoped that news traveled from Hanae to Zuko quickly, and they figured out she didn't make it home.

She heard the ostrich-horse's make a sound behind her and suddenly her arms were loose. It only took her a spilt second to realize it and use it to her advantage. Ramming her whole body into the hooded man, she managed to knock him back a few feet and off balance. Using her water whip, she cut a deep gash in the hand he was using to hold her head, and found herself free once again.

Not wasting any time, she twisted out of his reach and nearly stepped on the firebenders that had mysteriously released her. They were lying on their backs in the street behind her and she looked up to see the old carriage driver holding up a large piece of broken wood. She smiled and nodded at him before turning her attention back to the hooded man.

He attacked her the moment she looked back, ignoring the wound she'd given him. She dodged the first blast and blocked the second. The street was wide even with the carriage in the way, and Katara knew she was at a disadvantaged; his fire could travel a lot further than her water could, if only because it was produced through the body and not already in existence.

She'd run out of water soon enough and Katara did everything she could to get out of his way and preserve as much of her water as possible. But every time he attacked and she wasn't quick enough to dodge, she lost a little more.

She could only think of one thing to do, and it was a desperate move. She'd be out of weapons pretty soon and after that, her horrible hand-to-hand abilities wouldn't get her very far.

Taking all of her water, Katara spun it, copying a move she'd seen Aang do once. The water formed a tight whirlpool in the air and she twisted it in a spiral to go around the next blast of fire the man sent at her.

She managed to knock him square in the jaw before his fire caught her, wrapping around the arm she's managed to put up in front of her face. Crying out in pain, Katara fell back and into the arms of someone who held her up off the ground.

Agony filled her and she grabbed at the burned arm, wrapping her water around it in an unconscious move. Hurt, but not stupid, she jumped up quickly to make sure the man wasn't going to attack her again.

She looked around quickly and didn't see anything. She heard a noise behind her and spun around. Katara sighed when she found nothing but the unconscious firebenders and the old carriage driver.

"Are you okay?" she asked the old man quickly and he nodded his head.

The carriage driver blinked, and smiled at her. "I am fine, my lady."

She sighed in relief and looked back to where the man had been seconds before. Where did he go? Would he come back? Not anytime soon, she thought, but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"That man ran off as soon as you cried out." he said, pointing in the direction of the docks. "I think you got him pretty good, though: he was bleeding."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't like that he'd got away, but there was no point in chasing after him alone. She had to get back and tell Zuko about this. Okay, maybe not Zuko, but definitely Uncle Iroh.

"How much longer till we reach the castle?" she asked the carriage driver.

"Not long at all," the older man answered quickly. "Another ten or so minutes."

"Good," she said and bended the firebenders into a hard shell of ice. She'd reach the palace and tell Uncle Iroh about them; he'd take care of it, she was sure. When she was finished, she bended what was left of her water back into her flask. She turned to the carriage driver and smiled at him. "Thank you sir," she said. "You saved me from a fate much worse than death," she bowed to him deeply. Her heart was still pumping with adrenaline and she took a deep breathe.

The old man smiled and bowed back. "The name's Zhian and you're very welcome my lady. It was the least I could do," he straightened again and walked over to the carriage door, opening it for her. "Let's go quickly, before he thinks to come back."

She smiled and nodded, waving off his offer for the door. She didn't think she'd ever be able to rid inside one of those horrible things again. "Thank you again, Zhian, but I think I'll ride up front with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said and quickly climbed up to the driver's seat.

She went up after him and, with his help, was in the seat beside him with little fuss. He made a clicking noise with his mouth and she looked over at him, catching herself when the carriage lurched forward. She thought about what he had said, and turned to face him.

"The least you could do?" she asked, feeling as though there was more to it than that.

Zhian smiled. "My son was wounded in the war," the old man said, not looking over at her. "When he came home, he told me of a master waterbender who healed the injured on both sides," he kept his eyes focused on the darkened road, but his smile was directed towards her. "He said she was traveling with the Avatar and I knew she was you as soon as you come to the palace. You saved my son's life; how could not return the favor?"

Her smile deepened and she said nothing.

* * *

"She was what?!"

The old general grimaced at the volume of his nephew's voice, but couldn't fault the boy his anger. The fire around Zuko's throne blazed higher than Iroh had ever seen it before, and with good reason.

The attack had angered him as well, but he had spared Katara that fury when she informed him of it. He'd told her simply that he was glad she was okay and that she should probably retire to her rooms until dinner.

"You're going to tell Zuko, aren't you?" she'd asked, her voice full of worry, but when he said that he had to, she'd sighed and nodded in understanding. He posted three guards outside of her door and told them that if they left, they'd have a furious Fire Lord to deal with.

That furious young Fire Lord was off his throne and on the war room floor within seconds, and Iroh did nothing to stop him. He understood that Zuko needed to see Katara with his own eyes; nothing the old general could tell him would make him believe she was okay.

Zuko stormed out of the room and Iroh followed closely behind. The Fire Lord wasn't exactly running, but Iroh still needed to jog to keep up with him. The general knew where they were going and knew he'd be needed there too. As Iroh trailed after his nephew, he saw the avatar watching them from a side door.

Zuko walked right past him without a second glance, but Iroh stopped long enough to bow and put up a hand in greeting before running to catch up with his nephew. Iroh smiled when Avatar caught up a second later, and began walking along side him.

"Zuko looks livid," the teenager whispered, staying out of the Fire Lord's hearing. "What happen?"

"You will see, my young friend," Iroh said, not really sure he wanted to deal with two angry master benders. Though he was sure Lady Katara could handle them, Iroh was not sure he that could.

They arrived at the entrance to Katara's suits soon after the Avatar joined them. Iroh stepped forward the waved off the guards who knew when to get out of Zuko way. Iroh had to give the Fire Lord some credit; he did knock before bursting in the room.

* * *

"Katara!"

She'd been waiting for him to show up, and when he did, he was as pissed as she knew he'd be. She stood from her position on the bed and walked out into the waiting room slowly. She blinked in surprise when she saw that Zuko wasn't alone. Aang narrowed his eyes at her and Iroh smiled weakly.

"Don't yell at her," Aang said calmly and Zuko spun around. Katara suddenly realized that Zuko hadn't known Aang was there.

"What are you doing here?" the Fire Lord demanded and turned to face him.

"Well," Aang said calmly, and Katara finally understood what made Aang so infuriating to the Fire Lord; Aang was clam about almost everything. "When I saw you storming down the hallway with death in your eyes, I got a little curious."

"This is none of _your_ business," Zuko spat. His hand dropped to his side in a fist, a sure sign he was livid. Katara took a step forward.

"Really?" Aang said, the first hint of anger slipping into his voice. "You happen to be yelling at my best friend. I think I have some say in that."

"Both of you need to stop," Katara said loudly, seeing the fight blooming in front of her eyes. She understood why Zuko was yelling, and she also figured out that Aang had no idea what was going on. Iroh simply stood in the background, a slightly amused look on his face and smiled when she looked at him for help.

Katara sighed and looked back to the two boys, who were both looking at her with interest.

"Avatar Aang, do not judge Lord Zuko's reaction too harshly," Iroh said from behind them, and Aang turned around to face him.

"Why not," he said, still a little angry.

"Because Katara was almost kidnapped!" Zuko yelled, taking the ten feet between she and him in little over a second. He grabbed her arms and held her tightly. "Because you were being ridiculous!"

Aang took an angry step toward Zuko but stopped short. "Wait, what?"

"I was attacked on my way home from the harbor," Katara said coolly, hoping her reaction would calm Zuko a little.

Aang just stared at her and looked back to Iroh. The old man nodded and Aang fisted a hand. "Lord Zuko," he said through clenched teeth and also stepped up to her. "I apologize for my earlier words."

Katara looked up at him, recognizing the look of worry in his eyes. At least she knew now he wasn't angry enough from earlier to not care. Not that it was going to help her now; with both of them on a war path, she might never be able to leave the palace again.

"I'm fine," she said, and pushed Zuko away. "I'm fine," she said again, directing the comment at Aang. "They weren't able to hurt me, and Zhian was there to help."

"Who?" Aang asked.

"The driver I had go with her," Zuko said offhandedly. "His son is in the royal guard so I knew he could be trusted."

Aang nodded and turned back to her. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you" the younger boy asked and she reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"Yes, Aang; they didn't hurt me," she lied.

Zuko moved and she looked over to him. He kissed her on the mouth and put his forehead against hers. "You're lying," he whispered and she just stared at him.

"You two should probably get going," Iroh said, stepping forward and placing a hand on both Aang's and Zuko's shoulder. "Katara still needs to get changed for dinner and I doubt she wants company for that."

Aang blushed and Zuko glared, but nodded in agreement.

"See you in ten minutes?" Zuko asked and she nodded.

"Ten minutes," she responded and looked up at Aang.

His eyes softened. "Bye for now," he said as he left the room in behind Zuko and Iroh.

He was still mad at her, she thought, but at least he was speaking to her again.

* * *

"I blame you for this," the Avatar said as soon as they were around the corner. Iroh turned around suddenly, hearing the fight in those words.

"Excuse me?" Zuko said, turning to face him. Iroh took a step between them as Zuko took another step towards the Avatar.

"I blame you for this," the younger boy said just as strongly as before. "She's lying about being hurt, and we both know it. How could you drag her into this life like that? And why didn't you think that she would be targeted?!"

He was livid, and Iroh wondered if his calm demeanor had all been an act for Katara's sake. Things were not even close to being over between these two.

"Dra…drag her into this life?" Zuko yelled. "I asked her to marry me, not for permission to use her as bait!"

"Boys," Iroh warned, trying to nip the fight in the bud.

"You know there are rebels here and that they'd use any excuse to hurt you!" The Avatar sounded hurt and more than a little scared.

"I…I didn't think of that," Zuko said sadly after a few seconds. "I just wanted to be with her."

"Yeah well, maybe you should have thought about it." The younger boy took a step back and fisted his hands. "Now she'll have to face the consequences of your stupidity." He turned away and flew down the hallway quickly in a rush of air.

Iroh turned to Zuko just as the boy looked down and clenched his fist before slamming his hand into the wall beside him. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"Lord Zuko," Iroh began but his nephew cut him off.

"He's right, uncle. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Love does strange things to a man brain." Iroh said, and put a hand on his nephews shoulder. "I'm sure the lady Katara knew that it would be hard. She is still here, isn't she?"

Zuko nodded slowly, and sighed. "Maybe I should just not go to the North Pole," he said and Iroh tighten his grip.

"No, that would only make it worse," Iroh said and Zuko looked over at him. "Without the proper marriage ceremonies there's more than a chance that lady Katara will not be accepted into our world. Not only that, but those who already think so would have an excuse."

Zuko shook his head and looked back down the hallway towards Katara's rooms. "I don't want her to get hurt anymore because of me."

"Then protect her while you're here, and I will while you're gone," Iroh said when Zuko looked up at him.

"You're sure you want to stay behind?" Zuko asked as he turned to face him.

"Yes," Iroh said assuredly, "and now I have and even better reason to stay. Hanae will be with you. Everything will be fine."

Zuko looked up to where the Avatar had disappeared only minutes before. He sighed and turned to walk back toward Katara's rooms. "Of course it will, uncle."

* * *

**Here's where my author note's go. Enjoy!**

I have good news and bad news depending on who's reading this.

I just don't have any time anymore and desperate times call for desperate measures.

I have come to the conclusion that I will no longer be able to update daily… hell, even tri-daily like I have been doing lately. (Sorry for that by the way…. )

-Becomes hypocritical-

So here's the deal:

My chapters will be twice as long, maybe even longer, and I'll update every Monday. I chose Monday mostly because it's one of the only consistent days off I have, and everyone needs a little pick-me-up on Mondays.

Okay I've said it.

I'm gonna go cry in the corner now because I know a bunch of you are pissed at me …

This is NOT a permanent change. Updates will most likely go back to normal after Christmas.

PS: I no longer have a beta, so please please PLEASE forgive any typos. I'll find them and correct them as I go along.


	10. Part 9

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 9

Zuko knocked before opening the door but didn't wait for permission to enter before walking in. He noticed a long time ago that these rooms were different than the others in the palace, and he just figured out why. The color scheme was different for there were only oranges and yellows in use; each color was lighter in this room.

He hoped Katara felt a little more at ease here without the major reds of the Fire Nation glaring at her night and day. He only stopped to think about it for a split second before continuing on.

The small apartment had three major rooms: the bedroom, which was directly to the right of the entrance, the main living room, which was where he was now, and the back sitting room, which was directly ahead, consisting of numerous sitting arrangements and a back terrace leading into a personal garden.

He turned to head into the bedroom when Katara appeared at its door. She peered out slightly as if she had been expecting him to return in short order.

"Zuko?" she questioned and took a step into the doorway.

"I wanted to apologize," he said quickly before she could ask him the question. "I had no right to yell at you like I did." He couldn't help but bow slightly towards her and looked up at her to see her reaction. The look on her face surprised him, however, for there was no anger or satisfaction in her eyes.

"I should have taken the guards Hanae offered me; I _was_ being stupid about it," she said and took a step toward him, "you said so yourself."

Suddenly very uncomfortable, he clenched a hand tightly at his side. "I didn't mean that," he said guiltily.

"Yes, you did." She walked up to him. "Zuko, I'm sorry I scared you but," she paused and put a hand on his arm gently, "I've always been able to take care of myself and I thought, 'why would this time be nay different?'"

"But it was, wasn't it?" he asked forcefully and put his hand on her shoulders. She looked away. "Katara, I'm as much to blame. I didn't even think about the possibility of you being targeted. I was in such a haze of-" He stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Love?" Katara offered quietly, and he took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Of delight in being able to call you my wife," he said and ran a finger down her arm lightly, "I didn't think of the consequences of that title."

"I did," she said, and Zuko silently wondered how his uncle knew so much about her already. "I knew the moment you asked me to marry you that there would be people and threats that I would have to deal with. I just, forgot for a few days."

"That's what Uncle said," Zuko replied quietly and Katara smiled.

"Well, your uncle was right." She reached up and put a hand on his face before drawing him closer. She kissed him lightly on the lips before releasing him and turning back toward her room.

Zuko turned to look back at the door out of the apartment before making a decision. "The Avatar and I are leaving tomorrow morning at first light," he said. He wanted to get this thing with her father over as quickly as possible.

"I'm so happy to see you two getting along," Katara said from within her room, her voice full of relief. "You've always been kind of unsure around each other."

Zuko nodded to himself, wondering how in the world he'd be able to stand spending that much time with the teenage airbender without killing him.

"I only need a few more minutes to get ready for dinner," Katara called, "so, wait for me okay?"

"Of course I'll wait."

But he didn't wait. He followed her into the room, and watched her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to show her how much he cared in a physical way. He loved the way that she moved, so purposefully and slow; as if she had all the time in the world.

He came up behind her as she shifted through clothing in her wardrobe. He noted that she must have unpacked the moment she got into her room; it was a sure sign that she planned on staying. He didn't know why, but it made him feel so much better to know that.

As she reached inside for something, he caught her hand and she looked over at him in question. Her looked turned to one of amused knowledge when she obviously recognized the look in his eyes.

"Zuko," she said as he drew her away from the wardrobe and into his arms, "what about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," he said and kissed her palm softly, "and if you are, I'll have someone bring it up later." He kissed her mouth and felt need filled him to the brink when she gave way to his lips. Right now, all he needed was to make sure she was here.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to _go_ hungry?" she asked, amused. He shrugged with a smile and scooped her up into his arms.

* * *

She woke the next morning starving and cold. Suddenly aware that the bed beside her was empty, Katara looked around the room for any sign of her firebender lover and found nothing.

She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before shifting her legs to put them on the floor. Warm feet hit freezing floor, and she suddenly decided not to get out of bed just yet.

"Lady Katara?" came a small, unfamiliar voice from the rooms beyond, and the waterbender narrowed her eyes. Unconsciously pulling the covers up to cover her body, Katara didn't answer.

Soon a young girl small enough to fit the voice wondered into her bedroom slowly, her black hair fell to her shoulders and her amber eyes were curious. She gave the room a small look around before focusing on Katara in bed.

"M'lady!" the girl said looking slightly panicked. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize you'd still be in bed."

Not knowing what to think, Katara just blew a strain of her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "I had a long night," she mumbled. "Do you know where Lord Zuko is?"

"Fire Lord Zuko has already left with the Avatar, my lady," the girl said offhandedly.

The statement had Katara jumping out of bed, pulling all sorts of blankets with her. "What?!" Katara rushed to the window, snatching open the drapes and looking out into the distance. Sure enough, it was well past daybreak and she felt something inside of her break slightly. Zuko hadn't even said goodbye…

"M'lady?" the small girl questioned and Katara suddenly didn't want any company.

"What is it?" the waterbender asked sadly, letting the drapes fall gently back into place and turned to look at the girl.

"Lord Zuko had breakfast sent up for you. It is in the living room," she sounded concerned but didn't press.

"That's fine." Katara said, not feeling very well anymore. "Leave it, thank you."

The small girl bowed and left the room.

After waiting for the sound of the door closing, Katara wondered into the front room, blankets and all. She smelled food and found that she was still hungry, despite feeling like her heart had been torn out.

Why didn't he say goodbye? He'd spent the night; all he had had to do was shake her awake and whisper goodbye.

She found the serving cart very quickly. On it was a few covered plates and a pitcher of milk. There was also flower arrangement that was pretty to look at, and she smiled because the flowers were blue and reminded her of home.

She shook her head. No, the Fire Nation was her home now, she corrected her self. The followers reminded her of the village back in the South Pole.

Sighing sadly, she looked around for someplace comfortable to sit and ended up going into the back sitting room, pulling the cart behind her.

She settled down on a big comfy chair in the side of the room facing the terrace and pulled the serving cart toward hers. Ruffling blankets around her, she opened the first plate and stared down at the wonderful smelling pastries that shined up at her in the sun. Famished, she picked one out of the many and dug in.

She ate until she was stuffed full of the wonderful morning food that Fire Nation had to offer and settled back against the chair.

Even with a full belly, disappointment crept into her chest. She reached out for the flowers unconsciously to smell them and something fell into her lap. Surprised, she looked down at a small piece of parchment in her lap and immediately felt like an idiot. Of course Zuko hadn't left without saying good bye; he'd most likely tried to wake her and failed.

Angry for letting her ridiculous notions ruin a perfectly good breakfast, Katara unfolded the note and read it over.

---------------------

_M'lady,_

_I know you're very angry with me right now, but in my defense, I did try to wake you. I hope this breakfast and all that follow will help me win back your favor._

_I can still see your face and I miss you so much already. _

_My uncle has stayed behind to help show you around the palace. You are welcome to visit my private rooms, soon to be our private rooms, if you wish to look around._

_I shall see you in a fortnight, and you must know how much I love you._

_-Zuko._

------------------

Katara's smile didn't seem big enough to convey her pleasure, so she got up and gave into the very girlish want to spin around the room. She laughed at herself and picked up the blankets she'd let fall to the floor before heading back into the bedroom to dress for the day.

* * *

He hated to fly.

Oh, how he hated to fly.

The monstrous beast didn't like him very much either, Zuko noted as the clouds around them shifted like milk. Either that or the airbender was flying sideways on purpose.

Hanae stood, yes _stood,_ beside him and looked down at him though foggy glasses.

"Is something the matter, Fire lord?" she asked, amusement filling her voice. She took off her glasses and wiped them on the underside of her shirt.

"I'm fine, Hanae," the Fire Lord said through clenched teeth. "Why do you ask?"

"The knuckles on the hand you're using as an anchor, are white my lord."

He glared up at her and she placed her glasses back on her face, an amused smile on her lips. "I don't like heights Hanae, you know that."

"And why you don't is still a mystery to me," she walked over to the back of the saddle and sat on the hump that protruded from the back, crossing her legs and looking over at him. "You've been on the bridge of the Red Rain constantly, and it's quite high."

Zuko sighed angrily, trying not to look anywhere but at her face. "It's also quite different. If I fall from here, I won't merely have a few broken bones."

"Oh," Hanae said with an air of one who would know, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I doubt very highly that the Avatar would let you fall to your death."

"_I_ don't," Zuko snapped.

Hanae's laughter was not welcome, and either was the result. The Avatar's head appeared over the rim of the saddle and he looked from one firebender to the other.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Zuko snapped, not wanting to give the teenager any unwelcome ideas, like dumping him out of the saddle just to prove he wouldn't let the Fire Lord fall to his death. He turned away and then realized that if the airbender was here, no one was steering the beast.

"Shouldn't you be driving or something?" Zuko asked heatedly.

The airbender looked at Zuko like he was stupid. "Appa knows where we're going."

"I still think it best if you were steering it."

"Appa is not an 'it'. He's a he."

"I still think it best if you were steering it."

The Avatar narrowed his eyes and jumped over the saddle to where he was sitting opposite Zuko. Anger flooded his vision and Zuko stood, yelling, "What did I say!?"

"I don't feel like following your orders right now!" the airbender yelled back, standing as well. "You may be the Fire Lord, but you're not my king."

"Why you little-"

"Lord Zuko!" Hanae said loudly, pulling on the back of his shirt and knocking him off his already teetering balance. He fell back on his butt in the saddle and Hanae turned to the Avatar. "You are both acting like children."

"I am _not_ a child," Zuko said immediately.

"Prove it," Hanae said icily.

Zuko stared up at her and huffed silently. This was going to be a long two weeks, he could feel it already.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy! **

So, this chapter is proof that I have absolutely _no_ time management skills. It's not nearly as long as I'd like it to be, but next Monday it should be about ten pages, maybe.

Either that or I'm gonna post a Canon Zutara one shot in the celebration of Christmas. Yeah… most likely.

Okay so, look at my profile when you wake up on Christmas day if you have the time and check it out.

Good news: I might be getting a better job working in an office. Yes, an office. As in, in front of a computer all day -delighted squeal-.

So long shoe department of Mervyns! Hello working on my fic whenever I have a free minute!


	11. Part 10

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 10

Hanae let out a mental sigh as she dove head first into the water, spreading her arms wide as if to embrace it on impact. As the blue surrounded her, she let the calm weight of it comfort her.

She dare not stay underwater for too long, however, for staying under gave Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang time to start a fight over anything. The latest fight had been over who would pick where to land for a rest after three days of flying.

The Avatar argued that he knew Appa's limits and that he would know better than Zuko where the bison could land safely. The Fire Lord argued that it was his country and he knew it back to front, including all the places that appeared safe but where not.

In the end, Hanae knocked them both to their butts and landed the bison herself, having learned the basic controls by watching the Avatar fly for a few days.

Hanae surfaced just in time to see another fight starting and clenched a fist. Never one to give in to shows of temper, she pushed aside the urge to throw a fireball at them both. They were wearing her thin; she'd never seen two boys fight more in her whole life, and she'd grown up surrounded by temperamental teenagers in the Navy.

Again, never one to give in to temper, she started their way fully intending to drown them both. She stopped short, however, when the boys' body language offered a different explanation. They were talking but that was it.

Proud of them both, she treaded water and watched.

* * *

They had been at the small waterfall for maybe two minutes and Hanae was already swimming in the large pool below it. Confused to no end, Zuko stood where he was, happy to have his feet on solid ground. Trying to remember the last time he'd gone swimming, the Fire Lord glared at his female companion.

Zuko did a quick turn to look behind him when he heard running feet and heavy breathing.

"Whoo hoo!" the Avatar yelled as he sped past the Fire Lord and dived into the shining pool head first. Zuko sighed heavily. How long were they going to waste time here? He glared at the boy too, knowing this little pit stop was his fault entirely.

"You know," the younger teen said as he surfaced, "knowing your relationship with Katara, I figured you'd like water more." The Avatar swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out, walking up to Zuko.

"My likes and dislikes are none of your concern," Zuko said as he took a step back to keep the teen from dripping on him. "And neither is my relationship with Katara." Annoyed, he was ready for another fight, welcomed it even.

The look the Avatar gave him was a confusing one; it was part sadness and part understanding, and absolutely no part anger. Feeling slightly bewildered, Zuko took another step back as the boy spun around and jumped back into the water.

Zuko cursed as the splash grew, just knowing the boy had used waterbending to make it do so. Having no choice but to run away, Zuko fled back another ten feet, barely far enough to be missed by the water.

Wondering if yelling at the brat would be worth it, Zuko started marching that way along the bank of the pool, but stopped when Hanae pulled herself out of the water right in his way.

"Lord Zuko," she began. "Glad to see you're holding your tongue."

"Stay out of it, Hanae," Zuko said sourly.

"I'm afraid I can't." She patted the ground next to her and Zuko shook his head. No way was he getting any closer to the water than he had too. She sighed and stood up, "I'm the one who must deal with it the whole trip." She smiled at him.

Having only known the woman for a few years, Zuko really couldn't say for sure, but he'd been almost certain Hanae was incapable of smiling. Apparently, he was wrong.

Zuko looked Hanae up and down and noted that she was almost fully clothed. "Won't it bother you to be wet for the rest of the day?" he wondered out loud, ignoring the comment and taking another step back.

What was wrong with the people he ended up being around? Were they all crazy? First Uncle, then Hanae, now the Avatar. He was cursed to be uncomfortable for the rest of his life.

"I love the water, my lord; something few people know about me," Hanae took a step back and looked out over the water. "You used to love the water too. As a small child you'd spend more time in the bath then getting dirty enough to take one."

It was not just the content of the remark that surprised Zuko. "You knew me as a small child?"

"The first time we met, Lord Zuko," Hanae said, sitting back on the ground and sticking her feet in the water, "you were a mere three days old."

"Three days?" Shock lighting every feature, Zuko sat on the ground a bit farther from the water then the master firebender. Thinking back to his childhood, he searched for her face in his memories. "I don't remember meeting you at all. I only remember that you existed."

She chuckled softly, and Zuko titled his head. "That doesn't surprise me." she said and ran a hand over her hair, squeezing the water from it. "You were still a baby when your cousin and I were young enough to run about the palace causing chaos. And I was in the Navy for most of your younger childhood." She turned to face him and smiled again. "I am about twelve years older than you."

Zuko laughed and smiled back, nodding. He knew that Hanae and his cousin were best friends, and he knew that their friendship turned into an engagement. "I'm glad I met you again, Hanae." He said and stood up.

Zuko looked out over the lowering sun and sighed. Hanae had turned into quite the person to have around. The thought brought up something else in his mind and he turned back to her. "I wished you'd stayed behind with Katara." Hanae furrowed her eyes brows and Zuko caught himself. "It's not that I don't trust Uncle," he said and lowered his arms to his sides, "it just that I would have felt better with both of you there with her."

Hanae sighed and stood up, to face him. "Lord Zuko, "she said sadly, "Katara is in a position where, no matter how hard we try, she'll always been in danger. Besides, "she said and a self assured smirk crossed her face," Iroh is not the only one watching over her, remember?"

Zuko cursed silently. That was right, he thought and glared at Hanae, the Admiral had ordered another man to guard Katara while they were gone. "I told you before Hanae, I don't like that fact that another man is protecting my wife-to-be."

Hanae's smile widened dangerously and Zuko fought the urge to back up. "What?" he said forcefully.

"Don't be jealous, my lord," the mater firebender said and turned to face the water once again. "Especially of this particular man; he assured me that he had absolutely no romantic interest in the Lady Katara."

Zuko took a step towards her as she dove back into the water. A sense of dread filled him and he wondered what, exactly, that had meant.

* * *

"Now, my lady, you can't just simply leave your lesso-"

Katara slammed the door in the annoying woman's face and locked it tightly. Then, she practically ran into her bedroom and closed that door too, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

She'd scream if she had to deal with the cantankerous old woman for one more second. Katara didn't mind learning the dining order, or the seating arrangements or even what fork went where! Putting up with the woman teaching her all of it was another story altogether.

Deep inside, Katara realized that she was being childish, that she should go back out there and apologize to the woman, maybe even let the lady lecture her for another hour and a half, but she just didn't feel up to it.

She missed Zuko. She missed her brother and her people. She missed Aang. She had no friends here and no one to talk to. Uncle Iroh was always busy, just as Zuko had always been busy, and all the women in the palace looked at her as if she done some horrible injustice to their country.

She sighed again and looked up at her bed. Suddenly, she saw someone standing in the corner of her room and she sat up straight. Panic filled her and she bended the water from her flask.

The young man smiling at her was tall; not at tall as Hanae but close. He was around her age, maybe older. He had shoulder length dark hair and was wearing well made clothing suited for the palace.

Not a solider.

He lit the candle on her bedside table with the flint she kept next to it.

Not a firebender either.

She was tempted to attack now and ask questions later, but the noble-like clothing threw her off. She did not, however, let down her guard as she stood up from her seat on the floor.

"Lady Katara," the youth said, his voice soft and cultured. He bowed deeply. "Forgive me for frightening you, it was not my intention."

"Who are you?" she asked, and slowly moved her hand behind her back to unlock the door. "And why are you in my bedroom?" The righteous anger in her voice was just what she'd wanted him to hear, not the frightened squeak she was sure she'd let out when she'd first seen him.

"My name is Rin," he said and lifted his head to look at her, "and I was assigned by the Fire Lord and Admiral Hanae to be your bodyguard." He stood up straight and didn't move any further. "I am in your room because I was making sure no one else was. You didn't lock your door when you left this morning, so I made sure no one took advantage of that fact."

She titled her head at him and didn't believe him at all.

"So you'll understand if I ask you to leave." It wasn't a question and the man- Rin?- nodded and walked toward her slowly and deliberately.

She watched him and wondered many things. Was he here to hurt her? Was he going to attack her? He looked familiar and she didn't quiet understand why.

Katara started when a knock on the door made her heart jump into her throat. Rin stopped walking, eyeing her water warily, and waited.

Whoever it was was knocking on her bedroom door, which meant that they had to have been in her apartment before she'd come in. That meant that she walked right through the room and didn't even notice there was someone else there either.

Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Katara cleared her throat. "Who is it?" she called.

"I take it you've met my young friend?" Iroh's voice was sarcastic and teasing, and Katara couldn't have been happier to hear it. She opened the door wide, looking out at the old man sideways, one eye trained on Rin.

Iroh made a motion with his hand and Rin walked forward, bowed when he passed Katara, and went out the door. Katara walked through the doorway after him and joined the two men in the front room, looking at Iroh with an unspoken question.

"Lady Katara," Iroh said holding up his hand on putting it on Rin's shoulder gently. "This is Rin. He will be accompanying you wherever you go from this point on."

Rin bowed again and Katara gave him a better look over. In the well-lit room Katara noticed something particular about the man; his skin was white, like most of the firebenders she'd met and his hair was black like a firebender as well, but his eyes were green.

"You mean protecting me wherever I go from now on, correct?" she asked, not sure how she felt about it. She bended the water back in the flask, and put her hands on her hips gently.

"That's correct," Iroh said and lowered his arm, folding his hands into his robe. "He's well trained and well trusted by both myself and Admiral Hanae."

Katara looked again to Rin, not really forgiving him for scaring her, but nodded and held out her hand to him anyway. He took her hand in his and kissed the air above it, making her blush and reminding her of Zuko.

She pulled back quickly and a smile lit his face. Iroh didn't seem to notice and reached out to touch her arm gently. "He won't let anything happen to you and he's quiet friendly." Iroh turned towards the front door of her apartment, and Katara followed behind him, not really sure she liked this one bit.

"Uncle Iroh…" she started but the old man turned back to her and held up a hand.

"Katara, I'm sorry for this," he said understandingly, "but it's the only way to make sure you're safe." Iroh smiled at her and turned to the door, unlocking it. He walked out into the hallways and turned to bow before closing it behind him.

Now alone with him again, Katara turned back to the other man and narrowed her eyes at him.

"So," she said, wondering when she'd become so untrusting. Iroh had said Rin was to be trusted and yet, she was still suspicious.

"So," Rin replied, and he smiled again.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked suddenly, and Rin gave her a look of understanding.

"My lady," he said and took a step towards her, "I understand this has been hard for you and I am truly sorry I scared you." His smiled disappeared as he looked away slightly and then back at her. "I would like you to consider me a friend, if at all possible."

Katara gave him a confused look. He sounded sincere and he sure looked it. She felt something inside of her open up and she smiled at him, nodding. "I'm sorry I'm acting so unfriendly; I've have a rough couple of weeks."

Rin grinned at her and nodded rubbing his chin slightly in a gesture that reminded her of Iroh. "Yes, I could see why."

Feeling at ease for the first time in three days, Katara laughed.

Rin smiled as he watched her and held out a hand to her. "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Katara asked and stared at his hand.

"Are you hungry?" he repeated. "I know some great places to eat around the palace and I'd like to take you to one of them."

"Uh, sure," she said still a bit confused, and Rin smiled, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

He locked it behind him and turned to flick Katara's nose. "And I promise you won't have to learn anything at this little restaurant, just enjoy the food."

Katara smiled and laughed as Rin pulled her along the hallway, cheerful for the first time in days.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

-slinks into view and hold her parents' divorce up as a shield-

The last two weeks have been a living hell for me and my family. I'm very sorry I disappeared for that long, and I have a viable excuse.

I am not giving up Zutara and I am not stopping writing, so do not worry; I just needed a little break.

I have no idea what my updating will be like for the next couple of weeks, just to warn you. I no longer have a job, so it might go back to an update every day.

I hope you enjoy.

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	12. Part 11

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 11

As they made their way down the hallway, Katara noticed two things about Rin that should have surprised her but didn't. First, almost everyone, guards and servants alike, nodded to Rin in greeting as they passed. Second, he definitely knew where he was going.

Having only been in the palace for a couple of days, Katara had only explored part of the enormous structure and as they walked, she suddenly found herself in unfamiliar territory. She was being led down a circular stairway lit by torches instead of lamps. She glanced side to side and finally looked at Rin.

"Where are we going?" she asked politely, hoping her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

She was still a bit wary of Rin, having had nothing but Uncle Iroh's word that he was okay; Rin still gave her a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"I was going to take you out the front, but I thought a servant's passage might be better." He sounded official, not at all joking as he had been when their little trip had started. "It is my job to keep you safe, and being the Fire Lord's fiancée, people would notice if you walked out the front of the palace. It's practically begging to be followed."

"Oh," Katara whispered, not able to think of anything else to say.

They arrived at the end of the stairs and Rin opened the door at the bottom, holding it open for Katara to walk through. She smiled at him and walked in the doorway, suddenly smelled Ostrich-horses as she looked around.

The large hay-covered room was divided into about twenty stalls, nine of which were occupied by the work animals. A few young boys about ten or eleven years old ran around doing various tasks, filling water troths and pitching more straw to cover the ground. All of them stopped when they saw they had company.

At first, one of the boys started walking forward, apparently to greet Rin, but stopped short when he saw Katara. He looked at Rin for a second before bowing low to the ground.

"Don't worry about it kid," Rin said, walking forward and putting a friendly hand on the boy's head. "She doesn't bite."

Rin turned back to Katara and motioned her forward. The young boy moved out of her way as she approached, giving her a startled look and rushing over to the other boys as soon as she passed.

"Is that alright?" Katara asked, walking a bit faster to catch up to the green eyed man. "That they know I'm down here? You said that it was best if no one knew I was leaving."

Rin smiled and nodded, but shrugged it off. "They won't tell anybody but themselves."

Katara let it go, and looked around some more. Maybe that old carriage driver Zhian was around. She'd definitely say hello if she saw him.

"Azin?" called a familiar voice as they walked out the front of the stables and into a circular courtyard. Katara turned to see the carriage driver making his way over to them.

"Oh," the old man said as he made eye contact with her, "Lady Katara." A smile bloomed across his face and he walked closer "I didn't see you there." He bowed and waited for her to nod before continuing forward. "My son here isn't giving you too much trouble I hope."

"Son?" Katara questioned, looking from Zhian to Rin and back. Immediately she realized why she'd thought Rin had looked familiar when they'd first met; with the two men side by side, she recognized that Rin had his father's face. The two men shared the same bone structure and brow.

"Hello to you too father," Rin said teasingly, smiling at the man. "We were just going to dinner, the lady and I. Would you like to come along?"

Zhian smiled but shook his head, motioning towards the stable. "I'm in the middle of something, but I could drive you if you give me a few minutes," he offered.

Katara smiled and reached out to touch the old man on the arm. "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you like that."

"That's alright," Rin said, backing her up. "I planed on driving from the start; I know how important work is to you, so you go ahead and finished what you were doing."

Zhian laughed and smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you later. Take good care of her Azin," the carriage driver said, bowing slightly as he turned to walk away.

Katara looked up at Rin, who smiled at the retreating man before turning his gaze to her. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Azin?"

"It's my name."

"I thought you said your name was Rin."

"Rin is my name too."

"Okay," Katara said slowly, "now I'm confused."

Rin laughed and took her hand in his before she pulled it away quickly. He sighed and smiled at her sadly. "I have two names; I'll explain why over dinner. We might as well be comfortable."

He walked further into the courtyard towards a small two-person carriage ready and waiting for them, one of the younger boys holding the single ostrich-horse steady. Rin smiled at him and took the reins, walking back to the driver's seat and holding out a hand for Katara to use to help get into the other seat.

Katara stared at him, narrowed her eyes, and climbed into the carriage without his help.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he looked out over the saddle and down at the ground below. At least they were barely over the trees and not sideways anymore. He sighed again and turned to look back at Hanae, who was leaning up against the back of the saddle, her eyes closed and her glasses folded in her hands. 

She didn't seem like the kind of person to let anyone see her sleep, so Zuko doubted she was sleeping. He looked over at the airbender; having adjusted to the fact that the giant beast was alive and completely capable of staying in the air without the Avatar's help, Zuko no longer worried that the teen wasn't at the reins.

He missed Katara, though he'd never admit it out loud. He wanted to hold her tightly and kiss her whenever he felt like it. Zuko had found that waking up without her beside him was becoming extremely depressing. He wished he could write to her, or even talk about her to Hanae. He would have, if he wasn't sure that even mentioning Katara's name would cause the Avatar to shoot evil stares in his direction.

Zuko wanted the rest of their trip to be as painless as possible, and hopefully not make the other boy so angry he told Katara's father something completely untrue just to get the man angry enough to say no to Zuko's proposal. Or worse, told the man something completely true that he only _guessed_ was right, like that fact that Katara could very well be pregnant already.

Zuko snuffed that thought quickly. That was going a little too fast, he sighed, leaning back against the saddle and closing his eyes. As the wind floated around him, he let his mind wander and his mind's eye settled on a memory that made him smile.

_Zuko woke up with the warmth of his lover beside him. He smiled with pleasure, thankful that she was there. Waking up beside her had become a privilege he never wanted to lose. He turned in bed and propped his body up by his elbow, leaning across her and clamped his mouth over her nose playfully. _

Katara did exactly what he thought she would do: freaked out. She gasped and jumped, and he laughed for a full ten seconds before she had enough sense to hit him. "You scared the living daylights out of me! What was that for?" she demanded indigently.

Zuko shrugged, and watched as she sat up in bed, patting her hair with a hand and sighing.

"My hair is always a mess after sleeping in your bed," she said, looking over at him accusingly. "Why is that?"

The grin that spread across his lips was positively evil as he leaned closer to her. "Now, that's a silly question, but if you have to ask, I could always show you…again."

The look she gave him was priceless.

* * *

Katara watched Rin closely, not really sure why she was so inclined to not trust him. He was friendly enough- too friendly maybe- and it it uncomfortable to be around him. She missed Zuko; at least she knew what he was thinking most of the time. The man facing her from across the table was hard to read, despite seeming to be completely open.

"Have you seen much of the city yet?" Rin asked, taking a small sip of the white tea cup in front of him. Katara looked down at her own cup, but didn't touch it. She wasn't in the mood for tea anymore. She shook her head slowly.

"No," Katara answered after a few seconds. "I've only visited Hanae on the ship, and I've spent the rest of the time at the palace."

"Hmm," the green eyed bodyguard nodded, taking another sip from his cup.

"Uh," Katara said unsteadily. "It's such a beautiful place, and it is fun to explore when I have the time." She paused, and looked away, ashamed because she wasn't telling the whole truth. "But it's just not…" she stopped, looking for the right word.

"Home," she looked at Rin when he spoke, startled when he read her mind.

Katara nodded slowly. "Not home."

It was hard, and it was lonely. It was new and unfriendly to her. She was sure the people there hated her, and all of her friends and family were gone. She had grown up surrounded by a very small, tight-nit family unit, and to suddenly have all of that stripped away had left her barren and exposed.

"Is Zuko really worth it?" Rin asked suddenly.

"'Zuko?'" she said, not really sure she liked that Rin referred to her lover in such a nonchalant way.

The green-eyed man ignored her question. "Is he? It seems to me that you're very unhappy here." He reached across the table for her hand, but stopped right before actually touching her. "I'm sorry that I sound rude, but if you're unhappy, why stay at all?"

She couldn't believe her ears! Had he really just said that? But when anger didn't come, she began to wonder herself. She didn't like that he was right. She wanted to be mad, and she wanted to tell him off. But what he said was starting to make sense. If she was unhappy, why did she stay?

"Because I love Zuko," she thought suddenly and said it out loud because she needed to. "Because together, I'm sure we can make it work." She wasn't going to let Rin cloud her thoughts like that. "Because everyday, more and more people acknowledge me in the hallway with a nod _and_ a smile." She was focused now, indignant, and Rin's eye brows were raised high into his brow. "Because I will never give up just because someone else thinks I should."

Rin laughed and Katara's anger turned to confusion. "Good," the handsome youth said happily. "Good answer."

"You confuse me," Katara said with slight shock. "What's your game?"

"No game," he said innocently, putting down his cup of tea and leaning forward on his elbows. "I just wanted to know your answer. That's all. It was a reasonable question, was it not?"

Rin was beginning to remind her more and more of a mix between Hanae and uncle Iroh, and it was starting to become scary. "What about you?" she asked, "after the war ended, why did you stay a solider in the palace?"

"How do you know I'm a solider?" Rin asked slyly, titling his head at her.

"Your father mentioned you when we met. He said you were in the war. That I healed you once."

"Ah, well yes," Rin said, reaching across the table for the pot of tea sitting between them. "I was in the war, but not for the reason you think. I did not join to fight; I joined to protect."

"Protect? Protect what?"

"My home."

Katara nodded, thinking she understood what he meant, but she wasn't so sure after Rin laughed.

"Not the Fire Nation, my dear lady. Lodomi."

He said the last word with reverence, and Katara asked, "Lodomi?"

"Yes. It's the name of my mother's home town. They know me as Rin there."

Pieces were falling into place. "Your mother calls you Rin, doesn't she?"

"She did, yes," he looked extremely sad for a moment, and Katara wondered what had happened to the woman. "My father named me Azin, as is typical for Fire Nation child. But my mother wasn't Fire Nation, and gave me a separate name."

Not Fire Nation? That explained the green eyes. "You're half, aren't you?"

"Just figured that out, did you?" Rin asked playfully.

"Well," she said defensively, "I wondered, but I didn't think… Well, you know."

"You're about to marry the Fire Lord, Miss Waterbending Master, and it surprises you that I'm a half breed?"

He had a point. "When you put it that way," she said, looking down at her cold tea. Time to change the subject. "You managed to protect the city didn't you?"

"Yes," his smile was huge, and Katara couldn't help but smile back. "I managed to get high enough in the ranks to where I could control the border around the city, and no one inside was hurt by the war, even though the city was full of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens."

So, Rin wasn't such a bad guy after all. Katara smiled to herself and pushed her tea aside. "Thank you," she said suddenly and Rin gave her a surprised look.

"For what, my lady?"

She shrugged. "For taking me to dinner," she smiled. "For talking to me and offering to protect me. With you here, I'm not so lonely anymore."

Rin's face couldn't have been much brighter. "Good. I'm glad I could help."

* * *

The girl had made sure the Water Tribe peasant was fast sleep before breaking into her rooms. It wouldn't do to be caught and forced from the palace just because the guards would have to punish her, even though they would all understand. 

She was quiet; she made sure she was as silent as possible when she made her way through the door into the tramp's bedroom, adrenaline rushing thought her veins. She could see the older girl breathing through her blankets, could hear her sleeping.

She was brave and maybe, just maybe, she could get the horrible girl to leave like he wanted her too. If she could just make him happy, she'd be so glad. She'd do anything for him, anything at all. And he'd said that the Water Tribe girl had to go, and quickly before the Fire Lord married her.

The Fire Nation girl held out the package in her hands, opening the small pouch slowly. Inside were numerous pin sized bugs, known for their bad temper and painful stings. Just a handful in the girl's bed and she would be sore from the wounds for weeks. Then, as soon as they burrowed into the mattress below, it would be impossible to get them out and she would be plagued by them night after night until she got the hint.

Then, she would leave.

The girl suppressed a giggle as she dumped the whole bag out into the comforter and watched for a little while as the bugs burned their way through the fabric before she turned to leave. She made it to the door and opened it, wincing when it made a loud creaking noise that hadn't happened when she'd come in. Within seconds a hand appeared out of no where to block her escape and shut the door tightly so she couldn't leave.

She gasped and turned, but not before becoming trapped against the door by a much larger form. A hand across her mouth stopped any protests as she panicked slightly. She looked up into green eyes and took a deep breathe when she recognized the face that stared down at her.

"Azin?" she asked quietly, and the man nodded before releasing her completely and opening the door for her a lot more quietly that she could. She stared dreamily at him and sighed when he smiled at her.

"Next time, my dear, don't get caught."

* * *

**Here's where my author's notes go! Enjoy!**

Okay, I have no idea what to say anymore. You guys need to head over to my deviantart .com page (http:// lady-rai-frost. without the spaces) because I'm on there like everyday! I even have a journal that is updated a lot and tells you what's going on!

Anyway.

It took me about two weeks to go my life in order because my parents splitting up ruined my life in every sense of the word. I'm a little better now, so I hope to see you guys again soon!


	13. Part 12

Part 12

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Hanae sighed slowly, taking a deep breath and letting it out once again. It had been hours since either the Avatar or the Fire Lord had spoken and the break from their forced civil conversations was welcome. The air around her was cool; it was not quite morning yet and the weather had begun to steadily decrease in temperature as they traveled further north. Looking over the side of Appa's saddle at the ground as they flew over, she wondered when they would leave the land behind.

She looked sideways at the younger of the two, watching him rummage through a bag that held their food rations. She'd managed to sleep very little, having always one eye opened for any trouble. Finding the peace and quiet alluring, she closed both eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before the morning.

"Oh, I've had it with this!" came the Avatar's high pitched yell as his voice broke in anger.

_Here we go_, Hanae thought as she sat up slowly. Lord Zuko, trying to rest his head in his hand, missed sharply and fell sideways until his head slammed against the saddle railing. The look he gave the Avatar told Hanae he completely blamed the fall on the younger boy. His eyes were filled with suppressed anger and confusion as he too sat up straight, not quiet ready, she assumed, to stand.

The Avatar flew over to the Fire Lord, holding out the heavy sack of food. "You ate the last pear, didn't you?!" he demanded shoving the bag into Zuko's face. Zuko opened his mouth, but the Avatar didn't give him the change to retort. "What's wrong with you?" he said the look on his face expressing utter disgust. "You know I don't eat meat, and yet you insist on eating the last piece of fruit we have?"

Zuko stood up quickly, his fear of heights obviously forgotten as he reached out to grab the teenager by the front of his robes. "We have plenty of food left for you eat, you little hippopotamus-rat!"

Hanae stood slowly, waiting to see where this would go and wondering if she should intervene or just watch them. She was beginning to think that no matter how many times she stopped them, they would always find something to bicker about. The admiral sighed: when would these little spats come to blows? Maybe she should just let this fight go on until they beat each other senseless.

"That's not the point," the Avatar yelled, pushing Zuko back and glaring at him with hatred. "I brought fruit because vegetables are so coarse. I wanted something sweet, but you had to go and eat the last one."

"We are less than twenty minutes away from any village with a market," Zuko yelled back motioning over the side of the saddle with his hand. "Another hour or so and they'll be open. Buy more when we land; it's not as if we're lacking funds."

Hanae had made up her mind; she _was_ going to let this go. Clearly this fight was about more than just how the Avatar liked fruits with his vegetables, and frankly, she was sick of their squabbling. They could fight for as long as they wanted, just as long as they butted heads hard enough to knock each other out in the process. At least that way she could have a peaceful sleep.

She sighed and walked around them, a satisfied look in her eyes when both boys took a step back from her when she moved, proof they both expected her to intervene.

"Don't mind me, children," she said callously, "I'm only going to land this wonderful animal so I don't have to kill you both when you accidentally crash us or hit me in the process of slapping each other around like girls." She turned away slightly when both men's faces lit with embarrassment, and the Avatar took a step forward, placing a hand out in front of him peacefully.

"No Admiral Hanae, that's okay-"

"I don't think that-" Zuko interrupted, and Hanae gave him a sharp look that told him to shut his mouth or else. He obviously caught the meaning and took another step back, sitting down quickly.

Having had enough, Hanae climbed down Appa's head, leaning over and gently rubbing the giant behind an ear. "You won't argue will you?" she said in a gentle cooing voice, taking the reins in her hand and leaning back against Appa's head.

Maybe now they'd shut up enough for her to get some sleep.

* * *

Katara awoke to a sharp pain in her legs. She jerked her hand down, rubbing where the pain had originated. After the pain faded away, she turned on her side and pulled the covers closer around her body. Immediately, she felt sleep falling over her again, and she drifted off into it. But then, the haze that had started to cover her mind lifted suddenly when the covers disappeared from around her half-naked body and the cold night air covered her like a different kind of heavy blanket.

She sat up quickly, confused and surprised, before yelling in fright when arms surrounded her. She felt her backside leave the bed as she was lifted into the air by the powerful arms. Scared and unable to see anything in the darkness of the room, she lashed out with wild arms and thrashing legs. Her right elbow connected with something solid, the movement followed by a grunt of pain as she found herself free.

Hitting the floor on all fours, she moved quickly, crawling across the room as she tried to escape.

She couldn't think as she ran, trying desperately to get somewhere other than the room she was currently in. She made it to the door and barely registered the pain that was snaking its way over her legs or the pain that filled her elbow. She heard another grunt of pain from behind her as something caught her foot, lifting her up into the air and spinning her sideways.

She lashed about again with her arms only to have them pinned to her sides as she was lifted up. Upside-down, she felt a pressure in her stomach and she found it suddenly very difficult to breath. She realized quickly that someone had thrown her over their shoulder and she started kicking violently.

"Let me go!" she bellow, outraged and fully intending to get free and severely damage whoever was carrying her.

There was no answer and she felt the person move quickly through a doorway as her butt scraped against the doorframe. Still unable to see very well, she was once again lifted and fell through the air as she was dropped. To her surprise, she landed in water.

"Big mistake," she thought and stood quickly, bending the water up around her and using it to throw her attacker away from her. There was a dull thud and Katara quickly bended all the water into a thick ice, knowing full and well her attacker could be a firebender.

She wiped the water out of her eyes and took a step forward. She tripped suddenly on something hard at about calf height, and looked down. The outline of a bathtub met her gaze and she looked up to the ice filled room. Her eyes landed on the only other thing in the room, barely making out the outline of another person.

She came closer, her eyes adjusting to the darkness more and more as she approached the man caught in her ice wall. When she was close enough to see a face, she gasped in surprise as she recognized it. The man had a slight smile on his lips, humor filling his eyes and blood gushing down from a ruined nose, coloring the ice around him a sickening red.

"You _really_ don't trust me, do you?" came Rin's amused voice.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath, looking over at the Avatar accusingly. He didn't know why but every time he opened his mouth Hanae made him feel stupid and childish. He _knew_ he was being childish, but the airbender made it hard to carry on a civilized conversation.

The teen was already sitting down on his side of the saddle. Zuko didn't question it; he wouldn't get any closer to the admiral at this point either. The Avatar looked up, locking eye with him.

"What?" Zuko demanded angrily, not letting his voice carry very far. "Are you going to throw another fit over your missing fruit?"

"No," the teenager said, lowering his gaze to the saddle between them.

"Good," Zuko said, moving around so that he could get comfortable again.

"What is wrong with you?" The Avatar asked suddenly, disgust in his voice.

Zuko sat up quickly, glaring over at the other boy. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this?" the airbender said, motioning around them. "I know you don't really care for her, so why go through all the trouble of this charade?"

Zuko stared at him for a full second before stuttering out "Don't… Don't care for her? Who? Katara?" Zuko didn't even wait for the answer. "You don't think I care for her!" It wasn't a question. Confused, he waited for the Avatar face to change, and it did, into anger.

"I know you don't."

"How dare you," Zuko's anger filled him until the urge to let it out was almost too much to bear. He slammed a fist into the saddle below him, flinching at the spark his fingers set off around him. "How dare you question my love for her?" Zuko stood up and took one step towards the airbender who, in turn, was on his feet within a second.

Before Zuko could make another move, the Avatar had his staff at a position ready to attack. Zuko watched him move, wondering if the younger boy was seriously going to fight him over this. He slipped into a fighting stance, well aware that starting a fight at this height would only get him killed.

For four heartbeats the Avatar stared at him, and neither bender moved. Zuko knew it was useless, and if the boy wanted to kill him it would be as simple as waving that staff and sending him over the edge. Zuko knew from experience that when it came to Katara there was little the airbender wouldn't do. He also wondered what would happen if he tried talking to the boy. Katara was fond of him, that was obvious, and the Avatar was very fond of her- hell the boy was still half in love with her.

Zuko lowered his hand to his sides, and the airbender's grip tightened on his staff. "What can I possible do to prove to you how much I care for Katara," Zuko paused, thinking deeply before speaking again. "Aang?"

The Avatar stared at him for a long time before he too lowered his staff. "I expected you to fight me," he said, lowering his arms to his side, "and I was ready to hurt you. Katara means so much to me, and I won't let you hurt her. You," he paused and looked away.

They'd never been on a first name basis, never allowed themselves to become friends in the years they'd worked side by side for peace. Zuko was offering it now. He was offering that friendship, that truce. For Katara. Zuko knew the Avatar understood that.

Aang lifted his head and looked Zuko straight in the eye. "I'll trust you," he said slowly, like it hurt to say and Zuko was sure it did. "I'll trust you because of Katara and because of Sokka."

Surprise followed that comment: Sokka had obviously approved of their joining, Zuko assumed. Aang took step forward. To his own credit, Zuko didn't take a step back like his instincts told him to. The Avatar held out one hand in front of him, and took a deep breath. "For Katara," he said softly, a blank look on his face. "I promise."

Zuko breathed in deeply before letting it out. "For Katara," he said, reaching out and taking the airbender's hand in his own.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness!" Katara immediately melted the ice around them, catching most of the man's weight as he slide to the floor, holding a bleeding nose. "Rin! Are you okay?"

He laughed before moaning in pain. "You're lucky you can heal this, or I'd have one hell of a bone to pick with you. My face, my beautiful face," he mumbled causing Katara to laugh slightly. He titled his head back and closed his eyes. "It's definitely broken," he offered as Katara bended water over her hands, reaching up to heal the gushing wound.

"I am so sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't realize it was you!" She concentrated on the healing and waited until she was done to continue. "What's going on? You weren't just trying to wake me up were you; that's not a good idea."

Rin opened his eyes, staring at her with that same slightly amused look on his face. "Really, you don't say?" Katara flinched at the sarcasm filing his voice. Guilt filled her until she felt like a small, helpless child. Suddenly, she remembered she was half naked, and rushed to cover her chest with an arm. Rin eyes hadn't wondered even once during their exchange and she was grateful for it.

"I am so sorry," she said, and quickly left the room. "Let me get you a change of clothes," she called behind her as she walked careful across the room to her wardrobe. She pulled on an over shirt and fished out the extra shirt she kept for Zuko. "Here," she said, returning just as Rin pulled off his ruined shirt.

"Thank you," he said, taking the shirt from her hands as Katara stared at his back.

"What were you-" Katara stopped mid-sentence when he spun around suddenly and picked her up again. "What are you doing!" she demanded as he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her gently on the nearest piece of furniture, a love seat directly in front of the fireplace. Fear filled her as she waited for him to explain himself, but then she realized being afraid was useless. This man had given her no reason to fear him; she was just overacting.

"I'm just checking something, clam down," he moved to the fireplace, lighting one of the matches Zuko had put there for her to use. He got the fire started within seconds, and turned back around. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he placed a hand on her leg gently.

"What are you looking…" she stopped, the growing light from the fire illumining her legs. They were covered in viciously red spots. As Rin's cool fingertips brushed over one of them, Katara sucked in a breath of pain. "Ow. What are those?" she asked in amazement.

"They're bites," Rin said as he stood.

"From what?" Katara asked and waited as he went back into the bathroom. After a few seconds, she heard water being poured and the green-eyed solider came back with a small basin. He held it out for her, and she nodded in understanding. Bending the water out of the basin, she covered her hands with it once again and ran them over the spots, healing them quickly.

"Fireants." Rin said quickly, sitting down in front of her, out of her way but still close. "Your bed was covered in them. They are indigenous to the land around the castle and they bite their way through almost anything. They also eat about anything; plants, animals, pretty young ladies," he said with a flirtatious smile aimed in her direction.

"Very funny," Katara said, hiding her blush by rubbing her face with her hands. "And now they're in my bed. Great." She sighed deeply and looked at him, "Can we get them out?"

"No," he said apologetically. "They've most likely burrowed their way into the mattress by now. You'll have to find another place to sleep for the rest of the night. Maybe Zuko's quarters?"

Katara shook her head. No way was she going to wake up one of those prissy little servant girls, all of which hated her guts for even being under the same roof as Zuko, and tell them that she needed to go to his private rooms to sleep in his bed because she'd just ruined hers. "I'll sleep on one of the couches in the living room."

"Okay, I'll stay with you-"

"No," she said, not wanting to make him think he had to stay; he'd done so much for her already. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you like that, Rin."

"Inconveniences me?" he said in disbelief. "I'm your _bodyguard, _Katara. If I hadn't been here to check up on you, you'd be waking up with more than just a couple of bug bites. Believe me."

She sighed, knowing she'd liked for him to stay and keep her company. "Fine, but in exchange you have to eat before you leave in the morning." It sounded like a reasonable request, and Rin smiled at her softly.

"Alright, but only cause I like you so much." He patted her on the head and helped her stand up. "I'll take the big chair, you can have the couch." The way he said it told Katara there'd be no argument, and she nodded quickly.

"Rin," she said, and he turned just before he made it to the door, looking at her expectantly. "Thank you." The look on his face was blank and Katara wondered if something was wrong. He gave her a sad smile before turning back and opening the door.

"Don't," he said softly before walking through and disappearing into the darkness of the other room.

* * *

**This is where my author notes go. Enjoy!**

Well? What do you guys think?

Have you figured out if Rin's a good or bad guy yet?

NO?! Really? But I've given you so many hints!

Ah well, -smile- you'll just have to wait and see!!

Reviews pelase! I like to know what you guys are thinking! It helps me write! Truely it does!


	14. Part 13

**Part 13**

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

"They've been spotted, sir!"

The young boy had rushed into the ice-carved building and shouted at the top of his lungs, but even if he had not, Hakoda was sure the whole room still would have quieted at the words. As a leader of men, the Water Tribe warrior knew when to talk and when to wait, but even he had trouble holding in the emotion that the news brought up in him.

The Chief sat in front of him, in the center of the area. Hakoda took a deep breath and waited. As the new commander of the Chief's warriors, Hakoda knew it was his place to respond, and yet he couldn't find any words.

Bato sat beside him, and out of the corner of his eye, he knew his long time friend was not looking at the messenger. "My friend," the man said, and Hakoda looked sideways without turning his head, and gave him an assuring glance.

"How long until the Avatar and the Fire Lord arrive?" Hakoda asked, not moving from his seat among the leaders of their new tribe.

The messenger nodded to him before saying, "They'll be within escorting range before the day is through."

"No", Hakoda said, holding up a hand quickly and ignoring the protest of the many other men that filled the large room. The Chief too turned to look at him, but there was more question then refusal in his eyes.

"No," Hakoda said again, silencing the response. "They will not be escorted, much like we would not go out to usher one of our own. The Fire Lord will understand that is it not a sign of bad-will, but rather a sign of good."

The messenger looked to the Chief, who nodded slowly. "Yes, sir," the young boy bowed quickly and ran back down the entryway to the building.

Bato sifted and drew Hakoda's attention away from the other men. "Hakoda," Bato said, speaking softly to apparently keep the conversation private, "you remember why he is here?" The tone he used had a slight tilt, like he was teasing.

The look Hakoda gave the other man was quick and thorough. He knew why the Fire Lord was coming, and it had nothing to do with relations between The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Lord Zuko was coming to ask permission to take away something precious from Hakoda, something irreplaceable. His son's letter had arrived merely a day before, and only a few days after news of the Fire Lord's engagement.

The look on Bato's face was fresh in Hakoda's mind.

_"'Don't kill him?' Ha!" His old friend had read from the letter, and then proceeded to laugh so hard he'd been close to tears. "Sokka doesn't seem to understand what we're capable of doing to make the Fire Lord's sta-." _

_"Don't say it old friend" Hakoda had interrupted, narrowing his eyes in thought. "If Sokka approves, we have to give the boy at least a small chance. I've never met the young man, but we've both heard of his reputation. He did kill Ozai with his own hands; we can't necessarily perceive him as minor threat." _

Bato nodded and sat up straight. As soon as their meeting was through, Hakoda knew the man would be joining him in their preparation. The Fire Lord may have been able to defeat his own father, but Katara's wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"This makes me nervous," Zuko said as he looked out over the blinding white and blue of the North Pole. Nothing but Water and Ice to meet them. It had been two weeks since he and Aang had made their truce and both had stuck to it. Now, they were finally at the North Pole and he was suddenly very tense. 

"You shouldn't be, my lord," Hanae said from beside him. Zuko looked up at her and gave the older woman a look that expressed all of his disbelief in that statement.

"Really? And what about this should I _not_ be feeling nervous about?" He tried not to sound snappish, but there didn't seem to be a choice in the matter anymore. "Perhaps the fact that I'm way inside what used to be enemy territory? Or maybe the fact that I'm about to come face to face with Katara's father," he stopped talking for a split second to allow time to recover from the shiver that shot down his spin, "who I've never met and who probably already hates me simply because I'm my father's son."

The Admiral gave him a narrowed look, "I didn't say you weren't going to_ be_ nervous."

"Yes, thank you Hanae," Zuko said sarcastically. "You're a big help." She looked distracted and so Zuko let it go.

"I can't believe you're letting this get to you," Aang said from his seat on the flying bison's head.

Zuko glared in the younger boy's direction, but didn't respond. Anything he said could start a fight and he knew it. He ignored the Avatar as best he could and concentrated instead on what he was going to say to Katara's father. One thing he knew he had to do was let the man know how much he cared for Katara. He had to make sure that her father didn't make the same mistake as Aang; he was marrying Katara for their happiness, not as a political statement.

"There it is," the Avatar said and Zuko looked forward to see the giant gate of the North Pole glimmer in the dying light. The city lay nestled between two sheer cliffs of ice, a wasteland of snow behind it. The city was well protected and hadn't let down its guard even after the war was over. Over twenty feet thick, the gate was a solid wall of ice and protected the proud city's front. Remembering the last time he'd been there, Zuko suppressed another shudder.

Suddenly feeling very cold, he took a deep breath. "Well, this is it," he said, rubbing chilly fingers together and blowing fire into his hands in an unconscious effort to get warm again. He would make this work. He would get her father's permission and he would go back to Katara. He would marry her and they would live out their lives loving each other with all they had.

"Lord Zuko," Hanae's voice drew him out of deep thought, and he looked over at her as he stood in the saddle. They flew over the giant wall, making their way down the river ways of the great city. Zuko stared, compelled by its splendor, finally able to realize how much the Water Tribe People valued their own kind of beauty and finally able to value it himself.

Glad for once that the airbender seemed to know where he was going, Zuko watched, surprised, at the group of people that had gathered. They'd obviously been warned of his arrival, or at least the Avatar's, for the whole of the city watched the sky as they flew overheard.

Zuko listened as the children of the city called out the airbender's name, and watched as the boy waved down at them in response. Hanae stood behind him, a silent companion as they made their way through unfamiliar territory. It was large step for all parties involved and they all knew it.

"Hanae, " Zuko said quietly, and the flicker of her eyes was the only sign that she'd heard him. "Why did you come with me?"

She sighed but didn't move. "It's a little ridiculous to be asking me that now, do you not think?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"You are my brother," when the word left her mouth, Zuko couldn't stop himself from looking back at her. Brother, she said, not Fire Lord. "I am here to protect you." she shifted her gaze and looked him straight in the eyes. "Even if it means protecting you from yourself."

He detected humor in the last sentence, and he looked away as the smile broke out on his face. "Thank you," he said quietly, and closed his eyes as he took another deep breath.

"Oh," she said with a curt laugh, and pushed her glasses up her nose with a quick gesture. "Don't thank me just yet. Something tells me neither you nor Katara's father will like what I have to say when we land."

* * *

"Uncle Iroh!" Katara said as she rushed down the hallway to hug the older man. It had been a little over two weeks since he introduced Rin to her and she hadn't seen him since. He looked ragged but smiled when she approached. 

The firebender hugged her tightly when she wrapped her arms around him. "Hello," he said happily before releasing her and turning to shake the hand Rin offered him. "I haven't seen you two for about almost a fortnight."

"Well, you are running country," Rin said with a smile, nodding at him. "We understand."

"How have you two been?" the old man asked after Katara nodded in agreement. "Staying out of trouble I hope?"

"Of course," Katara said happily, and watched as Rin took a step back, putting himself between her and the closest window.

"How are your lessons coming?" Iroh asked, half looking at her and then at Rin.

"Perfect," Rin answered quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. Katara nodded in agreement, and Rin sighed. "She's a fast leaner. Pretty soon, I won't have much left to teach her and I'll be useless." His shoulders drooped and Iroh laughed when Katara hit him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" she said exasperated, and smiled when he winked at her.

Her lessons were still going strong, and she found herself learning more and more about the Fire Nation everyday and about how hard it was to run such a powerful country. She caught on quickly, but she attributed that to the fact that Rin was her teacher most of the time, and he seemed to know her pretty well. Rin was always at her side, teaching her and making her laugh. No longer lonely, Katara felt more at home here than ever before.

Whenever she was getting tired or bored, he's sweep her off for a shopping trip or a quick lunch. She learned the outlay of the city quickly and knew where home was and how to get back from wherever she was. She looked over at the green-eyed youth, who had already slipped into a long winded conversation with Iroh, and she was once again happy to have him as a friend.

He both made her miss Zuko more and less.

"Well, I seem to have a free afternoon," Iroh was saying, rubbing his neck tiredly. "Would you two like to join me for a cup of tea, maybe attached to a lunch?"

Rin looked at her and Katara smiled happily. "Of course!" she said, grabbing Rin by the arm and pulling it once, an unconscious sign that she was ready to go. "Rin showed me this great little tea shop that has these sandwiches that I could just pig out on all day."

Iroh laugh good-naturedly as Rin patted her on the head and smiled down at her. "You just say that because you already have," he said playfully.

Katara glared at him and pushed him away with the same playfulness. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, " she said, picking up the sides of her floor-length dress in each hand and lifting it off the floor as she walked away from the two men. She loved the dress so much; it was one of the things Rin had bought for her and she didn't want to ruin it by dragging it across the floor.

The thought made her mind wander to the things in her wardrobe that Zuko had put there before he'd left. They were too precious to wear and she felt a pain in her heart that screamed a loneliness that even Rin couldn't help go away. She turned back to look at her friend and uncle and furrowed her brow at the serious look on their faces. She paused, lowering her dress to the ground and Rin looked over at her, waving slightly before bowing slightly to Iroh and walking in her direction.

"I didn't mean for you to follow," she said guilty as he approached.

Rin laughed warmly. "Don't worry, I wasn't far behind anyway."

She nodded slightly and picked up her dress, making her way back to her apartment. "Don't you ever get bored following me around all the time?" she asked sadly, not looking up at him.

His laugh was curt. "Katara, I may be your bodyguard, but I'm also your friend. I could very easily be following you from, let's say, a few yards behind if you'd like." She looked up at him in time to see him raise an eyebrow.

She sighed and hit him playfully, "No. I appreciate the company."

"Good," he said proudly, "because I'm not going anywhere until that fiancé of yours makes an appearance."

Katara smiled warmly at him, and laid her head on his arm for a second. "Be careful," he said, and she looked up at him to see him grinning down at her like an idiot. "Someone might think I'm a last minute fling."

Not knowing how else to respond, she grabbed a fan from her pocket and threw it at his head, laughing when it bounced off his nose and feel to the ground. "Ow!" he said surprised and rubbed his nose quickly. He then bent over, swiping the fan off the ground and handing it back to her graciously before bowing slightly at the waist.

She smiled and took it from him, sighing. "Why do you tease me so much?"

He smiled down at her and put a hand on her head. "You're fun to tease, my lady. That and it's a natural reaction; you remind me someone," he said softly.

The comment had her thinking, and she opened her mouth to ask who she reminded him of, but he interrupted quickly.

"Come on," Rin said with a smile, "It will take at least ten minutes for you to stop fussing over your hair or something."

Katara could only laugh as he pulled her along.

* * *

As he watched the two young friends talk throughout dinner, Iroh was happy to see that their friendship, though still in its infancy state, seem to be blossoming nicely. To see Katara's carefree smile made him appreciate Rin's work even more, and he silently thanked Hanae for her suggestion to go with Rin in the first place. 

Their food had been eaten long ago, and Iroh felt no envy as the two smiled and laughed with one another. Rin's childhood and teenage years had been hard, and he'd made tough choices to protect his family and their home. Katara seemed to have made his laugh lines deepen and his rugged exterior melt away. Iroh was sure he'd never seen Rin so happy, and smiled because of it.

"Isn't that right, Uncle Iroh?"

Katara's voice drew his attention and he smiled at her as he took his cup in his hands and sipped his tea. "What was that?" he asked quietly.

"Rin said that I need to practice my bending more often, but refuses to be my sparring partner." Iroh waited for the question, but it seemed that even trying to repeat it had her attacking Rin again. "Who's going to teach me hand to hand combat for the times I can't bend if you refuse to teach me?"

Rin narrows his eyes and was apparently standing his ground on the matter. "I've already told you; you'd hurt me."

"I would not! Stop being so ridiculous!"

"Who's being ridiculous?" he was leading her on, and Iroh knew it. He smiled to himself and just watched them go. "I seem to remember something happening, oh, two weeks ago," Rin said cocking and eyebrow. "Ah yes, I remember now; you _broke_ my _nose_."

Iroh choked suddenly on his tea, no longer finding the conversation humorous. "She broke your nose?"

"Uhh…" the young man didn't answer and Iroh looked at Katara for the answer.

"He woke me up in the middle of the night because a few fire ants found their way into my bed. I was scared and confused and I broke his nose with my elbow," she blushed and waved her hand as if to wave the idea off as well. "That was an accident, and I would never hurt you on purpose Rin."

The youth laughed and Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Katara," Iroh said calmingly and her gaze lingered on Rin for a second before she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Rin is only teasing," he hoped, "but he also has a point."

Katara sighed again and looked sideways at Rin, who was cleaning his nails with an ornate dagger. "And what point is- where did that knife come from?"

Rin froze and Iroh coughed on another sip of tea. The dagger was one of a set of nine that Rin had hidden on his person at all times. He could also hit a target nine out of ten times with said daggers. Katara had obviously never seen one before, and judging from the look on Rin's face, never would again.

"Nowhere," the green-eyed youth said, smiling mischievously at her.

"Wha…" Katara had been dealing with his evasive answers all night, and this answer only seemed to frustrate her more. "Seriously, where did you get that?"

"Nowhere, I told you." He was definitely enjoying teasing her and Iroh suddenly realized the boy had had practice.

"Uncle Iroh!" she turned to him for support and Iroh only smiled as the dagger disappeared into Rin's sleeve. He shrugged and she turned back. "Where'd it go?"

"Nowhere." Rin said again, a huge smile on his face.

"Argh!" Katara seemed on the verge of throwing her tea at him when she grabbed for her glass on the table. Unfortunately, Iroh noticed too late when she grabbed Rin's drink instead, downing the contents in one gulp. The look on her face confirmed Iroh's fear that Rin had been drinking something a little stronger than tea.

"Rin," Iroh said quickly, and the youth looked from Katara to his very alcoholic drink.

"Oh, not good," he said quietly, and Iroh laughed without meaning to.

"That was gross," Katara said with a slight wave, "what was it?"

Judging from the look on Rin's face, whatever it had been was going to start taking effect any minute, and Iroh knew he was useless for all his laughter. Katara suddenly grabbed the table, holding on as if it had moved.

"Whoa," she said suddenly and looked to Rin. "The room just moved." She sounded confused, and then looked at the empty drink. "Am I okay?"

"You're fine," Rin said, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders, helping her stand. "But that drink was a little strong; we should probably get going home," he smiled at Iroh and bowed slightly. "With your leave."

Iroh laughed into a hand that didn't quite cover the smile on his face. "Of course. I trust you'll get her home and into bed safely?"

"Hey, I'm fine!" Katara said, pushing away Rin's hands and taking the step out of her seat. She misjudged the distance and would have ended up on the floor in a heap if Rin hadn't caught her before she fell. "Ow… Sorry," she said after she untangled herself from his arms. "Okay. Maybe going home is a good idea after all."

"Is the room spinning yet?" Rin asked with a smile in his voice.

"Only a little bit. Is that bad?"

"Only you could get drunk after one drink, Katara."

"Shut up."

"That's enough children," Iroh said forcefully, though he was laughing on the inside. He stood up and joined Rin at Katara's side. "Leave the first timer alone for now, Rin. I'll stay and settle our bill; you two head on back without me." He patted Rin on the shoulder, "I'll come check up on her later."

Rin nodded and smiled, hoisting Katara up and supporting her weight with an arm around her waist. "Ready?"

"I do believe I can still walk, thank you," she said, but still went with him when he started off.

"Yes, yes. That's what they all say."

"Rin, I hate you."

"Aww. I love you too."

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

I think the thing I like the most about Rin is that he treats Katara like an older brother, and yet he is way different about it than Sokka is.

Next chapter there's a twist that I don't think many of you are expecting,-evil laugh- and I _cannot_ wait to see your reactions to it -smile-

I haven't thanked you guys in a while, and i'd like to do that now.

I would not be who I am today without you guys, and well, thank you. -bows- you're a great audiance and i love you all very much!


	15. Part 14

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Part 14

Hanae had never been one to participate in group events, so when the bison landed and the Avatar jumped into the welcoming crowd, she stayed right where she was, a silent sentinel behind her Fire Lord.

Lord Zuko showed no outer signs of nervousness other than the clenching and unclenching of his fist at his side, but even that was too much for him to be showing at this point in time, so she set out to do something about it.

"My Lord," she said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She bent down and whispered softly into his ear, hoping the comment would give him some backbone for the task ahead. "You're not nervous are you?"

That put the steel back in his shoulders and he held his head high. "Of course not, Admiral," the Fire Lord said quickly, and walked to the edge of the saddle, grabbing his long ponytail and pushing it back over his shoulder. He turned to her as he lifted one leg over the side of the saddle, then he looked at the bags they'd piled in the middle before they arrived.

"Ah," he started to climb back over, but Hanae held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll get them, sir," she said, bowing slightly at the waist. "You go and meet the chief. It's only proper."

She watched him nod and slowly make his way down the side of the large beast. Looking down at the bags they had, Hanae pushed her glasses up her nose and set about grabbing as many as possible.

* * *

"All right," Rin said as he helped Katara make her way to the door, a smile on his face. "I think we'll wait for Iroh to get back before we try for the carriage. What do you think?'

Katara liked the way his voice sounded when he was teasing; it just made her giggle. She tried hard to answer, but the sound of her own laughter made her laugh even more. Then she tried to stop by holding her breath, which only caused her to snort, and it wasn't long until Rin's laughter joined her own.

She laughed so hard her knees got weak, and she slipped down further and further until Rin adjusted his grip on her waist, pulling her back up to her full height. She pushed his hand away; she was more than capable of holding her self up, no matter what her knees felt like.

"You really need to stop, Katara," Rin said, and she didn't resist when he picked her up in his arms. "I don't want to drop you."

"That's okay," she said through her teeth. "I forgive you."

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves," Iroh's voice chimed from behind them. Katara felt her head spin as Rin turned to look at the older man.

Katara gave the aging general a weak smile. "'Ello," she said cheerfully.

"We should probably get her to bed," she heard Iroh say under his breath.

"You think?' Rin said sarcastically, and Katara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't be so sour about it Rin," she said, aiming a hit at his shoulder. She missed, despite the fact that his body hadn't moved out of her way. "He is just trying to be helpful."

"You stay out of this, miss," Iroh said, placing a hand on her forehead. "What did you order, Rin? She's hotter than Zuko in a bad temper."

Katara giggled, trying very hard to imagine the Fire Lord hotter than he already was. Finding the task impossible, she closed her eyes and remembered him anyway.

She felt the world around her shift as her butt landed on something that felt like a chair. "Wait here with her while I go get the carriage," Rin's voice drifted into her head.

She heard him walk away and felt someone place a cool hand on her check. "I do not envy your headache in the morning, young waterbender." She smiled at the sound of Iroh's voice, and opened her eyes to see him bend to sit down beside her. He was getting old, she thought through her haze, and she reached out to put a steadying hand on his arm.

He smiled over at her. "Thank you, my dear," he said as he lowered himself carefully. "My legs are not nearly as strong as they used to be." He put his hands on his knees and looked out into the street. "When Hanae was your age, she would manage to get so drunk some nights, the men of her unit would clear out the bar themselves."

Katara listened carefully but didn't quite understand. She must have had a confused look on her face because when Iroh looked over at her he smiled and continued, "Just so she didn't hurt anybody on her way out."

Katara laughed and sighed, leaning against his shoulder, feeling very warm and very safe. She was sleepy and even started to drift off. She felt rather then heard him chuckle as she slipped forward and he caught her shoulders with an arm. "You remind me of her," he said wistfully and she glared up at him.

"Why?" she asked, half-indignantly. "Do I look scary right now… or something?" she tried to sound angry, but it was hard to sound annoyed when the comment had made her happy. She respected Hanae; the Admiral was a proud and trustworthy person.

"No," Iroh said with a laugh. "You are a very strong young woman, something I have always admired about you both. You were both perfect to marry my sons, and hopefully this time it will be so."

Katara let the comment sink in and she sighed. "I miss him a lot," she said sadly, thinking of the last time she'd seen her lover.

"As do I," the old man agreed, smiling at her.

She yawned widely and flailed when she lost her balance on the little bench they were sitting on. "Whoa," Iroh said, reaching out and steadying her. "Careful; that drink will be in your system for a while."

"Yeah," she said, holding his hand tightly. A frightening thought crossed her mind suddenly. "You're not going to tell him, are you?' she asked, worried what Zuko would think if he knew.

"…No," Iroh said with a knowing smile. "It will be our little secret."

* * *

Hakoda watched as the Fire Lord made his way down Appa's leg, and immediately felt extreme dislike for the boy. He knew it was ridiculous and he knew it was petty, but this boy wanted to marry his only little girl, and Hakoda wasn't so sure he was ready to give her up.

The crowd around him had grown large as many of the city's inhabitants had come out greet the Avatar, and he watched as the young boy said hello to old friends and classmates from his time here during the war. The Chief was there was well, reaching out to shake the airbender's hand, a smile of friendship on his face that reflected on the boy's.

He noticed quickly that no one had yet to approach the Fire Lord, and anyone would know why. Fire Lord Zuko was the leader of the country they hated for so long; all ties to the Fire nation were slippery and strained as it was. He watched as Aang turned around and motioned to the Fire Lord, who bowed slightly at the waist, not once taking his eyes off the leader of the North Pole. A hush feel over the crowd as the two leaders of men walked toward each other, and Hakoda noticed that Chief Arnook was the first to offer a hand in friendship.

He took a deep breath, and soon found the gesture to be unneeded as the Fire Lord was quick to take the offered hand in his own. Too far away to hear the words spoken by the younger man, Hakoda sighed in relief as the crowd around them started talking just as feverously as before, all worries gone for now.

A noise behind him drew his attention as he turned to see a woman making her way down the side of the flying bison. He hurried over, reaching out to support her back as she slipped, laden heavily with bags. As his hand touched her back she jumped and turned around to look at him, a stern look in her eyes. She stared at him for a second before dropping the rest of the way down.

"Hello," Hakoda said softly, looking her over. She wore an outfit closely resembling that of his own tribe, though it was made with some sort of red fabric instead of blue. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, and behind them her golden eyes gleamed firmly down at him from her much taller frame. From the looks of it, she was a servant that the Fire Lord had brought along, which is why she was hiding back here and not at his side in the crowd.

He looked up at the top of Appa's saddle and wondered if there were any more bags that he could help her with. She was tall, but didn't look to be very strong.

"Can I help you with those?" he asked, grabbing one of the bags from the ground between them. She looked at him as if he was a bug that had crawled out from under a rock she hadn't meant to tip over. It made him wary but he was not about to take back what he had already offered.

"No," she said, pushing her glasses up with a finger. "I'm fine, thank you." She took the bag from him and put it back on the ground, turning to make her way back up to the saddle. The challenge had his hunches up, and he took a step towards her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she made her way back up the bison leg. "Just because you're a servant doesn't mean you can't accept help." The words had come out harsher than he'd intended, but he hadn't offered to help just to have her disregard and insult him.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice was dangerous and filled with disbelief. She jumped down from her climb and effectively trapped him between her and the giant animal. Suddenly, he was no longer sure she was weak, and finally noticed the lean muscle that moved under her skintight shirt. Chancing a glance over her shoulders to look for Bato, Hakoda noted the sound of her voice had the Fire Lord's attention quickly, and the young man was already on his way over when she began to speak again. "I am _not_ a servant."

Her voice was full and proud, like that of the Chief's, and he realized that he might have made a big mistake. She may be doing grunt work, but this woman was not lowly born. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, hoping not to offend the Fire Lord's companion anymore than he already had. "I assumed," he explained, "that a woman alone back here-"

"What does me being a woman have to do with it?" she demanded, her voice low, and Hakoda knew that that had been the wrong thing to say once again. How could he already be teetering on the edge of a cliff he'd not even seen coming? "You know what they say about assuming sir, though you seemed to have made enough of an ass of yourself for the two of us."

"Now wait just a minute," Hakoda started, but soon shut his mouth tightly as the Fire Lord appeared at her side, worry etched into his face.

"Hanae?" the younger man asked, coming to stand between them. "Are you okay?" Something told Hakoda that the Fire Lord was trying to protect _him_, and wondered briefly if he should be afraid as well as insulted by her.

The woman gave Hakoda one last look and he marveled at how quickly she brought her temper under control when faced with the Fire Lord. "Lord Zuko," she nodded, "do you know where we will be staying yet?" Her face was a cold mask of indifference.

"Umm," the younger man stuttered and Hakoda recognized in him the obvious mouse-trapped-by-a-leopardcat look. Hakoda chuckled slightly to himself when the younger man looked back to him for help. Hakoda jerked his head sideways toward the house to their immediate left and the boy nodded.

"Yes, move the bags in there please," the Fire Lord ordered. Hanae glared at Hakoda for a full second before picking up the bags she'd already brought down and making her way away from them.

"I am so sorry," the Fire Lord said quickly as soon as the woman was out of earshot. "She's been in a foul mood the last few days, and I'm not quite sure why." And then, without warning, the Fire Lord was gone and in his place was a boy who was nervous and friendly and wanted nothing but acceptance. Having met with dozens of young men just like him wanting to join the warriors, Hakoda recognized it immediately. "I'm Zuko," he said, holding out his hand in greeting, and Hakoda laughed outright.

When his backbone straightened and a hard look appeared in the boy's eyes, Hakoda moved to immediately remedy the last mistake he'd planned on making. "I'm sorry," the Water Tribesmen said, taking the boy's hand before he could pull it away. "It's just that for you to introduce yourself so commonly took me by surprise."

The Fire Lord's face softened and he smiled. Hakoda found himself liking the boy despite the fact that the man- the Fire Lord- wanted to marry Katara. Suddenly, he found himself wondering if the younger man realized he was both Fire Lord and a young warrior.

* * *

Rin sat at the edge of the bed watching as his blood dripped down like tears from his face. The wound was painful, but it was nothing compared to what he'd done in retaliation.

"Rin?" Katara called from the bed beside him and his head shot up quickly. His heart rate increased ten fold as he took three deep breaths, readying to look over at her.

Thank the Spirits she'd slept through it.

A forced smile crossed his lips as he glanced over at the woman he'd come to love like a sister. "Shh," he whispered quickly, "go back to sleep." He reached over her and rubbed a hand against her cheek gently, a sad smile replacing the fake one as she gazed up at him warmly.

"You're bleeding," she said, reaching out to push his loose hair behind his ear. When she touched the deep sword-cut on his cheek, he grimaced in pain. But as the pain subsided, he was smiling more brightly than ever. She noticed he was bleeding, even though she was more drunk than she'd ever be again.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. "Go back to sle- Katara, stop." Rin grabbed her shoulders as she tried to sit up, pushing her back down on the bed. "You need to rest."

She shook her head, and looked around her groggily. Her eyes were cloudy, and Rin silently cursed the fact that he hadn't been paying enough attention to stop her from drinking his alcohol; she was even more vulnerable now.

"Water?" she asked, and Rin sighed before reaching over to the glass he had on the bedside table and lightly bringing it to her lips. She took a deep drink and then raised a hand to dip her finger in the water. Knowing better than to protest, he didn't move as she wiped her glowing finger across his wound, sealing it shut. He sighed at her, but leaned over to kiss her forehead anyway.

"Better?" she asked, a warm smile playing across her lips.

"Yes, thank you," he said truthfully, and her smile brightened.

He nudged her hand back down and tucked it under the covers, seeing that her eyes were already drooping slightly as the drink took effect again. "Why are you… always… in my room, anyway?" she managed to say before her breathing evened out and she slept.

Rin stood up, pulling the covers up to her chin and wiping at the blood on his cheek. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes solemnly. Glancing over at the fire that illuminated the small room, he wondered what Katara would do when she woke up and discovered she wasn't in her bed, but rather his.

The thought brought a grin to his face before circumstance wiped it away and he grabbed a small coat to wrap around his body. He turned back to look at Katara's peaceful face in the bed before leaving the room and locking the door tightly behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he removed the three knives from his left arm holster, wiping the enemy blood that stained them on the dark exterior of his coat.

He had to tell Iroh what had happened after they'd arrived at the palace before someone else tried to do it again.

* * *

The knock resonated throughout the room as Iroh made his way quickly to the door. The insistent knocking become a thunderous pounding and he turned the lock quickly; who ever wanted him this urgently this time of night obviously had something important to say, and by the Spirits, he would listen.

Iroh took a very quick step back as the door flew open and Rin dashed inside, slamming the door shut behind him and turning the lock so quickly Iroh would have been startled had he not known better. The younger man stared down at him with purpose; Iroh was silent but raised a curious eyebrow.

At first the old general wasn't sure if the stain he saw on Rin's cheek was blood or not, but when he bended a ball of fire into his palm he could see the young man clearly. But the stain was quickly forgotten; Iroh didn't like what he saw in Rin's eyes.

"I'm taking Katara out of here," the green-eyed youth said forcefully.

The statement took Iroh aback. "What?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice. "What do you mean?"

"Just that," the youth said. He turned and walked to the door and back before pacing side to side while he spoke. "I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me."

"You can't just-"

"Yes," Rin said, turning on Iroh quickly. The fire from the elder's hand illuminated the bodyguard's wild features. "I can and I will. I'm not asking for your permission."

Iroh looked into his eyes, recognizing the look of pure determination he so often saw in Zuko's. "Rin, what's wrong with you?" He wanted to reach out and take hold of the younger man, but something told him it might cost him dearly. "You look like a caged beast."

Rin stopped pacing, staring at the general. Then he chuckled, but the laugh was harsh and empty. "I killed a man tonight, Iroh. I killed someone for the first time in four years."

The statement was followed by the lightest of smiles and Iroh took a step back. Rin was informing him as a subordinate, not as a friend. The difference was clear, and startling. Iroh took a deep breath and realized asking stupid questions would get him no where. Just the facts, nothing more. "When?" he asked slowly.

Rin looked away, clenching his fist tightly to his side. "He was waiting for us when we got back, outside of Katara's apartment."

The implications of the statement filled Iroh's head so quickly that his automatic reaction was anger, the panic quick and unexpected. "You are not taking her away from here Rin!" He'd come to care for Katara like a daughter; his love for her was so much like his affection for Hanae it was almost like _having_ another daughter. "I can't protect her if you take her away!"

"You couldn't protect her when she was right under your nose, old man," Rin yelled, and the panic in his voice hit Iroh close to home. "It's why you hired me, remember!?"

Iroh didn't respond because he couldn't think of anything to say. The comment permeated the air between them, and Iroh realized he was being ridiculous. He was old, running a country in his nephew's stead, and knew Katara would be safer away from a palace surrounded by enemies. He also knew Rin could protect her.

"Iroh, I am sorry," Rin was again speaking in an informative voice, trying hard not to let his emotion cloud the issue, "but their attacks have become more and more dangerous over the last few weeks. They've finally reached a point where they don't care who or what is in their way." He held up a fist before lifelessly letting it fall back to his side. "I cannot protect her for much longer here. They will slip past me; they will get to her. They'll hurt her, or worse."

Rin looked down at the floor, his hands turning white as he balled them into fists. "I will not let them hurt someone important to me," he looked back up into Iroh's eyes, the tell-tale green orbs glowing with a familiar passion, "not again."

Iroh lowered his gaze, a sadness filling him that was unavoidable, but just as painful as the day he'd first learned of Rin's violent and tragic past. He didn't have a choice, and he knew it. "Take her, Rin," he said softly. "Take her and protect her with your life."

Rin didn't respond but turned around to walk away, walking through the doorway and closing it behind him. But Iroh wasn't far behind. "Wait," the older man said, catching up when Rin half-turned to look at him. "I'm coming with you to say goodbye."

The bodyguard just narrowed his eyes and continued walking, and Iroh followed behind, feeling much like a third wheel. As they traveled down the hallway, the general thought of all the repercussions of Katara's leaving. She couldn't just leave, for that would cause the city to talk. The last thing this girl needed was for the people to think she left on purpose and was fleeing her engagement.

As they arrived at Rin's room, Iroh grabbed the younger man by the shoulder. "I'm telling them that she was kidnapped."

"What?" the boy snarled.

"It's the only way your plan will work," Iroh said softly, not wanting anyone to hear if they happened to be awake at this hour. Rin sighed, placing his hand on the door handle. "It will not only protect her from gossip but from her attackers as well. If they manage to find you, they'll still believe you're on their side. That alone will give you enough time to get her away again before they demand her life."

Rin looked at him silently before nodding. "You're right: that's the best we can do." He entered the room and left the door open for Iroh to follow.

As the two men made their way over to the bed that held Katara, Iroh watched Rin's reaction to her. He was gentle when he reached down to pick her up from the bed, and the slight smile he had when she sighed was almost enough to make Iroh worry.

Iroh stopped him as he approached, and bent down to lay a kiss on the waterbender's forehead. "Goodbye, Lady," he said and nodded to Rin.

Rin turned to leave. "Iroh," he said as he stopped at the door. He turned to look at Iroh, an apology in his eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop," Iroh said with a sad smile. "Do not apologize for calling me on a stupid and sentimental mistake that would have cost Katara her life. Now go."

Rin nodded, adjusted his grip on Katara's sleeping form, and disappeared into the darkness beyond the open door.

* * *

**Here is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

Okay, I know you guys had to wait almost two weeks for this, but it's like uber long. Over 4000 words long, it's my longest chapter yet, and a lot happened here.

And before someone asks, Iroh did not ask Rin where he was going. He did that on purpose.

I hope you like it, and **I really want to hear what you guys think so far.**

Happy theorizing!


	16. Part 15

Part 15

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

The pain that rose to meet her when she slid back into consciousness was so immense, she was sure her eyes would simple fall out of her head if she opened them. She moaned loudly, cringing when the sound of her own voice had stars dancing behind her eyes. She was so tried and wanted nothing but to go back into that dark silent hole called sleep.

"Katara?" the voice was soft, but the sound still pounded against her ears, ringing in the back of her head until she was about to cry in pain. The voice sounded like Rin's but she couldn't be sure because it was so loud it was hard to even make it out. "Here, drink this," the voice said again, and Katara felt a warm liquid touch her lips. "It will take the pain away long enough for you to get your balance, so to speak."

She took one sip, trusting the voice to be Rin, and immediately spit the drink out. It tasted like what her brother's feet _smelled_ like. She wanted to shake her head but she was sure the sudden movement would cause her to loose something important, like her mind. It appeared she didn't have a choice and soon the hot, horrible liquid was being poured into her mouth.

As she sputtered fluid, she felt warm hands on her back and felt the upper half of her body go vertical, almost causing her to throw up. More of that horrible drink went into her mouth and spitting it out at Rin seemed like a good idea at the time. That soon became impossible as his hand covered her mouth and titled her head backwards so suddenly she had no choice but to swallow the mouthful.

She chocked and started coughing roughly, pushing the man away from her and catching her breath. She sat there for a few second, just breathing in and out before raising a hand to her head.

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered, rubbing her back lightly. "It will be like this for a while."

"What is _in_ that?" Katara asked, finding her voice hoarse and her throat dry despite being invaded by something she was sure would come up later. She hated to admit that he was right, however, and his laugh didn't make her head hurt anymore than before, just her pride.

"You don't want to know. Would you like some water?"

"Only if I can stab you with it," she said under her breath, and wondered if she could open her eyes without losing them. She was so tired.

"Here," Rin said, putting another hand on her shoulder and pushing her down on her back. She hated him for the amusement that colored his voice. "Lay back down. If you can make bad jokes, you should be fine."

"I'm going to hurt you," she moaned halfheartedly.

Katara heard him laugh again before warm lips pressed against her forehead. "I just might let you when you get better. Go back to sleep; it will be better when you wake up, I promise."

* * *

Zuko looked around him quickly, taking in the world of snow and water that surrounded him. The last time we was here he'd fought his way under the city, through water that froze his blood and trapped him in a place deeper and darker than he'd ever wanted to go again.

The North Pole had a sort of beauty to it that the Fire Nation did not, an unfamiliar beauty that surprised him. As a teenager, he'd hated this place, but now, as an adult he merely enjoyed the view. The white city was laid out before him, cut into shapes by water so cerulean he was almost as blinded by its color as the snow's. The water was a roadway between buildings and houses, the life's blood of the city, he was sure.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Zuko turned to see the man that had been unfortunate enough to run into Hanae in a bad mood. Zuko didn't smile, but he did soften his eyes when he faced the older man. "Yes," he agreed, and looked back out over the city. From his position on the lowest level of the seven-tiered palace, he could see all of the city and most of the ocean beyond.

The crowd that had gathered when he and the Avatar landed has mostly dispersed, but there was still many people surrounding the area. Zuko looked at each and every face, looking for anyone who looked even slightly like Katara or her brother.

"This has been my home for a little under four years," the man said walking up beside Zuko, sharing the view of the city with the younger boy. "It's the second most beautiful sight I've seen in my life."

Zuko turned to him, and gave the man a thoughtful look. "What was the first?" the Fire Lord asked, his curiosity peaked.

"My late wife," the man said with a huge smile, and Zuko felt a mix of pity and understanding.

_Late wife_, Zuko repeated in his head. He turned around, the thought reminding him why he was here in the first place. "Could I ask you a question?" Zuko asked suddenly, and the man faced him with a curious look on his face. He nodded and Zuko took a deep breath. "Do you know a man named Hakoda?"

The man stiffened, and averted his eyes. "Yes, very well," he said under his breath.

Zuko had to know before he dug himself a hole that would take weeks to pull himself out of, if he could at all. "Is he a fair man?" Zuko asked.

The man laughed. "Something you should know, young man, almost everyone here knows why you've come." The statement surprised Zuko, but he had promised himself he'd take that in stride. "Fairness doesn't matter when ones family in involved, wouldn't you say Lord Zuko?" the man asked, and Zuko softened.

The Fire Lord nodded and turned away from the older man. If Katara's father knew why he was here then there was a large chance that the Watertribe Warrior had already made his decision, and that the decision was against Zuko. Hanae's voice flowed over from the crowd, and Zuko looked in that direction.

She was talking to a few of the women who had stayed behind. She looked over at Zuko when one of the women pointed in his direction, but when Hanae didn't make eye contact with him, Zuko looked behind him and at the older man he'd been talking to. The admiral wasted no time in walking over, and her face was set in a hard line. Zuko took a step forward to meet her and she locked eyes with him. Zuko waited for her to say something, but when she shifted her eyes behind him and then back to his, he understood completely.

So, it appeared the person he was looking for had found him first. Zuko cleared his throat and turned to face the man who could ruin the rest of his life. Katara's father smiled deeply and inclined his head in acknowledgement.

_Perfect_, Zuko thought sourly as Hanae moved to stand by his side. Not only had Hanae managed to antagonize this man the moment they arrived, but Zuko had already failed to recognize the Watertribesmen for who he was. What else was he not seeing? Zuko wondered as the man stared at him.

He was sure he was about to find out.

* * *

Katara awoke to the sound of water sloshing and slapping very close to her head. Sitting up quickly despite the aftereffects of that stupid drink, she knew almost immediately that there was a lot of water and that it was very close.

And she promptly hit her head against something hard.

"Ow!" she explained, grasping her head with her hands tightly. "Ow, ow, ow," she hissed and rolled over sideways, catching herself when she almost fell from where she lay.

Opening her eyes, she realized quickly that she didn't know where she was. Her body was lying in a very small alcove that was just big enough to house her and was covered from head to toe with a heavy, coarse, very bad smelling blanket. Confused and disorientated, she looked around before trying her best to slide out of the space and onto the floor, falling on her knees when the ground beneath her rolled violently.

"Rin," she whispered, looking around her, and finding nothing but barrels and crates. The whole place was stuffed full of them and there was no light anywhere. She felt suddenly very claustrophobic and scared.

"Rin!" she yelled, trying to stand but found her legs would not carry her. Panicking, she felt the tears force their ways from her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. There was no time for this, she told herself forcefully. "Rin!" she called one last time, desperately hoping she wasn't alone, but knowing that even if she was she'd have to be strong.

"Kat?"

She recognized the voice, but not the name that Rin was calling her and furrowed her eyebrows when he walked around a tall cluster of crates. "Rin," she said his name softly and reached out to him as he came nearer to her. She wasn't alone- thank the Spirits- but what had happened?

"Rin, what happened?" she took his hand when he reached her and squatted in front of her. She tried once again to get up and failed "Were we captured?"

The green-eyed youth shook his head solemnly. "No, I took you here." He looked up at her and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Katara could only stare at him in astonishment. "What?"

"We're on a boat, heading for the Earth Kingdom." He sounded sad and she took her hand from his slowly.

"Why?" she asked, not really understanding what was running through her blood. Anger? Confusion? Fear? He turned away from her and she had a flash of his face bleeding in a dream. She reached up to it and wondered if it had really been a dream.

"You remember?" he asked and she shook her head. What was going on?

"Rin-" she started, but he pulled away so fast she jumped in automatic defense.

"Someone tried to kill you last night Katara," he said stormily, but then laughed mockingly. "Or, I think the politically correct term is 'assassinate'." He stood up and she stared at him.

Assassinate? She didn't know what to say as she took in the new information. Someone had tried to kill her? When? Why? She sighed heavily as she thought back to the cloaked man. Maybe he had something to do with this; maybe he'd tried to kill her. Katara looked up at Rin and found that he'd turned away from her.

What had he been thinking? She reached out to touch his leg and he looked down at her. "So you took me while I slept and put me on this boat?" she demanded and Rin shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," he evaded. Katara huffed heatedly and reached around for something to throw at him. Her hand closed around a stray piece of wood and she threw it at him like a spear. It bounced off his leg and he looked down at her with a surprised look.

"What wouldn't I understand? You were trying to protect me, but taking me away…" she trailed off. Her few weeks as a guest in the Palace had taught her many things, one of which was pride. "You had no right to take me away, Rin!" she yelled and he stared at her with no expression on his face. "What will they think of me now?" Her head hurt and her breath was coming and going fast. Thinking about it for a few seconds, she felt her anger grow. "Running away will not fix anything, Rin! What were you thinking?!" He looked away, and Katara wondered if he was even ashamed but what he did. A grown man making such a childish move; did she even know him at all?

"What about Iroh?" she demanded, her mind settling on another horrible thought. "Did you even tell him what was going on?" she tried to stand up and slipped.

"Of course I did!" Rin shouted back, picking her up by the arms and setting her down on her feet. She stumbled, and pushed him away when he reach out to hold her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. A strong line appeared in his forehead and she jumped when his hand closed around her forearm tightly.

"Stop it," he said dangerously and she glared back at him. "You're only making this worse."

"You had no right to do this, Rin," she growled, digging her nails into his arms. She had no idea why she was so upset, but the anger flowed through her.

She knew the people in the palace. They would assume that she'd run away. What would the people think now? That she had abandoned Zuko? What would Zuko think when he found out?

"You may be my bodyguard," she whispered, "and you may even be my friend, but you are not my father, or Sokka or even Zuko." She would have expected it of them; this kind of action was reserved for the important men in her life, not someone person she'd only met a few weeks ago. It was scaring her. She pushed him away and took another step back.

Rin looked at her caringly. "Remember when I told you that you remind me of someone?" he asked quietly, and she glared at him. What did that have to do with anything?

"Yes," she said shortly. She watched him as he pushed aside a crate and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Her legs were weak but she stood her ground, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, now you remind me of two someones," he said helplessly and she looked at him in confusion. Her anger was slowly fading away. If she expected this from someone who thought her important, why did Rin's action bug her so much now? Didn't this just mean he too thought of her as important?

She was tired again, and her legs were even weaker than before. "Rin-" she started but he stood quickly. He must have sensed the weakness in her voice for he started towards her with intent.

"You can be as mad at me as you want, but until you rest some more, I'm not going to take this from you." She shrank back as he approached and found herself forced back into the little alcove. "You get some more sleep and then we'll talk about what we'll do." It wasn't a question and she glared at him angrily, but was still too tried to fight back.

She sighed in defeat and wondered why she felt so safe around him now when all he did was make her angry. "Rin," she said again, she he silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"Sleep," he said and she glared at him. "I'll be back later with some food."

She watched him leave and wondered why it didn't bug her that he hadn't apologized.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

Heheheh back to the normal length of chapters.

GAH- you know what really bugged me about this one, is I got absolutely NOTHING done that I wanted to get done in this chapter. This freaking fanfic is writing itself now, and I have completely lost control of the characters!

Rin! WTF RIN!?

OMG!! Did you guys see the A:TlA animated short "School Shipping Time"!?

I nearly had a heart attack!! Katara ends up with _HIM_ in the end and I was screaming in joy!

And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you seriously need to visit avatarspirit .com (though, I learned of it through zutara-shewolf777's journal on deviantart…)

Hehehe anyway, see you next chapter you guys!


	17. Part 16

Part 16

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Hakoda could tell the moment Zuko realized who he was. He looked at the young Fire Lord carefully, judging the boy's reaction. There was surprise at first and then the slightest flickering of the eyes that told Hakoda the boy was definitely taking another look at him, a closer one. 

The leaders took each other in, and Hakoda knew he would have had to be a fool not to include the tall Fire Nation woman in his subsequent sizing up of Fire Lord Zuko.

Hanae stood beside her lord, her arms folded behind her, her chin out and shoulders back. Now that she wasn't climbing all over an Air Bison, Hakoda recognized the military in her backbone.

"My lord," she offered to his surprise, directing her words at him and bowing just low enough to not be impolite about it. "I apologize for my actions earlier; it was extremely rude." Her voice was soft and informative. Her tone, however, told him that she was neither sorry nor thought she'd done anything wrong. Hakoda nodded to her anyway.

"It's just Hakoda," he said, bowing back. "I'm neither a Master nor a Chief here, so just my name will do." The tall woman nodded curtly and stared down at him. She made his skin crawl.

"Sir," the Fire Lord's voice drew his attention. "You said you already knew why I was here, so…" he paused, and opened his mouth to say something else but his -obvious now that Hakoda thought about it- bodyguard stopped him with a touch on his shoulder.

"Lord Zuko," Hanae said quietly, "it would be better if we moved inside our lodgings for now. This _is_ a very private conversation."

The Fire Lord looked at her for a second before giving her a quick nod and looking up at Hakoda. The Water Tribesman nodded and motioned towards the stairway beside them. The three made their way down the stairs towards the housing district right below the palace courtyard, which was where the waterbenders usually held their morning drills.

Not one of the trio made a move to talk and, it seemed there was a silent agreement not to try. All talking would be saved for the privacy of a house, and Hakoda couldn't agree with the woman's suggestion more.

He watched as Zuko tried to keep his eyes focused on the ground in front of him and was slightly amused when he obviously failed. The Fire Lord's head was moving side to side constantly, taking in the sights. He was learning his way around, Hakoda assumed, if he was half as smart of Sokka gave him credit for.

They followed the path to the house Hakoda had pointed out to them earlier, and Hanae stood at the doorway, holding aside the long curtain of white and black snowleopard fur and waiting for Hakoda to follow Zuko inside before joining them.

Hakoda turned to watch her, not entirely trusting the taller woman, and kept his eyes on her until she walked past him to take her place at her Fire Lord's side. Hakoda made a decision about her then; it was best that he kept his distance from her and not trust her or act like he did. Chances were she'd realize he didn't trust her and be insulted if he was civil. She had already made it known she was rather touchy.

These people were Fire Nation, and not only that, but the youth standing before him was the leader of the entire Fire Nation: he was Ozai's son. Chances were he sought to use Katara's standing in the other three nations to create an alliance through means as old as tradition itself; marriage.

His daughter's virtue and her heart were more important to Hakoda then the small bit of peace such an alliance would bring.

"Lord Zuko," Hakoda said as soon as Hanae stopped moving. His voice was stern, and he made no move to hide his dislike of the situation. "To make sure you understand, I do know why you are here." He shot a glance at the bodyguard as she sat down in a pile of furs, her offensiveness peaking his temper. "You wish to ask me for Katara's hand in marriage."

"That is correct," Zuko said, taking a deep breath. "Sir, I know that our being together is unconventional," Hakoda huffed loudly, but the boy didn't stop, "but it's important that you wait until I am done to pass judgment on me. I care for your daughter ver-"

"You care for her?" Hakoda growled, not giving the boy the chance to continue a speech Hakoda was sure he'd taken maybe ten minutes to write and memorize. "Then where is she? I did not see her on the Avatar's bison, and she has not written me. In fact, I learned of this through the writings of my son," he ignored the groan that rose from the tall woman's mouth and plowed on with his anger, finally letting it come forward. It had hurt him deeply to find that his daughter's letter of explanation had not come.

"The last I checked," Hakoda continued, taking an angry step toward the boy, dismissing his bodyguard's sudden appearance on her feet, "my daughter was in the South Pole teaching the children of our tribe to defend themselves. And then I hear, weeks later, that she is no longer there: a Fire Nation ship bearing the Fire Lord himself had appeared and taken her and my son without so much as a fair warning. And now, I'm supposed to accept that you care for her?"

"Sir," Hanae said, holding out a hand to stop his steps, a steel note in her voice that warned of trouble.

"Do not touch me!" Hakoda snarled without thinking, pushing her hand away. He took a shallow breath and blinked, suddenly ashamed that he'd been forceful to her when she'd been doing nothing but her job.

But the woman could obviously defend herself. If possible, her eyes darkened. "You will not speak to me in that tone, Katara's father or not." She descended on him, and he was so stunned by the venom in her voice that he could only stare. "I am not just some woman that you can push around," she continued, taking a step in his direction. "I am the Fire lord's sister and the daughter of the Dragon of the West, and I will not subject myself to your condescending attitude."

Hakoda looked at her without blinking for a full minute, her titles surprising him more than anything else. He had just wondered exactly why she would assume he was offending her gender when he noted that the Fire Lord grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She shoved him off and walked away, sitting down slowly on her pile of furs. She pushed her glasses up her nose and stared steely at Hakoda.

The Fire Lord sighed and turned back to him. "It's been a long trip, and Hanae's temper has a grown a short fuse. I apologize," he said, bowing slightly.

But there was no apology in his eyes when he stood up and faced Hakoda once again. "I am… offended that you assume I do not care for Katara," he paused again and it seemed for a second that he was looking through Hakoda, "but not surprised." He reached inside his robe for a second, and Hakoda flinched when he pulled out a small pouch. It was leather bound in twine, and it fit into the youth's hands almost perfectly.

The boy fumbled with the knot for a few moments before unwrapping the bag and turning it upside-down in his hands, holding out its contents in his open palm. Hakoda thought for a second that the betrothal necklace Zuko held was one that the Fire Lord had made himself, but recognition soon knocked the assumption out of the water.

"My wife's necklace?" Hakoda asked reaching for it and taking it from the Fire Lord. "You took this from Katara?" he asked, holding it tightly in his hands.

"No," Zuko said too quickly. "No, Katara gave it to me; she said that with it, you'd understand that she wants to be married and that it's her choice too."

"Then why isn't she here with you?" Hakoda demanded, more confused than ever. "Why isn't _she _telling me this to my face?"

Zuko sighed and turned slightly toward his bodyguard. "The laws of my nation state that without a male family member present, my intended is not allowed to travel with me until she is my wife. We had no choice but to leave her behind." He sounded sincerely sorry but Hakoda wasn't finished.

"What about Sokka?" Hakoda asked, looking from one visitor to another. "He went with you to the Fire Nation didn't he? Why couldn't you take him on this trip?"

"Sokka," Hanae said from her seat near the floor, "left very shortly after we arrived in the capital, saying he'd be back in time for the wedding. He did not know of the law before he left."

"He left…" Hakoda felt like he feet as sudden lost traction on the floor. That meant that… "With Katara?"

"No," Zuko said, his voice questioning. "She stayed behind in the Palace with me and my uncle."

Hakoda felt his world spin and took a deep breath, slowly feeling the rage burning thought him. "You left my daughter _alone_ in the Fire Nation?"

The look of dawning understanding on Zuko's face told Hakoda that his trap had been sprung, and he had caught exactly what he'd meant to trap in it. The boy looked over at Hanae before turning back.

"She's not _alone_," Zuko said, but the emphasis in his voice told Hakoda that his daughter may not be by herself, but she wasn't with anyone Hakoda would trust.

"Actually," Hanae said from beside him, and he turned to look at her. She was still sitting down, but the merest of smiles graced her lips, making her look suspiciously like the skinned snowleopard whose head she now petted beside her. "By my calculations, she's most likely halfway to the Earth Kingdom by now."

"What?" Hakoda asked quickly, surprised when the Fire Lord's voice echoed his own.

"Hanae…" the boy demanded in a low voice; his shock was obviously as deep as Hakoda's. "Care to run that by me again?" The Fire Lord turned to look at the woman by their side. The action along with his tone of voice told Hakoda that something was wrong or at least unplanned, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle.

* * *

Hanae didn't answer Zuko's question. Instead, she just smiled up at him. This would work, she said to herself. If she could get them to focus on Katara, she could stop them both from saying something they would never be able to take back.

"What is it?" Hakoda asked after a few seconds passed with the two companions looking at each other in silence.

"Why would Katara be in the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko asked, obviously ignoring Hakoda's question. The man looked more than slightly upset at it, but didn't speak. He was smart, Hanae mused, and he knew when staying silent was to his best advantage.

"Well, if I'm correct," Hanae said as she leaned over on her elbow, waiting for the right moment to continue speaking, "that's where Azin would head."

She watched, satisfied when Zuko's expressed change from confusion to sharp panic. "Azin?" Zuko growled and, hunching over, came nose to nose with her.

"Rin," he said in a sharp whisper, "is Azin the Assassin, Hanae? That's who you got to protect Katara? That's the man you said you trusted? He's a mercenary!"

"Katara needed the best protection we could offer," Hanae offered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and making a vague gesture with her free hand, "and he is the best, my lord- if you pay him well enough."

Zuko gave her a glare that would have rivaled Iroh's back when the Dragon was young enough to do something about her temper. "What were you thinking?" he yelled, pushing off the floor with his hands and looking down at her as if she'd betrayed him. "That man could take money from anyone, not just you!" He paused and stood up, a look of pure fear on his face. "What if he did… Hanae, why do you think Rin is taking her to the Earth Kingdom?"

Hanae shrugged, not really ready to tell the Fire Lord the whole story just yet. "He eHe most likely took her there to get her out from under Iroh's protection," she smiled when Zuko looked out of one of the windows back toward the sea, back toward home. "I assume that he can not accomplish what he came there to do if she's under Iroh's sharp eyes."

Hakoda moved from behind Zuko, and Hanae surprised herself by forgetting he was there. Understanding and fear in his eyes told Hanae that from listening to their conversation, he'd already figured out the details of Rin, Zuko and Katara's connection to each other. "And what, exactly, is Rin trying to accomplish?" Hakoda asked slowly.

"The Fire Nation," Hanae began, closing her eyes and repeating what she'd learned about Rin from the moment he'd almost killed her three years before until now, "is responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of people in his home village, including the lives of his family and mother. He is, in all likelihood, using Katara as bait."

* * *

Katara stood at the open door and got her bearings. Her headache was gone, and she was hungry. Rin had said he'd come back with food, but she'd been waiting long enough. She had followed the path through the boxes around her little alcove and soon found herself on deck. It was obvious that she was on a large ship, and looking forward, she could see the water and the shore more than three hundred yards out past the railing. 

As she looked around some more, it was also apparent that the ship was a passenger vessel. The open aired deck around her was full of benches, and there were people all around her sitting in groups.

Her heart ached deeply as she watched a small pair of children chase each other around their parents, the older boy running away with a captive doll in hand, and the girl behind him close to tears. Katara suddenly missed Sokka and wondered if, at all possible, she could go to Kiyoshi Island to visit him.

She looked around for the familiar outline of her bodyguard but found no one that even remotely looked like him. She knew that asking those around her would make her search easier, but she thought it better if she learned the layout of the ship first.

It didn't take her long. There were only two decks above water level, and the one she'd come from was deep inside the hull. Passengers stayed mostly on the second deck, the one where she'd come up. She found that the upper most deck wasn't very big, and it housed the fly bridge where the captain commanded the ship. She'd walked in and been forced out rather quickly.

She was now back on the second deck, once again looking around for Rin. She knew he was on the ship; there wasn't anywhere else for him to be. Finally, after looking around for the better part of an hour, she found him.

He was walking through a crowd of people, and she chased after him, calling out \his name. He didn't seem to notice her and disappeared around a corner. Coming around the corner herself, she found another door. The stairs behind it lead downward, obviously back down into the belly of the ship.

It was dark, and she followed after him slowly, feeling her way down the stairs when the door shut behind her. She heard voices and listened carefully when she came to a crossroads at the bottom of the stairs, trying to figure out which way Rin had gone. She heard his voice and, smiling, started walking towards it.

She was just opening her mouth to call out to him when another male voice said his name first.

"Azin," the voice said expectantly, and Katara slowed but didn't stop walking.

"Yes?" Rin responded and there was a loud scraping sound. Rin's voice sounded strange, and Katara didn't know why, but she stopped walking just as she found where he was. She leaned up against a box and just listened.

"What a coincidence, meeting you here," the other man was saying. His voice was strained. He sounded big, his voice booming and deep. Katara wanted desperately to see what he looked like, maybe she'd recognize him, but something told her to stay put.

"You can call it that if you want to," Rin snapped, not sounding civil at all. "You'd almost think you were following me." He didn't sound happy and Katara knew for sure that these two men were not friends.

She thought briefly about walking around the corner to let Rin know she was there, but there was no need for her to get involved; it really wasn't any of her business. But she wasn't going to walk away either.

The other man laughed. "You're not an infamous assassin for nothing I guess," he paused, and Katara worked past her confusion at Rin being called an assassin. She listened closer. "What do you think you're doing anyway?" the man demanded, his voice becoming more violent. "First you kill one of our men and then you run off with the water tribe bitch."

There was another scraping sound, and Katara pressed closer to the boxes. What was going on? She waited for Rin to yell at the man for calling her that, but what he said was beyond anything that she expected.

"I told your boss he'd have the girl in a few weeks. What gave that little snot the right to try and assassinate her right under my nose?" he was yelling.

Rin's voice made her blood drain from her entire body, and ice filled her arms and legs. What was he saying? What was going on?

"That cocky little bastard attacked me so I killed him for it. She is my prey, and I'll deliver her when I'm good and ready! You forced my hand, damn you. I finally have her trust and then your little 'society' nearly screwed me over. I got her out of the palace, didn't I? I got her away from the Fire lord's uncle- with permission! A few more days, and she'll be in your boss' grasp, and I'll get what I came for."

There was long silence, and Katara felt cold rage and fear paralyze her. Her lungs wouldn't work, and her breath wouldn't come. Painful knowledge forced its way through her thoughts, replacing everything that she'd known, and everything that she'd believed about Rin.

Rin…Why?

"You still haven't told us what you want in return, Azin," the man said, and Katara snapped out of her thoughts. "You agreed to capture her at a price, but that price was never agreed on. We let you do it because you said that the price would be paid on delivery, and we're getting the girl either way. Tell me; what is it you're after anyway?"

Rin made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh, but it was too dark to be a laugh. "What do I want?" he chuckled, but then the laugh stopped suddenly. "Nothing you can give me. You'd love to take her off my hands and present her to your boss wouldn't you? You could try, and I'd cut you open where you stood. Your boss is the only man who can give me a prize worth paying for. Now get out of my sight before I kill you anyway."

There was another scraping; a sound that Katara now knew was the sound of a chair moving. "You're a ruthless man, I'll give you that. I'd heard rumors about you for most of my time in the military. Your dark skin and colored eyes that allowed you to penetrate the Earth Kingdom defenses. You killed with a sort of ruthless pleasure that terrified officials and had men looking at their own buddies as spies."

"Are you going somewhere with this useless drabble?" Rin said, his voice lazy and bored. He didn't even sound like Rin, whose voice was always full of life and kindness. This wasn't Rin, Katara knew that now. Rin didn't exist. There was only Azin, a man who killed for enjoyment, and he had managed to trick her into believing he was a good person.

He'd pay for that.

* * *

**This is where my Author's notes go. Enjoy!**

This took me three weeks to write!! And I know you all know that , and I am SO SORY that it took that long. I lost MS Word on my laptop, and didn't have anything to type the next chapter on that had spell check.

Again, I'm sorry you guys. I hope this was good enough for the wait!

See you next chapter!!


	18. Part 17

Part 17

_

* * *

_

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

_How could he?_

It was all Katara could think as she laid her head against the wooden grate behind her. It was a thought that buried deep in her mind, and she wondered how long Rin had been planning to turn her over to those people.

"Never mind then," the second man said. "You obviously had your reasons, and I guess I won't ask you for them."

"Good," Rin's not-so-Rin voice answered back, "now leave. The sight of you makes me sick."

The men moved their chairs again, and Katara reached down to her water flask, realizing suddenly that she didn't have it. She growled to herself in frustration; she'd have to wait. Without her bending, Katara was no match against these two men. It was foolish to try, no matter how angry she was. She'd wait for them on deck; she wouldn't need her flask on deck.

It was like her head was no longer covered in a clothe veil that let her see what was happening around her and not straight ahead. Rin had been by her side for weeks and she'd never even considered him anything but a friend. No, she told herself, that wasn't exactly true. She gotten a bad vibe off of him the moment she'd met him.

She stopped running as soon as she made it back out on deck, leaning over, trying to figure out why her chest hurt so badly. In fact, she thought, she'd always gotten bad vibes off him unless she was hurt or drunk. How could she live her life in enemy territory and not see that the real danger was right in front of her?

As the door classed behind her she slammed her hand into the wall next to her. Then, she silently scolded herself because it was such a Zuko thing to do. The pain cleared her head a bit, and she wondered vaguely if that was why her lover did such things. She looked out over the edge of the ship to the ocean that was at her command. Katara opened the door and held it with her foot.

Bending water down the small stairway _was_ a really good idea, but also a silly one. If she did manage to knock out both men with the one blast, she'd still have to go down and check, taking her away from her visual water source. If it didn't work, she be waiting for them to come out and that would give them the advantage.

She heard footsteps and readied for an attack. The moment they walked out of the door, she would wipe them off the deck with powerful wave. The footsteps got closer. Just as she readied for her attack, she heard a faint giggle ricocheted off the walls around her. She spun her head around; looking for the child she heard and couldn't see.

_What am I thinking?I can't bend on deck!_ Katara yelled at herself. _There are people everywhere!_ What if she sent one of them overboard too? She lowered her arms as she turned her head to look back down the stairways and come nose to nose with Rin.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the quick understanding in his eyes: he knew what her plan had been. His voice confirmed it. "Kat," he said dangerously in the Rin-but-not-Rin voice. His hands shot out like an iguana-snake's tongue, wrapping around her wrists tightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Katara didn't wait for him to react. She kicked him in the stomach and ran. Her body swayed when one of his hands didn't release, and she fell back into him.

"Azin?" Katara heard the other man's voice call from behind them. She struggled violently and Rin covered her nose and month with a hand, cutting off her air. Then he captured both of her wrists in his other hand. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business," Rin growled, shoving and holding her against the wall with his body, making her legs useless. Katara's eyes hurt, and she was sure she was crying. She couldn't breathe but she refused to give up.

"What the-" the other man's voice came in a short curse and she felt Rin move his head.

"Don't just stand there!" Rin hissed. "Get out of my way!"

Suddenly, Katara was moving as she tripped down the stairs at a fast pace. Rin never let her go, and his grip never lessened. He pushed her down the stairs with her arms, and picked her up by them when she fell at the bottom. Never before had she known how strong he was then when he kept her on her feet, even when she went limp.

Rin shoved her down the dark hallway, bouncing her off walls and taking her further and further away from other people. Panicked and disorientated when she finally landed on the floor, free from Rin's hands, she didn't know where she was or which way was out. Her lungs hurt and her chest heaved heavily. She couldn't see in the pitch blackness, but she knew where Azin was, and nothing was going to stop her from hurting him.

She lunged, hit the solid wall that was his chest and fell back onto the floor. So dazed was she when she got up to do it again, all he had to do was pushed her sideways and she was on the ground again.

"What are you doing?" came the other man's voice though a haze of confusion. "Just knock her out already."

"Stop telling me how to do my job, idiot!" Azin snapped. "If I hit her, she might not wake up again. Now leave!"

Katara stopped moving, closing her eyes and curling on her side in the dark. Too tired to try again, she took deep breaths. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Minutes went by before hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her onto her back. Cold fingers checked her neck for a pulse and she opened her eyes to stare up at Azin, readying her strength for another attack.

"Kat?" Azin whispered, sounding very much like Rin. "Katara, are you hurt?"

She shoved him away, trying to stand quickly and failing when he held her down by the shoulders. "Stop moving Katara!"

Katara screamed deep in her throat, forcing her body up with all the strength she had left. "Stop it!" Azin shifted so that his knees were on her thighs and his hand encircled her wrists. "You'll force me to hurt you!"

Baring her teeth, she vowed that wasn't going to talk. She really wasn't going to talk. She wasn't going to- "You are hurting me!" she screamed, and he covered her mouth quickly. She couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, and she was confused by the sorrow in his voice. Even more so when he removed his knees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother!" she growled from beneath him, finally giving into the fact that she really couldn't move, finally giving in to her anger at being betrayed. "I won't be your problem soon anyway."

"Kata-ra," Azin growled. Then, he sighed. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

* * *

... 

"The Fire Nation," Hanae began, closing her eyes softly, "is responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of people in Azin's home village, including the lives of his family and mother. He is, in all likelihood, using Katara as bait."

She sounded so clam, and Zuko's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would burst. Zuko had never had reason not to trust Hanae, but when she said those words that rang very close to betrayal, he seriously started to wonder if he could take her in battle. To his horror, he realized quickly that he could kill her, but he'd die in the process.

"Bait?" Hakoda asked quietly. Zuko shifted his eyes in the man's direction: if he was anything like his son, the softness of his voice hid fury. "Since you seem to know so much about this 'assassin', tell me; bait for what?" Hakoda sifted his eyes and they locked with Zuko's.

The younger man understood the context instantly. If Azin was using Katara as bait for Zuko, there was little the Fire Lord wouldn't do to get her back. The only problem was that Zuko wasn't sure her father knew that. As the suitor, Zuko would be blamed, and there was little the young Fire Lord could do to stop the damage it could cause. Zuko looked back at Hanae, whose face was emotionless. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and locked them with Zuko's.

"The man who wants Katara," Hanae continued with a small hand gesture, "is after her for the same reason he ordered the attack on Lodomi. Azin is using her as bait for revenge."

* * *

... 

Katara watched him closely. Azin stared at her with hollow eyes, something that she'd never seen before. It was like he'd lifted a mask of friendliness and cheerfulness and here was a man that she didn't recognize at all. All around them was darkness, and in the last few minutes of their little staring contest, her eyes had become used to the absences of light.

"Rin?" her voice broke in the heavy silence. His eyes shifted and she started. He was terrifying, she thought as a chill went down her back. When had he become so cold? Katara stared at him was he ran his tongue over his lips.

"You don't trust me anymore," Azin stated, his voice stale and deep. "The Spirits know that I more than deserve you're distrust-" Katara snorted. That had been stupid, she thought suddenly, but she couldn't help it. Rin would have smiled at her gesture, but Azin just stared at her gravely.

"Just tell me what's going on," she said, trying very hard to keep her voice steady and full of pride. Her heart ached when she suddenly became aware that she was alone: completely alone. She didn't know where she was or where she was going and she no longer knew the man sitting in front of her. "I don't want to be near you for longer than I have to anymore," she spat.

"Don't lie to me, Katara." Azin's voice was forceful, his eyes bore deep into her; he knew she was lying. She didn't want him to go because, though she didn't know him, he looked like Rin; he looked like her friend. "You may no longer trust me, and you may no longer understand what's going on, but I would never let anything happen to you."

"Sorry, but I don't believe you," she said, hugging her knees to her chest tightly, looking over at him with hate.

"Kat," he said. His eyes softened, and suddenly he was Rin again. She gaped at him in confusion. "I have a few things to explain to you. Will you listen?"

She didn't respond because she didn't know how to. He must have taken her silence as a yes because he sifted and set his hands on his legs.

"Six years ago, when I was nineteen, a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers attacked my home town." He looked up at her, "Lodomi, you remember?" Katara nodded, confused, but let him continue. "Even though the town had just as many Earth Kingdom inhabitants as Fire Nation, they spared no one." He looked away, sadness seeping into his eyes. "They killed anyone. The old and young. Women," his voice hitched and he took a deep breath. "Children."

"I went to fight with the men of my village. Most of us were half-breeds, but many of the others were strong benders. Luckily, the soldiers weren't and we managed to run them out of the city. I came home after the battle and discovered that in my absence, they'd found it." He paused, a look of agony passed over his face. "The soldier's had burned down my house with the doors barred from the outside." He was staring at his feet, and Katara got a very bad feeling. "My family was still inside. My Earth Kingdom mother, my wife and unborn child, and my baby girl."

Katara stared at him, anguish filling her heart. She never once thought to not believe him. The pain in his voice was too real, and it echoed in her heart by the pain of her own mother's death in the war. But to loose his wife and children? It was a horror she hoped she never felt.

"Only my younger sister managed to escape; she'd sunk out earlier that night to be with her boyfriend." An ironic smile parted Rin's lips, and he looked sideways at nothing. "I hated that boy before that night."

Rin looked up at her, and Katara decided to ignore the tears in his eyes. "After that night, I went to live with my father in the Fire Nation capital. I joined the war, and swore revenge against the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

... 

Hakoda stared at Hanae throughout her entire explanation.

"His entire family?" he whispered in horror. He didn't even want to think what would've happened if he's lost Katara and Sokka to that battle so long ago. He probably would have gone mad.

"Everyone but his sister," Hanae said with sadness. "It was then he used this darker looks and green eyes to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom as an assassin. He killed ruthlessly and efficiently, earning a reputation for being one of the most feared assassins in the war."

Hanae sighed. "But in the two years he killed, he never found the man who led the slaughter against his village. It wasn't until after the war was over that Azin figured out that the men who attacked his home weren't soldiers at all; they weren't even from the Earth Kingdom. As a mercenary, he discovered things that an assassin would never hope to learn. Interrogation after interrogation he pieced together the existence of a society of men whose sole purpose was to keep the Fire Nation bloodline pure."

"They're the ones after Katara," Zuko said dumbly. Hakoda gave him a look of annoyance and turned back to Hanae.

"Most likely," the tall women stated, and continued with her story. "Azin kept his job as an assassin, killing when paid too, though, as always, refusing to kill woman and children." The corners of Hanae's mouth turned up into something that could be called a grin, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That's how we met. Admiral Sho hired him to kill me not long after we parted a few years ago," she said, nodding at Zuko.

"Sho told Azin that his Master at Arms," Hanae looked at Hakoda and narrowed her eyes, "-that was me- was staging a mutiny. No matter how true it was, he refused to kill me the moment he realized that I, a women, was the target. He promised me, after he spent the better part of a week in my brig, that if I ever needed anything, he would come to my aid." She furrowed her eyebrows, and titled her head in the first sign of confusion Hakoda had ever seen from her. "Though I'm still not quite sure why."

* * *

... 

Katara watched Rin as he paced furiously in the small space between them.

"A few years later, I was hired by that very society to kill you, Kat," he said looking down at her. "I immediately went to Hanae, who I knew was close to the Fire Lord. I found I was too late to stop the first attack on you but Hanae hired me on the spot, paying me double the amount to protect you instead. I accepted, naturally: money has always been one of my weaknesses," he joked.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him but kept her mouth shut. "This is where I messed up badly, Kat." Rin looked away, slowly lowering himself onto the floor again, and looked over at her with sadness in his eyes. "I decided to use you to get at them. I would kidnap you, and use you to lure their leader. Then, I would kill him."

Katara thought it over. To be used as bait…"So, that's what you plan on doing?" she asked after a few moment of silence.

"No, Kat," he said, and looked at her with the most painful look in his eyes she'd ever seen. "That's what I _planned_ on doing." His smile was full of sorrow. "I never thought I would become your friend. I never thought I would grow to love you as much as I do."

Katara stiffened, her eyes shooting up to his. Rin laughed harshly. "Not in that way, Kat; I'm not stupid enough to try and take you from Zuko."

She looked up at him with a small smile. She didn't try to stop him when he stood and walked closer to her. She didn't do anything when he kneeled in front of her. "Will you forgive me, Kat?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. "Will you let me protect you a little while longer? Long enough to get to Lodomi and keep you safe for as long as it takes?"

It was strange, she thought as she looked up into the eyes. She not longer felt any fear of him. She was mostly likely a fool, and it might come back to bite her in the backside, but she trusted him. The hollow look was still there in his eyes, and the pain was no longer hidden behind a fake smile, but that was why she trusted him. Though, his excuse of just being her friend wasn't the whole truth. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's the real reason, Rin?" she asked quietly, looking at his hand and then up into this face. "Why are you really doing this for me?"

Suddenly serious, Rin smiled and took her hand in his. "You remind me of her, Kat. You remind me of my Kala." Then, a grin broke out on his face, and he winked at her. "That and Hanae scares me."

Katara couldn't help but laugh.

"How sweet," came an unfamiliar voice from the darkness. Katara was on her feet within a second. Rin spun around and was on his feet faster than she was. They both looked out the opening behind them.

Rin cursed silently, and Katara finally recognized the voice as belonging to the man Rin had been talking to before. "So, you were planning on not only betraying us, but trying to kill the boss the whole time?"

The man came close enough to Rin and her in the darkness for her to make out his outline, and Katara shrank back at the sheer size of him. He was several inches taller than Rin, and about double the assassin's width. Katara knew that there was no way the two of them could take him.

Rin's hand found her arm and his finger squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry for this Kat," he said without looking back at her. "Run."

And suddenly Rin was gone from her side, having plowed right into the bigger man's chest, sending him flying back into the grates behind him. Katara stared for only a second before rushing forward and out the small opening.

* * *

... 

"So, when Rin come to you after that attack, you decided to hire him?" Hakoda said angrily, "even though he'd tried to kill you? You thought that you'd just leave him with Katara and hope for the best?" Rage filled him: that was his little girl. If anything happened to her…

"Excused me, sir, but the last time _I_ checked," Hanae snapped, mimicking his earlier tone, "Katara was a woman, full and grown."

Hakoda narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to resorted, but the Fire Lord put a hand on his arm. Hakoda turned on the younger boy. "Sir," Lord Zuko said complacently, "I think what Hanae means is that Katara is a master waterbender; even if Rin wasn't here to protect her, she's fully capable of defending herself. I trust her to do so, don't you?"

Hakoda glared. "That's not the point," he growled and clenched his fist. He had just opened his mouth again to speak when a rush of air blew in from the outside. The Avatar landed behind them, panic in his eyes.

"Sir!" Avatar Aang cried and rushed forward. "Something's wrong. One the hunters just arrived but it looks like he's been attacked!" Hakoda became rigid, giving the boy his full attention. "He's wounded badly and can't talk. The Chief sent me to get you; you have to hurry!"

Hakoda stopped mid-stride. This couldn't be happening. He wanted to go after Katara, but the Fire Lord's words echoed inside of his head. He had to make a decision; help his men here or go after Katara and that untrustworthy bastard they had protecting her.

"Sir?" the Avatar asked, looking around in confusion and finally seeing what was going on. "Is something wrong?"

Hakoda took a deep breath and, sighing, made a decision. He hoped to the Spirit's it wasn't the wrong one.

"Take me to him."

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. enjoy!**

- comes into view with a shield held high-

Uh... hi..

-is pelted by fruits of various sizes and colors-

I"M SORRY I"M SORRY!! Please don't hate me !!

This chapter took FORVER to write!!! And with good reason: it's highly important.

And just to clarify, RIN IS GOOD!!!! I've been wanting to scream that at you guys for WEEKS -smile-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it extra long.

Also, on a side note, if you havn't already, go see "Meet the Robinsons." That movie ROCKS!

Ja ne


	19. Part 18

Part 18

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara ran.

Not knowing which way was out made it difficult to find her way back to the door she'd been forced down in the first place. She rounded a pile of boxes and stopped to catch her breath, turning around so that Rin wouldn't crash into her back when she stopped suddenly. Only when she turned around, he wasn't there.

Katara stared at the empty space behind her. She couldn't see anything in the lightless underbelly of the ship, but she could still hear, and what she was listening to made her heart pound dangerously in her head.

Grunts of pain following a loud crash from the direction she'd come had her turning around on the spot. She couldn't let Rin fight that monster all by himself, no matter what he'd told her to do! Without a second thought she increased her speed, flying around the same corners that had given her safety before.

Finding her way back was not nearly as difficult as she'd thought it would be; the sounds of battle were tell-tale ones. Katara rushed around a another mountain of cargo stacked taller than she was and found the fight she was looking for.

The massive man had Rin by the throat, and as Katara watched, slammed the assassin into a large pile of wooden boxes; they cracked and gave way underneath the force, but it was the cry of pain Rin made that had her rushing forward within a second of impact.

Katara didn't know what she had planned to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She grabbed the giant of a man by the arm and pulled with her whole body. A sudden slash of pain across her face had her skidding down the small space between boxes. They fell on her, trapping her momentarily. She sat there, stunned, before raising a hand gently to her face. The left side of her head was pounding in pain, and she cursed violently.

The bastard had slapped her! She felt her anger swell as her pride took a big hit. She wasn't even a big enough of a nuisance to actually fight? She got to her feet quickly, and rushed forward again. She tackled the large man from the side and used her foot to kick at his knee, which brought him down hard. A flash of metal whizzed passed her head and a wet substance splashed her cheek.

She looked up, on level with the giant's shoulder, to see the small knife sticking out of the man's neck. Holding the hilt of the blade was Rin. His hair was in his face and he was almost as close to Katara's as the blood was. His eyes were blank and he was staring right at her.

She barely had time to register the fear that gripped her chest when Rin drove the knife deeper into the man's flesh. The giant reacted with a strangled cry of rage and flailed violently.

Katara went flying, and Rin wasn't far behind, landing almost on top of her. Katara stared as the giant screamed in pain, holding his neck with both hands. Rin grabbed at her arms and pushed her to her feet, shoving her back down the small opening between boxes and kept pushing her. With Rin behind her, she had absolutely no reason to head back, and she didn't try to.

"Rin?" she called behind her and the man responded by shoving her harder.

"Go, " he growled. "Talk later!"

Katara ran as fast as she could, following the only path that lay in front of her marked by huge cargo grates and many smaller boxes. It was still too dark to see. It wasn't long until the boxes receded and she suddenly found herself in a very familiar place. Rin pulled at the back of her dress and she stopped after a few more steps, turning around to see him.

His face was bloody, Katara realized in terror, and panicked. She reached out for him, and he caught her hands quickly.

"It's not mine, Katara," Rin said quietly, without emotion. His eyes were blank, just like before. He reached out and wiped the blood from her face instead. "Don't soil your hands with it."

He let her go and walked a few feet away into a small alcove, grabbing at a pile of items on the ground. "Here," he said, throwing something at her. She caught it, and recognized it as a bag from one of her rooms at the palace. "They're some things I packed for you."

She stared at him. "Th…thank you," she whispered softly, settling the bag over her shoulder. Was he really this calm? He'd almost been killed less than three minutes ago and already he was acting as if nothing had happened. But that wasn't really true, she corrected herself. He _was_ acting strange, just not how she thought he would be acting.

Before, Rin would have smiled over at her reassuringly, maybe even made a joke. This Rin was very different, she noted sadly. Maybe this was the real Rin, she thought. Maybe the Rin she'd come to know the last couple of weeks really _was_ a ruse.

"Rin," she called out as he started to walk in the opposite direction from where they'd come. He didn't look at her. "Rin," she said a little more forcefully. He stopped walking but still didn't turn around.

"Yes?" he said quietly. He waited and she took a deep breath.

"So, is that it?" she asked, sadness seeping into her words. "You're not going to talk to me, or even look at me?" When he didn't answer she took a few steps toward him and reached out to touch him on the arm. "Why?" Confused, she put a hand on his forearm but he jerked away.

"I have a job to do, _milady_," he told her quietly. The too-formal title stung. "I would appreciate it if you'd let me do it," and he continued to walk away.

He was mad?

Katara watched him go, and it took her a full three seconds to start after him. _Maybe, but that wasn't it_, she thought. _What the _hell_ was wrong with him?_ she growled. Five minutes ago he was pouring his heart out to her and now all she got was the cold shoulder. _Fine_, she snapped, _I won't talk to him either._

They moved in silence through more and more boxes, and she noted that Rin had a hand cupping his side. He looked to be in pain, she thought as she gave his steps a closer look. He might've broken a rib, or hurt himself worse than that while she'd been busy running away. It wasn't long until she saw light in front of them coming from the deck of the ship. Her heart jumped a bit in happiness: she didn't want to be down here any longer than she had to.

After climbing another set of stairs, she recognized where she was. That alcove had been the same one she'd woken up in. Around her she heard the voices of her fellow travelers, and worried that one of them would see the blood on Rin's face. She moved a bit faster, planning to catch up and tell him about it, but when she got close enough to see his eyes, the blood was already gone.

Katara continued to follow Rin, staring intently at his back._ Was that large man really dead?_ she wondered for the first time. She should have checked; he could still be alive, though she'd never known of anyone to survive that kind of neck wound before.

She and Rin walked down the deck, passing by group after group of people, and Katara watched him. She didn't know what to do, so she let him lead. He stopped walking after a few minutes, and she discovered they were at the end of the back deck, near the stairs leading up to the bridge of the ship.

"Rin?" she questioned, looking over at him. He was staring up at the bridge and he turned to look her in the eyes.

"I'm gonna go turn myself in." he said quickly, and started up the stairs.

She jumped at him, grabbing his arms. "What?" she cried suddenly. "Why?"

"I just killed someone, remember?" he asked matter-of-factly, his tone still cold.

She blinked. "Oh, " she said dumbly. _Of course_, she thought, _he couldn't just leave the giant there to rot._ She looked away from him. _What would happen now?_ she wondered. _Would they hurt Rin?_

A scream of terror drew Katara's attention back across the deck, and Rin had her behind him before she could even respond to what she saw. The giant man was on deck, blood running down his front. The people around him drew back, and one man was unfortunate enough to walk over to help him. The giant backhanded him so hard he went flying into the side of the ship.

After that the people in front of him gave him a huge berth.

Katara looked at Rin, remembered how he'd been favoring his right side, and knew that if he fought, he would lose. She wouldn't let that happen, not while she was able to fight. With a quick leap she got in front of Rin and rushed forward.

"Katara!" she heard Rin call out from behind her.

While she was running toward the large man, she bended water from over the side of the ship, but only enough to make a water whip. She knew in the back of her head that if she created a wave, she could knock some of the other people overboard as well.

Katara rushed the large man, who was already weaving slightly, and hit him in the side of the head with her water whip, hard. He slammed sideways into the railing, knocking people out of his way as he went.

She hurried forward, planning on hitting him overboard, but just as she bended the whip around again, one of the women rushed in front of her, and she hesitated. The giant took the opportunity and stumbled forward three big steps, reaching for her before she could get the water back around to attack him again.

His big hand grabbed at her, and she tried to dodge but slipped as she fell back. Suddenly, she was in the air, his huge hands around her throat, looking into her eyes with murderous intent. Her water forgotten, she grabbed his hand with both of hers, trying to support her weight as he choked her.

Suddenly, he released her and she dropped to the ground on her knees, holding her throat with both hands. She looked up quickly to see numerous small daggers sticking out of his body. The one Katara noticed most, however, was the one sticking out of his face, though she wasn't sure where from. He stumbled backwards, teetered for a second on the edge, and then fell overboard.

Two heartbeats later, she heard the splash.

---------------

Zuko looked out into the cold expanse of the winter-touched world around him and wondered sourly if Hakoda even knew where they were going.

They were half a day's trudge outside of the Northern Tribe's main city, and he was already so cold he could barely feel his extremities, let alone individual digits, like fingers, or toes. The last few hours had been hard ones, and he remembered that last time he'd been stuck in the depths of the northern tundra, wondering to himself what had possessed him to come out here again.

After Aang had arrived in the small house to tell them of the wounded hunter, they'd rushed off after Hakoda to the healers' tent in the middle of the city. They arrived too late, however, for when they got there they learned that the hunter had already passed away.

Furious, Hakoda had demanded to know which man had died, and the healers had taken him to see the body. Zuko and Hanae had been left behind with a miserable Aang, and Hanae had asked the boy when the hunter had been found and what had happened.

"He was found just outside the East Gate," Aang had told them, shaking his head. "Another ten yards and he would've been within the sights of the watchmen." Zuko looked over at the door with a heavy heart. "They think his party was attacked."

Hakoda had come out then, a determined look on his face. "They don't know which group he's from."

"Why not?" Aang had asked quickly, confusion on his face. "Shouldn't you be able to tell, sir?"

"His face was too mangled to see what he looked like," Katara's father had said with a wince, "and I can't tell who he is by any of his belongings either." He'd looked away and mumbled to himself. "With the weather this bad, no bird would be able to make it; I'll have to go out and check both the camps, just to make sure."

And so, Zuko was here.

Zuko had offered to help, wanting desperately to make a better impression than he had been up until that point. Hanae had refused to let him go by himself, so they were both out here buried up to their knees in snow. He gave a quick glance over to the Admiral and saw she was breathing fire into her ungloved hands.

"You okay?" Zuko asked her automatically, earning himself a steely glare.

"You ask me that again," she started, taking a hard step toward him, "and I swear I'll-"

"I see something!" Hakoda called from way out in front of them. They gave each other a look and rushed onward, digging deeply into the snow as they went. They arrived at Hakoda's side in a few minutes and Zuko saw him bending down into the snow.

Beside him was the prone body of another hunter. Hakoda reached out hesitantly to the man's neck, and let out a sigh after a few seconds.

"He's still alive," Hakoda assured after another minute. He turned the man over and didn't flinch when he saw the bloody marks across the man's chest and the stained snow beneath him. "It looks like a group of snow-leopards," he said offhandedly.

"We should get him back-" Hanae started.

"There might be more survivors," Hakoda interjected angrily.

"Fine," Zuko said after they stared at each other for a good three seconds, knowing neither would give the other any ground. "Hanae, you carry this man back to the city. Hakoda and I will go on to the camp and see if there's anyone else alive."

"Fine," she said slowly, bending down and hoisting the man over her shoulder without so much as a grunt. Hakoda looked at her in shock and Zuko was glad to see his eyes holding a new level of respect.

"I'll let the others know where the attack was," she said as she readied to head back. "Be careful, Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded as he watched her leave. He turned back to see Katara's father already ten steps ahead of him and rushed to catch up.

"She's a strong woman," Zuko heard Hakoda say as he stepped in behind the man. "I can see why you took her along."

"Don't be silly," Zuko said dejectedly. "Hanae came on her own; I didn't invite her. I don't have that control over her."

"But aren't you the Fire Lord, Zuko?" Hakoda asked teasingly as they trudged further.

"She's family; she doesn't count."

"And what about me?" The man asked, looking straight ahead.

Zuko stared at Hakoda's back for a second, wondering what he'd had meant by that. "You're not a citizen of my nation," Zuko answered slowly, "I have no control over you either."

"And you'd do well to remember it," Hakoda said softly.

They arrived at an incline, and Zuko didn't respond in favor of saving his breath for the climb. They arrived at the top and Zuko stopped to look down at the silent and still camp nestled between snow drifts, apparently to be protected from the wind.

Zuko just sighed. "You're never going to trust me are you?" he asked Katara's father.

"What do you mean?" the man questioned as he started climbing down the other side of the hill. "You're behind me, aren't you?"

At that, Zuko could only stare. He was right, of course, the Fire Lord told himself. Hakoda didn't seem the type to forget the little fact that he had his back to Zuko, or to treat it lightly. A little of his hope revived, Zuko followed after him.

Once they were between snow drifts, the worst of the wind died down and walking became much easier. It took them only another half hour to reach the small camp.

The hunters' camp consisted mainly of five small ice-made huts. There were the skeletons of fires in front of every one, and as Zuko got a closer look, he saw what remained of a meal. Plate and cup were thrown about, and it sent a otherworldly chill down his spine.

Zuko looked around again, searching for any signs of blood or other struggles.

"Is it supposed to be this quiet?" he asked, coming up behind Hakoda and looking where he was.

"No," the older man said quietly, "No, it's not." He reached inside his coat and drew out a large axe.

Zuko, taking his lead, slowly took off his gloves, knowing he wouldn't be able to firebend with them on. He readied for anything as they slowly approached the first of the small igloos. Hakoda got to his knees and slowly worked his way inside the small opening.

Zuko watched nervously, knowing that if something was inside, he might not be able to get in fast enough to help. There was a small noise from behind him and Zuko spun around, deciding that he'd better watch their backs instead of standing there like an idiot waiting for something bad to happen.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, and Hakoda worked his way back out of the opening. "Nothing," he said angrily, "not even blood."

They quickly walked across the small camp to the next ice-hut. The same scene played out and Zuko could tell Hakoda was getting more and more frustrated.

"If they're all out there," he growled, his hand tightening on his axe, "in the snow, being hunted down-"

"Calm down," Zuko said as he put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "We'll find them." _Or what's left of them_.

He spun around as he heard a deep growl, Zuko got a hand up just in time to catch the slashing teeth aimed at him, crying out when the fangs worked their way into his arm and the beast landed on top of him. In a panic, he brought his free fist down into the snow-leopard's face. Zuko heard another cry from behind him and turned just in time to see Hakoda bring his axe down at the animal attacking him.

The older man missed, and Zuko saw the leopard circle around the older man before he had to jump back to avoid having his nose eaten by his own huge problem. Zuko lit his fist and brought it down again. The leopard roared in pain and let him go, skidding around in the snow and turning around to come at him again.

Zuko readied himself for the attack, but jumped around when he heard Hakoda's yell of pain. He turned to see the leopard dragging Katara's father by the arm, blood trailing after them. Zuko rushed forward, narrowly missing being pounced by the leopard that had been attacking him, and fell into the snow. He saw the axe in the snow and grabbed it, spinning around and driving it into the head of the leopard behind him.

Without a second thought, Zuko jumped to his feet and ran after Hakoda, jumping into the air and landing right beside him in the snow. He pounced on the leopard, and again brought the already bloodied axe down into the animal's head.

It slumped to the ground, lifeless, as Zuko followed, exhausted. He looked over at the winded Hakoda and smiled slightly.

"So," Zuko panted good-naturedly, "are _you_ going to yell at me if I ask if you're okay?"

---------------------

**This is where my author's notes go! Enjoy!**

OKAY!! Here it is!! Part 18 !!!!!

I hope you like it!! All drama and action you guys.

My favorite kind of chapter!

Yet again, I only got about half of what I wanted read ''planned'' to get done in the chapter, but that just goes to show you I shouldn't plan chapters out.

Anyway, read and review please!! And, as always, thanks for reading!


	20. Part 19

Conquest Part 19

* * *

* * *

Katara's throat burned where the giant had held her and she lightly touched the bruised skin with her fingers. She tried to swallow and found it difficult. Still on her knees and closing her eyes in pain, she leaned over to brace her shaking body on the deck below her.

She never remembered being so scared. She hadn't realized it at the time, but she'd been terrified. Katara opened her eyes to once again to stare at the wooden railing in front of her, trying not to stare out at the water beyond it.

"Man overboard!"

The call broke through her shock as someone grabbed her from behind. She was lifted off the deck by her underarms and spun around. Katara's hazy eyes locked with Rin's, a look of absolute relief on his face.

"Kat," he whispered as hell broke loose around them. Rin pulled her to him, hugging her tightly but briefly. Through her field of vision she could see numerous people scurry around them. Rin held her head in his hands tightly and forced her to look at him.

"Kat?" Rin repeated softly; his green eyes boring into hers. "Are you all right?"

Suddenly, Katara had a flash of the last moment of the fight, of the Giant going overboard with small knifes ridding his body, and she looked at Rin, suddenly aware of him in a new light.

"That was you, wasn't it?" she asked quietly, looking up at him urgently; for some strange reason, she needed to know. "The knifes?"

Rin opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he was torn away from her. In a confusing mass of bodies and voices, it took Katara a too-long instant to gain her bearing and follow after him.

"Rin!" she yelled as she saw men around them pull him away from the crowd.

They shoved the assassin into the wall behind them, grabbing his hands and holding him there.

"Rin," Katara called out and someone caught her around the waist and held her back. Katara didn't understand what was happening, but she wouldn't let them treat Rin that way.

She clawed her way through and it took her mere moments to scramble between Rin and the men who'd grabbed him. The men were wearing the same dark red vests and basically the same clothing under them. She realized quickly they were members of the crew and decided fighting against them would only make matter worse. One of the men grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as well, though not as forcefully as with Rin. With the assassin beside her and her arms locked tightly behind her back, she was both nervous and calm.

Katara knew the person wasn't trying to hurt her, just keep her there, but it still stung. "What are you doing?" she demanded in a scratchy voice after a few seconds. No one answered her, and together, she and Rin were pushed further down the deck. They were steered just outside of an open door; the group finally came to rest inside the small room just on the inside of the deck.

"We're sorry ma'am," one of the four men said, settling her into a small chair. "We're going to have to take you two into custody for the remainder of the voyage: you understand," he said in a dutiful voice, and Katara just glared at him.

She cursed silently because of course she understood; Rin had just killed that man in front of everyone. Katara looked over at her green-eyed bodyguard, and when he didn't look back, she sighed. There was no way for the crew to understand what had happened below deck or the circumstances in which she and Rin were on board in the first place.

It didn't make her any less mad that they were treating Rin like a murderer, despite the fact that she wasn't sure she should care anymore. She gave him one last look, noticed the look of suppressed pain in his eyes and decided that she really didn't care what Rin thought anymore. She cared for him; he was her friend until he_ really_ proved otherwise, and she reacted to it.

"You didn't have to push him around like that," she growled at the crewmen, knowing there was little she could do about it now. They had the right to protect the other passengers from Rin if he was dangerous, and she _knew_ they thought Rin was dangerous. "He's most likely got a couple of broken ribs and you're not helping!"

"Broken ribs?" the same man as before said. He was apparently the leader and he turned his attention to Rin. The assassin merely smiled at the crewman apologetically. "Care to explain what's going on here?" the man asked, his voice wavering. That little fact, added to the look in his eyes, told Katara that he had no idea what to do. Who ever expects there to be a murder on a passenger ship anyway? "You just severely injured another passenger-- possible killed him! Why?"

Wincing in pain as he shifted, Rin offered an explanation. "That bastard attacked my wife below deck," the assassin growled, paused and locked eyes with Katara. "See, the bruise on her face."

Katara stared at Rin and felt a very large lump form in her throat. His _what!?_ The four men turned to examine her and she felt the blush rise to her cheeks and immediately hated herself for it.

"There was no way I was going to just let him keep hurting her," Rin continued, sounding very much the aggravated husband. "We managed to get away and I was just about to tell your captain about it when that bastard appeared on deck behind us." Rin closed his eyes and then looked up at the crewman angrily, "He almost pushed a man overboard to get our attention."

The leader looked back at Rin and it looked like he was making a decision. Katara could almost hear the gears working in the crewmen's head; Rin certainly looked like he'd been in a fight. Katara, angry and a little embarrassed, could hear the lies ringing with truth in Rin's statement and knew it would work.

"My wife," Rin growled again and Katara winced at that word, "being the honorable waterbender she is," he said, finally looking at her in the eye; the look said she'd done something stupid, which, Katara supposed, she _had_ , "decided that he wasn't going to hurt anyone else, so she rushed at him to try and stop him. He grabbed her by the throat and was trying to strangle her when I knocked him overboard."

Rin sounded genuinely worried about her, and Katara's confusion was startling. First Rin says that he is going to give her over to the people who want her dead, then he tells her that he cares for her, then he ignores her and suddenly he's hugging her and calling her his wife? She couldn't even figure out what was the lie and what wasn't anymore, and she doubted she would ever figure Rin out completely. He seemed to be way too far gone to understand anymore.

She felt the confusion melt away as Rin's eyes locked with hers once again. He smiled at her gently, and the look in his eyes was uncomfortable because it practically screamed affection and concern. The bodyguard was either really good at this, which she didn't doubt, or he was just now letting his thoughts float into the surface enough for her to read clearly.

_You remind me of her. You remind me of my Kala._

"And why was he after you're wife, sir," one of the other crewmen spoke up, drawing Katara away from her thoughts. She stared at this new speaker, her insides getting warm in panic. She looked to Rin, hoping he had an answer to that that was as believable as the rest.

"We're from Lodomi," Rin growled low, and she waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she looked over at him to find him staring into space with the most hate-filled expression she'd ever seen in his eyes. She chanced a glance at the crewmen and, to her complete surprise, they had all looked away.

Katara caught the eye of one of the men and saw pity in their amber depths and immediately looked to Rin for an explanation she knew she wasn't going to get.

"Even with this new information," the leader said uncomfortably, loosening the shirt around his neck, "we're still going to have to hold _you _down below until we arrive at port."

"I understand," Rin said, shifting his gaze to Katara. "What about my wife?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"If you'd like, and if she doesn't mind, she can stay with you in the hold or we can house her on the bridge."

Katara opened her mouth to speak but the assassin spoke first. "Thank you, but she'll be fine on the bridge," Rin spoke slowly, not looking at Katara as he continued. "I don't want her locked up for the rest of this voyage for something she didn't do."

And that was it. They helped Rin stand, careful to avoid jostling him around too much; Katara was thankful to see they were taking her heed of his broken ribs into consideration. One of the men untied her arms and she stood quickly, going to Rin and reaching for his side.

"Please," she said sternly when one of the men grabbed her wrist, "I am a healer; let me look at it." She waited until the leader nodded before feeling Rin's side. He winched as she poked and prodded, and she told herself she wasn't punishing him for his words.

Rin stared at her for a second before saying, "It's alright." He smiled down at her, his green eyes holding a newfound awareness; Katara found herself wondering if it was truly directed at her. "I doubt they'd let you bend around me anyway. I can handle it for now." He bent over and her breath stopped when he kissed her.

Katara gaped up at him when he pulled away, careful not to let her response show to the others. He had already turned away before she could see his reaction to her look, and it left her feeling empty. With her insides shaking, she berated herself: why had she just let him do that? But even as the words formed in her head, she knew the answer.

He was her "husband" after all; he'd had to say goodbye in a different way than just words, right?

Rationalizing it helped, but only a little. She'd kill him; she would really kill him.

Rin walked away with the leader and two of the other men, his back shown to her the whole way. His hands were still tied tightly behind his back and they were clutching each other so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Are you ready, Ma'am?"

The remaining crewmember was holding open the door to her. She took a deep breath, controlling the last of her confusion and shock, before looking up at him.

"Yes," she said, thankful her voice showed no signs of shaking. "Let's go."

------------------

It took Zuko and Hakoda a few minutes to dress the bite wound on the older man's arm. It wasn't deep, and the two were thankful to find he could still use both the arm and the hand. They'd moved to the inside of one of the hunter's igloos, sitting next to a steady-going fire as the Firelord tended to the wound.

Hakoda busied himself cleaning his adze; the sharp weapon was covered in the blood of their last attackers. The Firelord had handed him the weapon as soon as they'd gotten inside the igloo. Hakoda wondered how the younger boy had guessed he'd need something to keep his mind busy, and cleaning the axe one-handed was certainly difficult.

Hakoda watched as the Firelord cleaned his wound with fresh snow; the bleeding wasn't bad anymore. The warrior finished cleaning the leopard blood off the adze and focused on the movements of the younger man.

"Where'd you learn how to dress a wound?" Hakoda asked the Firelord who'd taken to ripping pieces off the shirt under his armor to use as a bandage. The question had been bugging him because the boy was royalty, and from what he'd heard, they rarely did anything on their own.

"During the end of the war, I traveled around with my uncle for months, just the two of us," he said, flicking his long pony-rail over his shoulder. "We had to learn how to take care of ourselves, especially when we had no money for a doctor. And uh," he paused, his hands stopped for a second and he looked a little wistful. "We helped this badly injured girl once. A couple of arrows in her back." He started wrapping Hakoda's arm again.

"My uncle," he continued, "having been in the army for most of his life, knew a thing or two about arrow wounds and how to deal with them. I learned quickly because…" the Firelord stopped and cleared this throat, "because my uncle wasn't always able to take care of her while she was with us." It was then he noticed that every time the Firelord mentioned the girl, his eyes would raise to meet Hakoda's.

Hakoda listened to his story without speaking, watching the younger man's reaction closely. Zuko finished wrapping the wound and Hakoda moved his arm up and down, testing the hold: it was a good and well-made bandage. He nodded his approval and shrugged on his overcoat. When Hakoda titled his head to the side, Zuko smiled at him suddenly.

"Katara never told you how we… feel in love, did she?"

The question was strange, and it seemed completely out of the blue. Hakoda stared at the younger man, feeling like something very important was about to happen. "What do you mean?"

Zuko stood up suddenly and held out his hand for the older warrior to grab on to. Hakoda took it; the long-haired youth glanced down at him with a strange look in his eyes when Hakoda pulled him back down to sit.

"You feeling okay?" the Firelord asked nervously. "Not dizzy or anything?"

"Answer the question Zuko," Hakoda said, calling the Firelord by name because suddenly he felt like Katara's father and nothing else.

The boy looked away. "I thought you knew, and now that I know you don't, this is a little awkward." He took a breath and turned back to Hakoda. "Katara was the badly injured girl."

Hakoda let those words fill him. _"A couple of arrows in her back…"_ Suddenly, he felt his hackles rise. Zuko held up his hands in defense.

"Not by my hand I swear to you!" He sighed, "Katara and I have had our share of battles, but this was not one of them. This time we were on the same side, and she happened to get hurt."

It happened years ago, Hakoda told himself, years ago, and yet he was just hearing about it now? He didn't know wither to be angry about it being hidden from him or relived that Katara had made it out okay. "And where was Sokka?" he asked angrily. "And the Avatar?"

"Aang and Sokka had already escaped," the Firelord said heatedly, and Hakoda was surprised to hear the Avatar's name from the younger man's lips. "Katara had stayed behind to make sure I made it out, I guess, I never asked her." The boy looked away.

"What were you escaping from?" Hakoda asked seriously, wanting to know as much about it as possible.

"Uh, they'd been captured by a Fire Nation Admiral, and I was…" he paused.

Hakoda took a guess. "And you were rescuing them?" Zuko nodded. "You'll forgive me if that make absolutely no sense?"

"Completely; Let me explain," the youth settled down and Hakoda knew that he was in for a long tale.

"In my teenage years, I was a little _obsessed_ with capturing the Avatar and bringing him to my father. I won't go into why, but it was something I felt I had to do." he sighed and looked away, into the fire beside them "When they were capture by someone other than me, I would don a mask and free them. It never seemed to work out for me though; they always manage to escape from me as well. But this time, Katara was injured… almost fatally, and I couldn't just leave her there."

He looked up at Hakoda. "We spent the better part of a week together, the three of us, running from the man who was chasing Katara and Aang, and dealing with her injuries." The youth smiled to himself. "I found myself caring for her, something that I thought could never happen, and discovered that she felt the same way." He sighed, and Hakoda saw him put a hand on the furs next to him, curling his fingers into a fist. "That sunset changed everything. She wanted to run away with me and I wanted to follow, but… but in the end, I knew we couldn't and so I let her go."

Hakoda stared at him. When…when had this boy… The sadness in his eyes was real, Hakoda realized. He felt there was something missing from the story, something important, but at the same time it didn't matter anymore.

"But, you're here now." Hakoda offered, not sure exactly what he was trying to say.

"I am," Zuko said firmly, turning to look at Hakoda in the eyes. "And I'm not running away anymore. We're going to do this right this time: I never wanted to run in the first place. Running away is dishonorable."

Zuko stood quickly and Hakoda found that he no longer knew what to do. He didn't let any emotion show on his face when he asked the boy, "And if I say no?"

Something flashed in the back of Zuko eyes and Hakoda suddenly remembered that this boy was the one who'd just saved his life from snow-leopards, proof that very little frightened him, of anything at all.

"Then we'll do it anyway."

That, Hakoda thought, decided it. This boy would stop at nothing to be with Katara, and so, Hakoda wasn't going to stand in his way any longer.

"So," Hakoda said, standing and looking the boy in the eyes. "When's the wedding?"

Zuko's smile was quick and expected but Hakoda didn't have time to notice it. He held up a hand quickly to quiet the younger man, listening deeply to the world around them. A tingling in the back of his neck, a sense that he'd developed the many years he'd been a hunter, told him something bad was going to happen.

Snow leopards were not small animals. They grew to be three times as large as a human, their tails well over five feet in length. They had six legs, each one ending in a paw the size of a man's head, and their sharp numerous teeth lined a mouth that could cover a man's face from chin to topknot. And when one of these monstrous beasts crashed its way into the top of the igloo he and Zuko had taken shelter in, Hakoda knew they were in trouble.

He pushed the younger man out of the way just as one of the large ice blocks used to build the falling structure fell from above them and almost on top of the Firelord. A roar momentarily deafened Hakoda and he saw the great mass of snow leopard follow not very far after the ice block. Panicked, he looked around for Zuko and couldn't find him. The fire died quickly as the falling ice swallowed it whole, and the world around him went black as pitch.

He drew his adze from his belt and tried to remember where he'd been when the roof fell. The small hut was only about six feet tall; he might be able to make it out the top, but he needed to find Zuko first.

There was a thrashing sound as the large animal growled and hissed, trying to find them. Hakoda moved slowly forward, every once in a while getting hit in the chest by a large furry tail. He knew it wouldn't be long until the monster spotted him. Then, in an instant, the space was empty. He heard Zuko yell from outside and realized the boy must've found a way out the side.

Hakoda chanced a go at the open roof and fell beneath a massive paw, knocking the wind out of him, sending pain up his back. He grunted and swung with his axe, missed and was hit again. Sharp dagger-like teeth dug into his leg and he yelled in pain. There was a bright blast, and suddenly the leopard released him. He jumped to his feet and ran in the dark, feeling his way along the side of the igloo until he found a massive hole. He fell out, landing on the ground and jumped to his knees.

Hakoda saw flashes of light coming from not far ahead, and saw Zuko holding his own against another great beast. The fire bender's feet and hand were alight, and he was fast sinking into the snow. Hakoda felt his own beast land behind him, and turned to see it not eyeing him, but Zuko. It sprang forward, rushing the Firelord, who was too busy fighting the other to see it coming in the dark.

Hakoda, desperate to save the man who he'd finally seen as worthy of his daughter, reached out and grabbed the giant cat by the tail, bringing down the adze and cutting off the end in a spray of blood. The cat roared in pain, spinning around and bringing its paw across Hakoda's head, sending the older man flying.

Hakoda felt the adze leave his grip as he flew, landing in a heap on his back. Trying to breathe, he shifted on his side and in the darkness of the tundra, saw the adze not two feet from his head. Surprised and sacred out of his mind, he looked to see the cat's head coming down on him. He moved as fast as he could, reaching out for the adze in a last ditch effort to defend himself, he grabbed it just as a light flashes passed his head.

"Hakoda!"

The animal's scream of agony had Hakoda spinning around in time to see Zuko recover from kicking the animal's face. He spun around again, his fire-lit boot smashing into the leopard's neck and it fell back, screaming in pain. The second one was there in a heart beat, taking over from where its mate had failed.

Zuko send a punch directed at the other leopards face, and it dodged him quickly, grabbing the boy by the arm and shaking him until the Firelord cried out I pain. Hakoda jumped to his feet and brought the adze down on the monster's snout, cutting a deep gash in its nose.

The giant cat reacted by swiping both men on there backsides, exposed to the beast's laws and teeth. Hakoda turned to see Zuko unmoving, his eyes closed, before turning to keep his own eyes on the monster once again. It ready to attack and Hakoda moved to protect the boy next to him. He waited for the pain of being struck, but at the last second the monster screamed in pain. Hakoda turned to see the best pawing at its face vigorously, its howls of agony were deafening before it fell to the ground in a heap, unmoving.

Hakoda waited for the other to arrive, only to see the other beast had fallen as well. Standing over the body of the great beats was the women who'd accompanied Zuko to the North Pole.

Hanae walked up to them, her hands covered in blood as the smell of burning fur and flesh hit his nose.

"What did you do?" Hakoda asked quietly after recovering from the initial shock of having her appear.

Her smile was ruthless, frightening to say the least. "I killed them; isn't that obvious?" She bent down and put a hand against the Firelord's forehead. "He's alright," she said, as if talking to herself. "Just knocked out. I'd thought …" she stopped, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. Let get you out of here."

She hefted the younger man over her shoulder and stared down at Hakoda, her glasses flashing in the light coming from behind him. "What? Am I going to have to carry you as well?"

That got him standing. "No, thank you." Hakoda looked at the fallen felines, and then over his shoulder to the approaching torchlight. "That was nice wor-"

"Not my best," she said quickly, pushing her glasses up her nose with her free hand. "You don't ever want to see my best." The tall Fire Nation women adjusted Zuko's weight on her shoulder. "The others are on the other side of the ridge, let's go. We have healers with us." And with that, she turned and started walking.

Hakoda stared at her back, holding his wounded forearm nervously. That woman was scary as all hell, and Hakoda was glad she was on their side.

* * *

**This is where my author's note go. Enjoy!**

Alright! I know half of you want to kill me, and we all know why. -evil smile-

And because I can, I'm not going to offer an explanation yet. But, before you freak out, remember; this is a ZUTARA fic. I'm not going to do anything stupid.

I hope you guys like it!

PS: there is a picture that goes along with this chapter, called "Dangerous Wildlife." The link can be found in my profile! Check it out; it's got cute, little (huge) snow leopards in it.


	21. Part 20

Conquest: Part 20

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Zuko woke up with a strangled yelp as something cold touched the back of his head.

"Calm down, son," a female voice spoke soothingly from behind him, and he realized halfheartedly that he was lying on his stomach. Zuko turned to see an elderly Water Tribe woman holding a bubble of water at face height. He'd seen Katara bend enough times to know this old woman was most likely trying to heal the bump on the side of his head.

The bump acted up when he tried to move and, dizzy, he fell back face down on the fur bedding beneath him. He noted vaguely that he wasn't out in the cold anymore, and that he was warm despite being shirtless. They were most likely back in the North Pole, and suddenly he remembered the events leading to his unconsciousness.

"Hakoda?" Zuko asked aloud, trying to get up once again to face the woman, but she pushed him back down on the bedding with surprising strength.

"Ah, I see you're awake," came a newly familiar voice, and Zuko turned his head slowly to look at where it had come from. Katara's father stood in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face. Zuko felt instantly better and let the worry leave him.

Until- "Your arm-" Zuko started, worried again for a split second that the healers hadn't been able to fix it. It was set at the man's front in a sling.

"Don't worry, my lord," Hanae's solemn voice came from behind Hakoda, and the older man moved to let her by him. "He's just being stubborn," the tall woman said with aversion, "won't let them touch him until you're alright." She glared at Hakoda, and the man only smiled.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at the man, who didn't look at him in the eyes. "So," Hakoda said before Zuko could say anything else, looking over at the admiral. "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

The Fire Lord tried once again to move because the statement concerned him, but the elder woman had the water at his head and was working with it. He decided to stay still but that didn't mean his voice couldn't be forceful. "Tell me what?" he demanded.

"It seems that your fiancée has been kidnapped," Hanae said with slight humor. "We just got the letter from my father." Zuko stared at her, remembering all the things she'd said about this Azin character and what he would do. "He suggests you come home right away."

"But we already know where they are!" Hakoda said forcefully, and Zuko got the impression they'd be arguing about this for quiet a while. "I say we head straight for the town you were talking about."

"And I have said before, that whatever Iroh says goes," Hanae stated undaunted, not even looking at Katara's father. "If he says come home then we head for the Fire Nation first."

Hakoda hissed, "Why are you being so difficult?" Zuko stared at him as the smirk formed on Hanae's face slowly. Did Hakoda _know_ what he was getting himself into?

Zuko gasped when the pain was suddenly gone, and he sat up quickly. He turned to look at the elderly woman with a smile. "Thank you," he said and she grinned at him.

"You're quite welcome, young man," she with a deep smile, and stood when he did.

"Yugoda, thank you," Katara's father said as the elderly women walked passed him to get out the doorway.

Yugoda nodded to him. "It was my pleasure, she said, turning to Hanae and handing the tall woman a buddle of bandages from inside her coat. "You asked for these, correct?" Zuko stared at the wrappings and quickly suppressed the urge to worry about the Fire Nation Admiral; he knew better.

"Hanae?" Hakoda asked, his voice filled with worry. "Are you hurt?"

Zuko suppressed the urge to cringe. Hanae smiled at Hakoda as if he were a mouse and she the panther-cat playfully devouring it. "No, dear sir, I am not "hurt," per se. Though, I will be bleeding for a few days." Her eyes were dull, and her smile didn't reach them.

Hakoda stared at her for a full three second before what Hanae had implied took full effect. He cleared his throat and coughed several times before he got out, "Forgive me."

The old healer woman smiled knowingly and patted Hakoda on the shoulder. "You'll come see me as soon as you're done talking, right?" she asked, leaving the hut before Hakoda could answer. The warrior sighed.

Zuko waited a few seconds to speak. "So," he asked, hoping to change the subject quickly, "when are we leaving?" Without waiting for an answer. he searched around him for the shirt he wasn't sure he'd find. He didn't find his old one anywhere, but spotted a blue one lying nearby and decided it would be for him. He pulled it on as Hanae walked up to him.

"As soon as Katara's father gets his arm fixed," she said, annoyed, giving the man a sideways glance.

Hakoda narrowed his eyes at her, sighed, and left the hut in a swish of animal skin.

Zuko watched him leave and then turned to his old friend. "Does Aang know what's going on?" he asked, worried about the reaction Katara's kidnapping would have on the teenage airbender if he didn't understand.

"I filled him in while you were recovering," Hanae stated, holding up a piece of his armor that's she picked up off the floor. "You've had quite the battle, my lord."

Zuko grabbed the breastplate and stared down at it. A deep gash was cut across the chest plate and he grimaced. "What else happened while I was out?" Zuko asked, staring at the armor.

They were obviously back in the Water Tribe capital, so he knew they'd made it there alright. Suddenly remembering the other hunters that he's promised Hakoda he'd find, he looked up at Hanae. "The other hunters?" he asked, worried for the answer.

"We found the hunting party hiding in a snowdrift," she said, informatively. "They were scared but relatively unhurt. It seems the two we found were stupid enough to go after a new set of cubs and were caught by the pack." She stared at him with a hard look in her face. She didn't say anything else.

"What about the leopards that attacked Hakoda and me?" Zuko asked, wondering why she'd avoided that particular explanation.

"They knocked you out, and I got there in time to stop them from killing you and Katara's father."

"How?" Zuko asked, not exactly sure why he wanted to know.

"The easy way," Hanae said matter-of-factly and turned to leave.

"And the easy way is…?" Zuko asked, suddenly wary of her.

"I put my fingers through their eyes sockets and burned until they stopped moving." Zuko stared at her, and cringed when she turned to smile at him, bowing slightly. "See you when you are finished."

"Hanae?" Zuko called after her, and she turned as she was half way out the door. "Thank you," he said after a moment of looking into her cold eyes.

"My pleasure, Lord Zuko."

* * *

Katara spent the next two days exploring the ship from bow to stern. She'd managed to befriend the children she'd seen earlier in the trip along with their parents. She'd been happy to hear that they trusted her "husband," and that they thought it wrong to imprison him. During their talk, she discovered that the Fire Nation family was trying to start anew in the Earth Kingdom; they already had a small place in an Earth Kingdom town and were happy that they were on their way.

It was during that conversation that it hit Katara; the war was really over. It was four years down the road, and people were finally making ties to other nations; families like that one were being welcomed. In her southern home, she'd heard only rumors of migration, but now, now it was real. She wished the family luck and happiness before heading down to visit Rin in the brig for the second time that day.

He was smiling as usual when she came down from the deck. She saw upon arrival that Rin had started a Pai Sho game with one of his guards, and Katara thought immediately of Iroh. The two men were a lot alike- both in prowess and personality- and Katara wondered if that was the reason she trusted the green-eyed man so much.

The first day, down here when she'd come to visit, Rin had apologized for kissing her, but with a cocky smile on his face. He hadn't stopped smiling at her until she'd threatened to never visit him again, and even then he'd only managed to tone it down to a mild grin.

"There she is!" the assassin called happily from behind the bars of the small cell. "Just the girl I was talking about."

The guard turned to her with a friendly smile, nodding to her as she came to sit beside him on the floor. "What have you been saying about me?" Katara demanded, genuinely curious.

"Oh, all sorts of things!" Rin answered with a teasing grin to the other man. "Nothing, _improper_ if that's what you're wondering."

"Better be careful," Kastara warned, "my 'brother' won't appreciate any of this nonsense once we get back." She wasn't talking about Sokka, of course, but rather Zuko. She'd called him her brother because saying anything else would blow their cover.

Rin's grin widen to a smirk. "Yeah well, your 'brother' has a stick up his a-"

"Rin!" she gasped, laughing despite herself. The guard laughed right along with her as she reached through the bars to try and hurt her bodyguard. Rin only slipped out of her grasp, laughing. "Stop it right now, you hear me!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, returning to his game. "You bring me any food?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

Katara felt the small bit of jerky in her pack and beamed at him. "Maybe," she answered, reaching inside the bag and handing her bodyguard the meat.

He smiled at her, gratefully. "Thank the Spirits! Bread and water isn't doing much for me in here," he whined pitifully. "I'm wasting away,"

"We're feeding you three square meals a day!" the guard said, slightly offended, and Rin laughed at him.

The assassin held a finger to his mouth. "Shh," he said secretly. "She doesn't need to know that."

The three of them laughed, and Katara felt her already good mood lighten. Rin always made her forget everything, even why they were here in the first place. She sighed wistfully, and her thoughts drifted to Zuko.

Katara had been worried for days if Zuko was alright and if he was getting along with her father. Her dad could be a hard man, despite his good nature, and she'd been worried from the beginning whether Zuko would be able to make a good impression at all, let alone at first. She sighed, taking a deep breath and shaking her head.

Her father and Zuko would be fine, she told herself. Zuko loved her more than anyone and she knew he'd do everything in his power to win her father over.

"Kat?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Oh!" she gasped, looking at him. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "When are we docking?"

She grinned back at him. "In a couple of hours, or so the captain says."

"That sounds about right," the guard confirmed, nodding to her. "Once we dock, we'll have to turn you over to the authorities though, Rin."

Rin's grin faltered a bit. "Yeah, I know." He looked away sadly, and Katara's mood fell.

"Well," the guard said, standing from where he'd been sitting on the floor. "I'll come check up on you later." And with a final nod to Katara, he left.

"Rin," she said, sitting closer to the bars as soon as the other man had left. "Rin, what are we gonna do? If they check you out when we get to port, what will they find?"

The assassin sighed. "I'm not sure. But if it's anything other than what Hanae made for me, then we're in trouble."

"What do we do?" she asked again, concern filling her.

"We wait," Rin sighed, determination in his eyes. "I can't break out of here now; we'd still be stranded in the middle of the ocean. Not even you could make it to shore with the two of us."

"I could try," Katara said under her breath, but she knew he was right. If she had Aang, or even one of her students from back home, she'd be fine, but with her and Rin she'd have one hell of a time making it all the way to land. "We could wait until we get closer to shore," she offered hopefully.

"I don't want to hurt anyone onboard," Rin said after a few seconds of thinking if over. Katara nodded, knowing it was a definite possibility, even if they're were both careful. She thought of her new friends and knew that it wasn't an option at all. "It's best just to wait until we're docked and already off the ship," the assassin continued, looking at her in the eye. "That way no one will get hurt."

"So we wait," she stated, not really to him or even to herself. She looked at Rin, and reached through the bars. "Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing one of his hands in her own.

"Yeah," he said, but it was as if he wasn't paying attention to her. "Yeah, it's just… I haven't been home in a long time. I wonder how they're doing." He smiled to himself, and Katara wondered if he was speaking about his family, the sister he had in Lodomi.

"I'm sure they're all fine," she assured him, tightening her grip in his. "I'll stay with you until we dock, alright?"

Rin looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Thank you," he said with a sad smile, his eyes holding affection in their depths. "You're great, you know what?" he chuckled. "Too bad that brat Zuko's got dibs, huh?"

He only laughed harder when she hit him.

* * *

Even though Hakoda was enjoying the ride on Appa, he still felt uneasy. With the North Pole far behind them, he had a bad feeling in his gut. None of his companions had talked much since they'd left three days ago, and the Avatar was pushing the flying animal hard. The boy was extremely worried, Hakoda could tell easily.

Hakoda could understand his pain.

He knew that Hanae thought she knew what that Rin person was doing, but what if she was wrong? Hakoda doubted the intelligent woman would make a huge mistake like trusting someone she shouldn't, but still…

He looked over at Zuko; the younger man was merely staring at the clouds beneath them.

"Zuko?" Hakoda called, and the Firelord shifted his gaze to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"What will we do in the Fire Nation?" he asked.

"We talk to my uncle, find out what he knows," Zuko said, turning as he spoke to look back out at the clouds. "There are reasons and explanations that he couldn't give us in the letter he sent, I'm sure."

Hakoda nodded and joined the younger man in looking out into the clouds. He found he trusted Zuko the more time he spent with him. In three days, he already knew what it was about the boy that had drawn Katara to him. Zuko was an honest man, to both himself and to those around him.

There was only one thing that concerned him: Zuko and the Avatar seemed to be having some sort of a disagreement, but those fights were quickly put out by Hanae. The woman seemed to be able to take care of almost anything by herself, and he wondered if this was something she'd learn from her father, General Iroh: the Dragon of the West.

If she was anything like the rumors Hakoda had heard about her father, then she was indeed a formidable opponent. They still had at least eight days until they reached the Capital, and so far Hakoda had managed to piss her off, amuse her, and cause her to give him a look that he really wasn't sure if it meant she was close to laughing or close to throwing him over the side.

Hakoda looked over at the setting sun and sighed. He wanted to see his daughter; it was the main reason he'd come along in the first place. He hoped she was okay and didn't like that he didn't really know where she was anymore.

The warrior looked over at Zuko and smiled. That boy felt the same way, and he certainly cared for Katara, Hakoda thought to himself. Every time they talked about her, it was apparent in the way Zuko said her name, and the look in his eyes, that the man sitting in front of him was right for his daughter.

"Zuko," Hakoda said again, and the Firelord looked over at him. "You know what an engagement necklace is, correct?" Zuko narrowed his eyes, nodded and looked at him in confusion. Hakoda sighed and gave the boy a small smile. "Would you like to learn how to make one?"

Zuko stared before a smile crept across his lips slowly and it was then that Hakoda could tell he understood. The younger man nodded, "Yes, sir: I would."

* * *

Katara followed behind the men escorting Rin off the ship, looking up at the darkening sky and wondering when Rin would give her the signal to go. The passengers weren't to leave the ship until the morning, something she'd learned talking to the captain and now she was thankful for it. If there were a bunch of people on the docks, it would have been just as ridiculous to bend here as on the boat.

She watched as the crew member she'd seen playing Pai Sho with Rin talked to the assassin, smiling and nodding to him as they said good bye. She looked around, trying to find the best place to hide when they tried their escape. The docks were lined with huge crates, many, she supposed, were full of food and other various tradable things. It was pitch black out on the dark.

It wasn't long after they got on the docks that the port authorities showed up to take Rin into custody. The crew said their goodbyes before going back on the ship.

Katara walked over with the guards, determined to tell them Rin was innocent and helping the man would be the right thing to do. There was still a chance they'd let him go without looking into his background, and that was something she hoped for desperately.

She didn't want to hurt any of these people, but she would if she had to.

"So," a burly man was saying, looking at the report scroll the crew had filed on Rin's fight with the giant man. He and four other members of the Port Authority were there, and all the guards looked unimpressed at the fact that the crew trusted Rin and her. "It's says here that you might've killed a man in cold blood."

"It also says I most likely did it in defense of my wife," Rin growled dangerously, and Katara shivered. This was already turning into a bad deal.

"Well," the man said, handing off the report to one of the other men around him, "we'll just see about that." He grabbed Rin by the shoulder and pushing him along. Rin gasped in pain, and Katara rushed to his side.

"Please!" she pleaded when one of the men caught her. "Please, don't hurt him anymore. He's got two broken ribs and I haven't been able to heal him yet."

"Heal him?" one of the other guards said, looking at his companions and then back at her.

"Yes," she said, frustrated. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I am a healer."

The man looked at the assassin, giving him a once over before turning to the man who'd pushed Rin. "Hey, boss? Where'd the crew say these two were from?"

"Lodomi, why?"

When the second man smiled at Katara, she had the distinct impression that he liked her. She smiled back "That's right. We're going there to visit family."

The men nodded and turned back to his boss. "Isn't that guy with the big personal boat from Lodomi? The Mayor or something? We can check right now if this guy's back-story checks out."

Katara could see the boss thinking it over. She waited for Rin to give her the signal, sure that if someone from Lodomi saw him, they'd tell the men he was an assassin, and he mostly likely did kill the man with murder on the mind. When no signal came from Rin, she stared at him. His face was blank, and she wondered if the pain had affected him more than she originally thought.

"That's a good idea and it'll save us time." the boss said, looking down at Katara. He turned to the guard who'd spoken. "Wake him up immediately, and we'll head over that way."

Katara looked at Rin for a sign, but the green-eyed assassin just smiled at her. "It's alright, love," he whispered and she glared at him, wondering what he was planning.

The boat the port authorities had been talking about wasn't far. It was steam powered, like a Fire Nation ship, and certainly was large; whoever owned it must've been rich. On the boat two of the men were already knocking on one of the many doors, and soon an elderly man with glasses and a disheveled ponytail answered, obviously awaken from a form of sleep.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely, looking at each of them in annoyance.

"Dilou?" Rin said from beside her as if it were a pleasant surprise. The elderly man looked confused before looking down at them. His eyes widened and a happy smiled broke out on his face.

"Rin? Is that you, my boy?" he called, taking a few steps in their direction. He stopped, looking at Rin and Katara saw him take note of the fact that Rin was being retrained. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the men around him before locking eyes with the assassin once more.

"Being arrested," Rin answered happily, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"And what is he being accused of?" the bespectacled man demanded from the men around Katara and Rin.

"Murder," Katara said after none of them spoke for a few seconds. "He's being accused of a murder he didn't commit." She said, lacking on to his familiarity with Rin and desperate for this man's help; if they could get out of this without any fighting at all, it would all be worth it in the end.

"Preposterous!" the elderly man protested loudly. "Unhand that man at once. He would do no such thing."

"You know this man, sir?" the boss asked warily, and the elderly man stared him down expertly.

"Yes, I do," he said, spinning around and looking at the men around him. "He happens to be the elder brother of my daughter-in-law."

----------------------------------------------------

**This si where my authors notes go. Enjoy!!**

Soo... everyone happy?

This chapter is proof that sleep depravation makes a wonderfully motivated Rai .

It's hard to believe that when I first started writing WTMCO, I was updating _every single day._

I think I didn't want to wait to post this until another two weeks because it is a transition chapter, and it just didn't seem fair...

So here you go: two updates in one week, oh my!

heart you guys!!


	22. Part 21

Conquest Part 21

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

"Dilou, it happened on a ship," Rin told the older man quickly before the guard holding him shoved him in warning. Katara saw Dilou straighten and watched, amazed, as the large bespectacled gentleman made short work of the port guards.

"I demand that you four hand this man and this young woman over to me at once," Dilou said, coming down off of his large boat, trailed by the two guards who'd gone up there to get him.

"I'm sorry sir," the leader of the port guards said, clearing his throat. "We can't do that." Katara gave him a sideways look. He was trying to look unimpressed, but being this close to him- he was the one holding her where she stood- she could see the tell-tale signs of nervousness.

As Dilou approached, she could see why. The older gentleman was huge; he'd definitely been in the military at one point for he carried himself well. Head high, back straight, he was a formidable looking opponent. Katara wondered if even _she_ would run if on the bad side of the man.

"And why not?" Dilou demanded, taking a look around. "You intend to try him here in Uur, do you not?" he asked, motioning to the silent port around them. Katara took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir," one of the other guards said, earning him a hot look from his boss.

Katara looked at Dilou, giving him all her hope. If this failed, she and Rin would have to fight their way out. Despite the less than lukewarm welcome, even now she didn't want to cause any more trouble then they already had.

"And how far behind are you in trials?" Dilou asked the leader. When the man only stuttered, Dilou pressed on. "Well, you most likely have the scroll on the incident, as all offenses on ships are filed by the captain himself. Let me see it." Dilou held out his hand expectantly, and the leader hesitated.

Katara smiled to herself, knowing that this was law in the Earth Kingdom. As Mayor of Lodomi, Dilou had priority over the people of his city and therefore had the right to try them back home. Katara also knew that the moment the older man opened the scroll, he would see the shining testimony of the people present who saw that Rin had been defending her; Katara knew Rin would be set free immediately.

The leader handed the scroll over to the bespectacled man cautiously, and Dilou grabbed it from his hand quickly. Pulling it open, the large man scanned the writing very quickly, and Katara wondered again what this man had done before becoming a mayor.

"'It is in my personal opinion that this man was defending his wife from harm…'" Dilou read out loud, his green eyes flashing at the port guards. "Clean testimony from half the passengers and crew and yet this man is still tied up? You, boy," Dilou said furiously, directing his comment at the guard holding Rin, "release this man immediately."

"Yes sir," the younger man replied, disappearing behind Rin in a jingle of keys. Rin smiled at Katara, and she in turn gave the older man a close look.

"Hold it," the leader said, finally finding his voice. "I cannot just let you take this man. He's dangerous."

"I take full responsibly for my actions, as well as his," Dilou said professionally, motioning at the now free Rin, who pulled Katara away from the boss guard quickly. "You have my word as a gentlemen that I will watch him and make sure that he does no more harm, deserved or otherwise."

Dilou rolled the scroll shut. "Rin," he said forcefully, "get the lady on board my ship immediately; we're heading home."

"Yes sir," Rin said, barely suppressing his amusement, holding Katara's arm as he pulled her gently toward the ship not ten feet away from them. Katara stared at the ship in wonder, ignoring the protests from the men behind her. Freedom, and without having to fight their way to it, she thought.

She stepped on board and came face to face with a sleepy looking boy no older than Aang. "Hello," she said with a friendly smile much to the boy's surprise. He gave her and Rin a startled look, and Katara saw the assassin give him a wink.

"Morning," Rin said, leading Katara down a set of small stairs to a large interior cabin. Katara looked around the room quickly, making note of the expensive Earth Kingdom decorations and furniture, before her gaze landed on a beautiful woman half lying on a chair. The woman's eyes lit up when she saw Rin.

"Rin?" the thin woman called, standing and grabbing the candle that was lit next to her. She rushed over to him. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." She gave Rin a very motherly kiss on the cheek

Katara assumed this was Dilou's wife, for she was in her older years, and bowed respectfully. She smiled at Katara, but the woman's full attention was on the younger man in her arms.

"Hello Kirin," Rin said with a great smile, gasping in pain when she hugged him suddenly. Katara instantly remembered his broken ribs and rushed forward.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman cried as Katara approached, placing a steadying hand on Rin's chest and holding the candle up to his face. "Are you alright?" She helped Katara get the hurt man down on the chair she'd been occupying and looked around nervously. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"He was hurt on the other ship," Katara said, getting the other woman's attention. "I'm Katara, by the way," she added.

"Kirin," the older woman responded, looking at her with a worried face. "I'll go get some medical supplies-"

"No need," Katara said with a small smile in the woman's direction, standing and going to the nearest opening. Quickly, she bended a small amount of water through the port hole and approached Rin with it glowing in her hand.

"A waterbender?" Kirin asked softly, almost too softly for Katara to hear, looking down at Rin with a curious expression on her face. "Again?"

Katara ignored her but noted the words. She reached down to strip Rin of the green tunic and undershirt he'd been wearing their whole trip. Kirin helped her, and together they managed to get the shirts off with little fuss.

"Just couldn't wait to undress-"

"Don't even start," Kirin said quickly, spanking him on the nose, and Katara gave her a startled look. So, she thought to herself, Rin really was like this all the time.

When Katara saw his bare chest, she realized in horror she'd been too right all along. The older woman hissed as if in pain, and Katara shared her sympathy. A huge red-purple bruise colored Rin chest in the light from the candle Kirin held above them.

"T'is only a flesh wound," Rin said, winching in pain as Katara checked his wound.

"Shut up," the two women said in unison and gave each other a startled look. Kirin smiled, and Katara grinned back before quickly healing the broken ribs.

After she was done, Rin sat up gingerly, running a hand over the side of his chest to check himself. "Damn, Katara," he said, looking at her with thanks. "That would've taken me months to heal on my own."

"Why do you always do these things to yourself, Rin?" Kirin asked restlessly.

"Just to make you worry, dear girl."

Not understanding why, Katara wanted the older woman to understand their relationship quickly, so she added, "Yes, Rin, your face would have taken months to heal on its own too."

"Ouch," Rin said dramatically, though Katara thought she saw a spark of understanding in his eyes, "Harsh, Katara. But if I remember correctly, _you_ broke my nose."

"Oh, really?" Kirin said with curiosity. "Do tell?"

"Mom?" came a deep voice from the doorway, and Katara turned to see the younger boy she and Rin had gone past stick his head in the cabin. "What's going on?"

"Yuu," Kirin said, standing and heading in his direction. "You don't recognize Rin?" she asked, bringing the boy closer.

"Rin?" the boy asked surprised, taking a closer look, "Oh, hey it is you!" he said, coming forward and giving Rin a sideways hug. "I haven't seen you in years! Sorry about that," Yuu said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head. "How are you? What're doing back?"

Rin smiled at him, and the two young men started talking so fast Katara was sort of blown away. Needing to take a deep breath, and suddenly feeling a little out of place, Katara slipped back up the stairs and out the doorway.

So this was Rin's family, she thought, walking down a small open aired hallway toward the front of the boat. They were friendly and didn't ask questions. They were also Earth Kingdom citizens by the look of it. Meaning Rin's sister must've married a full blooded Earth Kingdom man.

Not that it mattered, Katara scolded herself. She was Water Tribe, full Water Tribe, marrying into the purest of Fire Nation blood. But that's what war does to you, she assumed. It makes you think things that wouldn't normally matter. The war was over, she told herself sternly, leaning over the railing of the smaller boat.

"So," came a newly familiar voice from behind her, and Katara spun around, scared for a second. Dilou was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest looking at her quizzically. "Did Rin actually marry you before taking you on this wild adventure, or are you just along for the ride?"

"Ah," Katara stared, looking around for Rin. "Well, you see Rin is-," she stopped.

Earth Kingdom. The war was over.

Should she tell this man who she really was? Was it safe to tell this man she was going to marry the Fire Lord? Frustrated and worried beyond belief that she'd do something stupid to hurt Zuko in any way, tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know. She really didn't know.

"Dilou," Rin's voice came from behind the bigger man, and Rin slipped past him. "Katara!" he said upon spotting her, worry etched into his face. Ashamed, she turned away from him, but Rin grabbed her anyway.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Rin asked gently. He held her to him tightly and made soothing noises that she both appreciated and hated him for.

"Dilou, you big meanie!" Rin said so seriously that Katara choked on a laugh. Instantly feeling better now that Rin was here, Katara felt her worry ease a bit and she hugged Rin tightly. "You were torturing her while I wasn't here to protect her, weren't you?" the assassin joked.

"Ah, Rin," Dilou sighed, exasperated, "I see you haven't grown up a bit."

"Nope," Rin said happily, holding Katara out at elbow's length and wiping away her small tears. "It's alright," he soothed, and she smiled at him best she could. "The week's been kind of hectic huh? Come on; let's get you some real sleep for once."

Rin led her away, and she looked back at Dilou. The older man gave her a strange look and narrowed his eyes at Rin.

"When you wake up," the assassin was saying loudly as he led her down the railing, "we'll be home sweet home in Lodomi. You'll love it, I promise."

---------------------

Rin watched Katara sleep in the small bunk, her face tightening in response to a bad dream. He cared so much for her, he thought, smiling at her, and yet he was the reason she was so upset.

"Rin," came a soft voice from behind him, He turned to see Dilou standing in the small hallway, and the big man tilted his head. "I wanted to talk to you."

Rin nodded, pulling the blanket up around Katara shoulders before heading out the small doorway. He joined Dilou in the cabin at a small table and waited as the man poured them drinks.

"So, what is the lady's story?" he asked sitting across from Rin. "I assume there is a story?"

Rin smiled up at him and nodded, looking into his glass but not drinking. "She's set to marry the new Fire Lord," he said straight to the point. "And there are people who want that particular marriage not to happen." Rin looked up at the man he'd come to see as uncle and waited for his response. What Dilou said now would determine wither Katara and he would continued on to Lodomi or go in the opposite direction; he owed the man that much.

"You're afraid that I am one of them?" the man asked expertly, and Rin only smiled. "Well, I can see why," the older man said, taking a drink from this glass. He sighed and looked toward the cabin Rin knew held his wife. "Until a few years ago I was stationed in Lodomi to watch the people, not to live there in peace. It wasn't until after the kids married that I began to see the way of life that was lived in Lodomi was the right way." He looked back at Rin, smiling ruefully. "I regret living there for so long without seeing it."

Rin felt his trust double, and he smiled. Having never put Dilou in a position even close to this one before, to see the man rise to the occasion as if Rin were his own son, eased the pain on the assassin's heart a bit. Assured, Rin said, "She's a princess, of sorts, from the Southern Water tribe."

"Water Tribe?" Dilou asked, shocked, looking in Katara's direction. "Really, now? That is something."

"She's strong; a master Waterbender." Rin chuckled, remembering their fight, wondering why he'd even been asked to take care of her. If she wasn't asleep, Katara was fine on her own. "She's beautiful and she's smart. The people will love her, and she'll make a great Fire Lady." Feeling himself getting too exuberant, Rin paused. "She'll make sure that peace lasts between the Nations."

Dilou gave Rin a severe look, setting his glass down on the table between them. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were half in love with her yourself."

Rin laughed, and took a deep drink from his glass. "Maybe I am," he teased, and the mayor gave him a narrowed look.

"Anyway, she's welcome to stay with me and the family in Lodomi, until after she's safe from harm. Your cabin's cleaned and ready for you to move in as well," the man continued, looking at Rin with a small smile on his face. "Akemi will be happy to see you again."

"How _is_ my sister doing?" Rin asked, suddenly wanting to see the younger girl very badly.

"Working on her third child," Dilou laughed, and Rin sighed. "She's loving every minute of it."

"I knew that girl would make a good mother one day." Rin smiled and looked down at the glass in his hand. "I only wish Kala were here to help; she'd always been good with children." He said it halfheartedly, and the pain was immediate.

It hurt to think about her. It hurt to say her name, but every time he did, the pain became less and less. Rin knew the time was finally here to let her go, just like he knew he was close to finally being able to do so. His vengeance was near, and his heart had already started to heal. He hated himself at first: to feel love for another woman was torture. Soon, however, he'd realized that Kala wouldn't want him to live with this pain every single day.

As if reading the look in Rin eyes, Dilou sighed deeply. "That look is bad, son," he said, sighing and leaning backwards. "She's going to marry the Fire Lord; it's best to set your wounded heart someplace else."

Suddenly, Rin felt rage well up inside him. He'd heard something similar to that once before. "I don't understand," Rin growled, a mood swing hitting him full force like it always did. "Just because she's close to the Fire Lord doesn't mean I can't love her from afar."

He'd said it without thinking and instantly regretted it. Hesitantly, Rin looked up at Dilou.

"Why do I get the impression that we're not talking about the Lady Katara anymore?" the mayor asked.

Rin shook his head, looked away and lied. "_I_ don't even know what I'm talking about anymore, Dilou."

------------------------

With the noon sun shining brightly overhead, Katara watched the water below her, wanting to practice but finding she didn't have the energy. She reached out with her hand at the water, felt it bulb under her power, and smiled to herself. She did this a couple of times, finding the motion helped her uneasy mind.

"Ah," Rin said from behind her, and she saw him join her at the railing out of the corner of her eye. "I see you're already awake."

Stealing herself, Katara looked over at him resolutely, and he gave her a raised eyebrow look. "Yes?" he asked, turning to face her.

"What are we doing Rin?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring right at him. "What's our next move? I'm sick of not knowing what's going on." She looked away because, suddenly, his eyes grew very dark. "This is my life and I… I think I should know what's happening so closely around it."

"Okay," Rin said, but then he was silent for a long time, and Katara saw him lean on the railing on his forearms. "We're very close to Lodomi," he said quietly, and she chanced a look at him, only to instantly regret it. This wasn't Rin; she noted it very quickly. This was the man who'd been talking to the giant on board the other ship.

"When we reach the city, I'll send Iroh a letter saying we're there. As soon as your lover gets home, he'll head this direction. The people after you will follow him, bringing them to Lodomi where I will kill them all."

Scared, Katara put a hand on his shoulder, wanting Rin back and not this horrible man that seemed to have taken his place.

The man looked at her with deep eyes. "Or, rather, I'd like to kill them all." Suddenly, he reached out for her and pulled her close. Stunned, Katara jumped but found she couldn't get loose. "But you wouldn't want that would you?" Rin asked, holding her tighter, but his voice was way off, and she wasn't sure he was talking to her.

A few seconds passed as Katara stood there, not moving. "I'm sorry," Rin said suddenly, holding her at arm's length before letting her go completely. She stared at him in wonder, at the man who was before her now, all worry and apologies. "That probably scared you a little," he paused turning away from her, "and I'm afraid I have no explanation for it."

Katara didn't know what to do. Rin was her friend, but something in him was dark; something was wrong inside Rin. She'd been able to handle it before, and she wasn't going to stop now just because Rin was a little unstable. He almost reminded her of Aang, and she set herself to go about it the same way. She would ignore the darker part because if she focused on the light, that was all that would come out.

"So, we're almost to Lodomi," Katara stated, sidling up beside him with a smile.

Rin looked down at her in shock. Then, with the brightest smile she'd seen him give her yet, he hugged her again. "Yep," he said after releasing her, "we were lucky. It takes about two days to walk to Lodomi from the port we landed at, but only half a day's trip up the river." He pointed out in front of them, out over the water to a long bend about 100 yards down the shore. "Right around that bend is the most beautiful city in the world," he paused and grinned down at her, "but don't we all say that of our home?"

Rin looked longingly out towards it, and Katara smiled to herself. "I can't wait to see this city that you love so much, Rin," she told him.

He nodded and pushed off the railing. "I'm going to go help Yuu ready for docking. I'll see you when we get there." Rin touched her hair softly and walked away.

Katara waited where she was until the boat rounded the bend, where the sight before her demanded a better look. She ran to the very front of the boat, standing tall as wind blew at her.

The large city opened up before her, surrounded on three sides by a massive forest that crawled its way up over the mountain behind the valley Rin called home. From what Katara could see, the city was half the size of the North Pole, and just as beautiful.

There were numerous small buildings around the whole city that she assumed were houses and other two story structures that lined in a main street down the middle of town. Her eyes made their way down the streets until she saw fields, most likely of grain and corn, bleed out from the sides of the city where the buildings stopped. Interjected between the fields were man made aqueducts that appeared to draw water from water wheels attached to the river.

As they got closer and closer to the large dock, Katara noticed that the port was plenty big enough for a much larger ship to dock here, maybe even a Fire Nation ship like the Red Rain.

"Home sweet home," Kirin's voice came from behind her, and Katara turned to the woman with a sad smile on her face. "We're about to dock, and its better if you get off quickly. I'm sure Rin will show you around before you head to the house for dinner." Katara nodded and followed the older lady to the back of the boat where she and Rin had boarded the night before.

Katara watched as Rin and Yuu scrambled expertly around the ship, throwing rope lines to the deck hands and bringing the boat inching closer and closer to the wooden dock. It didn't take long at all before they were tied up and securely docked.

Katara felt a hand cup her lower back as Rin walked up behind her. He was shirtless now and she glowered at him.

"What's the look for?" he asked innocently, and Kirin walked up behind him with an exasperated look on her face.

Holding out her hand to him, Kirin was helped off the boat by Rin, who had a big grin on his face. Joining her on the dock, Rin kissed her goodbye on the cheek. "You're just showing off your muscles," she teased as she started to walk away.

"Of course," he called after her, "but only for you," he added, earning laughter from the men on the dock and a vague hand gesture from the older lady. Katara joined the men in their laughter and Rin smiled up at her.

"Come on!" he said, excited as a puppy. "There's so much to show you before it gets dark," he pulled at her hand, and she jumped off the boat. He pulled her along, down the dock and straight into the thick of things down the main street of town.

From within the town itself, Katara could finally see that the buildings were a mix of Earth and Fire design. Reds and greens and browns were everywhere, on the buildings and the people that hustled around her. The population of Lodomi was high, she saw, for she couldn't get more than a few feet without running into another person, as her eyes were focused on the buildings above her.

And Rin hadn't been lying when he'd said the population was mixed. Katara couldn't believe her eyes when she saw people of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom linage talking together and laughing together and walking down the street hand in hand. There was no overtone of hatred, or barely suppressed anger here. It was peaceful, truly peaceful. Katara felt her heart fill with joy.

She was content to let Rin drag her through town, sometimes just looking, other times stopping in one place long enough for Rin to say something informative like "…and here's were I got my very first haircut," in a very giddy little-boy-like manner. Katara felt like the world was spinning around her when they finally stopped to rest inside a small tea shop, full of tables and only a few other costumers.

"Two please," Rin called over the noise from outside the open door, and the small woman behind the counter nodded quickly before she did a double-take.

"Rin?" the ebony haired woman called, rushing forward and taking him into her arms for a tight hug. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, releasing him and wiping her hands on her red apron. "I haven't seen you in years! Your hair's grown so long," she said after a second, pulling on his short ponytail and looking him up and down with an appreciative eye.

"You're so young," she joked, smiling, and Katara laughed because the woman wasn't very old herself; her hair was still deep black. She was obviously Fire Nation; her hair and friendly golden eyes were a dead give away.

Rin turned from the woman, smiled down at Katara, and helped her to her feet. "Ah yes, I'm so rude. Katara this is Inza; she was my mother's best friend," he said softly motioning to the older lady.

"Nice to met you," Inza said, holding out her hand for Katara to shake. Katara did so, smiling at her. "Oh Rin," the woman said, holding her hands over her mouth for a second, "have you seen Akemi yet? She'll be so excited you're back!"

Rin shook his head, and Katara worked her way around the new name. Akemi. It sounded familiar. Katara spun around when she heard a high pitched squeal from somewhere behind them. Through the crowd, a green person-shaped shot was heading towards them at a breakneck speed.

"And there she is now," Inza said, taking a step backwards and heading back to the counter as Rin spun around and set his feet as if turning to face an enemy. The next thing Katara knew, Rin was tilting back with another mass of green clothing held up in the air in his arms.

"Big brother!" the female mass yelled, wrapping her arms around him tightly and moving back and forth. "I missed you so much!" the girl called again, muffled by their hugging.

Katara heard Rin laughing joyfully as he spun them around. Katara was confused but couldn't help but laugh as well. Rin set the girl down in front of him but she refused to let go. From what Katara could see of her, she was about five inches shorter than Rin and had the same dark brown hair as her brother. She wasn't much older than Katara, but she was as hyper as a child.

"Akemi!" An angry male voice yelled through the doorway, and its owner walked through not two second behind it. "How many times must I remind you that you are _pregnant_!"

It was then Katara's turn to do a double take, for the man who walked in was older, but she definitely recognized him. His was tall, almost as tall as Hanae, and his long brown hair was over his shoulder and tied in a low ponytail. His green eyes locked with hers, and she saw the recognition in them as well.

"Oh, Midori, don't worry," Akemi was auguring from Rin's side. "A little hug won't hurt the baby,"

_Wait a minute_, Katara thought, giving Rin's sister a closer look. _Akemi? Midori?_

The tall man sighed deeply and walked forward, stopping just in front of Rin. "That wasn't a little hug; that was a tackle," he said calmly, directing his comment at the girl in Rin's arms.

"Don't worry, Midori," Rin said calmingly, in almost the exact tone his sister has used. "I knew she was pregnant before we got here. I made sure to catch her right."

"Of course, you would," the long haired man said exasperated, "but she does it all the time."

"I know you!" Katara cried out suddenly unable to keep it in any longer. "I met you two at All Spirit's Day four years ago!" Midori tilted his head at her and nodded slowly, but didn't smile.

Akmei looked at Katara for a second before her face burst into a huge grin. "I remember you too," she exclaimed. "You were with that guy with the blue mask," she turned to Midori suddenly, her smile a lot dimmer, "the ones the Fire Nation Soldiers were after," she finished with a sad look.

Suddenly that day made a lot more sense to Katara. Knowing what she did about Rin's past, and finally putting two and two together, Katara felt all the happiness of their meeting leave her.

The raid that had killed Akemi and Rin's family couldn't have been more than a year before the festival. For her and Zuko to show up, followed very closely by what must've seemed like half the Fire Nation military, Katara could see now why Midori had been so rude.

The man cared so much for Akmei that he hadn't wanted anything to hurt her again. Katara opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say, but feeling like she had to say something.

Midori jerked his head to the side quickly, and Katara shut her mouth. Not sure what he meant, she left the words for later.

Rin looked down at her. "Katara, I didn't know-"

"Let's take this inside the house, shall we?" Midori interrupted, and Rin gave him a startled look as he grabbed Akemi and pushed her gently in front of him. Katara got the impression he was hiding Akemi from her, and she felt a sad sting because of it.

Rin caught the movement and looked down at Katara in question, but she looked away. "Okay," he said unsure, before holding Katara by the arm. "Let's go home first."

But Midori was already gone. Katara could hear Akmei talking quietly from outside and she sighed, not sure what to think. Midori was mad because she brought back bad memories, and now she and Rin were in town waiting for her to be attacked by people who might hurt them once again.

Katara looked up at Rin, who gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry," he said, giving Midori's back a blistering look. "Midori's not usually like this."

"Don't worry," she said, equally as sad, putting a hand on his arm. "I don't blame him."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

Okay this chapter is extremely long O.O I have no idea why, it just is. Over 5000 words people, that's LONG: my longest yet.

Anyway

Uhh…. I like this chapter, mostly because of the Rin focus, and I hope you guys do too!

If you don't know who Akemi and Midori are, reread chapter 19 and 20 of WTMCO


	23. Part 22

Conquest: Part 22

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

**The house Rin** led Katara too was one of the largest homes she'd ever seen. Standing outside of his family's residence, she had to stop and take a deep breath, looking up at it in wonder. It was about twice the size of the one she and her friends had used in Ba Sing Se, and it had two stories, something Katara found fascinating. Shielding her eyes from the sun and looking up, she felt a bit dizzy.

The typical Earth Kingdom arches surrounded the double doorway, and the elongated roof met at soft angle above her.

"Midori's father has been Mayor for only two years," Rin informed her, looking back when she stopped. "Even though he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Earth Kingdom Army when he first arrived here to watch our Fire Nation residents, the people respected him. He's one of the best leaders we've ever had."

Katara nodded, not really sure what rank that was but she knew it didn't matter now. She remembered back to the festival, how Midori had fearlessly jumped into the crowd to defend her and Zuko from the Fire Nation soldiers, and how he'd said the only reason the people around him were fighting too was because he had gotten involved. Midori hadn't been the mayor's son then, but the people had still respected him enough to go blindly into that fight.

Katara shuddered in sorrow, finally knowing the reason behind their hatred for the war. Her stomach twisted, and she looked away.

"Katara?" Rin wondered, reaching out for her. She pulled away from him, and he paused, looking at her with worry coloring his eyes.

She shook herself, horrible thoughts running though her head. "Rin, I don't think I can stay here," she whispered and saw the look on Rin's face change from slight worry to true concern. "We came here to escape from the people who want to hurt me- who have already hurt you to try and get to me."

She shook her head again because it was suddenly pounding and started to retreat, taking a small step away from the house she was sure was filled with love. "We're surrounded by your _family_, expecting them to take me in? No questions asked? That's not right! These people have been hurt- _you've_ been hurt by something like this before. I can't ask them to keep me here, knowing something horrible could happen to them once again."

Her world spun on its axis, and she shifted to try and right it, only to have her feet get in the way of each other. She tripped, disoriented, and fell into warmth, Rin's face very close to hers.

"Katara?" Rin sounded panicked, his voice far away. "Katara!"

She closed her eyes because it hurt to see, and she tried to squeeze his hand tightly. Halfway through the thoughts, she lost all of them.

* * *

**Zuko stared at** the stone in his hand intently, wondering why this stupid little thing was so damned important. Sighing, he put the engagement necklace down in front of him by the cold water and laid his head down on his knee. Oh, he knew why, he was just frustrated. He'd been working on the stupid thing all night, but it didn't look right.

There was something wrong with it, something he couldn't quite place, and it was infuriating. It had to be _perfect_, or it would never do. He wondered where that perfectionist streak had come from, but decided to ignore the want to know.

Suddenly, he felt that tingling in the back of his neck, and he turned to see Hanae, standing tall and straight behind him in the darkness, her profile cast in the full moon. He looked at her for a few seconds before she spoke.

"We're making excellent time, my lord," she said softly, looking out over the water of the small pool they'd stopped at for the night. Zuko looked behind them at the large bison, well tired and sleeping loudly. The Avatar lay at his head, curled into a small ball.  
Katara's father was asleep between a leg and the belly, and Zuko could see he was enjoying the warmth. They were a few days out of the North Pole and still in snow covered lands. Zuko shrugged in his large coat, looking back up at Hanae.

She looked down at him, her eyes warm. "Another week or so and we'll be home." Suddenly, she approached him and squatted down on her knees, looking down at his newly carved engagement necklace. "The design is efficient enough, but there's something wrong."

She reached into her pocket and produced a dark red jewel about the size of her palm. Zuko stared at the hauntingly beautiful Fire Stone in wonder, having never seen one that large in his life. It was worth a fortune, easily, and he reached to just touch its natural warmth.

"This was part of my dowry," Hanae said sadly, reaching out and placing the jewel into his hand. Shocked, Zuko could only stare at it as it almost burned in his freezing hand. "I was never able to marry, but I inherited it when my parents died." Her voice caught, and Zuko looked at her in wonder.

The strong woman was acting very strange tonight, he thought, as she released his hand and stood up again. Hanae was family, his official cousin now that Iroh had adopted her legally, and to receive a wedding gift from her was normal, but this was too much.

Fire Stones were made into necklaces and earrings, things a young woman wore to court to be beautiful and feminine. He looked down at the stone in his hand, knowing that it represented the life Hanae had been denied upon her fiancé's death in the war. He couldn't accept this, not now.

"Hanae," Zuko started softly, "I can't-"

"The stone will make a suitable necklace for a Fire Lady," the Admiral stated and, nodding her head to him once, walked away.

Zuko watched her leave and felt sadness deep in his heart. This woman, this wonderful, beautiful woman would have been Fire Lady had his cousin, Lu Ten, survived the war. She was second in line to the throne now, as Iroh's only child, and showed nothing but loyalty to him and his uncle. Zuko cared for her very much, but she'd never let him live it down if he said so.

"Thank you, Hanae," Zuko said softly, turning back to the finished-but-not finished necklace that lay at his feet. The Fire Stone would carve easily after he firebended it into a softened state. The ice cold water from the pool before him would serve well for a stabilizer.

If he was careful, he would be able to give Hanae most of the stone back unharmed. It would take him the rest of the night, but it would be done before they left tomorrow morning. Silently sending his love to Katara, wherever she was at this one moment, Zuko got to work.

* * *

**Rin awoke to the** soft sound of someone sitting next to his head, and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife beneath his pillow. Suddenly remembering where he was, he released the knife and opened his eyes, instantly placing a smile on his face.

The little girl, whose nose was even with his, giggled, her small hands reaching out and grabbing his checks. She pulled hard sideways, and he grabbed at her, sending her into another fit of giggles as he rolled over and threw her over his shoulder in one quick movement.

"Aki," Rin said her name in a warning tone, the four-year-old girl kicking her legs wildly as he stood from the bedding on the floor and spun her around. He shifted her so that she was in his arms, settled on his hip in the age old fashion. "Good morning hon," he said, nuzzling her as she smiled a bright smile at him.

"Mornin' Uncle Rin," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Breakfast, breakfast!"  
"Your mom send you to wake me?" he asked her, setting the girl down on the floor. Her green dress twirled about her as she nodded vigorously. She was so cute! _Just like her mother_, Rin thought as he beamed at her.

Aki grabbed his hand and pulled, tilting back as she tried to get him to move. "Come, breakfast!" she exclaimed, her yellow eyes gleaming at him.

Rin reached down and patted his niece on the head, smiling. "Soon," he promised, "I need to check on my friend first."

"Kay!" she squeaked. She was out the door and out of his sight within seconds, and he could only stand there as her warmth left the room. Reaching down for his day clothes, he dressed quickly before following her out the open door.

Katara was resting in the next room over, and he stepped inside the bedroom quietly. The Waterbender lay on floor in bed, her eyes closed, and her breathing stilled. After she'd collapsed outside the house, Rin had yelled inside in a panic, and Midori had arrived seconds later. Making sure Rin could carry Katara, the younger man had rushed off immediately.

Rin had managed to get the unconscious woman inside the house with little fuss, bypassing a worried Dilou and the rest of the family, getting Katara into one of the spare rooms on the ground floor. Midori had arrived a few minutes later, the town doctor in tow.

After it was established she'd most likely fell into unconsciousness because of stress or fatigue, Rin stayed by her side for the next few hours. He was back at her side now, thankful and yet worried that she'd slept through the whole night. Kneeling on the floor, he reached out, touching her check softly, a sad smile on his face.

If she stayed this way, it might be better for her. He hated to see her fight, and her words before her collapse had indeed irked him. How could he, their long lost brother, even think to ask this family for their protection? He done nothing but abandon them and yet, here he was…asking for their help.

"So, you're awake," his sister's friendly voice called from the doorway, and he turned to smile at her. Akemi walked inside, a small pitcher of water in her hands, which she set on the floor nearby. Looking closely at her, Rin could see the small outing of her tummy, watching as she unconsciously put her hand over the small bump in a protective manner.

"Yep," Rin chirped, standing up beside her. He smiled, but found his heart hurt just looking at her. She was so happy here, her family and her children around her. She practically glowed with the warmth of love. Rin stepped forward and opened his arms to her, needing to hug her, needing to feel that love for himself. Akemi grinned and stepped into the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"I missed you, big brother," she said softly, pulling back and smiling up at him. "Aki still remembers you from your last visit; it surprised me." She put her hand on her hip and looked at him, a wonder-filled expression on her face. "How long ago was that? A year and a half?"

"At least," he agreed, turning back to Katara, finding he couldn't face his younger sister. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much; it hurts to be here and yet, at the same time, fills my heart with joy."

It didn't take long for his sister to tackle him from behind. Her face near his side, he looked down at her through their arms, his love for her reaching a new height. "You are _not_ allowed to sulk at me," she said sternly. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm putting you in danger again," he whispered, turning away.

"Again?" Akemi scoffed, releasing his waist and standing to look at him. "Rin, you've never put me in danger a day in my whole life. And even if you did, I'm sure you'd be more than enough to protect me from it," she rambled, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm not worried in the least." She smiled at him as if she's known it'd been the right thing to say.

And it had been.

"Do you still throw those little daggers around?" she asked, suddenly off topic.

Confused, and slightly off balance, Rin stared for a few moments before answering. "Uh, yeah."

"Good," his sister said proudly, heading for the door, "then you can help me practice."

"Throwing knives?!" Rin squeaked and then coughed with a blush. "No way; your aim is horrendous." But even as he said it, he knew he had no choice. There was no way in hell he was going to let his pregnant sister do it by herself.

Pouting, Akemi ran back and hit him hard on the arm. "Nuh-uh!" she exclaimed childishly, turning away and walking out of the room, pausing just outside of the open door. She turned to him. "You coming or what?" she asked in a tone that told him she still got everything she wanted.

Rin turned back to look at the sleeping Katara and sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**Katara had no doubts** about where she was or what time it was. She did, however, wonder how many days it had been. Her old clothes were gone, but a new, clean, pair of red pants were folded next to an olive shirt by her head when she woke, so she put them on, hoping they were for her and this wasn't the laundry room.

The house was big from the inside was well. Just outside her room was a long hallway, filled with other doors, although most were closed so she didn't do any exploring. When she left the hallway, she found herself in a large sitting room, elevated a few steps up from where the hallway sat on the ground.

Not knowing her way around, she followed the noises she heard, until, around the corner from the sitting room, she found a kitchen, though the male voice she heard inside was not the on she'd been looking for.

"Mom, he's fine," Midori's harsh voice rumbled from around the corner. Katara followed it, walking in through the closed sliding door. Kirin and Midori sat on the floor next to a small table, the older woman holding onto a squirming toddler. Midori held in his hand a small bowl, and a spoon in the other. They were trying to feed the child, who obviously wanted to play.

"You shouldn't force him to eat," she said, taking the spoon from Midori and shifting the small child on her lap. The little boy grabbed at the spoon, laughing in a high pitch and wiggled loose, heading in Katara's direction. "Hello, dear," Kirin said when she spotting Katara, shifting her gaze away from her eldest son. Midori turned around and moved to get up but stopped halfway, sitting back down next to his mother.

Confused, Katara watched as the toddler crawled towards her, managing to get up on his legs and hold out his arms, a smile plastered all over his chubby face. Katara stared at the child before looking back at Midori, who did nothing.

"He wants you to pick him up," Midori said, shifting his weight so he could watch them better. "Just make sure you support his bottom."

Katara looked back down at the little boy who was holding onto her pant leg and smiled nervously. She looked once more at Midori for confirmation before picking up the small child and holding him to her breast. He giggled at her, putting his small fingers all over her face, and she smiled at him. The small boy was round but looked healthy enough. Having helped raise more than a few children back home, she could tell he was about two years old.

The boy had light skin and green eyes, and Katara looked at Midori for verification of his identity. "My son; his name is Rin," the man said from his seat. "My second child," Midori continued, "I have a little girl, Aki, who should be running around here somewhere with her mother, and another on the way."

Katara stared at the Earth Kingdom man for a second, and Kirin stood up. "I'm glad to see you awake. The doctor said you must've been exhausted from your trip. He says you'll be fine in a few days, so take it easy for now. We're more than happy to have you until your fiancé get here." Stopping to give Katara a small smile, Kirin walked out the door behind her. "I'll go tell the family you're awake."

"I don't mean to be rude," Katara said as soon as Midori's mother had left earshot, shifting the toddler's weight and settling him on her hip, "but why did you tell me that?"

"This is my family," Midori said firmly, motioning for Katara to sit where his mother had been before. "Akemi, my children, my parents and my brother, Yuu, are everything to me." Katara approached him because she heard the apology in his voice. She sat down on the cushion next to his, and he handed her the bowl filled with a mushy substance.Rin, the boy in her arms, grabbed at the bowl, sending the substance flying with the spoon still in his hands. Midori grabbed the boy's hand tightly, and the toddler stopped, tears in his eyes. Midori sighed, looking at Katara, and she smiled, taking the spoon from the boy and filling it with the food.

A little waving around of the spoon and the boy looked happy again, giggling at her. He opened his mouth for her and ate a little bit of the food before giggling at her again. She couldn't help but smile at this small, beautiful little boy who shared his uncle's name.

"Midori," Katara started, looking at the older man, "I wanted to say I'm sorr-"

"Don't," he said, his intense green eyes stopping her more than his words. "I overreacted that day. You'd best forget about it; I have." He didn't smile at her, but his eyes were warm.

She nodded and continued to feed the boy in her arms, who'd taken in their conversation with uninterested eyes.

Together, with little discussion, they finished feeding the little boy, stopping when Midori said it was time. They'd made a small mess, most of it on Katara.

"Last I saw him," Midori said, wiping down the small table with his son now in his lap, "Rin was in the side yard; he and Akemi were sparring earlier." He pointed back towards the sitting room. "The side doors are at the end of the hallway. Your room is nearby."

Katara nodded, standing and resigning to the fact that her clothes would most likely be splattered with baby food all day. Midori didn't turn to watch her leave.

Maybe she could stay here and wait, she thought, walking back towards her room. Midori was strong; she'd seen that a long time ago. Akemi was strong: who could call her weak after bearing two children? Rin… she knew Rin was strong; he's saved her life more than once already.

These people were caring and loyal. She could think of worse places to be right now. Rin had assured her before that they would be welcomed, and here she was, being accepted already. She didn't want to put these people in danger, but she somehow doubted they'd let her leave now.

Katara found the hallway again without any problems, walking down and finding the end had actually been a curve. She rounded it and found the doors Midori had been talking about, sliding them open and walking out in the sunlit afternoon. She spotted Rin's ponytail across the lawn and headed his direction, his name on her lips.

But before she could speak, Rin spun around, his arm a blur at his side. She saw him hesitate and reach out quickly, a curse filling the air. Blinking, she stared at him, sifting her gaze to see the knife hanging in the air an inch from her face, before it dropped to the ground.

She stared at the small dagger that Rin had obviously thrown in her direction. Turning to look behind her, she saw the target hanging on the side of the house, and knew she'd walked right into his line of fire. But that wasn't what surprised her.

The dagger had _stopped_ in midair. Katara looked back as Rin ran across the yard, reaching out and grabbing her arms tightly. "Dear Spirits, I didn't hit you, did I!?" He looked over her body quickly and then back to her face.

Stunned, she stared at him. "Rin?" she asked quietly, "you're an earthbender aren't you?"

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

So! I'm sorry for very little Zuko-ness, but the story is just focused on Katara and Rin for right now. There's a lot of plot going on there and, well, Zuko pretty much just has to get to the Fire Nation and nothing else right now. -sigh-

Also, a quick note, just in case you missed it.

Hanae has been legal adopted by Iroh. This means that she in next in line to the throne because Zuko has no heirs and Iroh gave up the throne long before. She was also engaged to Lu Ten, meaning had he become Fire Lord like planned, she would've been his Fire Lady.


	24. Part 23

Conquest Part 23

---------------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

---------------------------------------------

"Rin, you're an Earthbender aren't you?" Katara asked quietly.

Because panic still had his heart beating twice as fast as normal, Rin let the question hang in the air unanswered. Even after he'd calmed down enough to think, he still got suck on the fact that she'd figured that out rather quickly.

Other than his father and Akemi, Rin's ability to earthbend was something no one knew about, and keeping it a secret had been something he'd had to do his whole life.

Katara looked only mildly shocked, almost as if the fact that he'd stopped a knife inches away from hitting her in the nose was second to the fact that he was an Earthbender. Glad that she wasn't angry and relieved that she wasn't hurt, he released her shoulders with a small scoff.

"Well," Rin joked, giving her a serious look, "it looks like I'm really going to have to kill you now." He took a step back, and reached for the small dagger at their feet. The metal knife flew into his hand, years of practice keeping the movement precise.

"Stop messing around," Katara said with a small smile, reaching out to take the dagger from his open hand. "That's pure metal isn't it? Not infused with any stone or anything?"

Rin laughed, letting her inspect the hand-sized blade, and she tilted her head at him. "What?" she asked seriously.

"Metal is nothing _but_ infused stone," he said, watching her eyes. "That's the whole reason I can bend it in the first place."

She nodded and handed the dagger back after her inspection. "I know another Metalbender," Katara said, smiling at him. "Her name is Toph-"

"Bei Fong?" Rin asked quickly. He smiled when Katara nodded. Of course! he thought. The greatest earthbender in the world would surely be able to bend metal as well. "I've heard of her, and her incredible ability."

"She helped us defeat Ozai," Katara said softly, taking a step towards the house and sitting in front of the doorway. Rin watched her as she motioned to join her on the small porch, sitting next to her after a few seconds. "She's the only metalbender I've ever heard of."

Katara looked at him as if expecting an explanation, and he smiled back. Slipping the exposed dagger back into the sheath at his upper arm, he sighed. "I learned how to metalbend when I was living in the Fire Nation with my father," he explained, leaning out and resting his forearms on his knees.

Katara made a small 'o' with her mouth, and Rin knew she understood. As a halfbreed living in the Fire Nation during the war, his ability as an earthbender had been a life-threatening thing to possess. Upon becoming a mercenary, however, the ability had turned into a life saving one.

"It's saved my life more than once, and aside from my family," he continued with a sad grin in her direction, "I've never told anyone about it." He locked eyes with hers, asking her see the underlining command in his voice. She was _not_ to tell anyone about it, even now. This ability was something he kept under his sleeve at all times: it was something no one would expect and, therefore, the most valuable weapon he had.

He'd learned how to metalbend slowly and out of a soul-deep need to earthbend. Knowing how metal was forged and understanding the components behind the making of it were the first step; he knew there were fragments of earth inside every drop of molten steel. Understanding how to move them once in this form had taken years of practice and frustration, but in the end, he'd learned.

And he was good at it too, he thought, looking at Katara's unharmed face.

Looking over to the target that Katara has unknowingly walked right in front of, Rin was both proud and grateful for that ability. He could precisely control the movement of his daggers, even in midair. Rin chuckled, wondering if Katara thought that meant his aim was bad; he'd learned how to throw the daggers accurately long before he could control them through bending.

"Rin," Katara saddened voice broke through the peaceful afternoon. He looked back to her expectantly, worried about the sound of her voice. "Do you know how long until Zuko gets here?" she asked. Rin sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Rin gave her a confused look. "It could be any time between now and two weeks," he offered, noting the time table in Iroh's letter.

"You know what it's like to be in love, right?" Katara asked.

"What?" The question was so unexpected Rin found himself a bit speechless at first. Did he know what it was like to be in love? He couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside.

"Yes," he said firmly, remembering both women who'd come to hold that position in his heart. "Yes, I've been both cursed and blessed by the Spirits with the love of two lifetimes."

"Cursed?" Katara questioned, looking up at him through sad eyes. Not surprised to hear she was confused, Rin smiled down at her.

"You wouldn't call love a curse," he said, reaching out and tapping her on the check, "would you, my optimistic little waterbender?" Suddenly, her eyes held understanding and pity, and he felt no animosity towards her for it. "Why do you ask?"

"I miss Zuko," she said, turning to look at him, "and being near you makes me miss him even more," she finished rather cryptically.

Rin's heart skipped a beat, and he looked away.

"Katara?" called Akemi's voice from inside the house, and Rin took a deep breath. Katara didn't look at him when she stood, and after a second of silence, she was gone.

Chancing a look back at her a few seconds later, Rin saw the face and eyes of another woman as the door closed. Suddenly, his head started to pound and his mood darkened considerably.

_Katara is not Kala_, was his sister's painful voice in the back of his mind. She'd said the words barely an hour before, but they were as fresh as if she'd said them two seconds ago. _They are similar -- I'll be the first to admit it-- but you must know the difference._

Did he know the difference?

Akemi had reached out to hug him, knowing there was something wrong with him and not understanding how to fix it. _What about that Fire Nation lady you were telling me about?_ she'd questioned. _The one you said was beautiful and strong? Don't you still love her?_

Suddenly imagining the woman's face in his mind eyes, Rin knew he did with all that was left of his heart. But…

His sister's words had brought him out of the sudden depression he'd fallen into, but he found himself teetering on an edge between giving up the past and jumping into the future.

Rin wanted desperately to make that leap, but guilt from the past threatened to hold his heart in place.

"It's so hard," he whispered to no one.

--------------------

**She understood** now, Katara thought as she stopped just inside the closed doorway. She knew what was wrong with Rin, because she finally understood the way he looked at her.

The bodyguard was in love with her… or at least thought he was. _Which is the same thing anyway_, Katara scolded herself. Either way, it was causing him a great deal of pain.

She knew she wasn't to blame, but she felt the guilt in her heart just the same. Katara had always ignored the looks Rin gave her, ignoring the signs she'd seen so many times in others, but in the end it wasn't going away.

_I'm Zuko's_, she told herself, and if he knew she'd been letting this other man love her without at least asking him to stop, she'd never be forgiven.

She wouldn't deserve to be forgiven.

She'd go outside and tell Rin to stop. She would tell him that she loved Zuko more than the world and that his romantic actions had to stop. Katara steeled herself for the discussion and turned.

Katara stared at the open doorway for the longest time, Rin's mountain green eyes locked with hers. The assassin had to have been standing right behind her as if expecting her to turn around to be this close so suddenly. She stared him, seeing in his eyes that he had something to say and not able to speak herself.

Suddenly, the tension was gone.

"My lady," the assassin said, taking a step back and bowing deeply at the waist. "I am afraid I have made a most grievous mistake."

Confusing swimming in her head, Katara could only watch as the man approached her, reaching out and taking her hand in his own. He brought her hand a few cementers away from his lips, and kissed the air above her skin. "I've been confusing you with someone else. Forgive me?" he pleaded, not once raising his eyes to meet hers.

Taking a step away from him, but not pulling her hand away from his, Katara watched him warily. "Rin?" she asked, not really sure what was going on anymore. When he stood to face her, the man she was looking at no longer seemed the same as the person she'd be traveling with this whole time. The man smiled a very friendly smile and reached out, ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry, Katara," Rin said, and she looked up into very clear eyes. "I'm not confused anymore." Then, suddenly, he scooped her up in a hug very much like the one he'd given Akemi.

Katara found herself laughing, more out of relief than anything else as he spun her around. This was Rin? She wondered. The real Rin? "Stop! You're gonna hit my head on something!" she called down to him as they whirled in place.

"Will not!" he called back, but gently dropped her to the floor anyway, a mischievous smile on his face. "I'd never hurt one of my sisters," he said, locking eyes with hers once again. "Katara," he asked quietly, "forgive me?"

A great smile on her face, Katara hugged him tightly. She pulled back and looked up into his friendly eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Rin," she said and put her forehead to his. "You're my best friend."

"Good to hear," the assassin said, letting her go and looking around. "Now, where's that cute little niece of mine? I believe you haven't met her yet." Rin smiled at her and walked down the hallway.

Katara watched him go and knew that she now trusted Rin more than ever before. He no longer looked at her if she was someone else. He would protect 'Katara' now, she knew, because there was no longer any confusion in his eyes when he looked at her; no longer any romantic love shining behind them.

She could stay here, she said to herself. She could stay her and wait for Zuko. And when the firebender arrived, she'd jump into his arms and kiss him until she couldn't breathe. Closing her eyes and imagining it made her heart beat a little faster.

----------------------------

**"There," Hanae** ordered, pointing down to the town a few hundred feet below the flying bison. It was nestled on the sea side, a small port city whose main export was fish. A very small, uneventful city that was perfect for their re-arrival into the Fire Nation.

It been ten days had passed since they'd left the North Pole; ten days of cramped space, bad food and worse company, and they were finally back in her home waters.

"What's there?" Hakoda asked from beside her, looking down over the side of the bison's saddle.

"My father's next letter, and the Red Rain," she said happily, pointing out over the ocean, and Hakoda's eyes followed her finger. Seeing her ship anchored on the horizon made Hanae's heart soar. _Freedom_, she said inside, a small smile the only evidence.

"Want me to land Appa on the deck?" the Avatar asked from the bison's head, and she nodded.

"That should work," the Fire Lord said as he stood behind her. He fiddled with the red necklace at his throat.

Hanae took her place at his side and looked down at the ship that was her home as much as the palace was Zuko's. But as she watched the men onboard scramble about when they were spotted, she saw that the ship was suddenly starting to look a little too much like home.

"Isn't that Iroh?" Aang asked as he too stood and looked down, a question on his face.

"Yes," Hanae said, hearing her voice chorus Zuko's. Something was wrong.

It took a mere three minutes longer to land the flying bison on the now-cleared deck of the flagship. Iroh stood off to the side, a solemn look on his face, his hands folded into his robes.

"Father?" Hanae questioned, not waiting to be helped off the animal's tall back. She rushed across the deck, coming to a halt just short of hugging her father in welcome. The look on his face worrying her more than the fact he was there in the first place. "What's wrong?"

She felt Zuko walk up behind her, and saw Hakoda join him shortly after. Iroh directed a small smile at Katara's father and bowed. "Admiral Hanae, Chief Hakoda, Lord Zuko," he said in welcome. "I was originally going to send just this ship and a letter with further instructions, but I'm afraid our plans have changed for the worse."

"Plans?" Hakoda asked from her side, and Hanae had just turned to answer when Iroh held up a hand quickly.

Shutting her mouth, she waited for Iroh to continue, "I fear we are merely wasting time with unimportant facts now." Zuko took a step toward his uncle. "The plans," Iroh said, "whatever they may have been, will have to wait until later."

"What happened?" Zuko asked. "Why are you here and not in the capital?"

"I couldn't trust this information to a letter," Iroh explained and looked directly into Hanae's eyes. "Zhian was murdered three days ago."

Zuko made a sound of shock, and Hakoda looked confused. "Who?" the older man asked.

Pure terror-- something Hanae had only felt once before in her life-- filled her within seconds, chilling her blood and speeding up her heartbeat. "Do we know by who?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Iroh did nothing but nod, and Hanae knew the answer to both her spoken, and unspoken, question.

She spun around and sped toward the back of the ship, grabbing the nearest officer and holding him tightly. "I want this ship ready to go _yesterday_," she practically growled at the man and he nodded vigorously.

He sped off, and Hanae stood there, away from Zuko and away from Hakoda and just let herself be afraid.

Rin's father. A wonderful, loyal carriage driver who knew nothing of their plans, who otherwise would never have started into something that would have gotten himself killed, was dead. It was too much of a coincidence; she knew that the one who'd killed him had been the one after Katara. And now that they knew who Rin's family was, they'd be able to find his sister. They'd be able to find Lodomi.

What was she going to do? She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father giving her a sad look. "You understand?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

Something had gone wrong. Someone had blown Rin's cover, which meant they no longer had time to go back to the Capital. They had to get to Lodomi _now_. She knew Rin was strong, more than capable of protecting Katara from two, or even three or four people at once, but not a whole army of them. And she knew from Rin's own reports that that was exactly what was headed his direction.

And they'd had three days head start.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked from a few feet away, coming closer with each step.

"Aang," Iroh said quickly, "I need a favor."

Hanae gave him a grateful look, knowing she might not have been able to ask the boy herself. Zuko come up behind her and she straightened up. "My lord," she began, stopping to wait for Hakoda to join them, "I'm afraid we won't be able to go home just yet. Rin's cover has been blown," she explained, mostly to Katara's father, who looked like he finally understood was what going on.

"That means the people after Katara may already be in Lodomi." The thought intensified the fear and the rage in her blood. "If they don't attack now, then they'll have three days to find a way to do so. They know who Rin is, and they'll be able to find his sister and her family." She gave Zuko a look that she hoped hid her sorrow. "We don't have time to waste any longer."

Zuko nodded, and Hakoda did the same, but neither men spoke. "I'm going to get the ship ready," she said, needing to do something. "I'll talk to you later." And with that, she left the two men behind.

-------------

**Holding the** new map in his hands, Iroh pointed to a small dot on the parchment. "I need you go get Lady Toph and Master Sokka," he told the Avatar quickly, "and bring them here, to this city on the river."

The boy nodded and looked at him sadly. "Right, but why?"

"Our original plans of leading the people after Katara there, and therefore getting there before them, have fallen apart," Iroh explained, "and now we'll need all the help we can get. Appa can fly three times faster than we can travel in the ship," he sighed, folding the map and handing it to Aang. "If we're very lucky, you can meet us there in three days with the lady Earthbender and Katara's brother in tow."

"Appa has been going non-stop for a week and a half; it will take us more than three days to make the trip," Aang said, shooting a worried glance in the bison's direction.

Iroh sighed and put a hand on the teenagers shoulder. "Even then, it's still the fastest route. We'll need those two. "

"I know," the airbender said, looking down at the map in his hands. "You have food for him onboard?" he asked, and Iroh nodded.

"Ask one of the men; they'll show you to the hangar," he explained. Aang rushed off quickly, and Iroh turned to see Zuko talking to the water tribesmen they'd arrived with. The old general didn't even need to ask to know who the man was. Katara's father spotted him and Zuko turned around shortly after.

There was a loud noise from over the side of the deck, and Iroh instantly recognized it as the anchor chain being brought up from the water. The fact that Hanae had been on board for less than twenty minutes and had already slipped back into her true role made Iroh's mood lighten, but only a little. He looked up at the bridge, knowing that's where his daughter would be.

Just as the chain stopped moving, Zuko walked up beside Iroh and the two men just stood there looking at each other. The Red Rain started to move slowly, and Iroh sighed.

"Well, I am happy you see you, uncle," Zuko said after a few short moments, before looking back at the small town beside the ship. "Were we able to warn Katara and Rin?" the Firelord asked suddenly.

Iroh nodded, "Yes, my lord, but there is little the assassin can do alone."

"He's not alone," Zuko growled, though Iroh knew it was worry that made the man snap. "How long?" the Fire Lord asked, tightening his hand into a fist.

"Three days," Iroh stated, "the _Rain's_ engines are powerful."

Zuko nodded. "I'm going to go settle into my quarters; there is little I can do here." Nodding to Iroh and then to Hakoda, the Firelord walked inside the ship.

Iroh and the water tribesman shared a knowing look, and Iroh found he liked Katara's father already. Taking a deep breath and looking up at the bridge once again, his heart ached for both his children.

As if reading his mind, Hakoda spoke slowly and sadly. "Not having anything to do doesn't stop one from feeling useless though, does it?"

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------  
**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

So, here it is. Part 23

What to say about this part…

Hmm, oh yeah, I hope that this chapter fixes Rin in your eyes… so will you guys stop freaking out about possible Katara x Rin?! I'm a DIE HARD Zutarian, Thank you.

-dramatic sigh-

I know I say this a lot, but I cannot wait until next chapter, because then I get to write something I've wanted to write for MONTHS. But I needed Hanae on the ship first

-evil grin-

Anyway, Rai needs her sleep 'cause she works in 7 hours (O.o) so goodnight for now!


	25. Part 24

Conquest: Part 24  
---------------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

---------------------------------------------

**"Here** they come, sir," the tall ex-solider said quietly, turning his ostrich-horse as he spoke. Dizon looked down at the hooded man standing in the dirt beside his animal, and the cloaked man only nodded slowly: he'd been their leader since the beginning and even now he was at the head of their organization.

The leader took a step forward as the two people they'd been waiting for rode into view. They'd been waiting for the duo to arrive for four days, since they'd been informed of Azin's betrayal. It appeared the assassin they'd hired to kill the Water Tribe girl had turned on them a while ago, offering his services to the daughter of the Dragon of the West.

The admiral was loyal only to her father and apparently had no sense of national pride. She was more than willing to let the Fire Lord marry into another nation and would have to be taken care of as well if the country was to survive the loss of the war: if Zuko had to be killed, she was next in line for the throne.

And that wouldn't do.

"So?" Dizon asked as the first of the two, a giant of a man, halted his own mount close by.

"I've taken care of the bastard's father," the giant growled, rubbing at his missing eye: the wound was still healing and the rest of the ones he'd sustained during his fight with the assassin had to be hurting, but vengeance had a way of making most pain go away. "Azin's visiting his brat sister. She's got a husband and two kids in the Earth Kingdom."

"Where?" Their leader asked quickly, drawing both men's attention.

"Lodomi," the giant said the word slowly, and the ex-solider heard their leader make a small sound of acknowledgement.

He lifted his head back and laughed quietly. "No wonder the boy's after me like you said. We should have destroyed that town a long time ago, but it appears we've been given a second chance. You're sure the Water Tribe girl is there too?"

"Positive," the giant replied, reaching behind him for a small parcel tied to his saddle. He held the bag up, and their boss took it. Opening it slowly, the man looked inside and drew back quickly.

The smell hit Dizon only moments later, and he held up a hand to cover his nose. "What _is_ that?" he asked, slightly disgusted.

"It used to be a Fire Nation messenger hawk," came another familiar voice. "I brought it down two days ago." From behind the giant came a much smaller woman on her own ostrich-horse. Dizon knew this woman was ex-military as well: she'd been a Yu Yan Archer at one point her is young life and had been discharged, but for what, he wasn't sure and had never been told.

"This was attached to its leg," the archer explained, handing their leader the small rolled up parchment. "It's written in-"

"Code, yes I know," the hooded man said, reading over the letter slowly. "It's a warning to the assassin," he paused, looking up at Dizon, "telling him we're on our way. Too bad the boy will never get it."

Rolling the letter back up, he put the parchment inside his cloak, then Dizon watched as their leader walked over to his mount and jumped up nimbly to the animal's back. He held the reins in tightly. "Shall we go?"

Dizon nodded quickly and turned around. "We're heading out!" he called back the two hundred and fifty men who followed them.

--------------------------

**The **ship was in a constant state of panic. Zuko noted this as the crew rushed around him like they had fires under their backsides, their long shadows flying on the deck in the sun's dying light. Making his way inside and up the inner tower of the ship and arriving at the bridge, the Fire Lord watched as a young man ran out of the control room in horror.

The sailor was followed closely by a flame the size of the entryway, and Zuko just stared.

"NOW!" the familiar female roar that followed answered the only question he'd come up here to ask.

Hanae's mood had not lightened since her first spoken order onboard. Zuko hadn't actually seen her in a day and a half, but he'd heard her voice, and he'd heard stories. He was afraid to visit her quarters, even to just poke his head inside, for fear of being mistaken for a crew member, and even more afraid that it wouldn't matter anyway.

Not that he could blame her for her temper: Zuko's was parchment thin as it was.

He considered himself lucky that he hadn't had to deal with any of the crewmen for long, or Zuko was sure he'd have blown up a long time before now as well. Sighing, he made his way back to the deck, feeling it was the only place for him right now: out of the way.

The fear weighing on his chest made it hard to breathe, and Zuko had found himself on deck constantly, panting in breaths every few minutes, just… afraid. Zuko would look down at the water and wonder if they were going as fast as they could be. He'd look up at the sun, or the moon, and count the minutes off in his head.

Naturally, he'd found it even harder to sleep. Without Katara in the bed next to him anymore, he'd been having trouble sleeping for the whole trip. But now, Zuko's night had been full of nightmares, and he'd found himself staying up, staring at the moon through the small porthole in his room, tormented.

"You'll run yourself ragged worrying like that, young man."

Zuko turned to see Katara's father standing behind him. "Think of it this way," the Water Tribesman said, walking up to Zuko with a friendly smile, "at least you're not walking around in your nightclothes." Hakoda had stripped down to the under-layer of his outfit, which consisted of a mismatched pair of animal-skin pants and a long-sleeved, only slightly furred shirt.

"I'll give you something else to wear, sir," Zuko said, humor lightening his mood. "I offered a set of my clothing when you first said you were too warm."

Katara's father just shook his head. "No, I actually prefer these clothes," the older man said, holding up the hem of his shirt for effect. "Yours look too stuffy and tight."

"It's the armor," Zuko responded with a chuckle, rapping his knuckled lightly on his breastplate. "The cloth underneath is actually quite comfortable."

Hakoda gave Zuko a once over with a slight hum, rubbing his chin for a minute. Suddenly, he laughed, and Zuko took a step back. "To think, I'm even considering wearing an outfit from the Fire Nation by choice." He laughed again, so Zuko found it hard to misinterpret the man's statement.

Smiling, Zuko thought it over. It was true; this alone was proof of their alliance. Katara's father was here, a former Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, onboard the Fire Lord's personal flag ship as an actual guest. The man was standing right next to him without guards or even an ounce of tension between the two. The former chief was here to attend his daughter's wedding to the Fire Lord, a match that couldn't have been made in political heaven.

Zuko's marriage was the catalyst for a process to right past wrongs, but it wasn't the only way in which the nations were moving on. He downright refused to let the world see his love for Katara as a ruse, and when he finally made it back into her arms, he would make sure she didn't see it like that either.

"A father could hurt a man for a look like that," Hakoda said, and Zuko shifted his gaze to the older man quickly. Katara's father was leaning against the railing, his head propped up by a hand, a blank expression on his face. "Especially a father who knows the man looking is going to marry his daughter soon."

A lump in his throat, Zuko didn't know what to say. He smothered the urge to take another step backwards when Hakoda reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Hakoda squeezed gently, a sad sort of smile on his face. "Every man knows what that look means: you've fallen in love, and it means the end of 'freedom' for most of us."

He patted Zuko hard on the back with a laugh, and the Fire Lord coughed slightly. "It's good to see you're so in love with her, son," the man said, a brighter smile on his face. "She's my only little girl, and I'd hate to have to start another war."

The next smile he gave Zuko was downright feline, and Zuko wondered when the floor had fallen out from underneath him. Walking away, Hakoda raised a hand in farewell and rounded a sharp corner. As soon as he was out of sight, Zuko wondered seriously where the Admiral was now, suddenly not quite so afraid of Hanae as he had been a few minutes ago.

------------------------------

**"That** pup's gonna be fine," Hakoda said as he walked into the room. Iroh looked up at him as he approached, smiling when the younger man closed the door.

"That is a good thing to know," Iroh said, looking down at their seventh game of Pai Sho that night. The pieces were set up already, and he looked up at Hakoda expectantly. After having taught the younger man the rules, they'd done nothing but play and talk since yesterday. The two had a lot in common, Iroh was happy to discover.

Hakoda sat down heavily with a sigh, and placed a hand on the board. "Why did you suggest I go after him anyway?" the former chief asked.

"Zuko takes a subtle kind of handling," Iroh smiled, moving a piece now that Hakoda was back in the room. "If I went to him, he would brush it off as me trying to make him feel better. You went and, by your own admission, made him feel better with no strings attached."

Grinning up at the younger man, Iroh continued even though the look on Hakoda's face said he felt manhandled himself. "Your ability to make others feel better is remarkable, but that being said," Iroh paused, and looked the man in the eye, "you've taken this quite well."

Hakoda gave him a small smile before reaching down and moving his first piece. "Katara is a lot like her mother, and throughout the war, she proved that she could take care of not only herself, but others as well." The smile on his face melted into one of pride. "I am worried, but I also know that Katara will be able to hold out until we get there to help." With a wide grin of satisfaction, Hakoda shrugged. "I'm not going to save my daughter from anything; I am going to help her fight for herself."

Because the words hit home, Iroh looked away. It was like that for Hanae, and it had been for most of her thirty-four years. She'd always been self-sufficient: the top of her class at the Royal Fire Nation Academy and strong in battle. She made an old man like Iroh feel _very_ old and useless.

"Why do daughters always make us feel the deepest pride and worry?" Iroh asked, making his next move and not really expecting an answer.

"Because," Hakoda said sadly, "they're our most cherished possessions until we realize they're not possessions at all, and then, all we feel is loss."

Iroh laughed slightly and nodded. "Yes, that's a great answer." Talking about her made him sudden want to see Hanae, and so he placed a hand in the middle of the board, an age old sign of defeat.

"Giving up already?" Hakoda asked, surprise in his voice. "I've hardly started the trap you taught me earlier,"

Iroh shook his head, smiling a little. "Not giving up: putting the game on hold for a while. I have the sudden urge to check on _my_ daughter." He paused and stood up, folding his hand into his robe, bowing slightly. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," Hakoda said, smiling back warmly. Then, he looked around as if he wasn't welcome any longer. "I'll wait for your return in my room then-"

"Oh," Iroh said with a laugh, waving off his statement. "That is alright. Go ahead and stay here. It's a much more comfortable room anyway, and I shouldn't be gone long." Smiling, the older man bowed again and left, closing the door behind him.

As Iroh made his way toward the bridge, knowing that was where his wayward daughter would be, he let himself be consumed with worry for her. Though Iroh took ship rumors lightly, those he had heard told of Hanae's already short fuse being reduced to nonexistence and that she had been refusing to eat, saying instead that she was too busy.

And she _did_ seem busy, not having the time to see him at all since the start of their voyage. Iroh, however, knew that had Hanae been able to tell the ship itself to go, it would have cheerfully said "Yes ma'am!" and done so under its own power. She had the crew well trained and completely loyal to her in all ways: had Hanae ever chosen to turn traitor, the entire crew would have followed her without question.

Iroh sighed, shaking his head, wondering if even _he_ would've been able to do that in her position. A familiar noise caught his attention, and he picked up the pace. Walking down the dimming lit hallway, he turned into the corridor that led to Hanae's personal quarters. Iroh stopped when he saw his nephew standing there in front of her door, a hand already against the metal.

"Let me in!" Zuko yelled in a way that had Iroh knowing he'd been standing there for a while. Normally, the young man would have been too respectful of his older cousin to use such a tone.

Hanae's reply was forceful as Zuko's. "No!"

Sighing again, Iroh walked forward to stop the bickering as soon as possible. When Zuko saw him, the young man spun. "Have you heard?" the Fire Lord demanded. "She hasn't been eating; look!" he spat, motioning violently to the floor beside him.

Iroh looked to see a tray of food lying in front of the door, untouched. If it had just been made for her, the soup would still be steaming, and there was no since of heat. It appeared to have been sitting there since dinner, at least three hours ago.

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" Hanae roared, and something hit the door from the other side.

The two men shared a look, and Iroh took a step forward, holding out a hand to silence the retort that was on Zuko's lips.

"Hanae?" Iroh called softly, making her aware of his presence.

There was a pause that shouldn't have been there. "Go away."

Suddenly, Iroh understood exactly why Zuko's been barred from entering the room. He turned to Zuko and smiled slightly. "You heard her," he said gently.

The look on Zuko's face was nothing short of amusing. "What?!" he squawked. "No."

"Come now," Iroh said, taking Zuko by the back of his ponytail and shoving the boy down the hallway. "Leave her be."

"You're staying!" Zuko complained, but he didn't try to get past the much broader man. "If she's sick-"

"I can handle it," Iroh said slowly, forcing a smile. "Don't worry about me or your cousin." He waved Zuko off with both hands, before returning them to his sleeves. "Go on. Go."

Obviously exasperated, Zuko sighed and went to leave. As soon as the boy's back was turned, Iroh pulled the key to Hanae's rooms out of its pocket hidden in his sleeve. He placed the key inside the lock and jumped when Zuko's whispered voiced carried back down the hallway.

"You have a key!?" the Fire Lord asked, and Iroh waved him off again. Zuko left in a huff just as Iroh opened the door slowly, finding resistance on the other side.

"Hanae?" he asked, half expecting her to be leaning against door. When he looked, she wasn't there, but as he took another step inside he heard her voice from across the room.

"Lock the damn door." Her voice was low, and not at all as forceful as it had been with Zuko. He did as she said and noted that she sounded tired, defeated: it almost sounded like she'd been… Iroh looked over at her and saw the tears on her face in the candle light.

It scared him.

In the twenty-six years he had known her, Iroh had never seen Hanae cry. This wasn't a "female problem" like he had thought coming inside. It was worse. Much worse.

Anxious, Iroh took a quick step towards the desk where she sat, her head in her hands. He paused when he heard the sound of glass on metal, and looked down to see her glasses at his feet. He lifted the foot that had hooked around one earpiece, bending down to pick them up.

The room was destroyed. That fact wasn't lost on him even as he ignored the various weapons at his feet and, turning, the dents in the door. Knowing Hanae was not one for temper tantrums, he worried vaguely that there been a fight, and then remembered that Zuko had been standing on the other side of the door for a while.

"Why must all my children have such short tempers?" he asked, picking his way through the debris and walking over to the nearest table where he placed her folded glasses.

"Maybe we don't drink enough tea," came Hanae's bitter reply. Iroh turned to see her bury her face deeper into her hands. "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Not knowing how to reply, he waited for a few seconds before finding the right words. "Because you're crying."

Hanae shifted in the chair and shook her head, still hiding her face from him. "I am not," She said, her voice breaking. The words quivered when she spoke again. "Who told you that?"

"No one," Iroh replied gently. "I saw for myself."

"Damn it!" she cried, leaning all the way forward on the desk, hiding her whole face in her arms.

Iroh, still at a loss of what to do, walked towards her again. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, wanting to help her in any way he could.

"Nothing," was her quiet answer.

Angry now because he was being lied to, Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Hana-"

"Fine!" she screamed, lifting her head and slamming both fists into the desk. Iroh was close enough to see the scorch marks in the wood and took a step forward. "You want to know that badly! I'm terrified!" she cursed, her fists again smashing into the wood hard enough to crack it. "Damn you!"

And Iroh could do nothing as she dissolved into heartbreaking tears. Taken aback by the sheer femininity of the action, Iroh could only stare. He waited for her crying to lighten before asking her his next question. "About Katara?"

"No!" she yelled through her tears, "that girl can take care of herself. _He_ can take care of himself too, but… " she stopped and sobbed for a few seconds longer before pulling herself together enough to say, "Lu Ten could take care of himself too, but he still..."

Iroh frowned, confused. This couldn't be about Lu Ten. It didn't make any sense… unless he was missing something. She wasn't worried about Katara, and Iroh got the impression that the first "he" hadn't been Lu Ten. Hanae never worried about anything on _her_ ship, and all of the important men in her life were on this ship, where she could take care of them herself.

Or so he thought.

"Rin." He said the name, and her wet eyes flew to his.

Hanae stared at him, her tears halted for the moment: she looked scared. "How did you…?"

Not knowing which to be more surprised about, the fear in her eyes or the fact that he'd been right, Iroh quickly walked over to her. She shrank away from him, and he paused: this Hanae was completely different from the one he thought he knew inside and out. It occurred to him very shortly afterwards that maybe Hanae didn't know this side of herself either, and that was why she was handling it so badly.

"When?" he asked, confused. "Why?"

When had this seemingly complete stranger become so important that Hanae would weep for fear of losing him? He knew they'd met before, when Rin had been hired by Sho to kill her, but Iroh had never assumed it had been anything more than business. He'd heard from them both that Rin had refused to follow through with her murder because she was a woman, but… had that been the only reason?

"We're… the same," she began, looking away; the shame on her face seemed out of nowhere. She sighed, shaking her head. "It's hard to explain."

Hanae turned from him, and he reached down to stop her. "We have all night, and all day tomorrow," he said calmly. "Will that be enough time to explain?" _Because I'd love to hear this_, he said to himself.

His daughter smiled up at him, just a little. "I hope so."

-----------------------------------

_**These** have been the longest three days of my life,_ Hanae said to herself as she stepped off the gangway and into the empty dock of Lodomi. Sighing and rubbing her tired eyes, she turned to watch her firebenders in full armor fall in behind her.

And she'd managed to do so much in those three days. She'd been unable to control her temper, frightening her crew into a pack of useless puppies, whimpering at her feet. She managed to cry herself to sleep in her father's arms, and then proceeded to eat every sweet thing on the ship the morning afterwards, which, thankfully, had calmed her crew down.

Thanks to Iroh, however, she'd been able to let all her frustration out and explain things not only to him, but to herself. She was still terrified: nothing would change that until she saw Rin alive… or dead.

She explained to Iroh how Rin had come aboard the _Red Rain_ years ago to kill her, and after discovering that _she_ was his target, had apologized profusely and turned to leave.

She'd hauled him back into the brig by that _stupid_ ponytail of his and flattened him until he told her who had hired him and for how much. Rin had been rather good natured about the whole thing afterwards, saying, "That man deserves everything you'll do to him."

Hanae's flattening, however, had made Rin late, and he missed his only chance to get off ship for a week.

And that week… remembering it made her want to smile and curse.

The time they'd spent together had been nothing more than platonic: he'd never tried to touch her, and she'd never touched him. And yet, she had never felt so connected to someone in her entire life. Having nothing to do but talk, it had been _so_ easy to bare her soul to this man who she thought she'd never see again. Then, she'd been completely surprised when he did the same.

It wasn't until much later, when that damned assassin had found his way into her mind constantly, had she realized she might have fallen for him then and there. And how much it had surprised her when he'd appeared in her room at the palace almost two months ago, with a story worthy of a second meeting.

"Captain," one of the firebenders began from behind her, "where is everybody?"

Deep in thought, Hanae didn't notice that the town was completely empty until he spoke. Fear once again took hold as she frantically looked around her. How had she missed there being no people?! Had she lost so much of herself?

"Commander," she snapped, panic making her short fuse disappear. "Take half the men to search the town and surrounding forest. I want these people found." She spun on him and he straightened under her hard gaze. "Frighten no one. This town is peaceful: I'd rather not ruin it if it hasn't been already."

He saluted her quickly and went back towards the men. She turned away from him then, trusting him to do his job, and looked out over the deserted town of Lodomi.

Truth be told, she didn't give a damn about the any of the towns people right now. She had to find Rin. She had to see him. She had to know.

Pain surprised her, and she looked down to see that her sharpened nails had pierced the skin of her palms-- as if her hands weren't in enough pain from her fit a night ago. The pain didn't make her fear go away. If anything, the pain had intensified it. Closing her eyes, she tried to control the urge to run, but all she saw was Rin bleeding thanks to the smell of her own blood.

Damn it, she'd closed her eyes to ignore that.

"Hanae?" Iroh's voice came from behind her, and she remembered that she wasn't alone. Her eyes burned, and she opened them. She was _not_ going to fall apart in font of her men. She _couldn't_. She was their leader, and their rock. Just because Iroh's voice made her want to crumble beneath his strength didn't mean she was going to; she refused to worry her men.

Unable to hold it back any longer, and because there was no other choice, she bolted into the forest.

* * *

**Here is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

Wow, a chapter without Katara and Rin: I'm amazed with myself. I LOVE this chapter, by the way, for a few reasons. One: Hanae being Human: been wanting to write that for a while. Two: the introduction of the Ship "Rinae", and three…ahahah the start of the climax!

And I just wanted to say this before you review:

I appreciate, greatly, that you guys are reading this, but this story is not just for "you": it's for everyone, including myself. Rin and Hanae are my OC's. This means I will do with them whatever I want because they are mine, and because they are mine, my want of their actions overrules your want of their actions.

I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but I'm protective of them.

Thank you for reading. See you next chapter.


	26. Part 25

Conquest: Part 25  
----------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.  
----------------------------------------

**"Where is she?"** Zuko hissed, knowing that worry was making his voice harsh. He wanted to see Katara, and he _thought_ she'd be here when they arrived. If she was in danger… disappointment mixed with anxiety, making his head pound. He heard his uncle sigh, and when Zuko turned to look at him, the older man was shaking his head.

"I told Rin in my letter that we would be arriving shortly," Iroh paused and looked up and down the empty dock, "but maybe he misunderstood." Zuko growled, but some of his worry melted away. If Iroh was calm, then things were at least okay.

Looking down, he saw Hanae walk off the ship quickly. She hadn't spoken to him or her crew at all that morning, and Zuko could see it was affecting the other men just as much as it was affecting him: they were all shifting nervously, but they followed after her anyway. Zuko, now off the ship as well, narrowed his eyes, seeing Hanae stop far ahead.

Zuko noted that the village looked familiar as he walked down the deserted docks behind the Firebenders. He'd been to so many ports like this one, and maybe they were all jumbling inside his head, but this one _looked_ familiar.

He turned to ask his uncle if the older man remembered anything, and found Iroh staring at one of the closed buildings..

"This looks very familiar," Iroh mumbled under his breath, taking a step towards it. He stood there looking at it for a few more seconds, and Zuko was about to ask him about it when the older man exclaimed, "Oh!" Drawing the attention of half the men around him, he spun to Zuko excitedly. "Lord Zuko, this is that town we visited for All Spirits Day with Lady Katara! You remember?"

Surprised, Zuko took another look around the eerie place, trying to insert all the people and the decorations from that night into this empty area, and as he looked, he too recognized the building his uncle was staring at. It was the small tea shop they'd slipped into to hide from the Fire Nation soldiers that had followed them into town. This place _was_ familiar!

"You're right," Zuko stated, stunned for a second. Then, remembering what had happened directly after their escape, he was filled with affection. He and Katara had been dragged into that contest, and then… Zuko's faced heated just thinking about it, and he gave his uncle a sideways glance, making sure the older man hadn't seen his reaction. Wondering vaguely why that memory still made him blush, he smiled into a hand.

But the happy memory didn't take him out of the now, and the smile didn't last long: he had to find Katara.

Filled with renewed energy from the memory of her love, Zuko once again looked out on the town with vigor, and suddenly, something dawned on him. He looked left to right, noted vacant doorways and closed windows. Narrowing his eyes, he looked further and further down the street. More of the same bareness.

Something was definitely wrong here. This was where Rin lived? It seemed so… empty. There were plenty of buildings but there were no people; where were all those people they'd seen during the festival? The population of this small town could not have dropped that much in four years! If anything, it would have increased due to the town's peaceful image.

"It shouldn't be like this," Zuko whispered to his uncle as he paused, waiting for the armed guards to walk ahead of them and into the heart of the city. "Where are all the people? You don't think that…we're too late?" The idea sent a chill of horror down his spine.

His uncle stopped slowly, the mirth of his discovery melting from his face: it was replaced by a hard look. Zuko stepped back as Hakoda joined the older man from behind them.

"This is very strange," the Water Tribesman muttered, not looking at either of the other men, but, instead, all around them. "The way the admiral spoke of the city, you'd think there'd be people everywhere."

Zuko's uncle nodded restlessly. "You are both right," the old general said slowly, his eyes following Hanae as she went further into the city. "There is something wrong."

Suddenly, the old man rushed forward and Zuko followed after him a split second later, the panic rushing around inside of his body as he put two and two together. There should be people all over in this town, and if there wasn't, that meant _something_ had happened to them. He was so worried about finding Katara that he'd completely forgotten why he was worried! As he ran through the town, Zuko noted with relief that the ground was clean: his fear of a battle seemed far away, now that he knew there was no blood.

But something was still a little off.

They arrived at Hanae's side moments later, and his uncle held out a hand to stop him. Confused, Zuko looked at Iroh, who merely motioned to Hanae. Zuko turned to give his older cousin a closer look and recognized the parting of her feet and the straightness of her head and shoulders as a warning sign.

"Captain," her commander asked from beside her, looking uneasy, "where is everybody?"

Zuko jumped when Hanae did. "Commander," she snapped, "take half the men to search the town and surrounding forest. I want these people found." She spun on him, and Zuko saw the other firebender stiffened under her hard gaze.

For a split second as she turned, Zuko thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, and then it was gone. Suddenly overcome by alarm, he felt his insides run cold. Hanae was afraid? Was that even possible?

"Frighten no one," his cousin continued, her voice firm. "This town is peaceful: I'd rather not ruin it if it hasn't been already."

The commander saluted quickly and rushed off, but Zuko didn't follow him with his eyes. His attention was on Hanae: she seemed so strained.

Then his uncle took a step forward, and said his cousin's name quietly. Zuko watched her, knowing something was wrong almost immediately after her name had been said. Then, Zuko could only stare in shock when Hanae bolted. What was she doing? Her sudden rush had him and her remaining men going after her a split second later.

"Halt!" came Iroh's deep voice and the men stopped, staring back at him. "The Admiral gave you no orders to follow. You men stay here. Zuko," the old general called turning to face him, "Go after your cousin."

"But—" Zuko started, confused. Hadn't he just said to stay?

Iroh took a step forward and sad softly, "Go after her: I will not be able to catch up with her now." He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled at him sadly. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," he whispered.

The look in his eyes had Zuko believing his words, even though Hanae doing something stupid was the silliest idea he'd ever heard. He knew there was always logic to Hanae's actions, but he also knew that Iroh understood her a lot better. Zuko nodded and rushed after Hanae's retreating form.

She had long legs and a head start, but he caught up to her a few yards past the border of the buildings and partially into the forest. Hanae was running with her head down and barely dodging past the trees she came in contact with. He realized then why his uncle had sent him out after her: there was something just as wrong with Hanae as there was with the town.

Coming up on her, Zuko captured her arm with a hand, stopping her and spinning her around to face him. In any other situation he would have balked at the idea of reaching out and grabbing Hanae, but now wasn't the time to be afraid of the repercussions. Iroh was worried, Hanae was scared; something was wrong with everything; his cousin's reactions toward him weren't so important anymore.

The thought had barely registered when her fist flew out and her knuckles flew passed his eyes.

"Hanae!" he yelped in reflex. He'd been half-expecting that, but he still wasn't sure if she'd done it on purpose or accident. He grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, and held in her place. His cousin quickly freed herself, and pushed him, hard. He fell back into the dirt on his butt, stunned. Staring up at her as she glared down at him, he didn't move.

"Don't touch me, Zuko," Hanae growled in warning, her emotions all over her face. Her angry eyes bore into his, and he recognized his own panicked worry reflected in them. He sat up slowly as she stood there, panting heavily.

Suddenly, it wasn't about asking for Iroh anymore. "Are you alright?" he inquired cautiously from the ground, and Hanae all but snapped her teeth at him.

"You ask me that again and I will kick your ass," she snarled. He couldn't help but think, _Well, at least I know she's okay_, before anger replaced worry for her. He'd be damned to just let her get away with pushing him down like a child.

"And if you don't answer the damn question, Hanae, I'll kick yours!" he yelled back; temper didn't allow him to stop the words from flying out of his mouth even thought he _knew_ that had been stupid. It took her a second, but she did move: she took two big steps towards him and hefted him up by the front of his armor roughly, forcing him to his feet.

"What?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously, her nose not two centimeters from his.

Zuko chose to ignore her obvious threat and, instead, took the offensive. "You heard what I said, Hanae," he told her, pulling away from her-- surprised when she let him go. "I asked you a question, sincerely concerned, and I expect it to be answered."

He stared at her and watched as her eyes turned hard. "You're my cousin!" he exclaimed when she didn't answer, and then shook his head vigorously. "No, you're my sister, and there's something wrong." She looked away and he made a frustrated sound deep in his throat. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" he asked angrily.

She looked straight at him when she said, "No," and her eyes were blank.

There were no openings in her shields now, Zuko told himself. _You'll have to fight your way through._ And he would, because now that he knew something was wrong, he was going to help, no matter what Hanae wanted.

"My personal life in none of your business, Zuko," Hanae continued when he merely glared back. She wasn't right, Zuko thought sadly, but until she realized that it _was_ his place to worry, there'd be no changing her mind. She was as bad as Katara! Zuko could only watch as she started to talk away again, and then something hit him.

She'd used his first name without the title. She'd done it twice, and for the first time in his life, it gave their conversation a different feel than anything they'd discussed before. Maybe if he did the opposite…

Zuko wasn't finished yet, and he was sick of slamming his head repeatedly into a wall that he wasn't allowed to break. He watched her and made a decision: if she was going to shut a door in his face, he'd just have to go around it.

"_Admiral_ Hanae," Zuko stated, and tensed as she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him slowly, and not even her mastery of self-control could mask the shock in her eyes, and Zuko couldn't blame her.

Never, not even once in their many years of knowing each other, had he ever pulled rank on Hanae. He'd never had to; he'd never found anything this important to argue with her about. Hanae had always been a rock of self control, something Firebenders rarely were, and a wonderful tactician. Her mastery of their element was legendary, and her mind was sharp; he'd been her opponent more than enough times to know both. He trusted her with her own life.

But this was different. She'd been scared when she'd run from town, and now she was defensive in her actions. She'd been acting so strange the pass few days, and he knew it had something to do with their arrival here. As one of the three most important people in his life, Zuko refused to back down where she was concerned.

Hanae straightened and turned towards him fully, her glasses lowered in the sunlight and hid her eyes. "Yes, _my Lord?_" she answered, barely suppressing her angry tone and bowing slightly at the waist.

Zuko knew it was treading into dangerous waters, but he continued anyway. "Your personal life _is_ none of the Fire Lord's business," he agreed, and Hanae raised her head to look at him. "Therefore, it means _nothing_ to me that you _ran off_ and left both your father and brother with not a word of explanation," he snipped, barely suppressing _his_ anger.

"However, when these personal problems of _yours_ affect the way in which you serve _me_, it becomes a problem I have to deal with." He knew that was half a lie, but this was the only way she would listen to him. Her eyes were lank when he continued again. "Leaving your men without orders and running off by yourself without knowledge of wither or not there are enemies is both irresponsible and dangerous."

Zuko paused, hoping desperately that he'd done nothing permanent to their relationship. "Do I make myself clear, Admiral?"

"Perfectly, my Lord." She bowed again and he sighed.

"Hanae," Zuko started gently, and she held up hand to silence him.

"Shut up," she said harshly, not looking at him and began to turn away.

Anger once again took hold of him, and he rushed at her. "No, I will not--"

Abruptly, she jumped at him, warping her hand around his mouth and pushing hard. "I said, be quiet!" she snapped, glaring at him for a split second before turning away, as if looking for something.

Suddenly understanding, Zuko stopped struggling. "What is it?" he asked through her hand and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you hear that?" she asked quietly, releasing him none to gently and walking slowly to their right, away from the city.

"Hear what?" Zuko asked, and stood, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"Music," she said, and once again bolted.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hanae ran in** the direction of the music, hope alight in her mind; she refused to think the small quiver of emotion came from her heart.

Lord Zuko followed after her quickly, and she was glad to see his earlier anger took a backseat to their current problem. His concern for her was a pleasant surprise, but its arrival had been unfortunate. Right now, there was only one thing that could make her feel any better.

Hanae ran through the forest, stopping every once in a awhile to check her ears, and then continue. They ran on through the tree for maybe three minutes before the music was so loud she knew it hadn't been her imagination. She broke though the underbrush and straight into a clearing so large it took her completely by surprise.

What was in the clearing, however, made her halt in disbelief.

The large space was full of afternoon sunlight and laughter, for the people of Lodomi had filled it with games, food and dancing. Zuko came to a halt beside her, and she glanced over at him: the look of shock on his face told her what she was seeing was real.

Taking another look back at the people who were completely oblivious to her and her lord's presence, she took a deep breath and slipped silently back into the tree line, hiding herself and Zuko from anyone who could look.

Just a festival, she told herself, and an Earth Kingdom one. If it had been a Fire Nation celebration there would have been fires everywhere, and she would have come into the damn town _knowing_ there'd been one going on and wouldn't have panic like a newly enlisted gunner!

"A festival?" Zuko's confused voice whispered from beside her, and Hanae nodded slowly.

"It seems so," she answered softly. She still felt that small tug of fear and, looking out into the crowd, she tried to pick out Rin's face. It was futile, though, because most of the townspeople were wearing masks, and many more were running about. A hundred yards from where she and Zuko stood, past the tables holding a massive amount of food, was a makeshift dance floor that held a large group of dancing couples. Beside it was the band that played the cheerful tune she'd heard in the forest.

"There was no mention of it in town," her cousin stated, and she sighed.

"Most likely the _whole town_ is here," she said, and rubbed her aching forehead slowly. "Also, this place is very private: they probably didn't think anyone would show up at the docks today." But that didn't mean Rin hadn't been expecting them. He should have at least sent a message to warn them about this!

"Katara!" Zuko took a running step from beside her and she grabbed him hard, hauling him back into the trees. She couldn't just let him rush out into that bodyguard's nightmare. With all those people, all wearing masks, there was no why she could see a threat before it arrived. She may be worried about Rin, but she'd rather keep Zuko safe then have to save him too.

"Where?" she asked hurriedly, and Zuko pointed toward the dance floor.

"She's dancing with that guy in the orange mask, towards the middle."

Hanae looked hard, her eyes straining through her glasses until she thought she saw Katara's darker skin tone amongst the dancers. "In the purple mask?" she asked.

"Yes," he growled, glaring at her. Hanae understood why he was angry-- she _was_ holding him back from his lover when the girl was _this_ close-- but she didn't know if this was safe. Just because the townspeople were okay didn't mean the bastard after Katara wasn't hiding in there somewhere, waiting for Zuko to arrive.

Zuko growled again quietly. "Who is that, anyway?"

Hanae sighed, realizing that if he was okay enough to be jealous then he was okay enough for her to let go of him. "Stay here," she told him and half-turned back towards the forest. "I'm going to go get my men." She'd find them and tell them to wait in town, preferably on the ship until the festival was over. She just couldn't think of a way to let the people know they were there without scaring them.

"Hanae…" Zuko voice called from beside her, and she turned to see him take a step into the sunlight. "I think they've spotted us."

Hanae rushed to his side, and looked to see Katara's dancing partner point her in their direction. As Katara turned toward them she was laughing as if the man had told a joke, and then paused when she faced them. She lifted her mask, staring at them for a full minute before taking a hesitant step in their direction.

The girl said something, and her companion responded. He lifted his mask as well and Hanae sucked in a breath.

Rin smiled at her from beneath the orange fabric, and bowed slightly at the waist. The assassin stood and looked right at her, and Hanae immediately felt the panicked worry leave her body in a painfully slow release, only to have the feeling be replaced by a sudden longing that she really didn't understand. Rin was alive and safe, so why did it feel like there was something missing?

Hanae turned away quickly, refusing to look into _that_ emotion any further, and came face to face with her father.

She took a surprised step back, then getting a hold of herself, straighten and stared hard at him. "General Iroh," she said respectfully. "It seems the Fire Lord and I have found the townspeople." She motioned behind her and her father walked passed to look at the gathering of people.

"They seem relativity unharmed," he said, the relief in his voice was tangible.

"It would appear so." Hanae coughed, and Zuko moved restlessly from beside her. At least the boy trusted her enough to not move when she's told him not to. "Also, we've found the Lady Katara…" When Iroh gave her a knowing look, Hanae continued quietly, "… And her bodyguard."

Iroh smiled up at her and took a step backwards, a mischievous look on his face. Confused, Hanae turned to just in time to see Katara lunch herself into Zuko awaiting arms.

---------------------------------

**Rin spun her** around expertly as the music surrounded them. Katara smiled up at him through her mask and laughed as he stuck out his tongue. Rin had asked her to dance only five minutes ago, after dancing with both Kirin and his sister for most of the night. She'd been busy with many of the other men from town, all of whom were good dancers, but Katara found to her delight that Rin definitely knew how to handle a beginner like her.

Things between them had been much better the last week or so, and Katara never wanted for anything. If she became lonely, Rin would be there, or Akemi would appear. She was never bored; there was always something to do around the house, and the children demanded constant attention.

Katara liked it here, immensely, but… the more she was here, the more she missed home and the more she wished Zuko could be here to share it with her.

Suddenly, Rin winced at the same time she felt his foot beneath hers. "Oh, Rin," she cried, stopping and grabbing an arm to help him stand. "I'm so sorry!"

He laughed and rubbed his foot with a hand. "No, no: I understand. You're new, I can't get mad for at least another two foot treads." He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with humor. Suddenly, he looked very serious. "But after that, I get to dunk you in the river."

Taken aback by the sudden change in voice, she stared at him. "Really?" she asked, worried. She didn't want to step on him again, but being dunked in the river because of it?

"Yep, it's tradition." He smiled brightly.

"You're lying," she said, only half sure of herself.

"Yeah," he said, "I am." He laughed when she glared at him. He didn't stop laughing until she joined him. "Oh look!" he said suddenly, and she looked at him through her laughter. "I think someone is here to see you," he pointed out toward the side of the dance floor, and she turned, expecting to see Little Rin or his sister waiting for her at the edge.

But when she turned, a flash of red caught her eye at the edge of the clearing and she focused her eyes on it. She lifted her mask, just to get a better look.

Shock filled her and warmth spread all over her body: she would recognize that person anywhere. "Zuko?" she said quietly, not willing to believe her eyes. She took a step forward, but paused.

"And company," she heard Rin whisper from beside her, but his voice was a little strange.

Katara ignored him for the moment, focusing all of her thoughts of the man she'd been waiting forever to see again. Suddenly, happiness welled up inside of her until she couldn't contain it anymore. She rushed off of dance floor at a dead run, not caring that she'd been dancing non-stop for such a long time.

He was so close, and she didn't know what she'd do when she got to him, but she needed to hold him. By the time she got out of the crowd, her side hurt, but she continued running at him, willing him to see her. She was feet away when he opened his arms to her and she leaped into them.

The next thing she knew he was beneath her on the ground, and she was looking down into his joyful amber eyes.

"Hi," he said softly, lifting his head to kiss her tenderly on the mouth. "Found you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**This is where my Author's notes go. Enjoy!**

OMG! This chapter gave me SO much trouble! I must have rewritten it like _four_ times!

Anyway, more Rinae and Zutara next chpater. I hope you like it!


	27. Part 26

Conquest: Part 26  
------------------------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.  
------------------------------------------------------

**The smile** that stretched across his face was one of intense pleasure and happiness. Just watching Katara throw herself into her lover's arms sent waves of deep joy through him, and Rin would never forget the feeling. At least she was happy, Rin thought as the Fire Nation and Water Tribe couple kissed again, at least she'd finally gotten what she'd been yearning for over the last couple of weeks.

She'd been good at hiding her pain and longing, but Rin could tell; especially once he'd gotten his head out of his ass. Katara had really missed Zuko. _Lord Zuko_, Rin corrected himself; no matter what Katara called him, he _was_ still the Fire Lord.

If Rin had had any doubts before this moment of the sincerity of their love, they were gone forever. Through the still dancing crowd, Rin saw Zuko returning Katara's kisses with full force. It was obvious; the two were in a world of their own.

Giving them one last look, Rin turned away, not to give them a little privacy --they _were_ practically making out in front of the whole village—it was because watching them made his heart ache.

Rin could almost remember that feeling, like the world that had existed just for him and Kala. He closed his eyes, sighing as he let himself remember his young wife and their small family. But, to his immediate horror, Rin found that he could no longer remember what Kala looked like. All he could see was Katara's face in the back of his head.

Desperately he searched his mind for any semblance of Kala's face: what had her eyes looked like? What about her lips? He tuned out the laughing people: the joyful calling from person to person. A panicked guilt filled him: had he really forgotten what Kala looked like? It'd been so long since he'd seen her; it had been so long since he'd imagined her face. He hadn't really thought he would be able to call it back up from the depths of his heart at a whim, but to forget it completely?

He opened his eyes when a warm hand touched his own. Looking down at little Rin, who'd somehow managed to get into the middle of the dance floor and at his uncle's feet. Rin couldn't help but smile at the small boy, before shifting gently down to his knees. He brought the child into his arms, and out from underneath everyone's feet before standing again.

Rin smiled down at the child his sister had giving his name to, mourning the fact that he'd never be able to learn if the child Kala had carried had been a boy or not. He may never get the chance to have a son, he thought, as the boy put sticky fingers on to his face. Not unless he could manage to convince himself that he was allowed to try to love again. Not unless he could convince Hanae of the same fact, because for some reason, she was the only one he wanted to try with.

Thinking of Hanae made Rin want to see her, and he turned to give the Admiral another look. He wasn't prepared for the mix of emotion that ran through him when his eyes locked with hers. Hanae was here and Spirits, she was just as beautiful as he remembered.

The admiral turned away from him, closing the small circle that surrounded a now-standing Katara and Zuko, positioned next to her king with her arms held tight and straight at her back. From where he was, Rin could read Hanae's only body movement, the slight tapping of an index finger, and that alone told him she was upset. In the week they'd spent together on the _Red Rain_ he'd picked up on a lot of her almost impossible signs of mind-set.

She was mildly troubled now, but at least she wasn't nearly as terrified as she'd been when he'd see her appear at the edge of the clearing a few minutes ago. She'd taken charge of the conversation shortly after Katara and Firelord Zuko had stood. _What are they talking about?_ He questioned in his head.

"Rin!" His sister voice called through the crowd, and the other dancing couples parted for the pregnant woman. "Oh thank goodness!" she panted when she finally reached his side. "He ran into the crowd like the Ozai himself was on his tail. He nearly scared me to death!" She took her now laughing son and cuddled him closely. Rin smiled: his namesake, as rumor had it, had picked up his father, Midori's very prevalent hobby of teasing his mother.

Once Akemi finally calmed she looked back up at him, keeping her son's fingers from wrapping painfully in her hair, "Where's Katara gone? Weren't you finally dancing with her?"

"She's over there." Rin pointed out to the spot where Katara, Zuko, Iroh and Hanae stood. After looking for herself, his sister gave him a particular look.

"Rin," Akemi asked, "is that-"

"Looks like her escorts finally showed up," Midori said humorlessly from behind him. Rin suppressed the need to spin around. The thing that he'd disliked the most about his brother-in-law was the man's perfected ability to sneak up behind him. It was both unnerving and had an annoying way of putting Rin in a jumpy mood, something he was _positive_ Midori liked to see. It sure amused the hell out of his sister.

"Don't start," she warned through her laughter.

The music drew to a close and while Rin waited vaguely for it to start up again, he saw a few of the other couples notice the small group of companions that now surrounded both Katara and Zuko. Then he saw the slow progression of curiosity to fear, as the other, non-dancing people noticed as well.

Soon the whole festival had fallen into a silent wait as they watched them, and Rin felt the thin control of fear slipping dangerously as he scrambled for something to say.

"It's the Fire Nation clothing and armor," Dilou said while coming out of the muttering crowd. He ran a hand through his graying hair and he didn't turn to them when he spoke. "They _look_ like Fire Nation soldiers; it makes everyone a little edgy." The middle-aged Mayor paused, adjusting his shirt and taking a step forward. "I'm going to go talk to them. Midori," he said before making his way through the crowd, and the younger man nodded, rubbing Akemi's hair before following after his father.

Rin watched, and felt his sister slip her hand into his. "Go with them?" Akmei asked quietly, squeezing his hand.

Rin nodded at her reassuringly, and kissed her check. "We'll be right back."

-------------------------------------

**Zuko heard** his uncle's familiar chuckle before all thoughts were lost in the wave of sensations that came from having Katara back in his arms. He stared up into the blue depths of her eyes, seeing in them a reflection of the love he knew was shining his in own.

Katara was safe, he told himself, bringing her down so that their lips met in another kiss. The warmth of her surprised him, and he let her up only to place his forehead to hers.

"I missed you _so_ much," Katara whispered to him and he saw a smile bloom on her lips. She leaned down and kissed him again, and he gave back as much as he took.  
But before long, their little private world dissolved when his cousin's voice broke through their happiness.

"Lord Zuko," Hanae said, and he sighed, looking up at her from his laying position on the ground, seeing Katara do the same out of the corner of his eye. "I hate to interrupt you, but we do have a few slightly _larger_ problems to deal with before you let you're guard down completely."

"Problems?" Katara asked, and Zuko looked up to see her looking to him for the answer.

Confusion swam in him, mixing with his happiness and leaving him slightly bemused. He knew that Katara could take care of herself --just as he knew he'd _never_ leave her to fend for herself again—so he didn't understand the look of complete puzzlement on her face.

"Didn't Azin tell you?" Zuko asked her, sitting up quickly.

"Tell me what?" she asked, looking from him to Hanae and back again.

"That you're in danger here!" Zuko cried, worried by the confused expression that was _still_ on Katara's face.

Azin knew what had happened in the Capital. He had to known about the people after Katara and how they were already on their way here: they'd sent him a messenger hawk days ago! The damned bodyguard could have at least kept Katara indoors, better protected then out in the open like this!

"What have you been doing these last few days?" Zuko demanded angrily, standing and pulling Katara to her feet. "Partying with that damned assassin all day and night?" Zuko looked around for Azin even though he knew he wouldn't recognize the man even if he saw him. Rage filled him, and he tightened his grip on Katara.

"Lord Zuko," Iroh's clam voice came from behind him, and he spun on his uncle. "I think that maybe the Lady Katara doesn't know what you're talking about."

Zuko turned back to Katara, who stood a few inches in front of him, looking hurt, angry, and concerned. "What's going on, Zuko?" she asked, placing a reassuring hand on his. "You obviously know something that I don't. Tell me what's going on?"

Zuko looked at her, feeling the rage fall a little at her touch. Needing to see her, he turned toward her fully, so that his whole vision was filled with her comforting eyes. He let his anger at the assassin simmer to a low boil before he spoke.

Zuko took a deep breath, looking at Katara straight in the eyes. "Something horrible happened, and we had a change of plans."

-----------------------------------------------

**As Zuko** explained in an apologetic tone to Katara about the death of Rin's father and subsequent actions they took, Hanae couldn't suppress the unpleasant feeling that they weren't out of danger just yet.

Rin wouldn't have done this, knowing what they knew. She hadn't said it, but Hanae was beginning to think that Rin never got the messenger hawk they sent here. She turned to give him a look, and found to her surprise saw that Rin was staring at her. Their eyes locked for a spit second and, without thinking, Hanae turned away.

Damn it.

"But Zuko," Katara was saying soothingly, putting a hand on Zuko arm gently. "Rin never got a messenger hawk from you. He hasn't gotten any word from you at all."

Zuko opened his mouth, and by the look on his face, he was about to say something nasty.

Iroh acted faster than Hanae could. "Lord Zuko," he interrupted quickly, taking a step into the sunlight. "We have a lot to deal with right now, and I am sure that Katara is still a bit confused. We should focus on the fact that she is, thankfully, still safe. I know for a fact that Rin would protect her with his life, even in a situation like this: even unprepared."

Zuko gave his uncle a surprised look, and then turned to Hanae for help. But Hanae wasn't going against her father in this because she agreed with him. Rin would protect Katara with his life. If Hanae was still sure about one thing considering Rin, it was his ability in battle. She'd seen that ability personally on board the ship a few years ago, and from what she'd heard, he'd only gotten better over the years.

Before any of them could speak, a noise from behind them had the four of them turning, and Zuko, Katara and Hanae halfway into fighting stances. Hanae relaxed when she recognized two soldiers from her ship, along with her commander. The men stopped a few feet in front of her and saluted, waiting for her orders. She liked the way her men looked, unafraid and sure of themselves.

"I take it you found nothing?" she asked her second in command, overly snarky if only to assure herself she was still in charge of not only her men, but her own emotions.

"Yes ma'am," her commander answered. "We checked every house and building in town. Many of the doors were unlocked." He pointed as he continued, "I've set up a perimeter around the village with the men you left behind in town," he said smoothly, and Hanae let it go. It _had_ been stupid to send only half, but she wasn't about to admit _that_. "I have half my men at the docks to protect from a water entry, along with the former Chief." He stopped and dropped his shoulders a bit. "Everything seems safe, Captain. At least for now."

At these words, Katara and Zuko sighed, and Iroh smiled. Hanae, however, didn't let her guard down. Just because the enemy wasn't in town or anywhere between town and this place didn't mean they weren't here. They might be waiting for the sun to drop, rendering her firebenders less powerful, not to mention herself.

But, even as she thought that, she realized that they weren't fighting the Earth Kingdom anymore. Sundown would leave their leader less powerful as well, and she doubted they had any earthbenders, or even a waterbender like Katara, who's power tripled under the mostly full moon.

It was more likely that they weren't here yet, that she and her ship had actually made it here in time. She felt ridiculous now, thinking back to her fear over Rin's safety: she'd never live that down with Iroh now. She sighed, and gave her father a warning glance when he smiled knowingly at her.

--------------------

**Zuko saw the** soldiers shuffle; their armor clanked softly as they shifted dangerously. An unfamiliar voice rang out from the other side of the clearing, and Katara stiffened.

"What do you want?" asked the older, grey haired man who'd appeared, a younger man beside him. The person who'd been dancing with Katara was following after them closely, and Zuko felt his hackles rise.

"Dilou, Midori," Katara called, releasing his hand and taking a few more steps toward the three men. "This is Zuko, my fiancé." Her smile could be heard in her voice and she didn't sound scared or worried at all. "These men are not here to make war, they merely here to protect." She pointed at Zuko and he shifted his weight to his other leg.

The leader looked back at the other two, specifically to the one with a beard very similar to his own. This one had said something to him in the pause after Katara's words. The older man nodded slowly and walked faster. As they got closer, Zuko took in Katara's dance partner, stifling jealousy as Zuko realized the long haired man was quite attractive.

"Zuko," Katara said happily and motioned to the pony-tailed man, "this is Rin."

Suddenly face to face with him, Zuko felt his rage boil over. This was him, he thought as he gave the tall man a once over. This was the man who'd brought Katara all the way out here; away from the protection of the palace and his uncle. Away from the place he'd been expecting her to be. Alone with her for a month.

Before anyone could react, Zuko had sprung forward and grabbed at the front of Rin's shirt. The assassin looked startled and moved to protect himself quickly, before pausing and moving his hands to lie at his sides passively. Surprised at the lack of fight in the man, Zuko glared at him.

"Have I done something to upset you, my lord?" Azin asked sharply, rising his hands to Zuko's and pressing on them slightly, "Or is there a different reason for you to be openly hostile towards me in a situation that could turn into another battle, very quickly."

"Zuko!" he heard Katara call from beside him, and was thankful that she didn't try to grab him. "This is the man whose been protecting me and watching over me since you left the Fire Nation!" Katara explained quickly, and Zuko gave Rin another heated look. "Let him go, please!"

Zuko flexed his fingers, not sure he really wanted to do that just yet, when someone grabbed him by the ear and pulled him sideways with a sudden jerk. His hands released Azin's shirt and rushed to his ear in self-defense, noting vaguely that the only people around him brave enough to do so were important to him and couldn't be attacked.

They stopped a few yards away, and he could see Katara's feet following after them. Zuko looked up as best he could, expecting Iroh to be standing there with a hand on his ear, but instead found Hanae staring down at him, a very angry look on her face.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, my lord," she whispered, almost sweetly, "and do not make me kick your ass in front of all these people, cousin." She released him forcefully, nodded to Katara and walked back toward Azin and the two men from Lodomi.

Zuko let the surprise flow through him, overtaking the anger. He'd never seen Hanae act like this before, but she let him go very quickly. Restraining the want to rub his aching ear, he watched as Azin walked back toward the now silent crowd of people behind him. As he approached, a smaller woman rushed to his side, holding his arm and sending a glare in Zuko's direction.

Zuko clenched his fist now realizing, his actions had indeed been both stupid and thoughtless. "I'm sorry," he said, turning to Katara and placing a hand on her cheek. "That man is just the reason I've been so worried for the longest time, not knowing if he was on our side or not. Not knowing where he'd taken you."

"Don't apologize to me, Zuko," Katara answered, leaning into his hand. "But know that Rin has always been loyal to the Fire Nation, and to you. He would never do anything to jeopardize my safety." She then leaned in closely, taking his hand in hers and whispered to him. "And remember that now, Zuko, Rin has lost just as much as we have in."

And what that was hung unspoken between them.

_A parent…_

And Zuko hadn't even giving Azin the chance to find out his father's murder had been the cause of this before he'd attack the man. And now, Zuko was sure that was going to bite him in the rear end, and soon.

Katara took his hand and led him back to where his uncle and Hanae were standing next to the other men from Lodomi. "This is Dilou," Katara offered, motioned to the older man who'd now come close enough to shake hands with. "He is the Mayor of Lodomi, and this is his son, Midori." She finished her word with a gesture to the younger man who stood behind the mayor.

Dilou and his son bowed deeply as well, but the older man never took his eyes off of Zuko or the soldiers behind him. They looked startled when Hanae came close enough to tower over the older man, and stand at about the same height as his son.

"Despite his childish outburst, the Fire Lord and his men are not here to cause trouble in your village, sir," the Admiral explained diplomatically as Dilou gave her an appreciative once over. "We came only for the Lady Katara." Zuko glanced at her, and blinked when he saw the look in her auburn eyes.

"Admiral Hanae," Dilou said, holding out his hand to her. Zuko wondered for a split second how the man had realized who his cousin was so quickly, and then brushed it off as obvious: Of course he knew who Hanae was; she was hard to miss.

Hanae stared at the offered hand only as long as necessary before taking it. "Mayor Dilou," she responded, and Zuko felt Katara release the breath she'd obviously been holding in tight.

"I've heard only good things about you," the Mayor said and looked back at all the people who stood behind him, before looking back at Hanae intently, "and I trust you to keep your men in line."

Zuko bristled, upset that the man was not speaking to him about the soldiers, but as he watched he realized that Hanae _was_ the one to talk to about the men on her ship. He may very well be Fire Lord, but Hanae was captain of the _Red Rain_.

"I could do nothing but," Hanae answered, her voice sounding a bit severe. "As long as they are here, you have my word that they will be nothing but friendly guests."

"Thank you," the older man said, breaking the handshake. Then he finally turned to Zuko. "My lord, it brings me great pleasure to welcome you to our village."

Zuko smiled as best he could, and looked at the man's son nervously. He was as tall as Hanae and just as quiet: it was a bit unnerving. "The pleasure is mine, truly." Zuko turned to Katara and she smiled up at him, "Thank you for taking such good care of my… of Katara."

"It was nothing, Fire Lord," Midori spoke for the first time, and Katara turned her smile on him. A returning smile flashed across his lips. "She was a great babysitter."

"What?" Zuko demanded over the laughter from behind him that could only have come from Iroh. "What do you mean 'babysitter'?" he asked slowly.

"Zuko," Katara said quietly, and she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Rin was saying earlier," Dilou began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "that it might be a good idea to invite you to share in our holiday. It is an Earth Kingdom celebration, but he said you might be interested in attending anyway."

Without hesitation, they all looked to Hanae. The look on her face said she was about to decline, but Iroh stepped forward and answered quickly, "We would be delighted to attend," he smiled and folded his hands into his robe. "Right Admiral?"

Zuko gazed at his cousin, who had closed her eyes. The soldiers behind them shifted uneasily, waiting for her answer. Zuko knew that a party would be a thing of great excitement and fun for the men, but he also knew that they were here to fight if needed, not to party. In the end, whether they could do either was up to Hanae.

She didn't turn around. "Men, back to the ship." There was a barely suppressed groan from one of the firebenders, and Zuko saw the frown appear on his uncle's face. Hanae raised her hand for silence. "You can't very well dance in full armor, now can you?"

She turned to look at her men and the three of them jumped to attention. "Yes ma'am!" they echoed, and rushed off into the forest.

"Don't forget to inform the others," Iroh called after them, a grand smile on his face.

"Thank you, Hanae," Zuko said quietly. "They need it."

"I know," she answered, looking directly at him for the first time since they'd arrived. She leaned in closely and whispered, "Watch yourself closely," Before she turned from him and back to their hosts.

Dilou clapped his hands, getting his, Katara and Iroh's attention. He was facing the crowd of townspeople and made a grand gesture with his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen," the man was saying, "let us welcome our new guests!"

As the crowd called out their welcome, and many of the men stepped forward to greet them, Katara pulled at his hand, and he looked down at her. "Zuko, let's dance," she said, and he felt the blush rise to his cheeks.

"But, my armor-"

"I don't care!" she laughed, pulling him closer and closer to the festival that had just started up again. "Let's go!"

------------------------------------

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

O...M...F...G...

For some, UNGODLY reason, this chapter was a horror to write! I hit a very bad writer's block right in the middle of the --I don't know-- third revision of this thing!

I have no idea why, but something tells me that when your lucky number is thirteen, 26 is, for some reasons, SUPER unlucky! WTF?! I couldn't even _write_ chapter 26 in WTMCO -agh!- and had to skip the damn thing altogether.

Anyway, I want to thank my new beta, who did a wonderful first job! Thank you!!

And thank you guys for sticking around. The next chapter should be out in the normal two weeks time.

Also, I now have a picture of Kala in my profile. GO and check it out; it's at the very bottom of the page. After, you'll have an idea as to why Rin is so confused.


	28. Part 27

Conquest Part 27

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

**Rin walked** away from Zuko and into the waiting arms of his little sister, fury running through him. The Fire Lord had gone too far, attacking him in front of the whole village like that. His respect for the title of Fire Lord and the fact that if he'd reacted too badly, the whole village would have gotten involved had been the only things keeping his tempter in check.

That and the brat's connection to Katara.

As some of the men and women around him asked hurried questions about what had happened, Rin merely smiled innocently at them and stated that it had been a misunderstanding. They seemed to accept it, but his sister knew him too well.

"That was not a misunderstanding, that was just plain rude," Akemi said coolly, putting her now sleeping son's head against her neck. Though she was normally a very pleasant and friendly person, Rin imagined her pregnancy was getting to her again. He took a deep breath, looking at his sister as she got more and more upset as they walked: this was his home and not a place he wanted to cause trouble.

"Akemi, don't worry," he said in a reassuring voice, putting a gently hand on her tummy, "It's not a big deal, so please relax? For the baby?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously before throwing Zuko another look. Then, she sighed and turned back to Rin. "Okay," his sister said, smiling sadly at him. "Only if you're alright."

Rin looked back at Zuko and Katara who were already dancing happily. Then he looked back to this pregnant sister and her son that she'd given his name to. This was more than worth letting the insult go. "Yes," he said, smiling at her, "I'm fine."

She gave him a disbelieving look before smiling a little less sadly. "Okay."

Rin smiled, letting her pay attention to little Rin, who'd just woken up. That's what he needed, he thought; he needed something to distract him. Suddenly, he smiled, letting his eyes roam freely over to Hanae's still rigid body.

When Hanae showed up to stop her younger cousin, she's surprised Rin. Her sudden appearance and, to hell with anyone who called it childish, the fact that she'd seemingly been defending him, made his heart skip a beat.

Looking at her now, he noticed something that hadn't caught his attention earlier. He felt a sly smile slide onto his face, suddenly determined.

"Rin?" his sister's curious voice called from beside him, and he gave her a look that caused her eyebrows to lift clear of her face. "What's that look for?" she asked, and he bent down to nuzzle her nose.

"Akemi my dearest, most beautiful and favorite sister in the world?" he asked charmingly and she gave him a startled look.

"Yes?" his sister asked, trying very much to sound like she wasn't buying a word of it: it was cute how she made such an effort to not look flattered.

"Do you still have that little medicine bag you used to carry around for the kids when they got scraped and bruised?" he asked, all but batting his eyelashes at her. She knew he was up to something, he could see it in her eyes, but he also knew she had no idea what it was. "You know, before Katara came along and healed them every time they got hurt?"

"Maybe," Akemi said, shifting her son onto her other hip, "Why?" she asked as her yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because I wish to borrow it," Rin finished, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing little Rin on the forehead. The boy opened his eyes groggily and smiled at him for a second before laying his head back down against his mother's breast.

Akemi stared at Rin for a few seconds longer before sighing and reaching into her side pouch. "Here," she said, handing him the small deer-goat skin purse.

"Thank you!" Rin called as he hurried back towards where Hanae and Iroh stood, now alone after Katara had pulled Zuko off. The people of the village had begun to talk loudly, their eager voices carrying on all around him. He caught snatches of excited conversations but ignored most of them.

"What?" he asked spitefully, glaring at her through the bars of his cell: his life had been ripped out of his chest, and it still burned like it had happened yesterday. "You're not happy here, on this ship with your crew and your successful life?"

He had only one goal in mind right now: he'd get Hanae to notice him and he'd get her to like him. Then, when the time was right, he'd get to her love him back. He'd make Hanae happy if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**_Finally_, she** was back in Zuko's arms.

_And I'll never leave them again_, Katara thought as she laid her head against her lover's chest as they danced in a slow circle. Zuko pulled her closer, and she merely reveled in the feel of him.

After a few minutes, she pulled back to smile up at him and he kissed her the second she did. She wanted to be alone with him, for it to be just the two of them, but she also knew that was impossible.

They were still in danger and if they snuck off now, everyone would be worried. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to think about the things Zuko's arrival had brought with him.

Rin's father was dead, murdered by the people who'd tried to hurt her. Katara knew it had been cowardly, but she'd run away to the middle of the dance floor so she wouldn't have to be the one to tell him. She sighed, and immediately Zuko stopped dancing.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting her chin up so she'd look him in the face.

"I just…" Katara stopped and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to think of bad things. Zuko was here now, and she was never going to let him go. "Nothing, it's nothing." She forced the smile to her face. "I'm just so happy to see you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as tightly as she could.

"And what about me?" came a very familiar voice from behind her. "Are you happy to see me too?"

Katara spun very quickly, staring into the grinning face of her father. "Dad!" she yelped, running over to him and hugging his as tightly as she had Zuko.

Hakoda laughed and grunted as she squeezed tighter. "My only little girl," he murmured lovingly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad," she said, nuzzling her face into his chest. Katara breathed in the scent that held most of her childhood memories. She stared at him, realizing suddenly what he was wearing. "Why are you in your underwear?" she asked, puzzled. Zuko laughed from behind her and she turned to face him. "What?"

"I offered him some of _my_ clothes," the firebender stated, shrugging, "but he refused."

"Dad!" Katara grumbled, turning back to her father.

Hakoda was smiling. "Well, I don't look good in red."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked softly, and her father's grin turned into a warm smile.

"Katara," Zuko said gently, and her father held up his hand.

"I'm just more comfortable in my own clothing, Katara," he explained. "Don't read too much into my declining of their hospitality."

"Why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"Why?" Hakoda said, in a tone that told her she was about to be teased. "I'm not invited to my own daughter's wedding, is that it?"

She shook her head. "No," she moaned, and his smiled widened. "I mean, why are you _here_, in Lodomi?"

"Because, Lord Iroh sent us a message saying that you'd been kidnapped." Katara grimaced: why hadn't she realized that would bring her father running too? "And," Hakoda continued, making a vague motion at Zuko, "betrothed or not, I wasn't about to let this _boy_ go after you alone. I'm your father, Katara, and it's just as much my job to protect you as it this brat's," Katara raised her eyebrow, and her father corrected himself, "Or, soon-to-be husband's."

"Ouch… sir," Zuko said quietly, and Katara laughed.

She looked from her lover to her father and then back again. "I take it you two are getting along just fine?" she asked, hopeful.

"Katara," Hakoda said seriously. "This boy is going to marry you. Of course I'm not fine with him. But," he said quickly, interrupting her groan, "it's not really my place to come between you two. Lord Zuko has both proven he's capable of protecting you, and loving you forever. So, I may never be 'fine' with any man taking you from me, but if I could choose one, it would be him." When he motioned to Zuko, Katara felt happiness fill her.

Her father was okay with it, she thought, and hugged her dad closer. He was really okay with it. Hakoda cleared his throat and she gazed up at him curiously. "You are, however, staying the night with me." Her father looked like he'd just won a bet, giving Zuko a cheerful smile, "You understand."

Katara sighed good-naturedly; this day was turning out better then she could have ever wished for. She only hoped nothing would ruin it.

* * *

**Iroh watched,** bemused as Rin approached Hanae from the side. His daughter had noticed the assassin a while ago, for she was already looking in the younger man's direction when Iroh noticed him.

Rin halted in front of them and bowed deeply at the waist. "General," he said politely, then turned his deep eyes on Hanae. "Princess."

Forcing himself not to smile, Iroh thought it over; though Hanae was legally his daughter, and 'Princess' was her technical title, he'd never heard anyone called her that before. He looked up at Hanae, wondering how she'd take the change.

His daughter turned and gave him an obvious look. "Father," she said calmly while pushing her glasses up her nose.

Taking the hint, the old general smiled at the younger man and leaned closely to him. "It's 'Admiral Hanae,' Rin," he corrected, and watched curiously as Hanae gave the assassin a look that said, "and that's all there is to it."

Rin looked a little flustered and lifted his eyes to Hanae in an apparent apology. "Oh," the younger man said hurriedly. "Forgive me…" Rin stopped, and Iroh was amazed to see the playful look flash across the assassin's face so fast the general was sure Hanae hadn't seen it coming, "Princess."

Hanae first looked like she'd swallowed a bug, and then gave Rin a look that could sear flesh from bone. But the younger man didn't give her a chance to voice her obvious displeasure at being ignored: instead, he reached out to her quickly. Hanae jumped slightly as Rin grabbed her arm and pulled it forward.

Iroh watched with great interest as the unbelievable scene played out in front of his very eyes.

Rin had captured his princess's arm with a hand and taken another step towards her. She pulled away quickly, just as Iroh had expected her to. Rin pulled back harder and she stared at him in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" the admiral demanded, glaring at him. Rin only smiled, and didn't answer her. Instead, the assassin trailed his fingers down her arm slowly, suggestively.

The two were the same height and Hanae stared at the assassin as if she was afraid to move. They were only about a foot apart now, and Iroh was fascinated with the look on his daughter's face. She looked scared, but something told him this fear wasn't a bodily one, but rather something internal.

What really surprised him was that she hadn't put Rin in the dirt yet. He'd seen many a man try his hand at touching Hanae, only to have her break a nose… or an arm. He'd also heard stories of worse altercations on board her ship during the war. It was obvious that Hanae was not to be taken lightly-- it was often a fatal mistake-- but Rin had taken these steps with full confidence.

The old general found himself taking a step away from them, suddenly feeling like staying were he stood was an invasion of private space. Rin reached down with his other hand, the expression on his face impossible to read. For a split second, Iroh was sure he would run a finger down Hanae's wrist. Instead, Rin's fingers moved over Hanae's closed fist, coaxing the fingers open.

Iroh saw the blood in her palm, and immediately became worried-- when had Hanae hurt herself?-- but even as the thought crossed his mind, he realized that Rin had seen it too, and it was the reason he was doing this. Iroh looked at Hanae's face once again, and saw the shock present there.

But even as he watched, Rin reached into a small bag at his side, bringing up from it a long white container that looked like a bone with a stopper at the end. The stopper was shortly removed, and the assassin poured a clear liquid into Hanae's hand that Iroh assumed was water.

She hissed in pain and Rin let her go without hesitation, replacing the top to the container and putting it back inside the bag. His hand reappeared with a small roll of cloth and Hanae narrowed her eyes at him. The assassin merely smiled back, and held out his hand.

Hanae did the second most uncharacteristic thing Iroh had ever see her do when she turned her gaze over to him, a look of pleading on her face. But Iroh was enjoying watching Rin's slow, but obvious, flirtation with his daughter. Hanae however had no idea what was going on, let alone how to deal with such deliberate actions.

As she stared at Iroh for help, Rin continued on his quest to treat Hanae's wounds, and soon the younger man was done. Iroh smiled warmly when Hanae looked Rin in the eye, then down at her newly bandaged hand before clearing her throat.

"Thank you," she said seriously, moving her glasses up her nose with a finger, and Rin smiled at her. "But be assured that I was going to tend to it myself as soon as I got back to the ship," she continued, obviously uncomfortable.

"You're welcome anyway, Princess." Rin bowed, and turned to leave.

Iroh watched Hanae watch the boy leave intently, and felt a small twinge of happiness rise within him. If he could get this ball rolling…

Rin stopped walking a few yards away as an older, but still very attractive Earth Kingdom woman walked up to him. He called out happily and bent down to kiss the older woman on the cheek. "Oh, Kirin! You looked wonderful!" Rin said, smiling at her. "What is that?" he asked, peering closer. "Do you have rouge on your lips? Where'd you even get it?"

The woman laughed pleasantly and batted at his hand. "Oh, one of the shop girls is giving out free samplings of them; I got a whole bunch." She smiled brightly before looking Rin in worry. "Does it make me look like… like, you know, I'm trying too hard?" she asked, giving Rin a pleading look.

"Ha! Do not speak such nonsense!" he called loudly, causing the woman to laugh. "You looked ten- no, twenty years younger than you did the last time I saw you," he bent slowly, kissing the woman on the back of the hand. "And you know I would never lie."

The woman blushed, and rubbed his cheek in a motherly fashion, "Rin, you always know just the right thing to say, don't you?"

"I've been practicing for when the right woman comes along," was Rin's mysterious answer. Iroh watched, his interest peaking when Rin turned halfway back in Hanae's direction, his eyes darting to his princess before moving back to the woman he spoke to now. "Because flattery… no, _true_ compliments make all women feel loved."

* * *

**Hanae hadn't** joined her men when they went back to the ship to change. She didn't join them when those not on duty arrived at the festival about a half an hour later, either.

She merely watched as her men talked to the people of Lodomi. She observed them as they took dance partners, made friends, drank and ate the food that was offered to them by the residents of a town that seemed to have opened up to them like a mother to a lost child.

Hanae watched because on the outside, she was stoic and still considered herself on duty. She watched and didn't participate because on the inside, she was reeling.

When had Rin changed? Not only was the bastard as tall as she was now, but he seemed to have gotten three times as attractive since the last time she saw him. Granted, that meeting two months ago hadn't lasted long, and he had been across the room in low light for the duration of their talk, but seeing him now, in the lights from the lamps around them, talking to the people of his hometown, she longed for him to look at her again.

And that's how she knew she was a fool.

"Why do you not just go and talk to him?"

Her father's voice cut through her ridiculous thoughts like a hot knife through butter. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up at him as he stood over her. She was seated on a wooden bench that some poor soul had dragged here from the village, not too far away from where the wine and water was being passed out to those who needed a rest from the festivities.

"What…" Hanae stopped the automatic relay of "What are you talking about?" a split second after it hit her lips. Her father would see through that in the blink of an eye. In fact, she was sure he already had.

Iroh sat on the bench beside her, and put his steaming cup of what she assumed was tea on the table part of the bench, though where he got the tea was beyond her scope of thought right now.

"There is nothing to talk to him _about_," she said after thinking on it for a second. It was the truth, after all. It wasn't like she wanted Rin to know she was suddenly lusting after him… because now she refused to believe it was anything _other_ than lust. She'd dealt with lust before, and she could do it now just as easily.

Her father smiled at her, and she glared at him. "Hanae, you said so yourself you didn't understand what was wrong. Maybe if you talk to the boy, you'll be able to—"

"That's precisely the problem!" she said, her voice rising in anger and embarrassment. It earned her the looks of a few men who had been standing nearby. She lowered her voice before continuing. "The _'boy'_, Iroh. Rin is younger than me by ten years. What kind of an old maid do you think I am, hm?" she demanded, her cheeks burning.

Her father brushed off her self-insult with the simple wave of a hand, just as she knew he would. "I doubt he's ten years--" he began skeptically, but Hanae cut him off.

"Nine," she said firmly. "He's nine years younger than me. Maybe, if I was the man, it would be possible, but Iroh, there is no chance at all that boy could have feelings for me," she said, her mood saddening. No matter what kind of looks he was giving her.

"A man would have to be blind or a fool to go through life and not notice beauty," Iroh stated, and Hanae felt herself blush through the shock of hearing such words from her father's mouth. For one small moment she was a child again, and she let herself be surrounded in the light of fatherly praise.

But the feeling was, regrettably, fleeting. "You're only saying that because you're my father," she grumbled, and a proven smooth-talker in his own right, she reminded herself.

She looked at him when he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm only saying it because it's true." She wasn't able to respond, and after a seconds pause he groaned to his feet. "It's getting dark. I think I'll head back to the ship."

Hanae was on her feet within the second. "You will _not_ leave me alone here with that man," she hissed, grabbing her father's arm tightly.

"Oh?" Iroh said, a very mischievous twinkle in his eye, "And here I thought he was a _boy_."

Before Hanae could snap a response to her father's blatant mockery, she heard someone approach her from behind and she turned slowly, praying to the Spirits above that it was not Rin.

Her commander stared back at her solemnly, the mayor of Lodomi and his son not far behind. "Yes?" Hanae asked, jerking her finger up to push at her glasses that had slipped down her nose again.

The mayor answered her. "Your commander here has just informed me that you have reason to believe our town may be in danger," the man stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Hanae replied, realizing this was official business between the leader of the men and the leader of the town. "As I instructed him to do."

"I do not mean to sound rude," the graying man spoke softly, his eyes boring into hers, "But I would like you to leave as soon as possible."

Iroh sighed sadly, and Hanae nodded in understanding. She'd seen that coming: "We planned on leaving in the morning, at first light." She looked up at the darkened sky before returning her gaze to the older man and his son. "Steering a ship the size of the _Red Rain_ in the dark is not only dangerous but stupid. You understand?"

Dilou nodded in returned and gave her a sad smile. "Yes. I do not wish harm on you or your crew, so please, enjoy the party, and spend the night, but please leave in the morning. This town has been through so much in the past; I'd do anything to keep our hard-won peace."

"As would I." Hanae looked for Rin out among the men in the crowds, but didn't find him. "I would still like to discuss security with you in the morning, before we leave. Would that be possible?"

Dilou's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded after a few seconds. "Yes, definitely possible. We shall meet early, dawn if that's sufficient." The man turned to his son.

Midori nodded slowly. "We'll need to meet someplace other than the house," he looked back towards the crowd, and Hanae saw him smile slightly. "I can't chance one of the kids waking up too early."

"Agreed," Iroh said quickly, and Hanae gave him a surprised look before nodding again. "Please be sure to bring Master Rin with you," her father said with a bright smile on his face. Suddenly, she wanted to hit him… hard. "I have many things of my own to discuss with him in the morning."

Hanae glared at her father as Dilou nodded in agreement. "So, we shall see you in the morning." The two men from Lodomi bowed politely before walking back towards the party.

She wanted to talk to Rin herself, but had no idea what to say to him. How did one tell someone their father was murdered? Deep inside she knew holding it back would only bite her in the backside later, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Rin again. Not yet. Not right now.

She needed some time alone.

Hanae gave her commander a quick look. "Huin?" she asked softly, calling the man by his first name because it was not business that she wished to discuss with him. "Would you keep an eye on my father? I have some personal dealings to attend to."

"Of course, ma'am," her commander replied quickly.

Iroh called out as she walked away. "Oh, so _I'm_ the boy now, am I?"

"Shut up," she growled under her breath.

* * *

**Rin awoke** the next morning to the sound of knocking on his front door.

The cabin he'd built for himself and Kala so many years ago was far off from town, but still close enough to where he could see the docks if he looked out the front windows. It had four rooms: three bedrooms and an everyday living room that held the kitchen and sitting room. It wasn't fancy, but it had been perfect for their small family.

He shook the sad memories out of his head, along with the tiredness from last night's partying, and got out of bed.

When he opened the door a few minutes later, Rin found Dilou standing on the other side. The old man was properly dressed for the cool pre-dawn air, and had a sober look on his face.

"What's up?" Rin asked quickly, looking out towards the village.

"The Fire Lord's uncle said he wanted to speak to you today, so I came here to wake you up. I hope you got enough rest after last night." The older man smiled knowingly. "The girls will most likely be down all day at this rate."

Rin chuckled lightly and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I envy them that."

"Midori's got hot tea ready at the house," the mayor said affectionately, "if you'd like to join us?"

"Of course," the assassin smiled back at him.

Rin had just taken a step out into cold air when... _something_ pulled at his internal radar. He took stock of the trees around them quickly, wondering what was wrong when a sound he'd never heard before reverberated in his ears.

There was a small _fwoosh_, followed by the slightest twang of a bowstring, and he noticed too late that the feeling was the same one he got when he practiced with his daggers… daggers he didn't have on him.

Dilou cried out in pain the same moment an arrow buried itself in Rin's left shoulder. He dropped to the ground quickly, spinning around to grab Dilou and drag the older man inside.

"Kill the old one," came a soft command from somewhere in the treetops. Rin barely got his working arm up to try and stop the arrows when two more sprouted from Dilou's chest. Panic filled him before the cold precision his years of being a mercenary had honed took control and he focused his eyes on the trees.

They hadn't said to kill him yet, so he was safe for now. He refused to think of the dying man in his arms… couldn't think of the danger to the people in town. To Hanae.

His rage-hazed eyes focused on the man who appeared from the trees, and horror chilled his blood.

"Ah, so the weakling remembers me?" the one-eyed giant inquired cruelly as he approached. "Let's see if he can escape this time."

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go! Enjoy!**

Not much to say for this except….

I LOVE THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!!!

Though, my favorite part comes next

Enjoy!


	29. Part 28

Conquest: Part 28  
----------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

----------------------------------------

**Hanae stared at** the woman in the mirror with doubt and confusion: This was not the same woman who had looked back at the captain the night before.

She reached up, running cold fingers across once old skin and hard lines that seemed to have disappeared overnight. Deceptions, she knew, because one could not change overnight… and yet, the woman in the mirror _was_ different.

The coming dawn's light reached out across her cabin, and when the glow from her lit candle was no longer needed, Hanae snuffed the flame with the flick of her hand. But the natural light from her native sun only made matters worse. The woman who looked back at her in the light from the window was even more beautiful than the one lit by the candle.

Stupid, she told herself. It was ridiculous to think she had changed. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night; maybe that was the cause of her delusions. Hanae sighed, and turned away from the mirror, no longer sure she wanted to look in it any longer.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Hanae reached down into the dirty pile of clothing beside her dressing table in search for a robe to put on over her silken nightgown, something she'd chosen to sleep in on a whim the night before. Ridiculous now that she thought about it: there was no one to see her in it anyway.

Certain that there had been a robe in there the night before, Hanae dug deeper inside the pile with both hands. She shifted through numerous shirts and trousers, and paused in her search when she heard the small sound of wood on metal. Curious as to what had fallen out of her attire, she looked down and stared at the most unobvious of things.

A small carved box met her eyes, warm brown against the dark black of the steel floor. She reached down for it and picked it up in her hands before remembering what it was. No bigger than a walnut, it had been given to her by one of the girls from the village during her walk around the festival. She'd opened it curiously the night before to find it full of a lightly reddened substance the girl had called rouge.

"You put it on your lips," the young woman had said with a smile. "It makes a woman's mouth appear more full and beautiful. The men around here love it." The girl had winked before turning to her next costumer, leaving Hanae thinking the maiden was more than slightly mad.

But even as she remembered that conversation, she remembered another.

"What is that?" Rin had asked the older, but still attractive Earth Kingdom woman who'd approached him only moment after he'd left Hanae and her father. "Do you have rouge on your lips? Where'd you even get it?"

The woman had laughed and batted at his hand. "Oh, one of the shop girls is giving out free samplings of them; I got a whole bunch." She smiled brightly before looking at Rin anxiously. "Does it make me look like… like, you know, I'm trying too hard?" she'd asked, giving Rin a pleading look.

"Ha! Do not speak such nonsense!" the assassin had called loudly, causing the woman to chuckle. "You looked ten- no, twenty years younger than you did the last time I saw you, and you know I would never lie."

Hanae shook her head vigorously, berating herself. "You are _not_ a young girl," she said harshly. "And it does not matter what Rin thinks." But even as she thought the words, she'd looked down at the rouge in her hand, and then back at the mirror.

If she wore it, would Rin notice?

She looked back to the mirror once again. She knew it wouldn't hurt to try it on and see what _she_ thought of it at least. Just because she headed the navy didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be a bit womanish at times.

_If it looks good, I'll keep it,_ she told herself as she applied as little of the stuff as she could manage. A bit of color, especially red, added to her otherwise pale features couldn't hurt, right? Besides, royalty did it all the time, and she was a princess after all.

"That color looks good on you," a familiar, male voice broke through her reverie.

Startled beyond reason, she spun on her father. "Damn it, Iroh!" she barked, placing the rouge box hastily on the table with a slam. "Give me your key," she demanded, holding out her hand to him and trying her best to hide the cause of her embarrassment. "Now."

"What- why?" the old man asked playfully, hurt in his eyes. "It was a compliment."

"Give me your key," she repeated with as much force as she could manage and stood before advancing on him. "I'm sick of you sneaking up on me, old man."

Iroh laughed hardily and shook his head, folding his hands into his large sleeves. "All right, but I'll have you know I've got a spare," he grinned at her, shaking the offending object in front of him.

"Never mind," she sighed and turned from him, walking to her wardrobe in search of something to wear.

"I'm guessing that this is a change that Master Rin brought on?" her father asked as she rummaged nervously through her clothing. Why did her father make her feel like a child again?

"Rin has done nothing," she told him, giving up in her search. "Did you want something of me?" Hanae asked, changing the subject before he could take that one any further.

"I suppose that this is the time where I steer you in the right direction," he said, folding his hands carefully in front of him again, "and to give you the pearls of my wisdom. Alas, you are a fully grown woman who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and making them well. So, I can only give you a bit of advice, if you'll take it?"

Hanae sighed, and waved him on. "Get on with it," she huffed, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him and fully prepared to dismiss his advice. Her attention wandered as he approached her, and she picked up a small perfume bottle she'd found pretty enough to buy from her dressing table.

Her father's hand startled her as he grabbed her gently by the chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him directly. "Don't stall too long this time," Iroh said sadly as the smile disappeared from his face. "My only wish is for you to be happy."

"Uncle!"

Hanae turned away from her father's unsettling gaze at the very unusual sound of Zuko's voice in a panic. It wasn't long before an alarmed looking Fire Lord came running into the room.

"Dilou's dead," Zuko huffed quickly, coming up to them with a grave expression on his face. " And Rin is dying too."

--------------------------------

**The need to** tell his family what had happened suddenly became unimportant the moment glass shattered at his cousin's feet. Zuko looked down at the ruins of whatever had been in Hanae's hands, startled at the sound of it hitting the floor. He looked up just in time to have her shove him out of the way as she hurtled by him in a flurry of white cloth.

"Hanae!" his uncle called after her, taking a few quick steps in the same direction. Before long, they were both gone, and Zuko stood where he was for only a few moments before following them. He caught up to this uncle within seconds, but Hanae was gone.

"Uncle," Zuko called when he caught up to the older man. "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain her right now," his uncle barked, grabbing Zuko by the shoulders. "Tell me what you meant."

" About the mayor? He'd dead-"

"I know that!" his uncle snapped, and Zuko flinched at the harshness of his uncle's tone. Iroh never yelled. "What about Rin?" the old man demanded before Zuko had the chance to think.

"I didn't actually see him," Zuko reported, realizing that this was not the time to elaborate, "but apparently they were attacked at his cabin," he sobered, remembering the sobs he'd heard from inside the house when he and Hakoda had dropped off Katara there only minutes before. "Dilou was dead when Katara and I got there, but Rin apparently managed to fight off the one who killed him. But he's hurt, and badly from what Dilou's son told Katara."

The look on Iroh's face was terrifying but soon frustration took control. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just that fact that the attack they'd been expecting had apparently arrived.

"And what does it matter about that guy anyway?" Zuko demanded of his uncle. "What's wrong with Hanae?! Why has she been acting so strange?"

"Imagine for a moment, Zuko," his uncle said shortly, "that Hanae came running into your room and told you she thought Katara was dying."

The cold was instant and horrifying, without even having to think about it. Not even the tundra of the North Pole compared to the cold he felt at what went missing inside of him at that one moment, but he didn't understand what his uncle was trying to say. Confused, and more than a little upset at the comparison between the assassin and Katara, Zuko narrowed his eyes. "But, he's a stranger, uncle. I don't understand what you-"

"He may be a stranger to you, nephew," Iroh said harshly, and Zuko was once again taken aback by the severity in his uncle's voice, "and he may very well be a stranger to me. But Hanae is feeling every bit as much fear and panic as you would put into the same position with Katara."

Disbelief flooded him, following quickly by understanding. _That's_ what's been going on with Hanae? Wondering when he'd missed that important realization, Zuko took a second to think. If his cousin had the same feelings for Rin that Zuko had for Katara, then yes, that little outburst had been very stupid.

But to think that Hanae felt that way about anyone was hard to grasp… "But Katara has him now," Zuko said quickly, relying on his uncle's knowledge of his lover's more than excellent healing ability to get across the unspoken point of the statement. _Rin was in good hands._

"Yes," Iroh said sadly, looking down the hallway, "and that piece of information would have been good to have about ten seconds ago when we were still in that room with your cousin," his uncle said sadly, going back down the hallway towards Hanae's rooms.

Zuko watched him leave and cursed silently.

-------------------------------------------

**Katara stared at **the blood that covered her hands, horror the deepest emotion she could feel. Tears fell from her cheeks into her hands, causing the blood to run over her palms. Damn her inability to heal over time: she'd only been at this for an hour, but she was already exhausted.

She was alone in the room where Rin had been brought into from the woods, and Katara had barely recognized him when she'd arrived. The first thing she'd done was heal his broken mass of a face, unable to look at the bloody mess it had been when he'd been brought inside.

Next had been his shattered right arm, something she hadn't been able to heal all the way, only save for now. The bruise across his side and back told her he had at least a few broken ribs, things which she'd need time to find before she could heal them. It was the hole in his shoulder and the wounds across his chest that she focused the brunt of her strength on because she could see them and they were the most life threatening. His arms were a mess of cuts and darkening bruises: both of his wrists were broken, one so badly Katara was worried she wouldn't be able to heal it.

At least she knew that Rin had fought back, and hard.

Gasping for breath, she dragged herself over to the pan that held the healing water, dipping her bloody hands inside of it. She washed the blood from her hands, unable to stop her tears. Katara had cried silently until she was no longer afraid she would lose him, and then she cried in heartbreak.

Dilou was dead. The head of this wonderful city was gone. She could still hear the tortured cries of his wife from the other room, where she and Akmei were wrapped around each other and the children.

Yuu, Akemi's teenage brother-in-law, was also there holding his mother silently and sharing in her grief. Katara's father and Midori had left minutes after they'd learned of the mayor's death from the teen: he'd been the one to found Rin in the woods. Katara's bodyguard had managed to get himself halfway back to the village before he'd collapsed, and Yuu had apparently carried him the rest of the way.

Rin was still unconscious, had been since Katara had arrived. She only hoped that what she'd been able to do was enough to stabilize Rin for now; she'd have to wait at least a few hours until she started again, for healing took so much out of her.

Startled into silence when the door slammed open and closed beside her, Katara stared up at the back of a woman she didn't recognize. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when the women halted in the middle of the room, halfway between the door and the bed where Rin lay.

Katara watched her curiously for a long time, wondering who this woman in white was before the lady turned to see her sitting on the floor.

Shock flew through her as Hanae's eyes stared down at her, the admiral's long hair loose in a beautiful mess around her face. Almost unrecognizable without her armor or her hair tied back as it usually was, Katara stared at the sheer loveliness of her. Tears shone in her eyes from the sunlight straining through the open window, and she breathed heavily as if she'd been running for a long time. It was a rare sight for a woman to look beautiful when she was crying, but Hanae was one of the lucky few who apparently did.

"Is he…?" the admiral whispered, her voice rough and tears-strained.

"Rin's stable, for now." Katara offered, watching the other woman carefully.

Hanae closed her eyes in relief, and lowered herself halfway to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and Katara could only stare as the leader of the Fire Nation Navy started to cry with such wrenching sobs that Katara wasn't sure she'd been correct in thinking this woman was Hanae.

After a few moments, Katara made her way over to the crying woman, hesitantly pulling the firebenders glasses off her face and onto the ground beside them. Then she put her arms around the admiral's trembling shoulders.

"I was so afraid," Hanae cried softly, "I've never been that scared in my entire life." She sobbed harder before she could continue, shaking her head from side to side violently. "I couldn't run fast enough, I couldn't think. My heart was pounding so fast and… what's wrong with me?" she demanded harshly.

Katara held her tightly, amazed at this very sudden flow of emotion that ran through her. She knew that feeling, the horrible and blind fear that she'd felt the day that Aang had almost died, and again when she'd seen Zuko fall in battle. These tears were Hanae feeling this way for Rin and it made Katara's heart ache in sadness. She hadn't known the two were this close, but it was obvious now that they were.

"He'll be fine," Katara whispered soothingly, running a hand over Hanae's hair. "I won't let him go." Katara held onto the other women for a long time, waiting for her to be okay, waiting for the tears to stop.

Suddenly, Hanae straighten, slipping out of Katara's arms gently and standing tall in the air. She'd grabbed her glasses on the way up, and she nowslid them back onto her face. Katara stood slowly, waiting to see what Hanae would do next.

The admiral was no longer sobbing, but the tears were still present in Hanae's eyes. "I want to help," she said, looking back over at where Rin lay in the bed. She then turned to face Katara, looking deeply into her eyes. "Tell me how to help. Please."

Katara nodded, walking across the room to where the dirty water lay. She bended the water into a boil, cleansing the blood from in it, and then cooled it to bath temperature. Reaching over to where she'd placed a few clean towels, she dipped it inside and walked back over to Hanae.

Grabbing the woman by the wrist and leading her closer to the bed, she looked up into the tall woman's eyes. "Clean the blood off of him. I need to see while I heal him: it'll be a great help to me. And it will enable you to see that he's still alive," Katara conveyed with a small smile, and Hanae stared down at Rin's broken body.

Bending some of the water for her own use, Katara placed the glowing liquid against Rin's chest, still drained but willing to try again for Hanae's sake.

Rin moaned in pain as Katara placed her hand over his chest, and Hanae flinched violently, but Katara trusted the admiral to keep her cool at this moment in time. Hanae was brave, even after falling apart because of fear, and she brought the towel down gently, rubbing the blood from Rin's wounds off of his arms and shoulder's.

Katara watched Hanae closely, feeling alight bud of happiness fill a part of her as she watched how gently Hanae cleaned her friend.

--------------------------------------

**Once her fear** was under control, Hanae realized very quickly that Rin would be fine. Katara healing abilities were excellent, and she worked meticulously over each wound. Nothing remained but his ribs and the last fractured bone of an arm when Katara collapsed from exhaustion. Hanae caught her carefully, knocking over the tub of water loudly as she helped the girl on the floor.

"You should stop," Hanae told her softly, affection for the girl filled Hanae as she watched Katara try to bend again. She gasped as the water fell form the air and splashed to the ground at her feet.

Hanae watched her as she sighed deeply, lowering her hand to her sides and clenching a fist in frustration. "I'm not done yet," she said, sitting a hand on the ground and standing again.

"Yes, you are," Hanae said as the door opened behind them. Zuko rushed in and to the ground beside them.

"Katara!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her. He sighed, and shook his head, "You need to stop." The Firelord said urgently. "It's been hours: please rest." 

"But I'm not done," the girl struggled feebly, and Hanae grabbed her by the chin.

"You've done more than enough for one day," she said sternly, and Katara looked up at her weakly. "Go and rest. Rin is strong enough to hold out for another few hours while you gain your strength back."

Zuko gave Hanae a look of gratitude as Katara nodded slowly. She looked up to her lover, and Zuko slipped an arm under her shoulder to help her to her feet.

Hanae watched silently as they left, arm in arm, taking deep breaths as the sound of their walking got further and further away. As soon as they were gone, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying not to think about anything at all.

In the war, many of the soldiers she called friends had died. When news of Lu Ten's death reached her, she'd felt nothing but an empty pit grow inside her stomach, slowly churning and spreading until she'd been unable to feel anything at all.

She never discussed his death with anyone but Iroh, and even then she'd never allowed herself to feel anything. Slowly, she became a cold and emotionless person, suppressing any emotion that made her feel this way, like her heart was being torn from her chest.

She never wanted to feel this way again, and she'd do anything to stop herself from falling for a man she knew she'd let tear out her heart.

"Hanae?"

Hanae forced herself not to spin around when Rin's strained voice reached her ears. She took a slow breath, and turned around to see his head turned towards her, smiling at her as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"You look… so beautiful."

His words filled her with embarrassment so fast she couldn't stop it. She looked down at her ruined nightshirt; it was covered in blood and her hair was a mess, she couldn't possibly look beautiful. "You're still injured badly," she said, half as an excuse to herself, and half in worry, "and talking will only make your ribs hurt more." As if to prove her right, he gasped in pain and she rushed over to him. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her, and she reached out an arm to him, not sure why, but needing to touch him and give him some sort of comfort.

As she watched, a line of tears flowed from his eyes to the pillow beneath him. "Dilou died," he said sadly, hurt flashing across his face at every breath. Hanae felt her insides tighten in response to his pain. "I couldn't-" he stopped, pain filling his face and Hanae bit her lip, "…save him."

She closed her eyes, not even trying to imagine the guilt and pain he felt right now. Rin turned away from her and she felt uneasiness settle in her stomach. She had no idea what to say to him; anything she said would only make things worse. "You know it's not your fault," she said after a few seconds, but Rin didn't turn to look at her.

Time passed, and she watched him, not sure why she was staying here any longer. She knew he was safe here, she knew he'd be okay, so now all she had to do was stay away from him long enough to get over these stupid feeling she was having. Staying near him was dangerous; it felt like she no longer knew her self any more.

Hanae jumped when he moved to sit up, and she rushed to push him back down on the bed. He resisted and pushed her away. "Rin, stop it!" she demanded in what she hoped was a firm voice, unable to force him back down; fear of hurting him even more sent inhibitors through her mind.

He continued, ignoring her, and she panicked. "Please!" she cried at him, and he stopped.

Slowly, Rin turned to her and for what seemed like forever, he stared at her. She searched all over his face for some clue as to what he was thinking, but found nothing. His eyes deleved into hers as if he could read her mind. Unnerved, she let him go, fully intending to walk out of the room rather then sit here and watch him hurt him self.

It was his turn to reach out and grab her, and she spun on him, her anger vanishing under the weight of his gaze. He was gazing at her as if he'd just learned a secret, and her insides went cold.

She couldn't move and not hurt him, so she had no choice but to stay put as he stared at her. Warmth filled her cheeks and she couldn't think. Suddenly, the intense look was gone, and he smiled at her warmly. The smile didn't last long as he shifted his legs about. _Damn him_, she thought as she reached out instantly to support as much of his weight as she could.

"Stop it!" she growled holding him on the bed as long as she could. "You're not supposed to move, let alone walk." But Rin ignored her, just like she knew he would. _I guess he wants to see his family,_ she thought as she watched, helplessly, as he got to this feet. And then he stumbled.

Damn it.

Rin didn't speak when she moved catch him. He smiled at her as he laid his broken arm over her shoulders, and Hanae didn't have a choice but to hold up his weight by his waist with her other arm. She watched him, waiting to see if that deep look would return to his face, but it didn't; Rin merely looked determined.

Together they walked forward toward the open door, and when they arrived, he reached out to grab the door and support the other half of his body with it…or so she thought.

With a quick motion, Rin closed the door with the two of them still on the inside of the room. Hanae stared at the door, and then looked up at him, only to find that deep look was back in his eyes.

"Why-" she started but even his small voice was enough to stop her.

"I never…." Rin began, and his face twisted in pain, "want to…_not_ do… something-" he hissed, and she felt the alarm raising inside of her. She couldn't force him back to the bed now, but holding him up was hurting him too. "_Not_ do something," Rin continued, and, confused, Hanae waited for him to catch his breath before he smiled weakly at her and went on, "And regret… it."

Her breath caught in her throat as he half turned so that he was still on her shoulders, but his face was too close. "So," he breathed with a smile on his face despite his obvious pain, "I'm… going to… kiss you now."

And before she could even react, he did.

--------------------------------------------  
**Here is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

So, I have no excuse other than the story has once again written itself. There was supposed to be about three times as much stuff happening in this chapter as there is and I promise much more plot in the next one.

But for now ... RINAE FTW!!!

-runs away-


	30. Part 29

Conquest: Part 29  
----------------------------------------  
I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

----------------------------------------  
**  
Rin was staring** directly into Hanae's eyes when his lips touched hers, and the distress that swam through her was immediate. Her vision blurred for an instant, and in that instant, all she could feel was his soft mouth against hers and his solid arm around her neck. Her mind screamed in alarm:

_trapped trapped trapped_

But almost as soon as the panic and refusal had appeared, something else took its place… something warm. Rin moved, his lips releasing hers only long enough for her to draw a breath and to put his other arm around her before he covered her mouth again.

Excitement rushed through her, mixing with confusion in a ball of anticipation that settled in her lower stomach. An open-mouth kiss, the rational part of her mind told her, and she was surprised when Rin didn't use his tongue to further it. His eyes were still dead on with hers and she stared into them excepting to find the answer to this feeling. Suddenly he was falling, and she quickly realized that she'd released her hold on his waist unintentionally.

Hanae blinked out of her daze, catching him as his knees gave out. The awkward movement sent them both into the nearby wall and Rin grunted in pain. In an automatic reaction, Hanae caught their weight to protect him from hitting the wall a second time and found herself once again trapped- this time between Rin and the wall.

Rin was suddenly very tall, and though she knew he wasn't taller than she was, he still towered over her with a telling look on his face. Hanae forced her mind to focus, not letting the last few seconds throw her completely off guard.

"So?" Rin asked, his eyes alight with something Hanae didn't recognize; the smile on his face was pure feline.

She feared for the worst, and spoke her mind. "You are not going to kiss me again," she told him.

"Aw." Rin's eyes reflected the light from the window, and Hanae saw the look in them deepen. "But you seemed to enjoy it," he whispered teasingly, leaning towards her, apparently about to prove her last statement wrong. "In fact, you're very responsiv-"

Hanae's finger caught his mouth an inch away from hers, cutting short his sentence. Her breathing had increased, and the same uncomfortable warm feeling had spread to her stomach again and she needed time to get rid of it. She despised herself for wanting him to kiss her again.

Pressing on his lips lightly to emphasis her words, she repeated her self. "You will _not_ kiss me agai-"

It was her turn to be cut short as Rin pressed a finger to her lips, his eyes darting around the room before settling to the side of her face. Rin shh-ed her and Hanae remained quiet: she turned her head so that her ear was against the wall, listened and heard the duo of footsteps in the hallway. Confused, she looked back to Rin. He was still staring at the wall, as if he could see through it, and she waited.

"Do you know if he's awake yet?"

Hanae recognized the voice as belonging to the mayor's oldest son and Rin's sister's husband. The conversation was muffled, but she could hear the words through the thin walls.

"Katara just left him a few minutes ago," answered the man's pregnant wife who was obviously in the hallway with him, "I don't know if he's awake- Wait!" There was a shuffling of clothes and then no sound at all. "Midori, why did you come back?"

There was a pause, and Hanae heard Midori take a huff of breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice confused. "I came back here because this is my home."

"No, I mean…" Akemi stopped, and Hanae looked to Rin. He was listening intently and she had to close to her eyes to concentrate because the next words were spoken so softly she could barely hear them. "Your dad was just murdered," the young woman said sadly, "Don't you want to go after the archer who killed him?"

"Akemi," Midori's voice was soft as well, full of sweet caring and Hanae couldn't help but look up at Rin. "That person may have killed my father, but the rest of my family needs me here. Do you think I'd just leave?" There was another pause. "Akemi," Midori said forcefully, "I'm _not_ Rin."

Rin's hand dropped, and Hanae looked at him just in time to see the look of anguish flash across his face. Her hands tighten around his waist, but it looked like he hadn't noticed.

Midori's words didn't stop there. "Just because he left you behind for his stupid vendetta doesn't mean I will too." The anger was then gone: Midori's voice echoed love and affection. "I would never leave you or our children behind: I wouldn't even think of hurting you like that."

Hanae watched Rin, unable to look away. It was true, she thought, he _had_ just left in search of the people responsible for his wife and children's death. But hadn't he also left behind his little sister here in Lodomi without thinking? The guilt written across Rin's face was proof enough that _he_ thought so.

Unable to feel even the slightest bit of blame towards him, knowing the feelings he must have been following when he left to chase after those men, sadness filled Hanae. It must be hard to be here now, trying to make up for lost time, she thought. She suddenly knew that Akemi had never said these words to Rin, and this was the first time he'd heard them from anyone.

But Rin must've feared, or even known, that they'd blame him.

Rin lowered his head onto her shoulder slowly, and though surprised, Hanae let him rest his forehead against her neck. She caught a whiff of the scent coming from his hair, and had to quickly smother the urge to breathe it in deeply. This was not the time to let her feelings get in the way of what had to be done…as if there was ever a time to let her feelings run amok. The weight of him at her throat made her heart beat hard in her chest, but she ignored it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and Hanae knew that he wasn't talking to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Rin seemed more** than a little better when Katara arrived in his room. Hanae had told her he was awake, and she'd rushed immediately to the room, opening the door. The bodyguard smiled up at her from the bed and she grinned at him like a fool, her tiredness had now melted away.

"You're awake!" she said rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders gently. He gasped a little, and she immediately moved to pull away, but Rin didn't release her when she tried.

"Guess what I did?" Rin whispered to her. Confused, and more than little worried about a head injury she may have missed, Katara looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you do?" she asked, her slight worry turning to pure apprehension when he giggled.

Rin looked both ways before leaning inward as if to tell her a secret. "I kissed the princess."

A second went by as Katara tried to figure out who he was speaking of. Princess… Hanae?!

"What!?" Katara cried, and Rin pulled her down and covered her mouth quickly. Katara was laughing at this point, and Rin looked more than a little scared.

"Shh!" he said quickly, half laughing. He looked around again as if he expected someone to appear out of a wall. "I kissed her full on the mouth." Releasing her, Rin closed his eyes and tilted his head to face the ceiling. "It was great," he sighed blissfully.

Despite his humor, Katara wondered if Hanae had felt the same. "I am not gonna have to heal you again, am I?" she asked seriously, and Rin chuckled before grabbing his chest and wincing in pain.

"No, no: she didn't hit me," he said, shaking his head with a painful smile on his face.

"She could be waiting for you to get better so she can kick your ass," Katara mumbled under her breath, but Rin ignored her. There was a huge grin on his face, and Katara felt her insides melt.

"She tastes so good," Rin sighed dreamily, and Katara couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. Was she like this with Zuko?

"I don't want to hear this" she said, jokingly covering her ears.

"I've always wanted to kiss her," Rin continued as if he didn't hear her, "so I did."

Katara stared at him, telling herself she wasn't going to ask… but couldn't help it.  
"And?" she asked, and Rin looked at her in surprise. "Well, what did she do?"

Rin laughed and winced, "She told me to never do it again, and then she left."

"Better than killing you, I suppose," she said. "Now lean back," Katara helped him lie back on the bed. Rin was smiling up at her and Katara shook her head in amusement.

"She'll fall for me," he said with certainty, and Katara nodded as she bended some of the water from the tub on the floor, working with it to erase the bruises from his chest. It took her a few minutes of painful gasps from Rin to find the right ribs to heal, but soon she was well on her way.

"She really is beautiful," Rin continued, sounding very much like a teenager in love. "I'm beginning to think she doesn't realize it. Did you see her when she came in? Her hair was down and she was wearing that wonderful little night gown. I thought I'd died and gone to the Spirit World!"

"Mmhmm," Katara answered distractedly. He'd be sore for a few days -- there was only so much her healing could do -- but soon all of the bruises were gone. She moved on to his broken arm, and worked her way down inch by inch.

"I think I'm gonna have to seduce her," was Rin's sudden realization when she'd finished healing the arm and Katara blinked.

Growling, she thumped a hand on his newly heal chest. "What!?" she demanded and Rin laughed.

"I'm kidding!" he cried and she hit him again.

"You're worse than Sokka!" Katara yelled, and he chuckled as she continued hitting him. _At least he's not in pain anymore_, she thought.

Katara joined Rin in his laughing fit and immediately felt better. For a few moments she forgot about almost losing her best friend. She forgot about the fact that soon there would be another battle and just enjoyed herself.

Their laughter eased after a few minutes, and she sat beside him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her, and she sighed sadly. "How's Kirin?" he asked soberly, and Katara shook her head.

"I'm not sure." Katara answered sadly, laying her head on his arm. "She and Akemi went to the guest house in the back yard, to get away. Yuu seems to be taking it harder than they are." She sighed; she remembered how he had disappeared after his mother went to bed. "He's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. Akemi kept on trying to lure him out but Midori stopped her when he got back."

Rin didn't speak for a long time, and Katara waited. "Midori?" Rin asked softly, and she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"He's handling it well-" she stopped and shook her head, "or, as well as to be expected. Midori and my dad went to your house to explore things and to burn the body of the man you killed." Rin nodded somberly, and she continued. "They're holding a funeral tonight for Dilou." She didn't go on because Rin turned away.

"Rin…" she started but he turned and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Katara," he said and hugged her tightly for a second. "I'm gonna rest for a bit more, okay?"

Katara nodded and stood when he released her. She walked toward the doorway and looked back at him. He'd turned away from her, and she stared at his back for a second before leaving and sliding the door shut behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Akemi closed the** door behind her slowly and as silently as she could, trying not to wake her mother-in-law from the restless sleep she'd managed to cry herself into.

Akemi's heart ached. It felt like there was a hole in her chest: she couldn't even cry anymore. Dilou had been a father to her in so many ways and to lose him so suddenly was such a shock she wasn't sure she was feeling anything right now. The man had taken care of her when her family had been killed and Rin had left her behind. She didn't blame Rin, not anymore, and she understood now why he'd had to leave.

Instinctually, she placed a hand on her bulging stomach, rubbing her pregnant tummy softly. She wouldn't give up this family for anything in the world and she would protect them with all she had.

A noise behind her caught her attention; Akemi turned, only to look straight into the rising sun. Covering her eyes quickly, she wondered who was standing before her when a rough hand grabbed her throat and the glint of a knife appeared at her stomach.

Panic rushed through her and she moved her hands to protect her belly, but the hand tightened at her throat and she stopped moving altogether.

"Where is she?" an unfamiliar voice demanded of her while the knife pressed into her exposed belly with a frightening thrust. Akemi cried out in fear, but the knife didn't go away. Hot tears were in her eyes and her mind was flashing red in panic.

_Midori! Rin!_

"Not my baby. Not my baby, _please_," she pleaded weakly, unable to think of anything else to do. She couldn't see him; she couldn't feel anything but the knife pointed at her unborn child.

"I might spare your baby's life," the strange man whispered into her ears, "and even the rest of your children if you tell me where the Water Tribe girl is."

"K…Katara?" Akemi asked confused. But, she was… where? Akemi couldn't remember. "I don't know," she whimpered.

"You're lying!" the man yelled into her ear, and pressed the knife closer.

Akemi screamed for him to stop, and he covered her mouth. "Shut up!" he yelled, his horrid voice was inside of her ears. "You have three days to deliver the Water Tribe wench to us," he told her. "Three days until I come back here with friends and murder every one of your children. And I'll save this one," he said, tapping her stomach with the knife, "for last."

Akemi shook her head, fear making her voice useless. Not her children. Please not her and Midori's children. She couldn't see anything, but suddenly she was free and there was a horrible shriek from somewhere behind her.

She spun around, her hands covering her stomach as she fell to the ground on her backside. A horrible smell met her nose, but she refused to release her belly to cover it. She stared at the body in front of her; the man who'd been grabbing her lay in a heap not two feet away, smoldering holes where his eyes should be.

Akemi raised her eyes to see Hanae standing above him, a frightening expression on her face. The admiral sifted her eyes to the pregnant woman, and Akemi shrunk back, her hands still covering her belly.

"Akemi," Hanae said, lowering herself to the ground, and held out her clean hand slowly. "Akemi, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you or the baby," her voice smooth and clear and the panic that had settled in Akemi's heart was slowly dissolving.

This was Rin's love, Akemi told herself. This woman would never cause her harm. Slowly, she got to her feet. She looked down at the dead man before her, turning away when the sunlight hit the knife in his hand. She shuddered and fell, her knees too weak to support her anymore.

Strong arms caught her, and Hanae's beautiful golden eyes stared down at her, concern in every feature on her face. "Akemi?" she asked hurriedly, but the girl couldn't speak anymore.

Her baby, she thought, looking down at the ripped material of her dress. Frantically, she searched for any damage to the skin, a hole or blood.

Nothing.

Finally relieved, Akemi let her body go limp; her arms were still wrapped protectively around her belly. _Her baby was okay, he hadn't hurt it_, she told herself and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she was weightless and her feet left the ground as someone picked her up. "Father!" Hanae's panicked voice screamed from somewhere above her, but Akemi didn't care anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------

**"I apologize deeply** for this." Hanae's voice was full of emotion and the room went silent.

Iroh watched in shock as Hanae bowed deeply to Midori and his wife. The livid man was standing by the bed that held the pregnant woman, and Hanae stood with Iroh and Zuko on the other side of the table.

"Your father was correct," Hanae continued, directing her response to Midori. "I should have ordered my men to leave immediately."

"Don't be stupid, Princess," Rin snarled from his place at the other end of the room. Iroh had never seen the man as angry as he was now; the murder in his eyes mirrored in Midori's as both men held a hand of the woman in bed.

Katara had finished his healing and he seemed no worse for the wear. But even though he was obviously addressing Hanae, Iroh noticed she didn't look at him when he spoke.

"This is not your fault," Rin continued. "If any blame is to be placed, it should fall to me. If I'd killed that bastard when I had the chance, they never would have come here and murdered Dilou, or hurt my sister."

"Rin," Katara said softly, and Zuko held out a hand to stop her.

"This isn't your fault either," the Firelord told the assassin, and Iroh looked at his nephew in pride. It seemed the boy was getting over the jealousy he'd originally discovered upon arrival at Katara and Rin's close friendship. "How were you to know that giant survived your fight onboard the ship that brought you here? Katara told me herself that she swore he'd fallen overboard."

"The bastard managed to swim ashore?" Hakoda asked standing from where he'd been leaning against the wall behind Zuko and Katara.

Rin shook his head quickly. "It's more likely someone was following after us in a smaller, faster ship," he answered, and sighed harshly. "I should have realized that sooner: they always travel in pairs."

"It doesn't matter who's to blame," Akemi said, and the group looked at her. She smiled bravely up at her husband and brother, who looked back at her with equal love in their eyes. Iroh felt his heart turn and smiled. "What matters now is Katara's safety and the safety of the village: how much danger we're in and how much we have to do before the three days are over."

Hanae turned to them and furrowed her brows. "They said we have three days to deliver Katara to them, correct?" Akemi nodded, and Rin gave her a strange look.

"What is it?" he asked, and Hanae shook her head.

"This is strange," she said thoughtfully, and Iroh watched his daughter for a second. Had she figured something out? "This attack was stupid," she said. "It was too fast and full of holes."

The room went silent for a few seconds before Midori nodded his head, and Zuko took a step forward. "She's right," Iroh's nephew agreed, and turned to Katara who was looking at him in confusion. "It's sloppy to attack someone in broad daylight," he explained. "If they'd wanted to deliver a message why not attack us in our sleep? Why do it in the middle of the day?"

"Maybe they're unorganized?" Midori offered. Seven sets of eyes landed on him. "For them to attack twice in one day, but with nowhere near the full strength we know they have, maybe their leader is gone. Maybe these are just a bunch of leaderless idiots who don't know what they're doing?"

Hanae nodded. "That's a reasonable explanation. To attack Rin in the open, but then to attack Akemi right here inside a house full of her family and friends, they would have to be either desperate or brainless."

She walked forward, pacing a small straight line, and Iroh could almost see the gears working in her head. "If this is true, this may not be as hard a battle as we thought."

Iroh let her words sink in. Their movement _was_ erratic, and seemingly plan-less. All that needed to be done was to find them and either capture them or destroy them before those three days were over. With the men of this town and the crew from the ship behind them, they could do it. Their careful planning could work even if the numbers against them Rin had given were right.

Iroh looked to Rin, but there was no smile of agreement on his face. He looked worried and distracted.

But before Iroh could ask, Akemi exclaimed triumphantly. "Got it!" she cried holding up her hand energetically. "The perfect plan. Midori," she said, turning to the ponytailed man, who gave her his full attention. "We need to arrange a town meeting," she said, and her husband nodded slowly. "We need to inform the people of our plans."

"And what is our plan?" Katara asked, and Akemi smile wickedly at her.

"The one thing they don't want to happen is you and Zuko getting married, right?" she said, and half the people in the room nodded. The other half, including Iroh, stared at her in amazement. The pregnant woman giggled madly and smiled at Katara and Zuko's direction.

"I say we have a wedding," she chirped with a happy smile, her hand still covering her stomach protectively. "Tomorrow."

"What will that solve?" Rin asked her, confusion evident in his voice and on his face.

"Nothing," Hanae said slowly, still not looking at him when she spoke. "In fact it may even… make it worse." She paused and gave Akemi a very interesting look.

"The wedding is the one thing they want to _stop._" Akemi said, her voice straining to be obvious. "If we hold a wedding for Zuko and Katara, they're bound to try and stop it. But if we're ready for them to attack, and we plan an ambush…" she trailed off and Hanae gave her a very thoughtful look.

"You're much more cunning than you look," the admiral stated slyly. "Aren't you?"

Akemi merely smiled knowingly up at Midori. "I _am_ a mother."

-------------------------------------

**Dizon stood near** the fire, ignoring the sharp cries of pain coming from behind him. Instead, he was listening intently to the voice of their leader. The hooded man stood before them, his back turned to the woman who was strung up between the twin trees to their right.

Each lash of the whip had another injured cry escaping from her lips, though the tears in her eyes had been there all day.

"This is what happens when we let emotions get in the way of our objective," the hooded man was saying in a fatherly manner, stopping only to let the archer's painful cries reverberate over the men and women who listened intently. Finally, he turned to the whipped woman, leaning in closely to her ear and gently replacing the cut cloth across her back.

"By allowing him to follow a personal grudge against Azin, you've only managed to get your lover killed." It was barely a whisper, but the whole company heard it. The archer's aching cry fell on deaf ears as Dizon smiled at his leader's wit.

"Release her," his leader said after a moment, and the order was immediately followed. "We'll need her for the fight ahead."

When the hooded man turned and walked back to his tent, the ex-soldier followed instantly. He waited at the entrance, and went inside when his superior called for him to enter.

"I take it you have good news?" the man asked, dropping his hood and releasing the clasp of his cloak. He turned to face Dizon, and the ex-soldier nodded before starting his report.

"It was as you guessed," Dizon stated. "The man went inside, attacked the pregnant woman and was eliminated by Princess Hanae."

The leader nodded in pleasure. "Good," he said, sitting down at the wooden desk on his side of the tent, and motioned for Dizon to come closer. "That's the one who stirred up the giant, and he cost me one hell of a solider in doing so."

"What shall I tell the men to do next?" Dizon asked, coming to stand in front of the desk, but not sitting in the guest chair that sat in front of it.

"If I know the mistress of the _Red Rain_, she may have already seen through our ruse of incompetence," he said, drawing his chair back and taking a bottle of rice wine and two glasses from a drawer in the desk. He poured himself a glass, and then one for Dizon.

The ex-Fire Nation soldier took it gladly and then took the seat. Wine was an invitation to become a guest, one he was willing to take after standing for so long.

"Our next order of business is taking out the Admiral," the other man said, drinking deeply from his glass.

"Sir?" Dizon asked quietly, and his superior gave him a questioning look. "Are you certain we should be going around assassinating members of our royal family?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the other man said jovially, placing his glass on the desk. "Admiral Hanae is a remarkably talented bender. Her battles, though there have been few recorded, are held in the highest regard." He paused and shook his head. "It's a shame, but to get to the _Lady_ Katara, we have to go through the whelp on the throne, and to get to him, we must unfortunately go through his esteemed cousin."

Dizon nodded, finally understanding. "What should we do?" he asked.

His superior paused for a second, regarding his glass with a critical eye. Then, with a small smile, he looked back out the opening of the tent. Dizon followed his gaze to the weeping archer who lay beside the fire. "You know what they say about a woman scorned…"

--------------------------------------------

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

I have no idea what to say, so..

Uhh...

Hope you enoyed!

-runs away-

(Part 30 is next OMFG. _PART 30!_ Apparently Jamie needs more of a life)


	31. Part 30

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.  
-----------------------------------

Conquest: Part 30

**Even though Katara** knew she was going to be married to the love of her life by tomorrow night, she wasn't excited, she wasn't happy nor was she nervous. Right now, as she stood around the grave site with her new friends and soon-to-be family, she only felt sadness.

The wind suddenly blew through the tress loudly around them; the sunlight was dying brilliant rouge to the west. Katara felt the whole village around her, a presence that she could feel holding the same thoughts as she was: the fear of what was to come and the same sadness.

She raised her eyes to the other side of the grave, glancing at the murdered man's family dressed in white. Rin was hugging his sister's shoulders from behind: Akemi was crying and Rin's eyes were wet with sorrow. A stoic Midori had his arms wrapped around the shoulders of his mother and little brother: Yuu was as stone-faced as his brother, and Kirin was sobbing softly.

Kind words had been spoken of the newly deceased; they'd told tales of bravery in times of hardship and lighthearted wit in times of happiness. But as Katara stood on her side of the grave that Rin and the mayor's two sons had dug by hand, she was scared. Her hand tightened around her father's, and he squeezed back. She'd lost her mother to war; she could still remember that funeral like it had happened yesterday. Katara had almost lost Aang, and then Zuko and now Rin. Zuko's hand touched her shoulder and she turned into him, nestling her face against his chest, and didn't release her father's hand.

Iroh's voice encircled everyone there, speaking the last words before burial.

"Return to Earth," Iroh's hard voice finished softly and Katara jerked. She lifted her head in time to see the older man release a handful of dirt into the open grave. She felt the tears running down her face but refused to wipe them away.

_This is proof_, she heard her Grangran's voice telling her child self from far away in her memory. _Tears are proof that you care. It is when you stop crying that you are truly lost._

Katara nodded, and clenched her fists. She would protect this village, with her life if she had to. She would protect everyone. Her father's hand tightened in her's and Zuko's arms squeezed around her, and Katara knew she wouldn't be alone.  
**--------------------------------------------**

Rin stared hard at the blue flowers that grew in pretty little bunches around the three tombstones. Enough time had passed that they were doing well where they'd been planted, but try as he might, he couldn't remember the name of the blooms that covered the graves like a blanket, only that they were Kala's favorite.

The cemetery wasn't small- 100 years of war had seen to that- and he'd walked until dusk before coming upon the resting place of over half his family. In that time, Rin had only managed to frustrate himself more, trying to remember his mother's face, and seeing only Kirin. Trying to recall his daughter's smile, only to see his little niece's in its place. Trying to see Kala's face, and he'd be damned if Katara's wasn't all he could bring to mind.

"I don't remember mom's face anymore," Akemi whispered from behind him, as if she was afraid to say it out loud. Rin closed his eyes for a second to suppress the sorrow he knew would show in them and turned them from the people he'd lost to the only person he been lucky enough to keep. So, his sister had either followed him here or happened to be going to the same place. It didn't matter; he appreciated the company.

"We should have been twins," he said half-jokingly and grabbed Akemi's hands tightly when she hugged him.

"Nope. We were born exactly the way we were meant to be born," she said, and muzzled his side with her cheek. "With our luck, I would have been born first- you know how impatient I am- and then I wouldn't have gotten to have a big brother to protect me all those years." He could hear the smile in her voice even though he couldn't see her face. He knew she meant no harm by it, but her words wounded him as much as they warmed his heart.

In the back of his head, he could still hear Midori's cutting verdict.

_I'm **not** Rin. I wouldn't even think of hurting you like that._

"Akemi," Rin said softly, and tighten his grip on her fingers. His sister stayed silent as he drew her around him and turned to face her. She looked up at him with curious eyes, and even in the dark he could see her worried expression. "I heard you talking to Midori in the hallway earlier today, back at the house."

He waited a second for her to understand, and knew the moment his words had taken on meaning because her eyes lit with denial. She opened her mouth and he place a hand over it, knowing it would be the only thing to keep her from speaking.

"What I did to you after the attack on the village was unforgivable-" he stopped, and shook his head, "_is_ unforgivable. I let my own grief for what I had lost blur the sight of what I still had." He smiled at her, cupping her cheek gently. "You. My little sister. Someone I should have continued protecting, even after I'd failed to protect the others."

"Oh, Rin," she started, tears in her eyes. "You didn't fail-" but Rin silenced her with his hand. She stared up at him, her eyes wet and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I _did_," he insisted with a sad smile, and it was that fact that his sister continued to shake her head that gave him the courage to go on. "And then, I left you behind when I should have stayed to help you get over it. I never should have left you alone. I made so many mistakes that day, and I've made so many horrible mistakes since."

"But Rin," Akemi said, taking his hand in her own and drawing him down so that she could put her nose to his, "you're only human." He stared at her, shock making him mute. Always the one to read people, Akemi smiled and continued. "It's human to forget. It's human to make mistakes. It's human," she paused, "just like it's human to forgive."

"I thought that to forgive was divine," Rin pouted, and Akemi grinned at him. Hesitantly he smiled at her. "So does that make you… a Spirit?"

_Please_, he begged the Spirits silently. _Please let her have forgiven me. I need her._

"Rin," Akemi sighed, shaking her head. "I forgave you a long time ago."

His heart soared so fast and so far he was suddenly filled with energy. "Ha!" he said, picking her up by the hips and lifting her into the air with a grunt. "That's not the point, little sister: I shouldn't be forgiven." But even as he said it, he knew her words meant everything. They made him feel at home for the fist time in years, made him whole for the first time in a long time. "I should be whipped till I'm dead. Drawn and quartered," he teased.

"Don't say things like that!" Akemi exclaimed and hit him in the forehead with her open palm. "If I hear you speaking like that around the children I will whip and draw and quarter you, _myself_!"

Rin laughed so hard that he nearly dropped her. As her feet touched the ground, Akemi smiled at him, her worried expression back. "But you are right, big brother," she said solemnly. And he looked down at her, suddenly nervous. "What's really important is, have you forgiven yourself?"

--------------------------------------------

**"What do you** mean I'm not allowed to "lay eyes" on Katara for a day?"

The little harpy was smiling at him like he'd just made a joke, something he did not appreciate. Not that he could really do anything about it; she was pregnant and had two very large bodyguards.

On the other hand, she _was_ standing between Zuko and his lover: he would deal with the locked door behind her as soon as she moved.

"It's village tradition," Midori said as he straighten his shoulders, obviously recognizing the murderous look on Zuko's face aimed at his wife. Though, there was with a hint of understanding in his voice.

It did little to quell Zuko's anger. "But I'm not a part of your village," the Firelord said angrily, knowing he sounded like a spoiled brat. Hell, he _was_ a spoiled brat. "Or even a part of your country for that matter!" he finished. Did he have to explain the rules of engagement to these people? Where was Uncle when you needed him?

"Actually," Hakoda said from beside Zuko, earning himself a half-hearted glare. "I kind of like this tradition…"

"You would," Zuko said under his breath, and Hakoda gave him a grand smile.

"Well," Rin said uncertainly, a smirk on his face, "you won't so much when you learn it applies to you too,"

Hakoda did a double take. "Huh?"

Rin grinned mischievously before taking a step forward. "Village rule states that no _man_ may lay eyes on the bride for a full day and night before her wedding. It dooms the bride to a life of unhappiness." Rin held up a hand, and counted off fingers as he talked. "No fathers. No brothers. No close friends, unfortunately for me, and definitely. No. Bridegroom." The last word was directed pointedly at Zuko.

Zuko wanted to throttle him, and would have if he hadn't been trying to make a half-sane case. "I say once again: I am not a part of your crazy little village."

"Maybe not, Mr. Firelord," Akemi piped happily, wagging her finger at him. Rin snorted and Zuko shot him a glance that would've set the assassin ablaze had he not been standing so close to his sister. "But your wedding is."

"No," Zuko corrected, trying hard to keep his voice from sounded too mean. "My wedding is taking place on my flag ship."

"Which is currently parked at my docks," Midori countered, and Zuko ignored him, turning instead to the seemingly less threatening pregnant woman.

"Besides," the harpy said pleasantly as soon as their eye locked again. "Your bride is in my guest house." She was pointing over her shoulder with a thumb. "Now, if you'd like to go get her, you'll have to talk to my husband," she said, motioning to Midori, "and my brother," she pointed at Rin, who grinned wickedly, "and most likely your bride's father as well."

Zuko looked at Hakoda, who paused for a second, but then nodded.

"And then," the harpy continued, "if there is anything left of you after that, you'll have to talk to me." She was still smiling presently, but Zuko was sure she was getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of this.

Zuko glared at her and sighed. "One day and one night?" he growled.

"Yep," she chirped.

"That's it?"

"Mm-hmm," the girl grinned, "and then you have her for the rest of your lives." She smiled and took her husband by the hand. Zuko glared at them as they walked off indifferently in the direction of their house. Hakoda shrugged at him and then headed in the other direction, most likely back to the ship.

Soon it was just Zuko and Rin, and the assassin grinned at him. "Sorry," he said.

Zuko glared. "I hate this tradition."

"Most men do," the harpy's brother smiled, but then as Zuko's watched him, the smile disappeared slowly. "A lot of the women do too, but this curse, or rule or whatever you want to call it, isn't just superstition." Zuko watched, puzzled as Rin's eyes clouded with sadness. "Believe me, I know."

-------------------------------------------------

**"I had been** unsure of Rin and Akemi's relation until today," Iroh said as Hanae opened her wardrobe. "That girl has a sharp mind, just like her brother."

He watched closely as Hanae nodded distractedly, and then took a step back to give the clothing inside a quick once over before turning around and heading into the other room.

Iroh watched Hanae bustle around her cabin for the next few minutes with sorrow. She hadn't handled the funeral very well: he knew this, but one wouldn't be able to tell just looking at her. She wasn't crying, and her face was normal, but Iroh knew Hanae very well: he knew that the slight tapping of her finger on everything she touched was a sign of anxiety, just as he knew the way she kept rubbing at her eyes was a way to stop from crying.

The last funeral Iroh knew of Hanae attending was Lu Ten's, and she hadn't handled that one well either. She hadn't cried at the funeral, would never allow the other soldiers to see her weakness, but afterwards, when it was just him and her, she'd cried so hard she'd been having trouble breathing. 

"You handled the funeral rather well," Iroh said softly, and Hanae froze. She turned to him and looked like she was going to say something, but then closed her mouth. Turning away, she shook her head.

"It was just a funeral, father," she waved it off before reaching inside the wardrobe to pull out a set of dark red clothing. The white ones she was wearing were on loan from Midori, the man being the only one tall enough to loan Hanae a set of clothing big enough to fit her in funeral white.

Kirin had taken a set of Dilou's for Iroh to borrow, for which he'd been extremely grateful, for he had none of his own. He'd changed out of them the moment he and Hanae had gotten back to the ship, and they were washed and folded in a pile beside him, ready to be taken back to the widow before the night was over.

Iroh sighed, and stood before walking over to Hanae. She turned to face him as soon as he approached her, a frightened look on her face. "Father," she said, the look disappearing and she lay her fidgeting hand to her side, "I assure you I'm fin-"

She stopped abruptly when Iroh hugged her.

He hadn't hugged her like this since that night after Lu Ten's funeral. And just like then, she froze in his arms. Many long seconds passed before Hanae allowed herself to hug him back.

"I miss him, Iroh," she murmured and he hugged her tighter.

"I miss him as well," Iroh said sadly, and she relaxed into his arms. "I miss him more than I could ever say in words, but he is gone." Iroh had learned that in his travel to the Spirit World: his son would never return to the physical world again, not matter how miserable it made him "It's alright to be sad, but it is not alright to shut yourself off from the world, Hanae, and I see you do it every time."

Iroh's embrace tightened further, and she returned his hug. "I know," she whispered. They stayed that way for a long time, and Iroh once again felt like a father. He also felt like he was helping, and that made his heart soar.

"Father," Hanae said suddenly, her voice sounded odd and Iroh looked up at her. "I think that… Rin…" but then she stopped.

Iroh released her, pushing her back gently to look at her face. Hanae was staring at him with the oddest of expressions in her eyes, and then suddenly she blushed and looked away.

"What about Rin?" he asked as she pulled away, genuinely curious as to why she would bring up the lad.

"Never mind, father," she said quickly. He let her go and she returned to the wardrobe. "The wedding tomorrow? I was asked by Akemi to perform it here," she said, and Iroh knew she'd had changed the subject but he went with it graciously. She pushed aside a pile of clothing violently and some of it fell on the ground.

"That's smart of her to suggest," he stated, gazing at Hanae from his position in the middle of the room. She was going through her clothing at a furious rate, but Iroh kept his mouth shut. After a few more seconds of this, he offered, "It will be much easier to protect the wedding party from onboard the ship."

His daughter didn't even nod in acknowledgment. She growled loudly and stopped moving, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"Hanae," Iroh asked cautiously: having never seen Hanae like this before, he wasn't sure how to handle it. "What are you looking for?"

"There was a white dress in here when Zuko and I left the Fire Nation," Hanae said, the frustration in her voice was both amusing and unusual. "I didn't wear it at the funeral because it's not that kind of dress, but I wanted to wear it tomorrow." Her hand shot forward and connected to the hull, the resulting blast of fire was small, but blue. "And now I can't find it."

But Hanae doesn't wear female clothing; Iroh heard the back of his mind tell him. He hadn't seen her wear so much as a skirt since she was eight. That wasn't the point, he corrected himself, it was a wedding and she wanted to wear a dress despite it being out of her normal choice of clothing: women changed their minds all the time.

He also knew that she wouldn't be able to borrow one from the village: Iroh doubted any of the girls there were her size. But he had to ask, because something told him it was deeper than that and he wanted to hear her say it.

"Why that particular dress?" he asked as she once again started to tear through the wardrobe.

"Because it's a _dress_ and it is Rin's favorite color," she snapped and then, after she'd obviously caught herself, stopped moving. The smile on Iroh's face was immediate.

He _knew_ it. The boy was persistent, and if Rin knew Hanae better than she knew herself, which was something any man could do with the right woman, there was little Hanae could do to stop the feelings she had for Rin from taking root. And these roots were sharp, Iroh told himself, and they were already deep enough to make Hanae start _acting_ like she had a crush.

Iroh watched her try to think of something to say, and but he already knew that nothing she could say now could take back what she'd already said, and the embarrassment running through her was probably taking its toll, making it hard to think. At least Rin had managed to get under her skin, Iroh thought as Hanae struggled with her words, and thank the Spirits for that.

The woman deserved a little bit of happiness, and love was the greatest happiness of all.

Neither father nor daughter got the chance to say anything as a knock at the outer door had Hanae halfway in the other room before she said, "Excuse me."

Iroh chuckled to himself and followed after her leisurely.

-------------------------

**Akemi wasn't sure** how her brother had gotten on the roof of the guest house but she managed to get up there with relative ease, after procuring a ladder from a neighbor of course.

She climbed up steadily, knowing she _could_ make it at a faster pace but also knowing that if she fell it would mean death for the baby growing inside her. Akemi got the roof and looked at her brother from her position on the rung fifth from the top of the ladder, not willing to risk an unsteady and dangerous toddle across the roof to sit beside him.

Rin didn't seem to notice her as he stared out into the darkness of the night. He'd changed out of his white funeral clothing and was now wearing a simple green outfit that was most likely his night clothes. From where Akemi stood, she could see the Fire Navy ship out on the river, a mountain compared to the houses around it. Many lights were on throughout the ship's side, soldier's quarters she assumed, but one light, way off in the back of the ship, shone alone. It was most likely in the Captain's Quarters.

And therefore, Hanae's. 

The moon rose in the sky, almost perfectly silhouetted behind the _Red Rain_, and Akemi looked back at her brother. He was obviously staring at the ship, but something told her his eyes were focused only on the one light in the corner.

"So beautiful," he sighed, and Akemi smiled: Rin was hopelessly romantic as always.

"Something tells me you're not talking about the ship," she said, setting her head on her arms and looking at him lovingly.

Rin's head turned to look at her quickly before he smiled a knowing smile and tilted his head at her. "I forgot to tell you: I kissed the princess today," he said happily.

"Oh?" Akemi asked, though not really surprised. She could still remember how Rin had pursued Kala in much the same manner, and she loved the way he glowed. She hadn't seen this glow since before Kala died, and she was surprised she even recognized it anymore. But of course, she only looked at it in the mirror every morning.

"Yeah," he said wistfully, and leaned back on the roof tiles, placing his head in his hands. "I think she's finally starting to…" he paused and shot up like a mother moose-lion defending a cub. "What are you doing!" he yelped at her.

Confused, Akemi stared at him. "What?" she asked quickly, looking around as he rushed over to her.

"Get down from there right now!" he cried, and she stared at him when he swung off the side of the roof and landing on the ladder behind her. When had he learned how to do that? "You'll hurt yourself, or the baby!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her middle carefully.

Turning her head to look at him, she furrowed her brows. "Rin," she said, laughing a little in worry. "I'm fine. _We're_ fine," she said with a hand at her belly. "I know how to climb a ladder," she told him, irritation coloring her voice.

"Still," he said with less enthusiasm: he was always like that when she got angry at him. "Can we go to the ground please? Just to make me feel better?"

Akemi sighed, nodding, and let him help her to the ground slowly. Once there, he pulled her out of the way and hefted the ladder so that it lay on its side on the ground beside the house.

"Where'd you even get that?" Rin mumbled softly and Akemi ignored him.

"Does it matter?" she asked, and her brother narrowed his eyes at her. There was a series of loud giggles and some laughter from inside the window beside them, and Rin looked at it with a sad smile.

"Having fun?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Some of the girls from town have come over to keep Katara company," Akemi explained, and Rin nodded. "Also, Kirin seems to be doing a little better."

Her brother's smile disappeared, and he looked back at the house. "She still crying?" he asked, helplessly.

"Yeah," Akemi said, and placed a hand on his arm. "Kirin's heading into the wedding and the battle plans with full force." She paused, and Rin gave her a questing look. "I want to tell her to rest, but see seems so motivated, and..." she stopped and shook her head.

"Anything to keep her mind off of Dilou," Rin finished, and Akemi nodded.

"Are you sleeping in here tonight?" he asked, motioning to the guest house behind him.

"No," Akemi said, and closed her eyes slowly. She refused to let Kirin stay in the house all by herself. "Aki begged me to let her stay, so I'm going to. Little Rin and I are going to spend the night with Kirin." She paused, and then remembered; "Midori is gonna go join some of the other men in town later," she said, sure her voice told Rin all he needed to know about how exposed that made her feel. "They're gonna make plans for the ambush. Are you-" she started but Rin interpreted her.

"Midori already asked me to stay here," he said sternly, and looked back to the house. Akemi immediately felt better. "I have to make sure none of the men come close, and to protect the girls," he said, and then smiled at her. "To protect you." Rin placed a hand on her belly. "And you," he said, speaking in a low tone to the baby inside her. Akemi felt her heart swell and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I love you, big brother," she said, and he laughed.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------

**Zuko was surprised** when Hanae opened her door almost immediately, though he didn't dwell on it long: he was still angry.

"Firelord," Hanae stated, though her eyes were inquiring. "Why are you-"

"They kicked me out!" he yelled indignantly, and step past her into her cabin.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a dangerously low voice hat followed him through the doorway, and he knew by the tone that she wasn't referring to him pushing his way inside. He was thankful for that.

"Apparently," Zuko started, thankful to have someone on his side to rant at, "there's a rule in this backwards little town that states that no man may lay eyes on the bride for at least a day and night before her wedding day."

"Ah," came a familiar voice from behind him and Zuko turned to see his uncle standing in the doorway to Hanae's bedroom. "That's an Earth Kingdom tradition to keep the bride from evil spirits, for most of them reside in men."

Zuko glared at his uncle. "I am not an evil spirit."

"But you don't necessarily have pure intentions, either," Hanae stated from beside him.

Zuko blushed, having never actually thought of that. He just wanted to see Katara alone for once. "That's not what… I thought you were on my side!"

"That was before I realized you were being a brat." Recognizing the dangerous look in Hanae's eyes, Zuko bit back the retort he had at the tip of his tongue.

"You'll also see that there will be other women from town dress similar to Katara at the wedding tomorrow," Uncle continued as if the exchanged hadn't happened, "also a precaution to protect the bride from evil spirits: it confuses them."

"Superstitious nonsense," Zuko said haughtily, and Hanae nodded her head a little. He looked at her hopefully, but Iroh shook his head and gained Zuko's attention.

"Superstitious, maybe," his uncle conceded, "but you'll find, dear nephew, that out here, superstition is almost always based on truth, and one should never mess with a spiritual tradition, or you might actually make a spirit angry."

Zuko sighed, finally accepting the fact that his uncle was always been right, so there was a big chance his uncle was right this time too. It didn't make him feel better: he just wanted to be near Katara, and he hated to wait any longer.

"Now, go to bed before I throw you out," Hanae said halfheartedly from beside him, and he glared at her. She raised an eyebrow and Zuko decided it would be better to walk out on his own than to be tossed.

"You've got a big day tomorrow," Uncle said as he joined Zuko in the hallway. "Battles of two sorts await your awakening."

Zuko sighed and waited for his uncle to disappear inside his room before Zuko headed toward his. He'd give anything to be able to hold Katara in his arms. He'd do anything to be able to be with her, but waiting was hard. She was so close. He reached for his door handle, remembering vaguely that he's locked it before he left but he tried the handle anyway.

Zuko's mind turned sharp as soon as he realized his door was unlocked. He debated calling for some of the soldiers, or even Hanae, but something told him that any enemy stupid enough to pick the lock on a door and leave it unlocked for an ambush was stupid enough for Zuko to fight alone. Besides, he needed to blow some steam.

Zuko readied himself for a fight and took as step inside of his room, only to find a candle was lit at his beside table. Confused, but still wary, he took another step inside.

"You sure scare easily," Rin's amused voice came from the other side of the room as the assassin stepped into the light.

Zuko relaxed with a groan. "How did you get in here?" Zuko demanded as he walked across the room and right up to the other man. Rin looked wary, but not scared. He even smiled.

"Zuko," he said with humor, "I managed to sneak up on Hanae when I was nineteen. That was 6 years ago, you do that math."

Impressed, but never going to show it, Zuko gave the other man a deep glare. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Rin said, and walked past Zuko without as much as a blink. Zuko waited until the other man had closed the door before talking.

"About what?" Zuko asked, curious despite himself. Whatever this man had to say to him was most likely important, for he was central to whole plan in the first place. Rin was the one who'd brought Katara here in the first place. It was as much his home as the castle was Zuko's. Zuko could at least hear the man out.

But when Rin opened his mouth he said something that was the complete opposite of what Zuko had expected him to say. "I can get you in to be with Katara," Rin stated with mischievous smile in Zuko's direction.

Caught off guard, Zuko only stared for a second. "What?" he asked, completely surprised.

"Katara," Rin said slowly, as if Zuko had forgetting who she was. "I know where she is, and I know how to get her to be alone." He smiled again and Zuko felt his head processing the other man's words.

Excitement followed appreciation. "You can?" he asked and looked at the door. "But the rules, and your sister and her husband? How could you…." Zuko stared at Rin, and narrowed his eyes at the assassin accusingly. "Is this some kind of trick?" he demanded.

Rin's face fell into a sort of calm smile. "I could see why you would be worried that I am trying to be the saboteur to your wedding," the man said knowingly. "Katara is very beautiful, and she's sweet. And we are good friends, but I assure you Zuko," the assassin said and flashed his teeth at Zuko. "Any of my nefarious plans would not revolve around that particular woman in your life."

Zuko watched with interest as Rin eyes drifted off to the left, and Zuko wondered if Rin realized he was looked directly at Hanae's cabi… Zuko choked and he stared up at the grinning assassin. Spirits, did that man know what he was trying to do?

"Anyways," Rin said and he reached into one of his pockets. "This," he smiled, withdrawing a piece of cloth and holding up the material in his fingers, "is all we need to pull of this trick without angering the spirit's when we get you in to spend the night with Katara."

"A piece of cloth?" Zuko asked, still getting over the shock of hearing Rin's intentions on wooing Hanae. Was he crazy?

"No no, dear Firelord," Rin said, and walking up to Zuko, put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "A blindfold."

---------------------------------------------

**Katara followed after** Aki with great amusement. The four-year-old was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life. When the little girl had come up to her and asked to her follow her alone, Katara hadn't thought twice about it.

The girls from town that were having a sleep over in the large living room of the guest house were wonderful. They were all were friendly; some of them were ones she met a few years ago on All Spirits Day. They keeping her company had only deepened her need to protect this village.

But even with their company, Katara was still lonely.

Her hand tightened as Aki lead her toward the back of the house, and Katara mused some more. She missed Zuko. She missed him with all of her heart. She wanted to touch him, and to share a bed with him, but her father had keep him at bay the last night, and now there was this stupid tradition.

Not that Katara doubted its genuineness- she'd heard plenty of horror stories from the girls who were staying over- she just wished there was some way to be with Zuko tonight. She followed Aki into a bedroom but didn't think anything of it. After the funeral, she didn't want to be without Zuko even one more night, but…

"Uncle Rin!" the girl called from in front of her, and Katara stared at her. "Here she is!"

The girl had climbed up to the windowsill and was halfway out the window before Katara noticed she'd let go of her hand. Soon a pair of hands reached inside the window to grab the girl and pulled her out. Katara rushed over, immediately anxious and ready to fight for the girl, when she heard the girl giggling madly on the other side.

Katara got closer and heard Rin's cheerful voice coming from outside the window. "Yes, that's right!" he cooed at the girl, and Aki laughed merrily. "You are _definitely_ my favorite!"

"Katara?"

Her heart jumping, she spun around. Zuko stood behind her, his face covered with piece of cloth. She stared at him for a full second before deciding he was real. Her heart jumped with joy and she rushed over to him. "Zuko?" she cried and grabbed him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and for a long time they stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other. Katara just buried her face in his shoulder, and breathed in his scent. She could hear Rin's laughter from outside the window.

"I don't hear any yelling," he called inside after a few moments. "So, I'm guessing she's not mad."

"Nope," came Zuko's equally happy replied and Katara laughed.

"Just remember not to take the blindfold off, or to let her take it off: that tradition is no joke."

"Got it," Zuko said exasperatedly, like he'd heard that a millions times already.

"Since when did you two become such good friends?" she asked and Zuko smiled down at her.

"Ah, I wouldn't call us friends," he said, and using his fingers to seek out her mouth to kiss her. "He just helped out a fellow bridegroom in need."

"Yes, I was married in the village once myself you know," Rin called lowly through the window. "And unlike your bridegroom, I was clever: I actually got to spend the night before my wedding in the arms of my wife-to-be." He laughed and Zuko huffed indignantly. "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't spread my wealth of knowledge to my best friend's lover?"

Katara looked up at Zuko, who was smiling. She kissed him hard on the mouth and welcomed it when he kissed her back full force.

Rin sighed and she could hear him rustling in the leaves outside the window. "Come on Aki, I think they want a little alone time now."

"Kay!" came the little girl's exuberant reply.

She'd thank him in the morning, Katara told herself. Right now, she didn't want to think about anything but Zuko and the fact that he'd just undone the first button of her shirt. 

---------------------------------------------

**This is where my author's note go. Enjoy!**

Unfortunately, I screwed myself over with this one.

I was going to do another All Spirits Day chapter (one in which Zutara, Akidori and Rinae participated in the yearly contest), but then I realized that the resident's of Lodomi just had their middle of the years festival less than three days ago story time, so I couldn't do a Halloween celebration because it happens at the end of the year!

GAH!!!

Anyway Happy Halloween everyone! Don't eat too much candy!!!!

…or drink too much… as the case my sometimes be.


	32. Part 31

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Conquest: Part 31

The Admiral stood at the bow of _The Red Rain_, her back to the small village of Lodomi. Though Hakoda could not see her face, he knew the feelings running through his own mind and he wondered if the captain's thoughts were the same.

Would this day end in victory… or tragedy?

"Please tell me you got something resembling sleep in the last few hours."

Hanae stiffened as he approached but did not turn around. "I truly do not know," she stated simply, her tone forceful: there was no indication of tiredness in her voice. "I am wide awake now."

"I guess that's all that matters," Hakoda mumbled raggedly.

He joined her at the rim of the deck, staring out into the lightening sky. Dawn would be very soon, he noted, and slid a look over at the admiral's face. He didn't know what to say to the woman who appeared so powerful and who he knew held strength in her that many feared and respected, he included. The day to come would be a hard one; many of her men might die and many of the innocent people of the town behind them could lose so much, including their lives as well.

"Well," Hakoda stated with a stretch of his shoulders, "at least we know that losing is not an option." He chanced a peek sideways at her once again, and could swear he saw a grin on Hanae's face.

"I don't think that 'losing' is even in these people's vocabulary."

* * *

The battle plans were spread by letter from house to house in the early morning hours. They were read, memorized, and passed on by people who knew the dangerous of war, knew its cost and were willing to fight.

The community was preparing flower arrangements, food and other decorations for something that was a rare treat in such a small town –a wedding. But even as these happy activities were done, there was also preparation for a darker event: the children were told where to hide, the women where to store the weapons, and the men which area they were assigned to protect.

Midori watched as in the morning light the town bustled just as busily as a day at the festival. He shook his head, amazed, but not really surprised, at how the town had fervently accepted plans of 

another battle, and how his people had so readily offered to stand and fight with him. It had always been so, he noted as he watched the blacksmith and a hunter hauling a huge pot from one end of the street to another, and he was eternally thankful for it.

"A busy city indeed," a familiar, weathered voice came from behind him. Midori waited for the old Fire Nation man to enter his peripheral vision before nodding hesitantly in agreement. "You could hardly tell by watching them that they were readying for battle."

Midori furrowed his eyebrows: he didn't like being alone with this man. "I doubt that they are," he offered simply. _This place isn't just about war_, he said to himself,_ not like the…_ but refused to finish the thought. "They're focusing on the wedding, a very happy and glorious occasion," he quoted his mother's earlier words. "The battle is merely a preparation," he turned to Iroh, and glared slightly, "a dark spot that must be dealt with when the time comes, and not before."

"A wonderful way to look at it," Iroh agreed, catching him off guard: this man was remarkably cheerful. The old man shifted his weight around a bit. "Your wife is most definitely something else," he chirped, and Midori shot him a startled look. "Her plan of attack was nothing to scoff at."

The old General sounded sincere and Midori, looking into the old man's eyes, saw a quick intelligence there that scared him: The old man knew him too well already, his weak spots, and his family.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as Midori had once thought; he'd been more than polite around Midori and his family, more than friendly with Rin and Katara. Maybe old grudges were meant to fade away.

"Your daughter's was better," Midori conceded. The old man laughed.

"Hanae has had the advantage of serving in the military for over a decade," the old general replied nonchalantly. "And she is also something else."

Midori looked over at him and the two men shared a look of pride: the women in their lives were remarkable indeed. "Where is the Admiral, anyway?" Midori asked, considering the question a reasonable small-talk topic.

"She thought it was about time the bridegroom got out of bed," Iroh stated with a smile. Midori nodded. Iroh took in another breath to speak. "Where's Akemi?"

Midori waited a beat. "Waking up the bride," he answered. "Or rather, that's where she'd been going when I saw her last."

"Ah, well." Iroh paused before going on hesitantly, "Is there anything an old man like me can do around here, or will I simply get in the way?"

He was leaving already, Midori though with a bit of sadness. Finding that he enjoyed the old 

man's company, but also keeping in mind there was a bunch to do, Midori shook his head. "Oh, there's always something to do for a wedding," Midori said, exasperated: it was something he knew all too well. "Let me introduce you to Firla, our resident flower expert. She is in charge of decorations and I'm sure she'll be happy to put you to work."

Iroh's reply was as cheerful as ever. "Wonderful."

It would be wrong to kill a man on his wedding day.

She'd been only _slightly_ worried when she couldn't find Zuko on the ship that morning; Hanae was sure that _someone_ would have noticed the Firelord being kidnapped or some such nonsense.

When Rin's little sister had waddled up to her, a knowing smile on her face and a blush adorning her cheeks, Hanae had merely stared at her. What else was she supposed to do: the woman scared her to death, walking around with that large belly out in the open like that?

"I…uh, need your help with something," the young woman had said quietly.

Minutes later, they were inside an empty guest house and standing in front of a closed bedroom door. Hanae could only guess what was on the other side, but one look into the room and she'd had both her answer and a massive headache.

It would be wrong to kill a man on the day of his wedding, so the sleeping Zuko, who was so blissfully intertwined with his wife-to-be, was about to get a very rude wakeup call instead.

"I'd kick him out myself," Akemi stated, "but I have no idea what state of –let's be fair- _dress_ they are in."

"Oh, don't worry," Hanae said dryly, taking a quiet step backwards. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

The bed beneath her moved in a very _not_ normal way. Katara jumped up, instantly awake and tried to comprehend what was happening around her. Seeing only a blur of colors at first, she watched helplessly as Zuko's sleeping form disappeared from her side and a loud thump told her he was most likely on the floor.

"Ow! What the-"

Katara blinked several times before a clear picture met her eyes.

Hanae stood at the end of the bed. There was a foot -most likely Zuko's- in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. Katara barely had time to register that fact when Hanae dumped the container on the floor.

Katara could only cringe.

"Ahh!" came Zuko's pained cry, immediately followed by Hanae's furious threat: "You take that blindfold off and I will castrate you!"

Zuko sputtered and Katara saw his head appear above the side of the bed, blindfold still across this eyes. He was soaking wet, all over his head and shoulders, and he didn't look happy.

"Hanae?!" he yelped. "What are you doing?!"

Katara felt the laughter bubbling up inside of her throat. She couldn't help it; he looked utterly ridiculous, and completely caught off guard. It was adorable.

"Restraining myself," Hanae answered coolly, and Katara could only giggle as she watched the obvious age old tradition of bother/sister interaction.

Zuko cursed. "Oh, really?!"

Katara let loose a loud laugh, Hanae gave her a chilling look. "Don't tempt me Katara," the admiral warned, shifting the pitcher in her direction. Katara could only nod in response.

"Now, as for our ill-disciplined bridegroom-" the captain trailed off; she yanked on the foot still in her possession. Zuko slipped forward a few inches and Katara heard his back slam against the ground.

"Ow!" he snapped again through closed teeth, and Hanae merely glared down at him with a bored look on her face. Katara could almost imagine what that stare would feel like, even through a blindfold, and though still laughing, kept her hands clamped tightly over her mouth.

But as Hanae started to drag Zuko towards the door, Katara raised her voice in protest. Hanae looked back at her and smiled forcefully. "Have a wonderful day getting ready, Lady Katara," she said through her teeth, and promptly threw Zuko into the hallway. Then, she bowed slightly at the waist and followed after the angry man, slamming the door behind her.

Katara was suddenly thankful that the Firelord had at least put his underwear on before falling asleep.

She stared at the closed door, trying to process what had just happened when the door opened again and Akemi walked in carefully, a guilty smile on her face.

"Sorry," the pregnant woman murmured. "I would have woken you two up myself but…"

"That's okay," Katara sighed, though she didn't really mean it. _I just hope he can walk for our wedding,_ she though as she heard Zuko's loud protest from down the hallway.

"I should have known he'd be in here," Akemi said, still not moving from the doorway. "I mean, 

I knew Midori couldn't be the only one with a plan to sneak in his wife-to-be's bedroom the night before their wedding- I'm pretty sure it's village tradition- but… a blindfold? Where did Zuko…" Suddenly she trailed off, and a very stern look appeared on her face. "Rin…" she said with a hint of murder in her voice.

Katara held her hands up. "I wasn't going to say anything," she smiled, but Akemi just shook her head.

"That's alright," the mother sighed, rubbing her belly absently. "As long as the blindfold didn't come off during the night, you'll be fine."

Katara nearly choked on her own saliva. No, the blindfold did not come off that night. It had been, in fact, a very interesting prop.

She shook herself out of memories. "It didn't," Katara answered. "I promise."

"Thank goodness," the young woman said with a hand over her heart. Then, Akemi clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Now comes the fun part," she said, coming forward and smiling down at Katara. "You're going to have so much fun!" she said giddily. "Being a bride is always fun."

At these words, a small thread of anticipation ran down Katara's back.

That's right, she thought as Akemi started to rummage around the room for something, she was getting married today. To Zuko.

To Zuko.

Getting married.

The grin that broke out on her face was almost too large to bear. A funny feeling of excitement ran rampant in her stomach, and for the first time she knew what it felt like to have butterfly-moths in her belly. Katara jumped up and slammed her face into the pillow behind her to muffle the scream of joy that had leaped out of her mouth.

Katara tried to tell herself that it was a ruse: just a plan to draw out the enemy, but it didn't work. Even imagining getting married today made her insides jump and jiggle and her heart beat so fast she was sure it would leap from her chest and do the same.

Akemi's laugh drew Katara from her own little world. "Yeah, I know the feeling," the other woman's smile was almost as large as Katara's. "Come on," she said, handing Katara the night gown she'd 'misplaced' the night before. "This is only the beginning!"

* * *

There were five women in the west meadow picking flowers. Every one of them wore a green, 

flowing long sleeved dress that pooled around the feet with a dark green sash around their waists. They each wore the exact same headdress of flowers. A thick veil covered their faces from view.

All of the clothing was a precaution against evil spirits: one of the girls -which one was supposed to be a mystery- was the bride. She was out here to pick her favorite flowers, and once she had done so, they would be made into the bouquet she would carry down the aisle. Flowers were harbingers of good; each one held enough pure energy to provide some protection for the bride, plus, they were remarkably pretty.

One of the five women, her pregnant belly hidden only slightly in such clothing, was being lead around by a little girl, dressed similarly. The child was picking off flower pedals and gently laying them in the basket she held precariously in her other hand. The pedals would be dropped to the floor behind the girl just before the bride came between the seated quests- yet another precaution to protect her.

Even though they were dressed the same and made to look the same, there were tell-tale signs as to who was the actual bride for any who cared to pay attention. For one, she was the one girl all the other's surrounded. Her opinion was always asked first, and she seemed to be the least involved in what was going on around her, content to stare off into the distance instead.

Rin was just as content to watch them merrily from his position in the treetop. He wasn't really worried about their safety: half the younger men in town were in this very position in the other trees around the meadow, their sole order to protect the women from any harm.

"Today is going to be a strange one," Rin's partner, Kyule, murmured from beside him. The teenager was faced in the opposite direction; too many years of training kept him from looking at the girls, even though it was technically safe to do so.

"Yeah," Rin answered absently, settling down on his ankles expertly. The boy behind him moved slightly, the quiver at his back making the familiar sound of wood against wood. Rin looked over to see Kyule's hand wringing the bow he held, and Rin smiled to himself. The boy's older sister was one of the women down in the meadow, and he'd sworn he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

And Rin understood that feeling all too well. Two very important women- make that three, he corrected as this niece's squeal of delight lit the space around them- were down there, and he'd be damned if anything happened to them.

Almost as if brought on by his thoughts, Kyule shifted suddenly, taking only a moment to draw his bow taunt against the side of the tree. Instead of asking him and maybe blowing their covers, Rin jumped around for a better look, and saw almost immediately what had the boy on guard.

A man Rin didn't recognize watched the girls from the ground below, hidden from their view by a thick cover of foliage. He wasn't hidden from the men in the trees and Rin looked closer; if the man drew a weapon, Rin would kill him on sheer principle.

But he did nothing of the sort, standing after a while and backing away with a confused look on his face. If the man wasn't incredibly stupid, and knew a thing or two about weddings, it wouldn't take him long to figure out what the girls were doing and why.

Rin held up a hand, signaling the men around them to hold their fire, though he was sure none of them lowered their weapons.

"Let him go," he whispered to Kyule, and the boy nodded but held his bow drawn tightly. "He'll report to his friends, which is exactly what we want to happen." Together, they watched the man get further and further away, and once he was out of sight completely, Kyule finally lowered his bow.

"At least now we know they know," he said, looking to Rin.

"Yep," the assassin answered matter-of-factly. "I'm going to go report this to Midori and the Princess," he said, slowly working his way downwards. He didn't want to leave his post but someone had to. He looked up at his teenager partner who was already scouting around at a furious pace, and shook his head, amused. The women would be fine for now, Rin thought as he made it to the ground and took off in a sprint.

Besides, he could use the excuse to see his princess.

* * *

**An explanation of why this took so long can be summed up in three words. My world _exploded._**

**If you really want to know, email me or something, but right now a full explanation will be as long as the chapter.**

**I suggest reading the last couple of chapters to get all caught up an stuff. Sorry it's so short, but It's been sitting here for about a month and something tells me it isn't going to get any longer.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	33. Part 32

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Conquest: Part 32

**The dream simmered** somewhere beneath the haze of sleep and awake. He could see it hovering there, waiting.

It was a vision of the perfect world. A world where they were leaders of the people: they were respected and feared. It was a world where the Firelord ruled with an iron fist and where his people were supreme, as they should be. There the weak Tribes and the idiotic Earth were no more than servants, a great world built upon their backs.

It was what Dizon wanted more than anything. He wanted it more than compassion, more than understanding, more than freedom. He wanted it because it was his lord's dream that glimmered in the wings of Dizon's subconscious.

But things had to be done first. Revenge, he remembered, was a dish better served scalding hot in the Fire Nation.

A rough hand dislodged his half-asleep thoughts and pushed him fully into the world of awake.

"Sir!" a frantic voice yelled at him. "Sir!" Each exclamation was stressed by another push. It was freezing as Dizon fell out of his cot, trying to stand on legs that were stiff from exhaustion. Hands helped him off the ground as he used the shaky bed as leverage.

"What?!" Dizon snarled, looking up at the young officer who stood above him. The boy still wore his night clothes and his eyes were full of fear. The look on his face screamed desperation.

"Y-you have to help, sir," the teenager sputtered. "He's going to kill him!"

Dizon stared at the boy for a split second before rushing out of his tent and right into the middle of chaos. There were only about 200 people in his lord's army and they were all right outside his tent. Bodies blended together as excitement slashed through the air. Everyone was yelling, shoving, pushing at each other's shoulders, vying for a better look. It appeared they were all focused in the same direction.

Dizon pushed his way through, intending to break up the scuffle himself. As he burst through to the center of the crowd, Dizon hesitated for only a second as he took in the fighters. The aggressor was straddling a scout they'd sent out the night before: he had the boy's neck wrapped tightly in his hands, a chilling look in his eyes. Throwing himself on top of the struggling pair, Dizon used the element of surprise to pry the boy's neck from their leader's hands.

A mad scramble ensued as another body was added to the mix and the man beneath his arms struggled furiously to get free. "Somebody get the boy out of here!" Dizon ordered, not paying attention to whether or not anyone listened. Something had snapped his lord's temper and there were only a few minutes to get it under control before the man thought enough to use his bending to set the whole damned forest ablaze.

Dizon used every bit of strength he had to drag his struggling friend through the crowd before finally throwing him into the nearest tent. It took mere seconds before his lord regained his composure, rushed Dizon and hit a brick wall. He fell to the ground on his backside and glared angrily at his comrade. Dizon regretted being the one to stand between his lord and what he wanted, but this was ridiculous.

"Move, Dizon," the leader ordered furiously, one hand rubbed the blood gushing from his injured nose. The other hand was a steaming fist at his side, proving he was now coherent enough to use bending. Dizon wasn't a strong bender but he knew how to defend himself; he'd rather not have to against this particular man.

"Not a chance," the lower ranking man shook his head as he stared, disheartened, down at a leader he'd come to respect, but now simply pitied. "Not unless you can give me a valid reason why that boy deserves to die by your hand."

When an answer was not offered, Dizon took a breath. Temper, that's all it had been. His lord demanded respect in court, earned his salt on the open ocean, in battle, in the war room. No one had considered stopping him because they too respected the man enough to assume the boy had done something wrong. But Dizon had the authority to question, and so he'd been awoken. Dizon had known him for years, had been the man's best friend since childhood.

Knew the man had a temper to rival his father's.

Thank the Spirits he did know.

Dizon sighed, bending at the knees and laying a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, meeting his furious eyes. "What did he say?"

"A wedding," his lord spat. Dizon furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "He said they're preparing for a wedding!" The man screamed in fury and threw a blast of fire at a nearby chair. It burst into fiery pieces, but Dizon didn't flinch.

Oh, he thought. It was a smart move. A _very_ smart move.

The small army that swore loyalty to his lord had obviously made it clear they were here to stop such a joining between Fire Nation and Water Tribe. They'd given the village three days to comply. Hold a wedding on the first day to draw an attack. An attack that would end in ambush.

It was designed to make them angry enough to do such a thing blindly. Stupidly. Looking down at his very angry leader, he knew it had almost worked. If he hadn't taken out his anger on the messenger, an order to attack might have been issued before Dizon had been awake long enough to talk him out of it.  
And right now, talking him out of it was all he had to do.

"My lord," Dizon whispered, getting the man's attention by raising his chin with a firm hand."You have to listen to me: I know you're upset, but it's a trap."

The other man furrowed his eyebrows tightly. "A trap?" the man repeated. His eyes showing less anger and a glimmer of understanding. Dizon saw the information sink in slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was intended to anger you." he said matter-of-factly. "You can't let them win, not this early in the game."

"But, the wedding..."

"What wedding?" Dizon asked softly. "It's a backwater town in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. I doubt any ceremony held here would be worth much." It was the right thing to say, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, he hadn't foreseen the level of rage this had caused in his lord– a rage he saw now, burning deep within the amber of the other man's eyes.

"No," the other man replied quickly: strength was returning to his voice. Dizon saw both his lord's hands curl into fists. "We wait, but not two days. We attack early," he growled, looking up at his friend. The murder Dizon saw in his eyes sent a small chill down his back. "We make it so that there was no wedding."

**

* * *

Midori didn't know** what was in the box, but it was heavy. He balanced it on one knee and finally grasped that the damn thing was as big as he was. He'd spent the morning supervising the steady flow of cargo and decorations on and off the Red Rain, before he finally grabbed something too big for him to safely carry on his own and proceeded to do so.

The dock creaked underneath his feet, and he made a mental note to take a good look at it later. He knew that if his mother or wife saw him carrying this massive box the least he would get was a tongue lashing. He didn't care at this point. Manual labor took his mind off of yesterday: took his mind off of his mother's tears, off his village's predicament. It let him exist with physical pain instead of mental for once.

The box teetered and Midori knew he'd drop it, most likely breaking everything inside. As he braced for the object to fall it caught on something and stayed. Surprised, he set the box on the ground and looked up into his brother-in-law's eyes.

"You okay?" Rin asked, out of breath. He had a small smile on his face and Midori's pride took only a slight hit.

"Fine," Midori answered shortly, bending at the knees and grabbing the box to try again. He noticed Rin was edgy, but thought nothing of it. They were all a little edgy at this point.

Rin nodded, looking around before questioning some more. "Do you know where the Admiral is?"

Midori paused, wondering why the man would ask, and looked up at him. "With the bride and her maids," he answered, managing to get the box off the ground and back on his shoulder. "Why?"

Rin swore softly. "I must have missed her." He looked back in the direction of the flower field and hissed in frustration.

Midori stared at him. He set the box back on the ground, deciding that whatever was wrong with Rin was more important than the box. "What is it?"

Rin looked at him for a split second, and nodded to himself. He sighed and stepped a little closer. "The girls were being watched in the field," he answered quietly. "There's a good chance whoever is after Katara knows about the wedding."

The blood drained from Midori's face and he took a step in that direction. His wife and daughter were out there! his mind screamed. He knew he should have gone with the younger men to help protect them! Midori stopped, took a deep breath and locked eyes with Rin.

"And the women?"

His brother's eyes went a little soft and he shook his head. "Didn't even know he was there."

Midori breathed a sigh of relief and let the news fill his mind once again with possibilities. He looked out over the town; he saw the people and the sad smiles on their faces. They too were using the work ahead to forget the immediate past.

This was really happening. But there was nothing they could do but wait.

"Here," Midori pushed the box into Rin's stomach. The man caught it with an "oof" and gave Midori a surprised look.

"There is nothing we can do about it right now," Midori said, a knowing look in his eyes. "Knowing about it isn't going to stop it from happening. Besides," he said with a sly smile, "your admiral knows what she's doing."

Rin nodded absently, before catching Midori in a displeased look. "Akemi told you, didn't she?" he demanded a few seconds later, his cheeks alight.

Midori shrugged and evaded. "The girls are safe for now, so, make yourself useful."

**

* * *

Hanae followed the** old, worn trail deep into the forest. It had been argued over, heatedly, whether or not to allow the women to go out so far, and in the end her opinion hadn't counted for much. It had been Akemi's decision to travel so far out and it had been Akemi that the village had listened to.

It didn't hurt Hanae's feelings that much: this wasn't the Fire Nation and it wasn't her family. She would still protect these people for all they'd done, hurt feelings or no. They'd given Katara a safe place to stay and taken both herself and her crew in with open arms, despite the bad blood between them and the Fire Nation.

It was strange to meet a secluded town of people who had managed to get past the "mob" mentality of paranoia and hatred that always followed a war. She had contributed that to Dilou's leadership and had feared things would take a turn for the worse after his death. But that had been before Midori stepped in: the younger man was exactly that – young – but incredibly smart, with his father's knack for leadership.

Walking at a slow pace through the dark green of the pine trees, Hanae allowed their crisp scent to clear her mind of agitation. She kept her head up and her eyes forward because though she was trying to relax, she wasn't stupid. An attack would happen today, she was sure of it, however, there was no way to tell when.

A feeling made her look up, and she caught the gentle smile of a younger man from town, hidden rather well in the tree limbs above. He nodded in acknowledgment before melding back into the branches and Hanae smiled to herself. These people were well trained in guerrilla warfare, Hanae noted. It was an invaluable asset in this time of coming battle. The boy's position told her she was close to the field, and she wasn't looking forward to being that exposed.

Her fears were proven pointless when she heard the troupe of women walking her way down the trail long before she saw them. Their matching outfits and veils were silly looking, but Hanae was never one to question tradition. She'd found nothing but bad luck and even worse relations when traditions were meddled with.

The thought had her haunches up over Zuko. The nerve he had, sneaking into Katara's room like that! If she hadn't been worried about his role in the ceremony later she would have torn him a new one right then and there. She sighed and stopped walking to wait for the girls to reach her: she'd have to deal with Zuko later.

"Hanae!" came Katara's voice from one of the shapeless figures near the back. The other women nodded at her as they walked past, and two of them stopped, one holding a much smaller version of them in her arms.

"Akemi, Katara," Hanae stated, nodding to them both.

"Good morning, Admiral," Akemi's voice come from the woman on the right, a smile in her tone. "What brings you out here? We offered to take you with us, you know." She was trying her best to tease Hanae, and the Admiral played along.

"I didn't like the pre-qualifications," Hanae answered half heartedly, motioning to their outfits. "I merely came to escort you back. 'Any extra protection is well worth it', my father said."

"Something tells me Uncle just wanted you to come spend some time with us girls," Katara said smartly. Secretly, Hanae agreed, but she'd never let on to it.

She started walking and the two younger women fell into step on either side of her. Little Aki was half asleep in her mother's arms, the only one of them who'd taken off her veil. Hanae couldn't see Katara's face but she knew the girl well enough, or at least thought she did, to tell when she was distracted. She put a comforting smile on her face when she asked, "Are you feeling alright, Katara?"

Katara jerked her head up to look Hanae in the eyes. "Hmm?" she asked.

Distracted indeed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she answered after another second, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm nervous," she paused and then sighed. "I'm probably being silly, but I feel kind of torn about this whole wedding thing." She stopped, and Akemi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katara shook her head and started again. "I want to be excited!" she exclaimed, opening her arms wide. "I want to run around and scream because I'm so happy that it's finally happening! Zuko and I will be joined together forever..." she paused and Hanae felt her insides ache.

Hanae had known this was going to be hard on both Katara and Zuko, but the sadness in Katara's voice hurt her much deeper than it should have: she too feared for their most sacred of days.

"But I'm scared," the girl continued, wiping at her eyes through the veil. "I'm scared that it's gonna be over before it can even begin. That I'll lose all the people that are important to me: my family. My new one."

Hanae found herself at a loss: she didn't know how to comfort her, and was thankful when Akemi stepped in.

"Katara," the woman said in a very maternal voice, "this day is important. You can't fear it will be ruined. The Spirits have always been strong in this village, and would never let anything happen." Akemi then pulled Katara close and hugged her tightly. "We _will_ get through this. Besides, you still have a honeymoon to attend, and I don't think Zuko would let anything ruin _that_."

Katara chuckled through her tears. "I don't think he'll mind, " she said happily.

"What?" Akemi asked, the teasing back in her voice. "Wear him out already?" She laughed when  
her friend shushed her. "Oh, come on," Akemi said, pushing at Katara's shoulder gently. "I told you before: sneaking into the bride's room is practically a requirement; how do you think I got pregnant?"

Though amused, Hanae felt her anger rise and squashed it. This was Akemi talking and she knew her traditions far better than Hanae: the admiral simply had a pet peeve about them. There was no need to get upset at Katara because she doubted it had been the waterbender's idea in the first place.

Katara scoffed in response to Akemi's teasing. "I'll never live that down will I?" she sighed, the tears gone from her voice.

"Yeah, well," Akemi shrugged, "you have Rin to thank for that." The girls shared a giggle.

Hanae stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she asked quietly as she turned to look at Akemi directly, trying to keep the death in her voice from laying heavy in the air. Katara recognized the tone almost immediately and stopped as well.

It took Akemi a few more seconds to realize she was alone. "What?" she asked as she stopped, looking back at them. "What'd I say?"

Hanae felt anger rise up and didn't keep it back. "Rin?" That bastard was making her life so hard to live these days. She'd woken up that morning only to be greeted with a all-encompassing panic when she couldn't find Zuko, and now she had someone to blame for it that she could actually harm in some way.

"Uhh, yeah. He told Zuko about the whole blindfold-rule-exception....thing." Akemi stalled, obviously not understanding what she'd just done.

Finally understanding where the awkward Zuko had gotten such a clever idea, Hanae set her mind to preparing a list of punishments she fully intended to exact upon Rin the very first chance she got.

"Did I just get my brother in deep trouble?" Hanae heard Akemi ask her Water Tribe companion.

"Yep," was Katara's knowing reply.

**

* * *

"My ship looks** like a giant flowerpot."

A chuckle followed her words.

The complaint had been spoken in a low tone to her companion as the speaker stood tall and regal in the early morning light. Admiral Hanae's waist and proud shoulders were adorned in full armor but her ship was full of flowers. For now, she was only slightly miffed at the scented display: her love of tradition kept her from saying anything further.

Inside her heart beat slowly, her mind keeping busy. This wedding had her acting strangely and she didn't like it one bit. She looked out over the water for any signs of company not invited to the wedding about to take place. People were standing around them, noisy, excited, chatting, but she recognized all the faces and didn't worry about their intent. Zuko stood in front of her, nervousness written all over his face.

She couldn't blame him.

Closing her eyes, Hanae allowed herself to think about Lu Ten, and the excitement she'd felt at learning they would be married.

"_My father tells me we're going to be married when we grow up," the preteen prince told her as the water of the palace pond reflected the moonlight in a dark rainbow of shimmers across the lawn._

_The younger Hanae considered it: he'd never really thought about growing up or getting married or having children. She looked into the eyes of her best friend and he looked into hers. Suddenly, she blushed and turned away, covering her mouth with a hand. "I guess if I had to get married, I'd want it to be to you, Lu Ten."  
_

Iroh stood beside her, quite comfortable in his best event robes. The crimson, silken fabric stood out amongst what the crowd wore, though none of the attendees noticed. He wouldn't show it, but he was excited. Ever since the Firelord and Katara had become friends he'd hoped this day would come. The two were well suited, he knew: the world was full of opposites, Zuko's hot temper, and Katara's cool one. Katara's need to show affection and Zuko's need for acceptance.

Most of all, the two just fit.

The old general smiled as he took a look sideways at his daughter and saw the tears glimmering in her eyes. He'd been very surprised when she agreed to be the leader of this ceremony, but he was also happy. It showed her internal wounds were healing, having never really even become scars. The wedding about to take place was a trap, but that didn't mean it wasn't a wedding.

He made sure those who were guarding were in their proper place, understood the men standing with him at the head of the ship were there for protection, as he was. The open space on the other side of Hanae was for the women who would accompany Katara down the aisle.

Iroh let his eyes follow Hanae's and he watched as Zuko wrung his hands together. The smile on his face widened. It was a long time ago that the general himself had been married, but he still remembered it being more nerve-wracking than any battle he'd ever faced before or after.

Zuko couldn't get his heart to stop pounding. He was stepping into a future he thought he'd be ready for, but now that it was staring him in the face he was terrified.

Would he be a good husband? Would he be able to pay enough attention to her while being the Firelord? Would Katara be happy as the Firelady? Would she be okay living in the Fire Nation?

Stupidly, he realized these should have been things he'd asked her before this whole thing started.  
A hand grasped his shoulder, and Zuko looked into the eyes of the only man he'd ever trust to answer the most important of questions.

He'd been evil, though he hadn't realized it at the time. He'd been the bad guy, the enemy. He'd hurt Katara and her family, her friends. They'd been in battle, and suddenly, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Am I good enough for her, Uncle?" Zuko asked, desperately. Just then, everyone got quiet.

Iroh's smile made the fear in his stomach loosen a little bit, but his words tightened it three times over. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Zuko froze, took a deep breath and followed his uncle's gaze toward the crowd.

Music came from somewhere but the notes faded into oblivion as he watched the group of women come down the aisle.

Though the others were designed to hide Katara, Zuko found her among the other bodies easily. He couldn't see her face, but he recognized her walk, her shape. Katara's father walked in front of them, and he eyed Zuko with a hard look.

It took them forever to get to Zuko, he thought, but when they did, the girls grouped together, Katara hidden among them, but not obviously in the middle.

"Do you, Zuko, take responsibility to protect my daughter with your life?" her father asked. The words were said at every wedding here, Zuko remembered from the explanation, but Hakoda meant it. Every father did when he asked that question.

Zuko choked, found he couldn't speak and nodded furiously in fear his silence would be taken as a no. He found his voice, and said a little too loudly, "I accept the responsibility."

At those words, the girls split and Katara was presented. Hakoda bent down, lifted her veil just high enough to kiss her on the check, cupped her face gently, and walked to take his place beside the other girls.

Suddenly, Katara and Zuko were alone.

They were surrounded by people, and the danger that awaited them was still real, but they were alone.

"Hi," Katara said softly, and Zuko stared at her as if she was a spirit.

"Hi," he said in return and reached out only to remember he wasn't allowed to touch her until the ceremony was over. Instead he fisted his hand and tried to smile at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hanae's strong voice flowed over the two, pulling them forcefully back into the real world. All eyes were on her and she didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"Today we take two souls, separate as we all are at birth, and ask to Spirits to join them together in a state of being called Marriage. In this state, it is the responsibility of both parties to care for the happiness, the health and quality of life of the other."

She looked down at them and Zuko gulped. "Join hands please," the admiral said.

The couple reached for each other quickly, and it felt like they hadn't touched in days.

"Do you, Firelord Zuko," the man twitched at the sound of his name, his eyes never leaving the girl opposite him, "take this woman into your heart, to love and care for her until a time when the great Spirits decree it is your turn to leave this world?"

Zuko looked at Katara, wishing he could see her face, knowing she was watching to see his reaction. He had doubts, but they were his own. He shouldn't be freaking out like this, because even he knew deeply that he wanted her for the rest of his life. He may not be good at anything like this yet, but he would. He'd do everything he could to be.

"I do," Zuko said, talking to Katara in every way and not his cousin.

Katara's heart leap high, and she tightened her hands in Zuko's. He smiled weakly at her, and she knew he'd felt her reaction. She knew this as the right thing for them both. And even if this wasn't a real wedding, it was real to her. Katara knew it was real to him as well.

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Hanae's gentle voice spoke to her next, and Katara took only slight notice of the murmur that ran through the crowd, "do you accept this man into your heart, to love and care for him until a time when the great Spirits decree it is your turn to leave this world?"

Zuko faces grew a nervous look, and he mouthed the words, "Do you?"

Katara's eyes were wet with happy tears when she nodded. "With all my heart, I do."

The smile that filled Zuko's face was the brightest Hanae had ever seen.

Holding back her own tears, Hanae took a steadying breath. "By the power vested in me, by my right as captain of this great ship, I now pronounce you man and wife, for the entire world to know and see."

When neither Zuko nor Katara moved, Hanae bent low to whisper into Zuko's ear, "You kiss her now, you silly boy."

Zuko jumped as if someone had pinched him and moved to do just that.

Katara waited as Zuko lifted her veil, and looked him in the eyes when he held her face lightly with his hands, and put his nose on hers. "I will be a great husband to you," he promised, unneeded.

"Just be yourself, Zuko, "Katara responded happily, "That's all I ever wanted."

When their lips met the crowd behind them burst into cheers.

* * *

**Iroh was too **busy watching the happy couple to see Hanae turn away. She wanted to stay, but when tears threatened to spill from her unwanting eyes, she had to run.

Hanae was known across the nation – the world – for being the most fearless and steadfast of soldiers. As she had barked at Katara's father in the midst of the frozen north, she was mistress of the _Red Rain_ and the daughter of the Dragon of the West: she never ran from anything...

...except herself.

* * *

**This is where my author's comments go! Enjoy!!**

**Well, there it is: the one you've all be waiting for!!!  
I hope you liked it ^^**

**Wanted to thank Chii for her help with this one: seems I just can't do anything without her.  
(Chii's the same muse I've been talking about since WTMCO)**

**Already have some of the next chapter written, so, here's to hoping it comes out of my head soon!  
Happy Halloween!!!!!!**


End file.
